


Omnia quae scripta sunt

by Aleonoria (Nelle)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Sentient Atlantis
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 79,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelle/pseuds/Aleonoria
Summary: "Gesucht wird eine Lehrkraft für eine Gruppe von Kindern und Jugendlichen im Alter zwischen 4 und 18.Voraussetzungen sind: Lust am Reisen, Ungebundenheit, ein abgeschlossenes Studium in Pädagogik und mindestens einem anderen Fach, so wie Erfahrungen mit dieser Altersgruppe"Eine einfache Stellenanzeige, die das Leben von einigen Menschen grundlegend verändern wird.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte wurde zum ersten Mal im Jahr 2012 unter dem Titel "Teaching Atlantis" auf ff.de gepostet. Da ich aber mit einigen Dingen schon lange nicht zufrieden war, unter anderem dem Titel, habe ich mich dran gesetzt die Story komplett zu überarbeiten. Auch im Hinblick der Möglichkeit sie eventuell zu übersetzen.  
> Daher ... Anderer Titel, überarbeitete Story, Ende identisch ;)
> 
> Als ich sie das erste Mal gepostet habe, wurde ich oft gefragt in welcher Staffel das alles denn spielen soll. Einfache Antwort: In keiner. Geht einfach davon aus, dass das Atlantis Team etwas früher aufgebrochen und daher schon länger in der Pegasus Galaxy ist. Außerdem gibt es die Prometheus noch, sie ist nur einfach zum permanenten Schutz der Erde abgestellt. 
> 
> Sonst noch was? Ich glaube, das war so das Wichtigste. Fragen beantworte ich aber trotzdem gerne.

 

_Gesucht wird eine Lehrkraft für eine Gruppe von Kindern und Jugendlichen im Alter zwischen 4 und 18._  
_Voraussetzungen sind: Lust am Reisen, Ungebundenheit, ein abgeschlossenes Studium in Pädagogik und mindestens einem anderen Fach, so wie Erfahrungen mit dieser Altersgruppe_

Die junge Frau las die Anzeige mittlerweile zum dritten Mal. Sie war irgendwie merkwürdig. Warum wurden Ungebundenheit und Reiselust noch vor die akademischen Merkmale gestellt? Aber andererseits war sie ihr auch direkt ins Auge gesprungen und ließ sie seitdem nicht mehr los. Schlimmer noch, ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass sie sich auf diese Anzeige bewerben sollte, ja es sogar musste, und auf ihr Gefühl hatte sie sich bisher immer verlassen können.  
Sie seufzte, legte die Zeitung beiseite, zog den Laptop heran und fing an eine Bewerbung zu schreiben.

~.~

„Und? Bist du schon weiter gekommen?“  
Daniel Jackson hob den Kopf, als er die Stimme seines besten Freundes Jack O'Neill hörte und lehnte sich erstaunt zurück.  
„Jack, was treibt dich denn her?“  
„Die Sehnsucht.“ Jack lachte über die skeptisch hochgezogene Augenbraue Daniels. „Nein, es war eher Langeweile. Außerdem macht es mir Spaß, dir beim Verzweifeln zuzusehen und wenn ich mir dich so ansehe weiß ich, dass du noch keinen Schritt weiter bist.“  
Daniel seufzte. „Stimmt. Keiner der Bewerber erfüllt auch nur annähernd die Voraussetzungen. Es war sogar einer dabei der meinte, er könne seinen Lebensabend auf einer ruhigen Südseeinsel verbringen und nebenbei ein paar Kindern lesen und schreiben beibringen.“  
Jack lachte. „Was ist daran so schlimm?“  
„Jack, der Mann war über 80.“  
„Das ist alt. Gibt’s nicht ein maximal Alter für Reisen durch das Gate?“  
„Keine Ahnung, aber er würde wahrscheinlich einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, wenn er die Wahrheit erführe.“  
Jack zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern und ließ sich dann auf einen Stuhl am Konferenztisch des Stargate Centers fallen, an dem sich Daniel mit einem Haufen von Akten breit gemacht hat. Mit leicht schräg gelegtem Kopf betrachtete er einen der Stapel und einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, griff er einen Folder aus der Mitte des Stapels. Er warf einen kurzen Blick hinein und schob ihn dann Daniel zu. „Was ist mit der?“  
Daniel runzelte die Stirn, warf einen ebenso kurzen Blick wie Jack auf den Lebenslauf und nickte dann langsam. „Könnte passen.“

~.~

Zögernd betrat die junge Frau die prunkvolle Hotelhalle. Nachdem sie sich kurz umgesehen hatte, ging sie direkt zur Rezeption und lächelte den Angestellten dahinter leicht unsicher an.  
„Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Victoria de Lantis. Ich bin hier mit einem Dr. Daniel Jackson verabredet.“  
Der Mann hob den Kopf und lächelte freundlich. „Natürlich. Einen Moment bitte. Ich rufe Dr. Jackson an und frage, ob er Sie empfängt.“ Schon hatte er den Hörer abgenommen und eine Nummer gewählt, kurz darauf wandte er sich wieder an die Frau. „Ms. de Lantis? Dr. Jackson hat jetzt Zeit für Sie. Der rechte Aufzug. 3. Stock. Suite 302.“  
Sie nickte dankbar und machte sich auf den Weg. Während der Aufzug in den 3. Stock fuhr, fragte sie sich – nicht zum ersten Mal –, was das nur für ein Job war, wenn das Vorstellungsgespräch in einem Hotel stattfand. Aber sie wusste, dass sie sich keine Gedanken über negative Vorkommnisse machen musste. Denn in dieser Richtung war sie nicht so leicht zu überraschen.  
Vor der Tür zur Suite 302 blieb sie kurz stehen und atmete tief durch. Sie würde es schaffen, dessen war sie sich sicher. Sie hob die Hand und klopfte an.

Gespannt beobachtete Daniel die Frau als sie das Zimmer betrat. Ihre Erscheinung war ebenso beeindruckend wie ihr Lebenslauf. Sie war schlank, bestimmt über einen Meter fünfundsiebzig groß, hatte dunkelbraune, fast schwarze, lange Haare und leuchtend grüne Augen, die ihn angespannt ansahen. Kurz veränderte sich ihr Blick, dann wirkte sie gelöster und ruhiger als zuvor. Daniel erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen.  
„Ms. de Lantis. Schön, dass Sie kommen konnten. Bitte nehmen Sie Platz.“  
Sie kam der Anforderung nach und lächelte leicht. Sie war neugierig, was nun kommen würde. Der Mann vor ihr wirkte unscheinbar: die dunkelblonden Haare waren leicht verwuschelt und mit seiner Brille erinnerte er sie an einen ihrer Professoren in Yale, einen Mann der irgendwie verrückt gewesen war. Doch die Augen des Mannes vor ihr drückten eine Lebenserfahrung aus, die für jemanden seines Alters schwer vorstellbar war. Er lächelte leicht und warf dann einen kurzen Blick in die Akte die vor ihm lag.  
„Also, bevor wir zum eigentlichen Thema kommen, Ms. de Lantis, muss ich sagen, was mich am meisten an Ihrem Lebenslauf beeindruckt hat, waren Ihre Sprachkenntnisse. Korrigieren Sie mich ruhig, wenn ich etwas vergessen sollte. Sie sprechen also fließend Mexikanisch, Deutsch, Italienisch, Französisch, Tschechisch, natürlich Englisch und dann noch etwas das Sie als Quisiw bezeichnen. Was genau ist das?“  
Victoria lächelte und gab bereitwillig Auskunft. „Das ist die Sprache der Quisiwam. Einem Stamm der amerikanischen Ureinwohner der im heutigen Texas und Mexiko beheimatet ist.“  
Daniel schwieg beeindruckt, denn diese Information war sogar für ihn nicht zu finden gewesen. „Und wie kommt diese Sprachvielfalt zustande?“  
„Durch meine Abstammung. Meine Vorfahren waren Deutsche, Italiener, Franzosen, Tschechen, Mexikaner und Quisiwam. Und da alle wollten, dass ich mein kulturelles Erbe pflege, musste ich mit jedem in dessen Muttersprache sprechen.“  
„Recht ungewöhnlich und sehr beeindruckend.“  
Sie zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. „Mein Dad sagte immer, ich wäre eine echte Amerikanerin, von allem ein bisschen.“  
Daniel grinste. „So kann man es natürlich auch sehen. Nun gut Ms. de Lantis“, er zögerte kurz bei dem kaum wahrzunehmenden Verziehen ihres Gesichtes bei der Art wie er ihren Namen aussprach. Offenbar falsch. „Haben Sie was dagegen, wenn ich Sie Victoria nenne?“  
„Überhaupt nicht“, war ihre fröhliche Reaktion.  
„Gut. Also Victoria, worum es geht, ist folgendes…“

~.~

Angespannt stand Victoria mit ein paar anderen Personen in dem Raum, den Dr. Jackson als Gateraum bezeichnet hatte und wartete darauf, dass das so genannte Stargate zum Leben erwachte. In der einen Woche, die sie nun schon im SGC war und auf ihre Abreise wartete, hatte sie den Stargate-Alarm schon oft gehört, aber sie hatte es noch nie 'in Aktion' erlebt. Aber das würde sie heute tun und sie würde hindurch gehen. Unsicher knabberte sie an ihrer Unterlippe und drehte eine Haarsträhne zwischen ihren Fingern. Sie war sich immer noch nicht zu hundert Prozent sicher, dass dies die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, auch wenn ihr Gefühl ihr das praktisch entgegen schrie. Immerhin ging es darum alles hinter sich zu lassen was sie kannte. Was ihr das Abschiednehmen aber entschieden erleichtert hatte, war die Tatsache, dass sie nicht einfach verschwinden musste, ohne ihrer Familie zu sagen wo genau sie hinging. Glücklicherweise verschaffte die Militärangehörigkeit und der Rang ihres Vaters ihm und ihrer Mutter den Unbedenklichkeitsstatus, der notwendig war um zu erfahren, dass sie nach Atlantis ging. In die Sagen umwobene Stadt Atlantis, auf der sich seit einigen Jahren ein Expeditionsteam befand. Mittlerweile konnte man die Stadt allerdings nicht mehr als Expeditionsbasis bezeichnen, sondern als Kolonie der Erde. Einige der Teilnehmer hatten sich zu Paaren gefunden und angefangen fern der Heimat eine Familie zu gründen. Und dies war eben der Grund, warum sie hier war. Der Internationale Aufsichtsrat hatte entschieden, dass die vielen Kinder, die es mittlerweile in Atlantis gab, einen Lehrer brauchten. Sie mussten mehr lernen, als nur den Kampf ums Überleben gegen irgendwelche Gegner. Sie sollten ihr Erbe kennen und es auch in einer anderen Galaxie bewahren können.  
Und dies würde nun ihr Job sein.

„Mann, Sheppard ist echt ein verdammter Glückspilz.“  
Daniel warf seinem Teamkollegen Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell einen fragenden Blick zu. „Wie meinen Sie das, Cameron?“  
„Na ist doch klar. Sehen Sie sich doch mal die Kleine da an. Beine bis zum Hals und eine Figur zum Niederknien. Und die wird nach Atlantis geschickt, während wir nur noch mit ekligen glibrigen grünen Flops zu tun haben, seitdem die Ori besiegt sind. Irgendwie echt nicht fair.“  
Daniel lachte. „Tja, vielleicht ist das eine Entschädigung dafür, dass Atlantis ungefähr 3 Mio. Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt ist?“  
Mitchell grinste leicht und drehte sich dann, mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen, komplett zu Daniel um. „Geben Sie es zu, Doc. Sie waren mehr von ihrem Aussehen beeindruckt, als von ihren Fähigkeiten.“  
Daniel schnaubte. „Als ob. Diese Frau hat mehr auf dem Kasten, als man ihr aufgrund ihres Aussehens zutrauen würde. Sie spricht fließend sieben Sprachen, kann mehrere Kampfsportarten und hat einen höheren IQ als McKay.“  
Mitchell nickte bewundernd. „Okay.“  
„Außerdem ist sie eine der letzten Quisaw.“  
„Eine was?“  
„Quisaw. Sie gehört einem kleinen Indianerstamm an, der mittlerweile fast ausgestorben ist. Bei den Quisiwam gilt nur die mütterliche Linie. Ihre Urgroßmutter ist eine der Stammesältesten und somit ist Victoria eine der letzten Bewahrerinnen ihres Erbes.“  
Mitchell schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Doc, wenn man Sie so hört, könnte man fast meinen, Sie wären in die Kleine verknallt. Lassen Sie das bloß nicht Vala merken.“  
„Mich was nicht merken lassen?“  
Mitchell und Daniel drehten sich um und sahen sich Vala Mal Doran gegenüber, deren Frisur heute aus vielen kleinen Zöpfen bestand, in denen kleine Perlen und Federn eingeflochten waren.  
„Ach gar nichts. Was ist mit deinen Haaren passiert?“  
Sie fuhr sich über ihren Kopf. „Toll nicht? Ich hab mich gestern ein wenig mit Victoria vergnügt.“ Vala sah Mitchells Gesichtsausdruck und grinste. „Nicht so wie du denkst, Cam. Du bist echt ein Ferkel. Nein, ich hab mich entschlossen, mit ihr und ihrer Zellengenossin eine kleine Abschiedsfeier zu schmeißen. Bei der Gelegenheit hat sie mir die Haare im Stil ihres Volkes gemacht. Ich find das toll.“  
Daniel konnte nur nicken, doch dann... „Vala, das heißt nicht Zellengenossin, sondern Zimmerkameradin.“  
Vala winkte ab. „Ach was. Ist doch fast dasselbe.“  
Bevor Daniel noch was sagen konnte, kam der Kommandeur der Basis, General Landry, die Treppe von seinem Büro in den Kontrollraum hinunter und blickte fragend in die Runde. „Sind wir dann soweit?“  
Daniel drehte sich um und nickte. „Ja Sir. Das Gepäck der Leute sollte in drei Tagen da sein. Die Daedalus ist seit einer Woche unterwegs, das heißt sie werden mit dem Nötigsten zurechtkommen, bis der Rest auch da ist.“  
„Gut. Und wie macht sich unsere kleine Indianerin?“  
Daniel, Mitchell und auch Landry beugten sich ein wenig vor, um durch das große Sichtfenster in den Gateraum sehen zu können. Victoria stand in der hintersten Ecke des Raumes und blickte mit großen Augen auf das Stargate.  
„Nun ja, sehr begeistert sieht sie aber nicht aus“, stellte Mitchell fest.  
Landry grinste. „Das kommt noch. Walter, bereit machen die Mittelstation anzuwählen.“  
Sofort begann Sergeant Walter Harriman, der selbsternannte Hüter des Gates, mit der Eingabe der Adresse der Mittelstation der McKay-Carter-Gatebrücke, welche die Milchstraße mit der Pegasusgalaxie verband. Landry beugte sich zum Mikrofon und ließ sich in den Gateraum durchstellen.  
„Ladies und Gentlemen. Bitte räumen Sie die Rampe. Wir wählen die Mittelstation an. Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück und eine gute Reise. Mögen wir einander gesund wieder sehen.“  
Genau in diesem Moment aktivierte sich das Gate und alle, bis auf Victoria, die eh schon in der hintersten Ecke gestanden hatte, wichen einen Schritt zurück.  
„Na dann los.“

 

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

„Was ist für heute angesagt?“  
Elizabeth Weir, die Leiterin Atlantis, schaute auf und sah Rodney McKay, den CSO, unruhig vor ihrem Schreibtisch stehen.  
„Rodney, ist Ihnen etwa langweilig?“  
Er brachte das Kunststück fertig, zu nicken und gleichzeitig den Kopf zu schütteln, was zugegebener Maßen ziemlich witzig aussah. „Nun ja, irgendwie schon ein wenig.“  
Elizabeth grinste. „Viel ist nicht geplant. In wenigen Minuten sollte eine Gruppe Neulinge von der Erde kommen. Ein paar Marines, einige neue Mitglieder für Ihr Team und auch die vom IOA geforderte Lehrkraft wird dabei sein. Ich habe allerdings keine Ahnung, auf was für eine Person sie sich letzten Endes geeinigt haben, also fragen Sie mich gar nicht erst.“  
„Na dann bin ich ja mal gespannt.“  
Elizabeth nickte leicht. „Ich auch. Können Sie bitte Sheppard in den Konferenzraum holen? Wir müssen die Einsatzpläne der nächsten Woche durch gehen.“  
Rodney nickte. „Ich werde versuchen ihn zu holen. Aber irgendwie ist der Gute in letzter Zeit ein wenig unleidig geworden.“  
„Nun ja. Vielleicht denkt er, bei all den Paaren, die sich hier gefunden haben, dass er immer alleine bleiben wird?“  
„Gut möglich. Aber anderseits ist Sheppard der Archetyp eines Weiberhelden, auch wenn er es nie vor anderen zugeben oder zeigen würde.“  
„Dazu sage ich jetzt nichts. Also Rodney bitte schicken Sie Sheppard in den Konferenzraum. Teyla und Ronon sind bereits benachrichtigt.“  
Rodney nickte und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach Sheppard, um den er sich, auch wenn er es niemals offen zugeben würde, mittlerweile wirklich Sorgen machte. Elizabeth hatte schon Recht. Jeder fand in Atlantis jemanden, der zu ihm passte, auch wenn es vielleicht nur für kurze Zeit war. Einzig Sheppard schien allein zu bleiben.  
Genau in dem Moment, in dem Rodney den Kontrollturm verließ, betrat John ihn durch eine andere Tür. Er war für die wöchentliche Sitzung der Führungsebene auf dem Weg zum Konferenzraum, als die Alarmsirenen losgingen, was eine Gate-Aktivierung von außen bedeutete. Er warf einen Blick nach oben, wo Chuck, der Hüter des Gates auf dieser Seite, saß, dessen Gesicht jedoch Gelassenheit ausdrückte. Er bemerkte Johns Blick und grinste.  
„Makro-Codierung. Die Neuankömmlinge von der Erde sind gleich da.“  
John zuckte nur mit den Achseln. Schon wieder Neuankömmlinge. Das bedeutete für ihn, dass er schon wieder Leute in die Eigenschaften der Wraith einweisen durfte, die die von ihnen ausgehende Gefahr nicht ernst nehmen wollten. Ihnen die politische Lage in der Pegasus-Galaxie erklären und ihnen Dinge beibringen, die für ihn mittlerweile schon alltäglich waren. Es war doch alles irgendwie eh nutzlos. Vielleicht sollte er Elizabeth um ein wenig Urlaub bitte. Sich einfach eine Matte und einen Jumper schnappen, zum Festland fliegen und ein wenig Surfen gehen. Das wäre eine gute Idee. Aber freie Tage oder Urlaub gab es schon lange nicht mehr. Der letzte freie Tag hatte in einer Katastrophe geendet, so wie eigentlich alle zuvor. Vielleicht sollten sie nicht immer alle am gleichen Tag frei haben.  
'Memo an mich. Elizabeth sagen, dass nicht immer alle gleichzeitig frei machen sollten. Und das nicht auf jeder Fremdwelt unsere Feiertage in die Gegend geschrien werden. Ach, das kann ich Rodney auch persönlich sagen', dachte John frustriert. Gerade als er die Stufen zum Torraum heraufging, kamen die ersten Neuen hindurch. Das waren seine „Frischlinge“. Zwanzig neue Soldaten, die er in Teams einteilen durfte. Danach kam Rodneys Zuwachs, irgendwelche Wissenschaftsfreaks und auch noch ein paar Ärzte für Keller. Als letztes trat eine Person in den Raum, die zugegebenermaßen in der offiziellen Pegasus-Uniform, bestehend aus schwarzen Cargo Pants und einer Lederjacke mit dem Logo der Expedition, extrem gut aussah. Er konnte nicht erkennen, welche Farbe die Aufnäher am Kragen hatten, denn an den Farben konnte man schon im Vornherein erkennen, zu welcher Abteilung jemand gehörte. Schwarz stand für die Militärs, Gelb für die medizinische Abteilung, Blau hatten alle Wissenschaftler, Grün die Techniker und Rot waren alle Zivilisten bzw. die Expeditionsleitung. Mittlerweile hatte John aber das Gefühl, dass es immer mehr Rot in Atlantis zu sehen gab und weniger andere Farben. Was daran lag, dass immer mehr Familienangehörige, meist Ehepartner und/oder Kinder nach Atlantis kamen und so natürlich auch mit den Jacken samt Aufnäher versorgt wurden. Aber wo war er stehen geblieben? Er fuhr sich kurz durch die verwuschelten dunklen Haare und sah dann wieder die Frau vor sich. Ach ja, Uniform-heiß-Farben. Farben = Zugehörigkeit. Wer war sie? Er musste wohl näher an sie heran gehen. Denn sonst würde er sich heute den ganzen Tag den Kopf darüber zerbrechen. Und er hasste es, wenn sich ein Gedanke in seinen Kopf festgesetzt hatte und er keine Antwort darauf fand.

Victoria blickte sich in dem großen Raum um. Es war so unwirklich. Vor einer halben Stunde war sie noch in einer anderen Galaxie gewesen. Eine halbe Stunde, das hatte sie früher für den Weg von der Wohnung ihrer Eltern zur Schule gebraucht. Und zwar zu Fuß. Sie drehte den Kopf leicht nach links und zuckte zurück. Wie immer wenn sie irgendwo fremd oder nervös war, hatte sie in ihre besondere Sicht, wie sie es nannte, gewechselt. Sie erkannte dann, ob Menschen gute Absichten hatten oder nicht. Meist erkannte sie die Absichten eines Menschen schon lange, bevor dieser selbst wusste, was er tun würde. Ihre Urgroßmutter, die ebenfalls eine besondere Gabe hatte, nannte dies die Seele eines Menschen anhand seiner Aura erkennen. Victoria hatte schon alle Schattierungen von Auren gesehen. Dunkel graue, fast schwarze bei Leuten, mit denen sie während ihres Praktikums zu tun gehabt hatte, und dann helle und reine, meist bei kleinen Kindern, weil noch keine schlimmen Gedanken ihre Seelen beschmutzten. Nur selten hatten Erwachsene eine helle Aura, aber dieser Mann, der nun auf sie zukam, seine Aura strahlte so hell, dass sie fast versucht war, eine Hand schützend vor ihre Augen zu halten. Was natürlich nichts gebracht hätte, da sie eine Aura nur vor ihrem inneren Auge sehen konnte. Die Aura des Mannes war besonders ungewöhnlich. Einerseits war sie hell, aber in ihrem Inneren verbarg sich ein dunkler Fleck. Der jedoch nicht von schlechten Taten, sondern eher von Trauer, Einsamkeit und erlittenen Schmerzen zeugte. Außerdem war die Aura nicht weiß oder in grauen Schattierungen. Sie hatte eine hellblaue Färbung, wodurch der dunkle Fleck noch mehr hervor stach. Schnell wechselte sie wieder in ihre normale Sicht, was man nur erkannte, wenn man es wusste. Denn der Wechsel zwischen Auren-Sicht und normaler Sicht zeigte sich nur dadurch, dass sich die Farbe ihrer grünen Augen intensivierte. Aber auch mit ihrer normalen Sicht war sie von dem Mann mehr als angetan. Verwuschelte schwarze Haare und bläulich-grüne Augen, die ein wenig melancholisch in die Welt blickten.

John ging näher an die Frau heran, die ihn mit ihren grünen Augen fixierte. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, das ihr dieser eine Blick alles über ihn offenbarte. Was kein sehr angenehmer Gedanke war. Gerade als er sich ihr vorstellen wollte, erklang über ihm Elizabeths Stimme: „Colonel, dürfte ich bitten?“  
Er wusste genau, wenn sie ihn mit Colonel ansprach, dann war Elizabeth in einem Zustand in dem man sich besser nicht mit ihr anlegte.  
„Komme“, er lächelte die Frau entschuldigend an und machte sich auf den Weg zum Konferenzraum.  
„John.“  
Er schaute hinauf. „Was?“  
„Bringen Sie die junge Dame direkt mit.“  
Er schaute zurück und sein Lächeln wurde breiter. Zivilistin also. Na das waren doch mal gute Nachrichten. Er winkte ihr, ihm zu folgen und zögernd kam sie seiner Aufforderung nach.

Victoria folgte dem Mann, von dem sie nun wusste, dass er John hieß, die Treppe nach oben in einen großen Raum. Hier warteten bereits zwei Männer und zwei Frauen auf sie. Sie hatte mehr unbeabsichtigt wieder in ihre Auren-Sicht gewechselt und wurde erneut überrascht. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag sah sie eine farbige Aura. Eine der Frauen hatte eine weiße, helle Aura, jedoch mit einem feurig roten Kern, der sie fast wie ein böses Auge anzufunkeln schien. Schnell schaute sie zu den Anderen und war fast erleichtert, die helle Aura freundlicher Menschen zu sehen. Jedoch hatten auch ihre Auren den dunklen Kern erlittener Schmerzen. Beruhigt darüber, dass alles in Ordnung war wechselte sie wieder die Sicht und lächelte die Anwesenden freundlich an. Bei dem Mann, der seine Haare in einer höchst abenteuerlichen Frisur trug stutzte sie kurz. Das konnte unmöglich sein. Er trug die Haare, wie sie einst die Krieger der Quisiwam getragen hatten. Aber ein Quiwo hier? In einer fremden Galaxie? Wie war das möglich? Sie wusste, dem würde sie noch auf den Grund gehen.  
„Ms. de Lantis nehme ich an?“ Victoria blickte zu der Frau, die am Kopfende des großen Tisches saß. Das also war Elizabeth Weir, die Leiterin von Atlantis. Sie nickte und Elizabeth bedeutete ihr Platz zu nehmen. „Wir werden nur kurz die Einsätze der nächsten Tage besprechen und dann kommen wir zu dem Grund für Ihr Hiersein.“  
Victoria nickte erneut und nahm neben John, genau gegenüber des Quiwo und der Frau mit der eigenartigen Aura, Platz.  
„Ich finde, wenn wir schon alle so entspannt beieinander sitzen, sollten wir uns auch vorstellen.“ John lächelte Victoria an und sie konnte nicht anders, als dieses Lächeln zu erwidern. Rodney und Elizabeth bemerkten, wie John den Neuankömmling musterte und seufzten innerlich. Vielleicht hatte er dieses Mal Glück. Zu wünschen wäre es ihm. Zu oft hatte er in den letzten Jahren Gefühle für jemanden entwickelt und war dann enttäuscht worden. „Also, ich bin Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard. Militärischer Leiter von Atlantis. Das sind Dr. Rodney McKay, Leiter der Wissenschaft und Forschung. Teyla Emmagan und Ronon Dex stammen beide von Planeten hier in der Pegasus-Galaxie. Ich denke, Elizabeth Weir ist als Leiterin von ganz Atlantis hinreichend bekannt.“  
Elizabeth grinste. So konnte auch nur John sie alle vorstellen. Sie wandte sich direkt an ihn.  
„Also John, was ist für die nächsten Tage geplant?“  
Innerhalb der nächsten halben Stunde besprachen sie Dinge, über die Victoria nur staunen konnte. Sie hörte Begriffe wie Wraith und Genii und fühlte sich, als wäre sie die Einzige in der ganzen Galaxie, die keine Ahnung hatte, was vor sich ging. Was wahrscheinlich auch zutraf.  
„Nun. Da das geklärt ist. Kommen wir zu dem Grund für Ihr Hiersein Ms. de Lantis.“  
„Victoria reicht völlig“, warf sie schnell ein, da auch Elizabeth ihren Namen nicht korrekt aussprach. „Ich hab da eine Frage“, schaltete sich Rodney ein. „Heißen Sie echt 'de Lantis'? Wie in Atlantis?“  
Victoria zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Außerdem wird der Name französisch ausgesprochen. Also ohne das 's' am Ende. Nur da es mir viel zu blöd ist, alle ständig darauf hinweisen zu müssen, ist mir Victoria lieber.“  
„Ich denke das ist kein Problem.“ John lächelte sie freundlich an und ein leichter Schimmer überzog ihre Wangen.  
„Okay. Also Victoria, Sie sind auf Forderung des IOA hier. Atlantis hat sich in den letzten Jahren extrem verändert. Es befinden sich immer mehr Kinder in der Stadt. Und diese Kinder müssen unterrichtet werden, was Ihre Aufgabe ist.“  
Victoria nickte Elizabeth zu. „Ich weiß. Dr. Jackson hat mich bereits informiert.“  
Elizabeth nickte, aber sie war leicht skeptisch über die wirklichen Qualifikationen dieser jungen Frau, die vor ihnen saß. „Soviel ich weiß, bestand das IOA auf ein abgeschlossenes Studium. Nur bin ich nicht darüber informiert worden, worum es sich da bei Ihnen handelt.“  
Victorias Lächeln schwand. Sie erzählte nicht gern, in was sie alles einen Abschluss hatte. Es erschreckte viele und/oder sie wurde für einen Freak gehalten.  
„Victoria?“  
Sie seufzte, es ließ sich wohl kaum vermeiden. „Angefangen hab ich mit Geschichte, dann hab ich noch Politik, Mathematik, Physik und Wirtschaftsrecht drangehangen.“  
„Und alles abgeschlossen?“, frage Elizabeth erstaunt und auch die anderen im Raum waren über die Anzahl der Studienfächer überrascht.  
Sie nickte langsam. „Ja.“  
John lachte auf. „Rodney, ich glaub, die haben endlich jemanden gefunden, der intelligenter ist als Sie.“  
Rodney verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schaute leicht beleidigt zu Victoria. „Pft. Das muss erst noch bewiesen werden.“  
Sie wusste nicht, welcher Teufel sie ritt, aber Victoria hatte das Gefühl, noch einen drauf setzen zu müssen. „Außerdem hab ich verschiedene asiatische Kampfkünste studiert und besitze in vieren auch den höchsten Meistergrad.“  
Rodney schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht sehr beeindruckend. Um auf etwas draufhauen zu können muss man nichts im Kopf haben.“  
Victoria beugte sich leicht vor, wissend, dass das nächste ihr Sieg sein würde. „Und ich spreche sieben Sprachen. Fließend. Seit dem ich klein bin.“  
Rodney zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wie klein?“  
Sie lächelte. „Wann lernen Kinder zu sprechen?“  
„So im Alter von anderthalb bis zwei Jahren.“  
„Da haben Sie ihre Antwort.“ Die Anderen hatten den Schlagabtausch gespannt beobachtet und waren einfach nur begeistert von der jungen Frau, die in der Lage war Rodney Paroli zu bieten. „Ach so, bevor ich‘s vergesse. Meinen High-School-Abschluss hatte ich mit 15.“  
John legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm und grinste Rodney an. „Sie ist intelligenter als Sie.“ In seiner Stimme schwang so etwas wie Bewunderung mit.  
„Ja, mag sein“, meinte dieser leicht beleidigt.  
Victoria blickte nach vorne, versuchend die Hand auf ihrem Arm so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren, was ihr nicht wirklich gelang. Sie merkte seine Berührung, so wohl physisch als auch psychisch. Seine Aura schien in sie zu fließen und sich mit ihrer zu verweben. Etwas, das sie bisher noch nie erlebt hatte und auch nicht zulassen durfte. Es war gegen die Gesetze des Stammes! Sie versuchte ihre psychische Abwehr zu verstärken und zeitgleich auf das zu achten, was Elizabeth über ihre genauen Aufgaben sagte.  
„Ich denke, das Beste wird sein, wenn Sie den Kindern eine gesunde Grundbildung vermitteln. Also ein wenig Fremdsprachen, Naturwissenschaften, Politik, Geschichte. Im Grunde alles, was nötig ist, damit sie auch auf der Erde einen Job finden würden oder aufs College gehen könnten. Über die beste Einteilung der Klassen müssen Sie sich Gedanken machen. Ich will Ihnen da keine Vorschriften machen. Sie haben also so gesehen mehr oder weniger freie Hand, ich hätte nur gerne regelmäßig Berichte von Ihnen. Und nun denke ich, wäre es gut, wenn Sie jemand zu Ihrem Quartier bringt und Ihnen anschließend den Raum zeigt, den wir als Klassenzimmer vorgesehen haben.“  
John lächelte Elizabeth breit an. „Ich mach das gerne.“  
„Das habe ich mir schon fast gedacht“, meinte Elizabeth mit einem Grinsen, das ihre Lippen sanft umspielte.  
Victoria stand lächelnd auf und blickte in die Runde. „Danke sehr für die Begrüßung“, sie hob ihren Rucksack, den sie bei Betreten des Raumes abgestellt hatte, auf und blickte zu John. „Können wir?“  
Er nickte und konnte ihr gar nicht schnell genug folgen.

Ronon blickte den Beiden nach und ein kleines Schmunzeln zierte sein Gesicht. „Irre ich mich, oder ist Sheppard ganz scharf auf die Kleine?“  
Teyla neigte nachdenklich den Kopf und nickte dann langsam. „Ich glaube, es ist nicht zu übersehen, dass John gewisse Sympathien für Victoria entwickelt.“  
„Aber habt ihr nicht auch das Gefühl, dass mit ihr irgendetwas seltsam ist?“  
„Wie meinst du das Ronon?“  
Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber sie hat irgendetwas an sich, dass mir nicht ganz normal erscheint.“  
Elizabeth blickte nachdenklich in die Luft. „Nun, ich glaube, wir müssen einfach abwarten, wie sich alles entwickelt. Und zwar in jeder Hinsicht.“  
Rodney nickte. „Gut, wenn es sonst nichts mehr gibt. Ich bin in meinem Labor und versuche Radek davon abzuhalten wieder irgendeinen Unfug zu treiben, der uns vielleicht umbringen könnte.“  
Elizabeth blickte Rodney nachdenklich an. „Sie wissen schon, dass Radek nach Ihnen der zweitklügste Mann auf dieser Basis ist.“  
„Mann vielleicht, aber nicht mehr Mensch“, kam es trocken von Ronon.  
Mit einem beleidigten „Haha sehr witzig“ verschwand Rodney aus dem Raum und ließ die Anderen schmunzelnd zurück.

„Wie ist es eigentlich so, all die Jahre von der Erde weg zu sein? Seine Familie nicht mehr sehen zu können? Seine Freunde?“ Victoria schaute John fragend von der Seite an, während sie nebeneinander hergingen.  
„Nun ja. Meine Familie hat es mir übel genommen, dass ich zum Militär ging, also haben die mich nicht besonders vermisst. Und Freunde hatte ich auch nie wirklich viele, da ich auch schon früher sehr viel auf geheimen Missionen unterwegs war. Da hat man allenfalls ein paar gute Bekannte, aber wirkliche Freundschaften kommen nicht zustande.“  
Sie nickte. „Ich kenn das. Meinem Vater ging es früher ähnlich. Mittlerweile hat es sich aber gebessert.“  
„Ihr Vater ist beim Militär?“  
„Ja. General de Lantis. Er arbeitet im Pentagon. Daher wurde ihm und meiner Mutter auch gestattet zu erfahren, wo ich wirklich hingehe. Ich glaube andernfalls hätte ich die Stelle nicht angenommen.“  
Sie gingen einen Moment lang schweigend nebeneinander her. Aber es gab eine Frage, die Victoria wirklich auf der Seele brannte. „John, wie kann es eigentlich sein, dass es in dieser Galaxie Menschen gibt?“  
„Nun, Rodney oder Elizabeth könnte Ihnen das wahrscheinlich sehr viel besser erklären als ich, aber ich werd‘s versuchen. Also, natürlich ist die einfachste Erklärung Evolution. Sie haben sich einfach entwickelt. Aber es gibt auch noch andere Möglichkeiten. Tatsache ist, dass es ein Volk gab, das wir Antiker nennen. Die haben vor Millionen von Jahren auf der Erde gelebt. Sie waren die Erbauer der Stargates. Doch sie wurden von einer Seuche heimgesucht, die sie zwang, den Planeten zu verlassen. Sie verließen die Erde mit ihrer Stadt und suchten sich in einer anderen Galaxie eine neue Heimat. Sie fingen an die Galaxie zu bevölkern. Doch es kam zum Krieg mit einem mächtigen Feind und sie waren gezwungen ihre Stadt zu verlassen. Sie versenkten die Stadt im Meer und gingen durch das Gate zur Erde zurück, in der Hoffnung eines Tages wieder kommen zu können. Aber sie kamen nicht. Sie starben alle auf der Erde. Und wir kamen irgendwann nach Atlantis, welches immer noch auf dem Meeresgrund lag. Wir entdeckten die Stadt neu und damit leider auch den Feind, den die Antiker so lange erfolglos bekämpft hatten. Nun versuchen wir, in der Galaxie für Ordnung zu sorgen. Manche Menschen in der Pegasusgalaxie sind Nachfahren der Antiker. Was gut ist, denn nur Menschen mit einem gewissen Gen sind in der Lage, die Technologien der Antiker vollständig zu nutzen. Eine weitere Möglichkeit ist, dass sie hergebracht wurden. Es gibt noch ein anderes Volk, dass vor vielen Jahren, und wenn ich viel sage, meine ich zehntausende oder so. Also, dieses Volk kam aus einer anderen Galaxie her, nachdem es sich mit seinen Kumpels gezofft hat. Diese Kumpels haben lange Zeit in der Milchstraße für Ordnung gesorgt. Menschen auf andere Planeten gebracht um sie damit zu schützen und so weiter. Vielleicht hat dieses Volk ein paar Menschen mit nach Pegasus gebracht. Wir wissen es nicht genau. Aber jeder Planet birgt ein weiteres Geheimnis.“  
„Oder einen neuen Feind.“  
„Oder das. Aber die Feinde werden immer geringer, weil wir immer besser wissen, worauf wir zu achten haben.“  
„Ich verstehe. Sie sagten, Ronon käme von hier. War sein Volk dem unseren ähnlich?“  
John blieb verwundert stehen. „Wie meinen Sie das?“  
„Nun ja. Sind denn auf allen Planeten die Entwicklungsstände gleich weit? Im Geschichtsstudium haben wir darüber diskutiert, was passiert wäre, wenn es das finstere Mittelalter nicht gegeben hätte. Wie weit wir uns entwickelt hätten, wenn die Kirche nicht Jahrhunderte lang die Wissenschaft für Teufelswerk gehalten und daher verboten hätte? Und da hab ich mich gefragt, ob es überall so war.“  
„Ganz und gar nicht. Wir finden die unterschiedlichsten Zivilisationen. Einige sind fortgeschrittener als wir, andere wiederum nicht. Aber genau das macht das alles so spannend.“  
„Aha.“  
John schaute sie fragend an. „Das war aber noch nicht alles, oder?“  
Sie winkte ab. „Ach wahrscheinlich spinne ich nur ein bisschen. Wegen der Reise durch das Gate und der ganzen neuen Eindrücke.“  
„Kann gut sein.“  
Er ging weiter und warf ihr ab und an einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. Diese Frau war nicht ganz normal. Nicht im Sinne, dass sie verrückt war. Nein, irgendetwas Besonderes war an ihr. Etwas, dass er nicht greifen konnte, aber ständig präsent war. Nach ein paar Minuten blieb er vor einem Schott stehen.  
„So, wir sind da. Das ist die Tür zu Ihrem Zimmer. Soll ich Ihnen schnell alles erklären und dann noch das Klassenzimmer zeigen, oder wollen Sie sich erst einmal einrichten und wir treffen uns später?“  
„Ich denke, jetzt wäre hervorragend.“

Nachdem sie sich kurz alles hatte zeigen lassen und auch das Klassenzimmer ihre Zustimmung gefunden hatte, war sie eigentlich so weit, sich einfach in ihr Zimmer zurück zu ziehen und den morgigen Tag abzuwarten. Aber etwas ließ sie zögern.  
„Hören Sie“, sie blickte auf und sah, dass John etwas auf dem Herzen hatte und nicht genau wusste, wie er es sagen sollte. „Eigentlich bin ich nicht der Mensch, der sich anderen aufdrängt. Aber ich treff mich gleich mit meinem Team zum Mittagessen und wollte fragen, ob Sie vielleicht Lust hätten mich zu begleiten. Dann würden Sie auch direkt schon mal die Kantine kennen lernen und vielleicht sind auch ein paar Familien mit ihren Kids da. Wäre eine gute Gelegenheit sich mit ein paar von ihnen bekannt zu machen.“  
Sie lächelte ihn an. „Ich komme gerne mit.“

John und Victoria saßen an einem Tisch in der Ecke und warteten auf sein Team. Sie hatte darum gebeten, in der Ecke zu sitzen, da sie sich nicht sehr wohl fühlte wenn etwas hinter ihr passierte. Er hatte es, auf eine verdrehte militärische Art und Weise, verstanden. Und so saßen sie nun da. Beide entspannt zurück gelehnt, während sie ihren Blick schweifen ließ und dabei ihre Auren-Sicht aktiviert hatte. Irgendwie schockte sie es nicht mehr, wenn sie eine hellblaue Aura sah. Das schien in Atlantis auf ziemlich viele Menschen zu zutreffen. Irgendwann musste sie einmal erfahren, was diese Menschen so besonders machte. Sie war noch dabei, verschiedene Möglichkeiten zu überdenken, als ein Schatten auf ihren Tisch fiel und sie aufblicken ließ. Vor ihnen standen Ronon, Teyla und Rodney. Sie schaute fragend zu John. „Das ist ihr Team?“  
„Jap. Die Besten der Besten“, meinte er mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen.  
Ronon stellte sein Tablett ab, das sich fast vor lauter Essen bog und ließ sich dann auf einen Stuhl fallen. „Heute nicht der übliche Tisch?“  
„Nein, Victoria hat mich darum gebeten in der Ecke sitzen zu können. Sie schien sich nicht ganz wohl zu fühlen mit dem offenen Raum im Rücken.“  
„Kann ich verstehen. Ich hab Jahre gebraucht, bis ich nicht mehr alle paar Sekunden über die Schulter geblickt und jederzeit damit gerechnet habe, dass ein Wraith hinter mir steht“, meinte Ronon leicht lächelnd. Fasziniert betrachtete Victoria seine Haare und auch die Tätowierung am Hals und den Handgelenken, all dies waren die eines Quiwo. Sie musste ihn einfach irgendwie testen. Sie brauchte auf diese Frage eine Antwort. Dann würde es ihr zumindest in dieser Beziehung besser gehen. Als sie sah, wie Ronon nach seinem Besteck griff, kam ihr eine Idee. Sie erinnerte sich an ein Quisiwam Ritual, dass ihr ihre Urgroßmutter beigebracht hatte und welches immer vor dem Essen vollzogen wurde. Sie legte ihre Hände flach auf den Tisch, die Handflächen offen nach oben. Dann schaute sie Ronon fest in die Augen. „Für Speis und Trank sei gedankt.“  
Ronon schaute kurz erstaunt, dann legte er seine Hände in der gleichen Position auf den Tisch und zwar so, dass sich ihre Fingerspitzen gerade berührten. „Alles wird geteilt, keiner möge hungern.“  
Sie drehte ihre Hände um, so dass sich nun ihre Handflächen berührten. „Hunger und Leid möge aus deinem Leben verband werden.“  
Er neigte den Kopf und hob seine Hände zusammen mit ihren hoch. Nun bildeten ihre verbundenen Hände eine gerade Linie, die senkrecht zur Tischplatte war. „Das wünsche ich dir ebenfalls.“  
Victoria lächelte, neigte den Kopf und murmelte: „Du hast den Segen nötiger, Bruder.“  
John, Teyla und Rodney hatten ihre Handlungen mit fragendem Blick verfolgt und als Victoria und Ronon ihre Hände voneinander lösten, war John der Erste, der seine Sprache wieder fand. „Und was war das gerade?“  
„Ein kleiner Test meinerseits“, gab Victoria offen zu.  
„Ein Test?“ John schaute erstaunt zwischen den beiden hin und her, die sich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln anschauten.  
„Ja, ein Test. Um meinen Verdacht Ronon gegenüber zu bestätigen.“  
„Und hat er bestanden?“  
Ronon grinste. „Ich lebe noch. Also werde ich wohl bestanden haben.“  
„Leben? Wieso Leben. Warum muss sich bei euch immer alles um den Tod drehen?“  
„Entschuldigungen Sie, Dr. McKay. Aber wenn Ronon nicht genau die vorgeschriebenen Bewegungen und den richtigen Wortlaut verwendet hätte, dann hätte ich davon ausgehen müssen, dass er ein Hochstapler ist. Und dann wäre es meine Pflicht gewesen, mich um ihn zu kümmern.“  
„Und warum das?“  
Victoria blickte Teyla, von der die Frage gekommen war, freundlich lächelnd an. „Teyla, du bist eine Anführerin. Die Anführerin deines Volkes.“  
Teyla warf John einen fragenden Blick zu, doch der hob nur abwehrend die Hände. „Ich hab ihr nichts erzählt.“  
„Hat er wirklich nicht. Nein, ich erkenne es an deiner Haltung und wie die Anderen, die ebenfalls von dem gleichen Planeten stammen wie du, dich behandeln. Sie behandeln dich mit Respekt und Hochachtung. Das ließ mich erkennen, dass du ihre Anführerin warst oder noch bist. Also, ihr kennt doch bestimmt Rituale, die in vorgeschriebener Reihenfolge erbracht werden müssen? Zeremonien um das Essen zu segnen, oder einen geliebten Menschen zu verabschieden.“ Teyla nickte. „Nun, was würde geschehen, wenn du plötzlich einen dir gänzlich Unbekannten in der Kleidung deines Volkes sehen würdest?“  
„Ich würde ihn auf die Probe stellen. Herausfinden, ob er wirklich zum Volke Athos gehört.“  
Victoria nickte. „Und was würde geschehen, wenn sich herausstellen würde, dass er die Rituale nicht beherrscht?“  
Teyla nickte verstehend. „Ich verstehe. Wir würden ihn zur Verantwortung ziehen.“  
„Deswegen habe ich den kleinen Test mit Ronon gemacht. Ich hatte den Verdacht, dass er vielleicht meinem Volk angehört. Und eben dies hat er mir eben bestätigt.“  
„Wie Ihrem Volk? Sind Sie nicht Amerikanerin?“ Rodney schaute interessiert auf.  
„Schon, aber nicht ganz. Meine Urgroßmutter ist eine Indianerin. Eine der letzten noch lebenden Quisaw und da bei den Quisiwam nur die weibliche Linie zählt, werden ihre Aufgaben irgendwann auf mich übergehen.“  
„Wie das?“  
„Sie hat nur Söhne und meine Mutter eignet sich nicht besonders für die Aufgabe“, war Victorias einfache Antwort.  
„Und Ihr Test hat nun was bewiesen?“  
Sie lächelte Rodney freundlich an. „Er hat bewiesen, das Ronon zum Stamm der Quisiwam gehört. Er ist ein Quiwo, ein Krieger meines Volkes.“  
„Ich dachte, du stammst von Sateda?“ John schaute Ronon verwundert an.  
„Tu ich ja auch. Aber dieses Ritual ist schon immer in meinem Volk vorhanden gewesen. Niemals durften wir die Worte vergessen. Wenn wir nur einen Finger falsch hielten, wurden wir dafür bestraft.“  
Victoria nickte. „Nur so lernen Kinder, dass eine falsche Bewegung zur falschen Zeit ihren Tod bedeuten kann.“  
„Und schon wieder sind wir bei dem Thema. Kann nicht mal eine Mittagspause vergehen, ohne dass ihr darüber reden müsst?“  
John lachte, beugte sich zu Victoria und tat so, als wolle er ihr etwas zu flüstern, was aber natürlich trotzdem alle am Tisch verstanden. „Wissen Sie, unser Rodney hat einen empfindlichen Magen. Er hat‘s nicht so mit Leichen.“  
Ronon und Teyla brachen in lautes Gelächter aus, doch bevor Rodney antworten konnte, tauchte Radek völlig aufgelöst an ihrem Tisch auf.  
„Rodney, wir haben ein Problem.“  
Victoria blickte auf und erkannte die Flagge auf der Jacke des Mannes. Sie lächelte und sagte dann: „Dobrý den. Jak se máte?“ (Guten Tag. Wie geht es Ihnen?)  
Radek blickte verwundert auf die Frau, die ihn im perfekten Tschechisch angesprochen hatte.  
„Docela dobře.“ (Danke. Gut.)  
Die Beiden wechselten noch ein paar weitere Belanglosigkeiten auf Tschechisch, wobei Radek immer mehr zu strahlen schien, so sehr freute er sich, endlich jemanden gefunden zu haben, mit dem er sich in seiner Muttersprache unterhalten konnte. Rodney war mittlerweile aufgestanden und schob sich in Radeks Blickfeld. „Also was ist das Problem?“  
„Ich zeig‘s Ihnen am besten.“ Er drehte sich zu Victoria. „Es hat mich gefreut.“  
Sie nickte. „Ebenfalls.“  
Kaum waren die Beiden weg, wurden ihr erneut fragende Blicke zu geworfen. Sie seufzte.  
„Ja, ich kann Tschechisch. Genauso wie Deutsch, Italienisch, Französisch und Mexikanisch. Nicht zu vergessen natürlich die Sprache der Quisiwam. Das bin ich, Victoria der Freak.“  
'So ziemlich jedenfalls.'  
„Wow. Also, ich bin absolut begeistert. Und all die Sprachen haben Sie als Kleinkind gelernt?“ Teyla schaute Victoria erstaunt an. Sie nickte.  
„Durch meine Verwandten. Es waren und sind deren Muttersprachen und ich sollte mit ihnen in ihrer Sprache reden.“  
„Interessant.“  
Die vier unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über die verschiedensten Dinge, bis Teyla auf einmal etwas einzufallen schien. „Oh nein. Ich habe ganz vergessen Ihnen etwas auszurichten. Elizabeth bittet Sie darum, sich bei Dr. Keller zu melden. Sie ist die Leiterin der medizinischen Abteilung. Das hätte eigentlich schon vor Stunden passieren sollen.“  
„Und was steht mir da so bevor?“  
„Ach nichts Schlimmes. Eine kleine Impfung gegen Krankheiten der Pegasus-Galaxie und eine kleine Gen-Therapie“, sagte John mit einem beinahe freudigen Grinsen.  
„Gen-Therapie? Wirklich?“  
John nickte. „Es geht darum, dass einige der Geräte der Stadt das Gen der Antiker erfordern. Wir haben eine Möglichkeit entwickelt, dieses Gen künstlich herzustellen und verabreichen es jedem Neuankömmling. Es funktioniert nicht bei allen. Aber diejenigen, bei denen die ATA-Therapie wirkt, können jegliche Technologie benutzen die von den Antikern entwickelt wurde.“  
Victoria schaute in die Runde. „Und Sie alle haben diese Therapie bekommen?“  
Sie schüttelten synchron den Kopf.  
„Nein, bei uns aus dem Team hat nur McKay die Spritze bekommen. Bei Ronon und Teyla funktioniert es aus einigen Gründen nicht und ich hab das Gen schon von Geburt an“, erklärte John.  
„Gibt es noch andere wie Sie? Die das Gen schon immer hatten?“  
John nickte. „Ja einige. Zum Beispiel Major Lorne da drüben.“  
John zeigte auf einen Mann, der etwa sein Alter zu haben schien. Victoria wechselte die Sicht und auch Major Lornes Aura schimmerte hellblau. Ein sanftes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht. Nun hatte sie zumindest eine Antwort auf diese Frage erhalten. All die Menschen, die sie mit einer blauen Aura gesehen hatte, hatten das Gen von Geburt.  
„Nun, vielleicht sollten wir Sie schnell zu Dr. Keller bringen. Nicht das ich von Elizabeth noch einen auf den Deckel bekomme, weil ich die Vorschriften nicht eingehalten habe.“  
Victoria schaute John ängstlich an. „Das würde sie doch nicht wirklich machen, oder? Wenn es hilft, dann sag ich einfach, dass es meine Schuld sei.“  
John lachte und erhob sich. „Keine Bange. Ich weiß schon, wie ich mit Elizabeth umgehen muss. Na dann los. Bringen wir Sie zum Doc.“

 

tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß, dass Victoria noch etwas Mary-Sueig rüberkommt, aber glaubt mir das ändert sich.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Ängstlich betrat Victoria die Krankenstation. So wie es aussah, war zurzeit keiner hier. Sie wollte sich schon wieder umdrehen, als sie eine Stimme aus einem der hinteren Räume hörte.  
„Moment. Bin gleich da.“ Keine Minute später kam eine Frau in den Hauptbehandlungsraum, die nicht viel älter sein konnte, als Victoria. „Sie müssen Victoria sein. Die Lehrerin. Ich hätte Sie eigentlich schon früher erwartet.“  
Victoria lächelte leicht entschuldigend. „Ich hatte John gebeten mir einiges zu zeigen. Dabei ist der Termin in Vergessenheit geraten.“  
Dr. Keller winkte ab. „Ach, nicht so schlimm. Sie werden sich in der kurzen Zeit schon nichts eingefangen haben.“  
„Na da bin ich aber erleichtert.“  
Dr. Keller zeigte auf eine Liege. „Setzen Sie sich, ich hol schon mal Ihren Cocktail.“

Als Dr. Keller zurückkam, blickte Victoria sie ängstlich an. „Sind eigentlich alle Spritzen nötig?“  
„Wie meinen Sie das?“  
„Nun ja, zum Beispiel diese Gen Therapie. Muss wirklich jeder die Spritze bekommen? Gibt es nicht eine Möglichkeit diese zu umgehen?“  
„Warum? Sie schlägt eh nur bei 40% der Behandelten an. Den anderen geschieht gar nichts.“  
„Aber es gibt doch gewisse Eigenschaften, die in den Genen verankert sind. Könnten die nicht durch eine Gentherapie zerstört werden? Besteht diese Gefahr nicht?“  
Dr. Keller runzelte die Stirn. „Die genaueren Auswirkungen hätte Ihnen Dr. Beckett erklären können. Er hat die Therapie entwickelt. Aber ich kann nur so viel sagen, dass noch keiner nach der Therapie auf einmal eine Glatze hatte oder extrem verdummt wäre.“  
„Darum geht es mir auch nicht.“  
„Worum dann?“  
Victoria atmete tief durch. Eigentlich durfte sie nicht über ihre Gabe reden. Aber so wie es schien, hatte sie keine Wahl. Entweder sie riskierte es, ihre Gabe zu verlieren, indem sie die Gentherapie durchlief oder sie machte sich verdächtig, indem sie sich weigerte. Nach einem weiteren tiefen Atemzug fällte sie die Entscheidung.  
„Sagen wir mal so. Ich habe eine Verantwortung meinem Volk gegenüber. Ich bin eine der letzten Trägerinnen der wichtigsten Gaben. Und wenn ich mir jetzt diese Spritze geben lasse, könnte ich Gefahr laufen, eben diese Gabe zu verlieren und mein Volk zu enttäuschen. Verstehen Sie das?“  
Dr. Keller nickte langsam. „Natürlich. Das verstehe ich. Dann also nur den Standard-Impf-Cocktail.“  
Victoria nickte dankbar. „Danke Doc.“  
„Kein Ding.“

„Und Doc? Wie war die heutige Erfolgsquote?“  
Jennifer Keller musste grinsen, als Elizabeth von einer Erfolgsquote sprach. Es war aber wirklich ein Erfolg, wenn einer, dem sie die Genspritze gab, anschließend auch die Technologien benutzen konnte. Denn es war wieder einer mehr, der das Antiker-Gen an seine Nachkommen weitergeben konnte.  
„Von den 36 Neuankömmlingen haben zehn einen direkten Nutzen aus der Therapie ziehen können. Weitere fünf zeigten leichte Anzeichen.“  
„Na das ist doch gut. Fünfzehn von 36. Nicht schlecht.“  
„Entschuldigen Sie, Elizabeth. Wir haben zwar 36 Neuankömmlinge, die sich auch alle haben impfen lassen, aber nur 35 haben die Antiker-Gen-Therapie bekommen.“  
„Was? Warum das denn?“  
Jennifer atmete tief durch. Sie musste Victoria melden. Das war sicher, aber ob sie auch den Grund verraten durfte? „Victoria de Lantis hat die Gen-Therapie abgelehnt.“  
„Gerade sie als Lehrkraft sollte in der Lage sein, alle Technologien nutzen zu können.“ Elizabeth runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.  
„Nun ja. Sie schien Angst davor zu haben“, erklärte Jennifer.  
„Wie kann man denn vor etwas Angst haben, bei dem nicht sicher ist, ob es überhaupt wirkt?“  
„Genau das ist das Problem. Sie scheint eine Gabe zu haben. Ein Erbe ihrer Vorfahren und sie will dieses Erbe nicht verlieren. Was ich persönlich verstehen kann.“  
Elizabeth nickte langsam. „Wenn das so ist. Aber was das für eine Gabe ist, hat sie nicht gesagt?“  
Jennifer schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur das sie eine der letzten ihres Volkes sei, die diese Gabe noch besitzt und das sich ihr Volk auf sie verlassen würde. Was meint sie eigentlich mit ihr Volk?“  
Elizabeth verschränkte die Hände ineinander. „Rodney war eben kurz hier. Offenbar gab es einen kleinen Zwischenfall beim Mittagessen. Victoria hat Ronon einem Test unterzogen. Dabei kam raus, dass Ronon ebenfalls ein Angehöriger ihres Stammes ist“, als Jennifer sie mit fragendem Blick anschaute, lächelte Elizabeth und gab ihr eine Erklärung. „Victoria ist ein Spross der amerikanischen Ureinwohner und Ronon anscheinend auch. Aber das war nicht der Grund, warum Rodney hier war. Offenbar wollte sie herausfinden, wer oder was Ronon ist und hätte er den Test nicht bestanden, hätte sie ihn angegriffen. Es hätte einen von beiden das Leben kosten können, wenn er nur den kleinen Finger falsch bewegt hätte. Das bereitete Rodney Sorgen und mir ehrlich gesagt auch. Wir waren beide der Ansicht, dass Victoria irgendwie eigenartig sei, aber das? Und dann noch dieses Gerede über ihre Gabe. Vielleicht mache ich mir unnütz Gedanken. Aber wir wissen aus erster Hand, dass eine Gabe auch eine Gefahr darstellen kann. Ich befürchte immer wieder aufs Neue, dass Teyla nicht als die zurückkehrt, als die sie losgegangen ist, wenn sie auf die Wraith treffen könnten. Und nun sollen wir noch so eine Person in Atlantis haben? Beängstigend.“  
Jennifer nickte. „Und was sollen wir jetzt tun?“  
Elizabeth seufzte. „Leider können wir gar nichts tun. Außer abwarten, wie sich Victorias Gabe zeigt. Dann ist hoffentlich immer noch Zeit zu entscheiden.“  
Jennifer konnte nicht anders, als erneut zu nicken. Was sollte sie auch sagen?

~.~

Als Victoria an diesem Morgen die Augen aufschlug konnte sie kaum glauben, dass sie bereits drei Monate auf Atlantis war. Die Zeit war wie im Fluge vergangen. Sie war froh, mal wieder, auf ihr Gefühl gehört zu haben. Die Stelle als Lehrerin der Kinder in Atlantis war einfach ein Traum. Die Kids waren nett und auch die Eltern machten keine Probleme. Was ihr ein wenig Kopfzerbrechen bereitete, waren die Blicke, die ihr Elizabeth und auch Rodney oder Dr. Keller ab und an zuwarfen. Als schienen sie auf irgendetwas zu warten. Als schienen sie darauf zu warten, dass sie austickte. Also hatte Dr. Keller ihnen von ihrer Gabe erzählt und nun dachten sie es wäre irgendwas Schlimmes. Aber wusste John auch davon? Victoria hoffte nicht, denn in den vergangenen Monaten war die Anziehung zu ihm immer stärker geworden. Merkte er denn gar nichts? Jedes Mal, wenn sie sich nur leicht berührten, musste Victoria sich zusammen reißen, dass ihr nicht ein verräterischer Laut entschlüpfte. Die Verwebungen ihrer Auren wurde immer intensiver. Er musste doch irgendetwas merken! Gedankenverloren zog sie sich an und machte sich dann auf den Weg in die Kantine. Vielleicht waren Ronon und Teyla ja auch da. Sie unterhielt sich gerne mit dem Quiwo und der Athosianerin. Sie waren beide grundehrliche Menschen und wenn sie etwas sagten, dann war es genau das, was sie auch dachten. Sie verstellten sich nicht und das war eine Eigenschaft, die nicht viele Menschen hatten. Auch wenn Victoria immer noch nicht hinter den Grund für den rötlichen Schimmer von Teylas Aura gekommen war, sagte sie sich, dass das irgendwann bestimmt noch geschehen würde.

Ronon umkreiste John und beobachtete ihn genau. Sie hatten sich zu einer ihrer Trainingseinheiten getroffen und normalerweise waren sie inzwischen auch beinahe ebenbürtige Gegner, doch irgendetwas schien John abzulenken. Er wirkte unkonzentriert und Ronon hatte bereits einige Treffer landen können, denen John normalerweise mit Leichtigkeit ausweichen konnte. Ronon ließ den Trainingsstab sinken und schaute John fragend an.  
„Was ist mit dir los Sheppard? Du bist schon seit einigen Tagen total unkonzentriert.“  
John wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und ließ anschließend die Schultern kreisen.  
„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Irgendetwas beschäftigt mich, aber ich kann nicht genau sagen was es ist.“  
„Ist es, weil wir schon seit einiger Zeit nichts mehr von Todd gehört haben?“  
John grinste leicht schief, schüttelte aber dann den Kopf. „Ich bin wahrscheinlich der letzte, der etwas gegen das Bündnis mit der Wraith-Allianz sagt. Aber ich bin der Ansicht, wenn wir nichts von ihm und seinen Kumpels hören, ist das nur gut. Nein, es hat nichts mit Todd und seinen Leuten zu tun. Irgendetwas hier in Atlantis stört meine Gedanken.“  
Ronon grinste. „Dann kann ich dir vielleicht sagen, was es ist. Beziehungsweise wer. Dich beschäftigt Victoria.“  
John schaute seinen Freund entgeistert an. „Was? Nein! Du spinnst doch.“  
„Ach komm schon. Wir alle haben es gesehen. Vom ersten Moment an warst du fasziniert von der Frau.“  
John ließ sich nachdenklich auf eine der Bänke in der Trainingshalle sinken und Ronon setzte sich neben ihn. „Mag sein das du Recht hast. Aber irgendwie, ich weiß auch nicht. Jedes Mal wenn wir uns berühren“, er bemerkte Ronons Blick und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht so wie du denkst. Kleine Dinge, z.B. wenn sich unsere Arme beim Essen berühren oder wenn wir am Trainieren sind. Dann hab ich so ein seltsames Gefühl, ich kann’s nicht genau erklären. Es ist als würden meine Knochen in Feuer getränkt, aber auf die gute Art, verstehst du?“  
Ronon nickte. Ja, er verstand seinen Freund ganz genau. Dasselbe hatte er damals mit Melena erlebt und erlebte es nun Amelia erneut. „Ich will dir ja nicht zu nahe treten Sheppard, aber warum hast du bisher nicht irgendwas in diese Richtung unternommen?“  
„Vielleicht weil ich ein gebranntes Kind bin?“, auf Ronons fragenden Blick seufzte er. „So sagen wir, wenn jemand eine schlechte Erfahrung gemacht hat und nun alles scheut, was erneut in diese Richtung führen könnte.“  
„Also spielst du auf deine Ex-Frau an?“  
„Ja, und Chaya. Und jede andere Frau, die ich in den letzten Jahren getroffen und für die ich Gefühle entwickelt habe.“  
„Nun, so gesehen kann ich verstehen, warum du vor Gefühlen zurückschreckst. Aber, ganz ehrlich? Das ist kein Leben. Wir machen uns mittlerweile alle Sorgen um dich. Selbst McKay ist der Ansicht, dass dir etwas fehlt. Vielleicht ist Victorias Ankunft hier kein Zufall. Vielleicht haben die Götter sie dir geschickt, damit du endlich auch anfängst zu leben.“  
„Wann bist du denn gläubig geworden?“  
Ronon lachte. „War ich schon immer. Aber erst die letzten Wochen und die vielen Gespräche mit Victoria und Teyla haben mich wieder daran erinnert. An die Religion meiner Eltern und Vorfahren.“  
„Ihr unterhaltet euch?“  
„Eifersüchtig?“ John schüttelte vehement den Kopf und Ronon lachte. „Na sicher. Es hat sich einfach so ergeben. Wir haben uns vor ein paar Wochen zufällig hier getroffen und da hat sie uns gefragt, ob wir ihr einiges über diese Galaxie erzählen könnten.“  
„Ach so. So war das.“ John senkte den Kopf. „Also, was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun? Denn irgendetwas muss ich tun. Es macht mich noch wahnsinnig.“  
Ronon stand auf, hielt John eine Hand hin und half ihm auf. „Also, als erstes wirst du sie einladen. Lad sie ein einen Tag mit dir auf dem Festland zu verbringen. Zeig ihr dein kleines Sommerhäuschen, wie du es nennst. Nimm sie mit, damit sie auch mal wieder was anderes sieht. Sie ist nun schon so lange hier, war aber noch nie außerhalb von Atlantis.“  
„Aber es kann noch ewig dauern, bis wir mal wieder frei haben.“  
„Nein“, Ronon schüttelte den Kopf. „Elizabeth hat dir für deinen Geburtstag frei gegeben, erinnerst du dich? Und dein Geburtstag ist in drei Tagen. Also wirst du Victoria für diesen Tag einladen. Verbring einen ruhigen Tag mit ihr. Und vielleicht ergibt sich ja was.“  
„Und wenn nicht?“ John wirkte beinahe ängstlich, dass dies der Fall sein könnte.  
„Wie heißt es doch bei euch? Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt“, grinste Ronon seinen Freund an, in dem Wissen, dass dieser sich viel zu oft die Dinge verbat, die er wollte und das Glück und Wohlbefinden der anderen vor das eigene stellte.  
„Hast ja Recht.“

Vor sich hin summend verließ Victoria ihr Klassenzimmer. Sie hatte wirklich den besten Job der Welt. Sie arbeitete mit Kindern, die ihr keinerlei Probleme machten und die Leute, mit denen sie sonst zu tun hatte waren wirklich nett. Aber…, sie schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, es gab kein aber. Sie war für ihre Gefühle selbst verantwortlich. Und wenn sie der Meinung war, dass sie sich zu John hingezogen fühlte, dann lag es natürlich zum einen an seinem guten Aussehen, aber auch an dieser komischen Sache mit ihren Auren. Ach, das war etwas, über das sie sich irgendwann Gedanken machen konnte. Nun musste sie erst einmal zu Elizabeth, die ihren Bericht erwartete. Langsam ging sie in Richtung Transporter. Diese Aufzüge waren schon was Lustiges. Sie brachten einen von einem Ende der Stand ans Andere und das in Sekundenschnelle. Sie wollte den Aufzug aktivieren, als sie eine Stimme hinter sich hörte.  
„Victoria. Hey warten Sie.“  
Sie drehte sich um und sah John auf sich zu joggen. „Hallo John. Wie geht es Ihnen?“  
„Sehr gut. Hätten Sie vielleicht eine Sekunde für mich?“  
„Natürlich“, sie verließ den Transporter und lächelte ihn an. „Worum geht es?“  
„Nun ja. Ich wollte Sie fragen, ob Sie mich vielleicht aufs Festland begleiten wollen?“  
„Wann? Jetzt? Dr. Weir wartet auf mich.“  
„Nein“, John lächelte. „In drei Tagen hab ich einen freien Tag und ich dachte, es wäre für Sie vielleicht ganz nett, mal was anderes zu sehen, als die immer gleichen Wände von Atlantis.“  
Sie lächelte ihn an. „Ich würde mich wirklich darüber freuen. Aber jetzt muss ich mich wirklich sputen. Dr. Weir erwartet mich wirklich.“  
„Natürlich“, John deutete auf die Transportertür. „Nach Ihnen. Ich muss zufällig in die gleiche Richtung.“

Elizabeth sah von ihrem Büro aus, wie John und Victoria gemeinsam die Treppe zum Kontrollraum hinaufgingen. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Sollte John endlich seinen Dickkopf überwunden haben? Sollte er endlich einen Schritt in die richtige Richtung gemacht haben? Gemeinsam betraten die Zwei ihr Büro und sie lächelte. „Was kann ich für Sie tun, John?“  
„Ach, ich habe nur eine unbedeutende Bitte. Ich bräuchte einen Jumper.“  
„Jetzt?“ Elizabeth schaute ihn wirklich erstaunt an. Auch wenn er oftmals das Bild des sorgenlosen Piloten gab, so stellte John diese Anfragen meist früh genug, damit sie über seine Abwesenheit informiert waren.  
„Nein. An meinem freien Tag. Ich würde gerne einen Ausflug zum Festland machen. Mal aus der Stadt rauskommen. Frische Luft schnappen.“  
Elizabeth nickte. „Ist genehmigt. Und nun, Victoria, wie liefen die letzten Wochen?“  
Victoria reichte Elizabeth ein Datenpad. „Da drauf habe ich ein paar Berichte über die Fortschritte der einzelnen Schüler gespeichert. Ich plane demnächst eine Art Halbjahreszeugnis auszustellen. Das sollte den Älteren, wenn sie es wollen, die Möglichkeit geben Atlantis zu verlassen und sich auf der Erde zu bewerben. Dr. Jackson meinte, das Stargate Center wüsste eine Möglichkeit, dass die Noten allgemein anerkannt werden.“  
„Gut. Und sonst noch was?“  
Victoria zögerte. „Ich möchte Sie bitten, mir in drei Tagen frei zu geben.“  
Elizabeths Blick wanderte von ihr zu John und wieder zurück.  
„Ich fragte Victoria, ob sie mich begleiten möchte. Immerhin ist sie noch nie aus der Stadt rausgekommen.“  
Elizabeth nickte lächelnd. Natürlich war das nicht der einzige Grund. Aber sie würde John nicht auf das Offensichtliche hinweisen.  
„Natürlich. Kein Problem Victoria. Wenn Sie wollen, rede ich auch mit den Eltern.“  
„Das wäre wirklich klasse.“ Victoria lächelte und erhob sich. „Ich muss dann auch schon wieder los. Meine…“, sie wurde vom Ertönen einer Alarmsirene unterbrochen. „Was ist das?“  
John und Elizabeth sprangen auf, gingen Richtung Kontrollraum und Victoria folgte ihnen langsam.  
„Chuck? Was ist los?“  
Der junge Techniker schaute auf. „Wir haben eine unplanmäßige Aktivierung von außen.“  
„Haben wir noch Teams draußen?“ John schaute Chuck fragend an und dieser schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Major Lorne ist vor einer halben Stunde zurückgekehrt.“  
Elizabeth aktivierte ihren Ohrhörer, mit dem jeder in Atlantis ausgestattet war. „Sicherheitsteam sofort in den Gateraum.“  
John öffnete sofort den Verschluss seines Waffenholsters und bedeutete Victoria auf der Brücke, die Elizabeths Büro mit dem Kontrollraum verband zurückzubleiben. Von dort schaute mit großen Augen zum Stargate hinunter. Nachdem Chuck gesagt hatte, es würde sich um jemanden namens Todd handeln, öffnete er den Gate-Schild und die greifbare Anspannung verließ zumindest zum Teil den Raum während John und Elizabeth zur großen Treppe gingen um den Ankommenden zu begrüßen. Als Victoria die Gestalt sah, die durch das Tor trat, wich sie einen Schritt zurück, obwohl sie sich doch mit Sicherheit außerhalb jeder Gefahrenzone befand. Aber dieser Mann, nur mit Mühe verwendete sie diesen Ausdruck, machte ihr Angst. Er hatte leicht verzerrte Gesichtszüge und auch seine Stimme klang verzerrt. Instinktiv wechselte sie ihre Sicht und wich noch weiter zurück. Die Aura dieses Mannes war flammend rot. Ebenso rot wie der Kern von Teylas Aura. Also musste sie in irgendeiner Weise eine Verbindung zu diesem Mann haben. Ein Gedanke, der ihr absolut nicht geheuer war.

„Todd mein alter Freund. Wie geht’s dir?“  
Todd verneigte sich leicht. „Sheppard. Dr. Weir. Ich fürchte, ich bin mit schlechten Nachrichten gekommen.“  
„Ist ja ganz was neues“, gab John sarkastisch von sich.  
„Nun ja“, Todd nickte langsam. „So wie es aussieht, hat Michael seine letzte Niederlage überwunden. Er sammelt neue Mitstreiter um sich. Baut seine Flotte wieder auf.“  
„Oh mein Gott.“ Elizabeth zeigte Richtung Konferenzraum. „Komm doch bitte mit und informier uns genau.“

John warf einen Blick zurück und entdeckte Victoria, die geschockt zu ihm hinunter blickte. Ihre grünen Augen leuchteten, so wie am Tag ihrer Ankunft, als sie ihn gemustert hatte. Er lächelte sie entschuldigend an und folgte dann Elizabeth und Todd.

 

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

 

Wie in Trance lief Victoria durch die Gänge der Stadt. Diese Person, dieser Todd, jagte ihr eine ungemeine Angst ein. Und dann auch noch diese unheimliche rote Farbe seiner Aura. Dies alles machte ihr eine unglaubliche Angst. Sie fühlte sich wie kurz nach ihrer Ankunft in Atlantis. Als jedes Geräusch Panik in ihr auslöste. Dabei hatte sie geglaubt, dass sie das überwunden hatte. Aber nun, durch eine einzige Begegnung hatte sich all ihr angesammelter Mut in Luft aufgelöst.  
„Hey Victoria.“  
Sie fuhr erschrocken zusammen und drehte sich um. Hinter hier waren Ronon und Teyla aufgetaucht. Als sie Teyla sah, musste sie wieder an Todds Aura und deren Ähnlichkeit mit Teylas denken. Wenn sie jetzt nicht sofort von hier verschwand, dann würde sie anfangen zu schreien.  
„Hey Leute. Tut mir leid. Ich hab keine Zeit, wirklich.“ Sie fuhr herum, rannte zu ihrem Zimmer und schloss sich darin ein.  
Teyla und Ronon schauten ihr erstaunt nach.  
„Was hat sie nur?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass Sheppard keinen Mist gebaut hat“, gab Ronon nachdenklich von sich.  
„Inwiefern denn?“  
„Ich schlug ihm vor, dass er Victoria einladen soll seinen Geburtstag mit ihm auf dem Festland zu verbringen. Vielleicht hab ich sie ja auch falsch eingeschätzt“, erklärte er.  
„Das glaube ich nicht.“ Teyla schüttelte den Kopf. „Auch ich war der Ansicht, dass sie etwas für ihn empfindet. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass es etwas mit der Einladung zu tun hat. Irgendetwas hat ihr Angst gemacht.“  
„Und was?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht.“

 

„Also, was hat Michael vor?“  
Todd schaute sich um. „Wo ist der Rest deines Teams Sheppard? Sie sollten auch dabei sein.“  
Elizabeth nickte und aktivierte ihr Headset. „Chuck, rufen Sie Teyla, Ronon und Rodney in den Konferenzraum.“  
Wenige Minuten später gingen die Türen auf und die drei kamen herein.  
„Na super. Unser Freund ist wieder da. Was ist diesmal los?“, meinte Rodney trocken, auch wenn ein wenig Panik in seiner Stimme mitschwang.  
„Vielleicht solltet ihr euch setzen“, erklärte John.  
Die drei setzten sich und blickten gespannt zu Todd.  
„Wie ich bereits Dr. Weir und Sheppard sagte, befinden wir uns alle in großer Gefahr.“  
„Was ja ganz was neues ist.“  
„Rodney“, kam es warnend von Elizabeth.  
„Was denn? Todd wäre wohl kaum hier, wenn es nicht was Schlimmes wäre.“  
„Dr. McKay hat recht. Ich finde, wir sollten einander nur sehen, wenn Probleme auftauchen, die eine Seite alleine nicht beheben kann.“  
„Gute Idee. Also, worum geht es?“  
„Michael.“ John beobachtete die Reaktion seines Teams. Und sie war bei allen gleich. Schock, Wut und in unterschiedlichem Maße auch Angst. Sie alle hatten schon mehrfach unter Michael leiden müssen. Und eigentlich hatten sie geglaubt ihn nach dem letzten Gefecht ein für alle Mal losgeworden zu sein.  
„Es sieht so aus, als wäre Michael dabei, verschiedene Klonlabore wieder aufzubauen“, fuhr Todd mit seiner Erklärung fort, die veränderte Atmosphäre des Raumes durchaus wahrnehmend.  
„Klonlabore?“, erkundigte sich Elizabeth, den Klang dieses einen Wortes überhaupt nicht mögend.  
„Ja. Wir hatten früher einige Labore, in denen wir Soldaten klonen konnten.“  
„Natürlich“, mischte sich Rodney ein. „So konnten die Wraith immer neue Soldaten erschaffen und das in kürzester Zeit.“  
„Stimmt“, nickte Todd. „Sofern die Anlage richtig funktioniert. Und das tun sie momentan alle noch nicht.“  
„Warum?“  
„Nun. Auch wenn es nicht den Anschein hatte, so gab es doch schon immer verschiedene Fraktionen innerhalb der Wraith. Königinnen kämpften gegeneinander um ihre Territorien zu vergrößern. Und nachdem die Labore gebaut wurden, sahen viele in der Zerstörung der Labore der anderen Fraktionen eine Möglichkeit die Machtverhältnisse zu verändern. Daher sind die meisten, wenn nicht sogar alle, mehr oder weniger zerstört.“  
„Okay. Gehen wir davon aus, dass Micheal Erfolg hat und die Labore wieder in Betrieb nehmen kann. Von wie vielen Soldaten reden wir?“, fragte John.  
Todd zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht genau. Ich war nie in einer der Einrichtungen. Aber anhand dessen, was wir in den Schiffswerften gesehen haben, dann bauen Michaels Leute an mindestens 20 Basisschiffen.“  
„20?“ Schock waberte wie Nebel durch den Raum und würde von den empfindlichen Sinnen des Wraiths wahrgenommen, woraufhin er bitter grinste.  
„Zusätzlich zu den 10 die er schon hat.“  
„Moment“, John hob eine Hand, „willst du damit sagen, dass Michael demnächst über 30 Basisschiffe verfügt?“  
„Genau das und nichts anderes.“ Todd neigte zustimmend den Kopf.  
Elizabeth faltete die Hände und holte tief Luft. Sie versuchte trotz Todds Ankündigung die Ruhe zu bewahren. „Was schlägst du uns vor?“  
Todd beugte sich vor und fixierte die Anwesenden mit seinen Blicken. „Nun, ich finde, dass die Werften im Moment die angreifbarsten Ziele sind. Sie könnten mit Hilfe ein paar eurer Schiffe und unserer Jäger leicht vernichtet werden. Und ansonsten wäre etwas, das Sheppard als Guerillataktik bezeichnete angeraten.“  
„Das nenn ich einen guten Plan.“ John lachte. „Also, wir tauchen auf, zerstören die Schiffe und verschwinden so schnell wir können.“  
„Moment, Moment, Moment. Das hat beim letzten Mal schon kaum funktioniert.“ Rodney fuchtelte wie wild mit den Armen. „Damit würde jeder Einsatz wieder ein Selbstmordkommando. Das kann nicht euer Ernst sein.“  
„Rodney“, Elizabeth sah ihn ernst an, „ich teile Ihre Ansicht über die Gefahren der zukünftigen Missionen. Aber momentan ist Michael noch angreifbar. Wenn er erst einmal seine Schiffe fertig hat und die Labore auf voller Kraft arbeiten, dann haben wir keine Chance mehr. Wir müssen jetzt handeln.“  
Todd nickte. „In diesem Fall ist schnelles Handeln angebracht. Ich denke, ich werde eine Woche brauchen um meine Leute zu instruieren.“  
„Gut. Dann sollten wir, wenn du soweit bist, unseren Angriff koordinieren“, stimmte John dem Wraith zu.  
Todd nickte und erhob sich. „Also dann, in einer Woche.“

Als Todd gegangen war, saßen sie noch im Konferenzraum zusammen.  
„Also, Michael ist wieder da. Den hat gewiss niemand vermisst“, meldete sich Ronon zu Wort.  
„Nein. Kann wirklich niemand behaupten“, John dachte kurz nach. „Und in Anbetracht der Umstände sollte ich vielleicht meinen freien Tag eher damit verbringen zu arbeiten.“  
„Oh nein John, das werden Sie nicht.“ Elizabeth erhob sich. „Sie werden Ihren Geburtstag so verbringen, wie Sie es geplant haben. Und damit ist die Diskussion zu diesem Thema beendet.“  
Damit ging sie und auch Rodney hinaus. Ronon und Teyla blickten gespannt zu John.  
„Und? Hast du Victoria eingeladen?“, erkundigte sich Ronon ehrlich interessiert.  
„Wie bitte?“, John schrak aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Victoria?“  
„Oh ja. Ich hab sie eingeladen und sie hat zugesagt. Aber in Anbetracht der Umstände…“  
„Wie Elizabeth schon sagte. Verbring deinen Geburtstag so wie geplant“, redete Ronon seinem Freund ins Gewissen.  
„Wenn sie ja gesagt hat, dann frage ich mich…“, begann Teyla.  
„Was denn?“  
„Nun. Ich frage mich, was dann vorhin mit Victoria los war, als Ronon und ich sie trafen.“  
„Nun ja, wir waren beide bei Elizabeth, als Todd eintraf. Vielleicht hat er sie einfach erschreckt?“, bat John als Erklärung an.  
„Das war nicht nur Angst. Da war noch etwas anderes in ihren Augen. Etwas, das ich nicht genau beschreiben kann“, meinte Teyla nachdenklich.  
Ronon lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück, verschränkte die Arme hinterm Kopf und lächelte John an.  
„Nun, an deiner Stelle würde ich zu ihr gehen und mit ihr reden. Immerhin hat sie heute zum ersten Mal einen Wraith gesehen. Und dabei ist Todd noch nicht mal ein ganzer Wraith. Durch seine Wandlung sind wieder menschliche Züge zu Tage getreten. Aber trotzdem kann der Anblick eines Wraith ziemlich erschreckend sein.“  
John nickte langsam. „Hast ja recht. Vielleicht sollte ich gehen.“  
„Auf jeden Fall“, stimmten seine Freunde ihm zu.

 

~.~

 

Victoria saß auf ihrem Bett, die Arme um die an die Brust gezogenen Knie geschlungen und starrte in die Luft. Diese Aura, sie ging ihr einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Immer wenn sie die Augen schloss, dann sah sie dieses leuchtende Rot. Die Farbe Rot hatte sie bisher immer gemocht, aber nun? Nun würde sie immer dieses beklemmende Gefühl bekommen, wenn sie die Farbe sah. Sie wollte sich gerade auf ihrem Bett nach hinten fallen lassen, als das Signal ihrer Tür ertönte. Seufzend erhob sie sich und öffnete die Tür. Sie seufzte erneut, als sie sah, wer vor ihr stand. „John, kann ich etwas für Sie tun?“  
„Das gleiche wollte ich Sie fragen“, gab er ehrlich zu. „Ronon und Teyla meinten, dass Sie irgendwie komisch gewesen wären, als sie Sie trafen.“  
„Ich war nur in Gedanken“, versuchte sie ausweichend zu erklären.  
„Natürlich“, meinte John sarkastisch. Doch dann lächelte er leicht. „Tut mir leid. Aber ich hab einfach das Gefühl, dass das nicht die ganze Wahrheit ist. Sie können mir vertrauen.“  
Victoria nickte. „Das weiß ich. Aber ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen. Ich darf es nicht.“  
„Hat es vielleicht etwas mit Ihrer Gabe zu tun?“  
„Sie wissen davon?“, fragte sie entsetzt.  
„Elizabeth und Dr. Keller haben mir davon erzählt.“  
„Und Sie gebeten, ein Auge auf mich zu haben, stimmt’s?“ Dass ihre Stimme leicht aggressiv klang, konnte sie in diesem Moment nicht verhindern. Aber sie konnte nicht noch mehr Probleme gebrauchen.  
„Nun ja. Mag sein. Aber, ich mache mir auch so Gedanken um Sie.“  
„Und warum?“  
„Nun“, John zögerte und schaute sie dann, über sich selbst verärgert, böse an. „Ich mach mir nun mal Gedanken um Sie. Können wir es für den Moment dabei belassen?“  
„Meinetwegen“, stimmte sie zu, über jede Entschuldigung sich nicht weiter mit Gefühlen oder deren Unangebrachtheit beschäftigen müssen erleichtert.  
„Also, hat es nun etwas mit Ihrer Gabe zu tun?“ Nur leider ließ ihr Gegenüber es nicht zu, dass das eigentliche Thema ebenso vom Tisch war.  
Victoria senkte den Kopf und holte tief Luft. „Ja, okay?“ Sie schaute John aus ihren grünen Augen fest aber auch bittend an. „Aber ich kann nicht mehr darüber sagen.“  
„Das verstehe ich. Wirklich. Aber wenn Sie der Meinung sind, Sie bräuchten jemanden zum Reden, dann bin ich für Sie da.“  
„Das weiß ich wirklich zu schätzen. Aber machen Sie sich meinetwegen keine Umstände.“  
John ergriff ihre Hand und Victoria hatte Mühe nicht die Augen zu schließen. Dieses Gefühl. Schon wieder. Sie war verärgert über sich selbst, dass sie es nicht schaffte ihre Schutzwälle aktiv zu halten, aber irgendwie wurde sie auch besänftigt. Die Angst in ihrem Inneren nahm ab und machte angenehmer Wärme Platz.  
„Hör mir zu Victoria. Sich um jemanden Sorgen zu machen, macht niemals Umstände. Ich lass dich jetzt allein. Ruh dich aus. Manchmal sieht die Welt dann gleich besser aus.“  
„Werde ich machen“, sie drückte kurz Johns Hand. „Danke John.“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er war erleichtert über den Umstand, dass sie seine Verwendung der persönlichen Anrede unkommentiert ließ.  
„Kein Problem. Also, wir sehen uns“, damit drehte er sich um und ließ Victoria in Gedanken zurück.

 

Am nächsten Morgen betrat Ronon die Kantine und entdeckte Victoria, die alleine an einem Tisch saß. Er lächelte und ging zu ihr.  
„Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?“  
Sie schaute auf. „Natürlich Ronon“, sie zögerte kurz und holte tief Luft. „Ich wollte mich auch noch bei dir entschuldigen.“  
„Wofür?“  
„Dafür, dass ich gestern so überstürzt abgehauen bin. Ich war einfach entsetzt über diesen Todd.“  
„Dein erster Wraith.“ Er nickte. „Sie können wirklich ein wenig beängstigend sein. Allerdings muss ich sagen, dass Todd kein ganzer Wraith mehr ist.“  
„Wie das denn?“ Victoria war erstaunt. Wenn Todd kein ganzer Wraith mehr war, wie sah dann so einer aus? Und wie war so etwas möglich?  
„Nun, Dr. Beckett hatte die Idee, die Bedrohung der Wraith durch eine Therapie auszulöschen. Nach einigen Versuchen und ebenso vielen Fehlschlägen hatten wir endlich Erfolg. Eine kleine Gruppe der Wraith unterzog sich der Therapie und ist nun unser Alliierter.“  
„Und wie sieht diese Therapie aus?“ Schon wieder eine Therapie, dachte die junge Frau. Irgendwie spielten hier alle ständig Doktor Moreau und sie konnte nur hoffen, dass dies alles nicht irgendwann extrem nach hinten losging.  
„Ähm, also.“ Ronon kratzte sich den Nacken. Diese Frau wollte wirklich alles wissen und er war mal wieder derjenige, der sich über eine Antwort Gedanken machen durfte. „Die Wraith müssen sich nähren. Das heißt, sie saugen den Menschen die Lebensenergie aus. Durch die Behandlung müssen sie sich nicht mehr nähren. Sie können normale Dinge zu sich nehmen.“  
„Verstehe. Und die wahren Wraith, die sehen anders aus?“  
„Allerdings. Durch die Therapie treten wieder menschliche Züge zu Tage.“  
„Okay, dann will ich niemals einen richtigen Wraith treffe“, stellte sie entschieden für sich fest. Denn wenn die richtigen Wraiths noch unheimlicher aussahen als Todd, dann würde sie nach einer solchen Begegnung wahrscheinlich nie wieder ohne Albträume schlafen können.  
„Und wenn es nach mir geht, wird es auch nie dazu kommen.“ Victoria und Ronon blickten auf und sahen John mit breitem Grinsen am Tisch stehen. „Darf man sich dazu setzen?“  
„Natürlich.“ Victoria zeigte auf einen der Stühle. „Ronon klärte mich gerade über die Therapie der Wraith auf. Und das Todd einer eurer Alliierten ist.“  
„Allerdings. Uns verbindet eine recht ungewöhnliche Geschichte. Er hat mir einst das Leben gerettet“, erklärte John leicht lächelnd.  
„Nachdem er dich fast getötet hat, Sheppard“, warf Ronon ein.  
„Was?“, fragte Victoria entsetzt.  
„Nun ja, wir waren gefangen und es war die einzige Möglichkeit zu entkommen. Er nährte sich an mir und gab mir nach erfolgreicher Flucht das Leben zurück.“ John hoffte, dass mit dieser einfachen Erklärung die Geschichte der Gefangenschaft im Genii Kerker abgehandelt war und er nie wieder darüber reden musste. Denn dies war eine Episode seines Lebens in Atlantis, an das er nur sehr ungern erinnert wurde.  
„Wow, das ist total abgefahren“, meinte die junge Frau, sich nicht vorstellen könnend, wie das gewesen sein muss.  
„So kann man es natürlich auch sehen. Aber es zu erleben war etwas, das ich niemandem wünsche und auch niemals wieder erleben möchte.“  
Victoria nickte verstehend. Auch sie hatte einiges erlebt, dass sie niemandem wünschte.  
„Guten Morgen.“ Victoria blickte bei Teylas Begrüßung auf und sofort hatte sie wieder die Aura des Wraith vor Augen. Sie sprang auf und lächelte sowohl Ronon, als auch John entschuldigend an.  
„Tut mir wirklich leid. Aber ich muss mich sputen. Die erste Unterrichtsstunde beginnt in wenigen Minuten.“ Damit verließ sie die Kantine und Ronon blickte ihr stirnrunzelnd hinterher.  
„Was war das denn bitte?“  
Auch John hatte Victorias Abgang beobachtet. Sie war vollkommen normal gewesen, bis Teyla aufgetaucht war. Ihr Erscheinen hatte Victoria erschreckt. Sie hatte mit einem Mal wieder so gewirkt wie am Tag zuvor, als er bei ihr im Zimmer gewesen war. Ängstlich, nein eigentlich schon fast panisch. Irgendetwas war eindeutig nicht normal. Und wenn es tatsächlich etwas mit ihrer Gabe zu tun hatte, dann interessierte es ihn wirklich, wie sich ihre Gabe äußerte.  
„Leute, ich muss ganz schnell was klären.“ Er stand auf und begab sich direkt zu Elizabeths Büro.

„Elizabeth, wir haben ein Problem.“  
„Inwiefern denn?“ Sie schaute auf, nicht wissend was als nächstes geschehen würde. Denn wenn John mit einem Problem auf sie zukam, dann bedeutete das meist, dass die Stadt kurz davor war in ihre Einzelteile zerlegt zu werden. Er versuchte die kleinen Dinge meist vorher zu klären. Wofür sie ihm wirklich dankbar war.  
„Nun, seit gestern verhält sich Victoria ein wenig seltsam“, erklärte er.  
„Inwiefern seltsam?“ Also doch kein ‚gleich explodiert die Stadt und wir werden alle sterben‘-Szenario.  
John setzte sich und holte tief Luft. „Naja, sie hat Todd gesehen, was an sich schon beängstigend sein kann. Aber seit dem verhält sie sich auch Teyla gegenüber merkwürdig. Sie weicht jeder Begegnung mit ihr aus und wenn sie sie sieht, dann bekommt sie so einen Ausdruck totaler Panik. Ich hab Victoria gefragt und sie hat zugegeben, dass es etwas mit ihrer Gabe zu tun hat. Aber was genau es ist, wollte sie mir immer noch nicht sagen. Was ich mittlerweile wirklich verstehen kann. Denn wenn ihre Gabe immer die Auswirkung hat, dass sie Menschen meidet, dann würde ich es an ihrer Stelle auch nicht unbedingt an die große Glocke hängen wollen.“  
Elizabeth nickte. „Verstehe, auch wenn es mir ein wenig widerspricht, muss ich Sie um etwas bitten. Ich will, dass Sie Victoria bei dem kleinen Ausflug ein wenig auf den Zahn fühlen. Versuchen Sie herauszufinden, wie sich diese Gabe äußert. Wir müssen wirklich wissen, ob sie eine Gefahr für uns darstellt.“  
„Ich weiß“, seufzte John. „Auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass sie eine Bedrohung ist.“  
Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir wirklich leid, John, aber in dieser Beziehung sollten Sie auf mich hören. Sie haben Gefühle für Victoria, etwas das ich toll finde, aber leider wird dadurch auch Ihr Urteilsvermögen getrübt. Und wir müssen uns wirklich sicher sein.“  
John erhob sich. „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Also, ich bin dann weg. Und ich verspreche, dass ich versuchen werde etwas herauszufinden.“

 

„Ronon? Kann ich dich kurz stören?“  
Ronon erhob sich vom Boden der Trainingshalle und lächelte Victoria an. „Natürlich. Um was geht es?“  
„Nun, ich habe mich gefragt, warum John als einziger aus eurem Team übermorgen frei hat.“  
Ronon lachte. „Elizabeth war der Meinung, dass John es verdient hat, an seinem Geburtstag frei zu bekommen.“  
„Er hat übermorgen Geburtstag?“  
„Jawohl. Und seinen Geburtstag verbringt er damit, sich einen schönen Tag auf dem Festland zu machen“, grinste der Satedaer.  
„Oh Gott. Und ich hab kein Geschenk für ihn.“ Victoria ließ sich erschüttert zu Boden sinken. „Das ist mir jetzt echt peinlich.“  
„Also weißt du.“ Ronon setzte sich neben sie. „Allein das du ihn begleitest ist schon ein Geschenk für ihn. Er hatte es in den letzten Jahren nicht besonders leicht. Und deine Gesellschaft hilft ihm, ein wenig davon zu vergessen.“  
„Mag sein. Trotzdem würde ich ihm gerne etwas schenken.“ Sie dachte kurz nach. „Ich hab da eine Idee. Aber dafür brauch ich deine Hilfe.“  
„Mach, was immer du willst mit mir“, grinste er. Er ahnte, dass der Wunsch der jungen Frau seinem Freund unbedingt etwas schenken zu wollen einen tieferen Grund hatte, als sie sich vielleicht eingestehen wollte.  
„Das klang jetzt aber echt seltsam“, meinte Victoria lachend.  
„Ronon, bereit für deine nächste Stunde?“  
Victoria drehte sich um und sah Teyla in der Tür stehen. Sie senkte den Blick, nicht in der Lage, Teyla länger anzuschauen.  
„Ronon, ich komm nachher auf dich zurück.“ Sie stand auf und ging mit gesenktem Kopf an Teyla vorbei, grüßte sie aber trotzdem „Teyla“.  
Die Athosianerin blickte ihr hinter her und schüttelte den Kopf. „Langsam mache ich mir wirklich Gedanken um sie.“  
„Also ich nicht“, gab Ronon zu. „Bevor du kamst, war sie ganz normal. Sie schien sich zwar Sorgen darüber zu machen, dass sie für Sheppard kein Geschenk hätte, aber sie wirkte ausgeglichen.“  
„Also hat es irgendwas mit mir zu tun.“ Ronon legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Zerbrich dir darüber nicht den Kopf. Es wird sich schon alles klären. Und nun, Meditation Lektion Nummer 3.“  
Teyla lächelte. „Wenn du wieder einschläfst...“  
„Dann darfst du mich hauen, so wie immer.“  
Lachend ließen sich Teyla und Ronon im Meditationssitz nieder.

 

Nach ihrer letzten Unterrichtsstunde machte sich Victoria mit einer Liste auf den Weg zu Ronons Zimmer. Nachdem er ihr geöffnet hatte, lächelte sie ihn fragen an.  
„Hey Ronon. Kannst du mir die Dinge, die hier drauf stehen, heute noch besorgen?“  
Er warf einen Blick darauf und nickte. „Klar, ist kein Problem. Auch wenn es ziemlich spät werden könnte.“  
„Kein Ding. Ich werde eh die ganze Nacht wach bleiben, damit ich das bis übermorgen noch fertig bekomme.“ Sie senkte den Kopf und fuhr sich verlegen durch die Haare. „Kann ich dich um noch etwas bitten? Kannst du Teyla in meinem Namen um Entschuldigung für mein Verhalten bitten? Ich würde es ja selber machen, aber ich kann es einfach noch nicht. Irgendwann wird sie es verstehen. Aber im Moment kann ich es nicht erklären. Sag ihr einfach, dass es nichts mit ihrem Verhalten zu tun hat.“  
„Werde ich machen“, eigentlich war Ronon nicht jemand, der solche Nachrichten weitergab. Es war der Meinung, dass jeder seine Probleme selbst beheben sollte. Aber die junge Frau vor ihm war ihm in den letzten Monaten wirklich ans Herz gewachsen und er konnte sehen, dass sie mit ihrem Versprechen, alles irgendwann zu erklären, wirklich ernst meinte. „Sie hat sich schon gefragt, was sie getan haben könnte, um dich gegen sich aufzubringen.“  
„Nichts. Wirklich! Also, ich bin den ganzen Tag in meinem Zimmer.“ Sie nickte Ronon zu und ging dann davon.

 

Als Ronon Victorias Zimmer betrat, staunte er nicht schlecht. Überall standen Kerzen herum und an den Wänden und auf dem Boden waren kunstvoll gewebte Teppiche verteilt. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er in eine andere Welt versetzt worden.  
„Krass.“  
„Was?“ Victoria drehte sich an ihrem Schreibtisch um und nahm die Kopfhörer ab. „Oh entschuldige Ronon, aber ich höre beim Arbeiten gerne Musik.“  
„Kein Problem. Hast du die gemacht?“ Er deutete auf die Teppiche.  
„Ja, unter anderem. Sehr zum Leidwesen der Familie meines Vaters, hab ich mich schon immer mehr zum Erbe meiner mütterlichen Seite hingezogen gefühlt. Vielleicht, weil meine Urgroßmutter meine Begabung recht früh erkannte und sie auch fördern wollte. Sie hat mich im Alter von sechs zu ihrer Nachfolgerin bestimmt.“  
„Eine große Verantwortung für so einen jungen Menschen“, gab er zu bedenken.  
„Ach was. Auch nicht mehr, als sein Leben lang gegen die Wraith kämpfen zu müssen“, lächelte sie.  
„Kann sein.“  
„Also, hast du alles bekommen?“  
Ronon nickte. „War nicht ganz einfach, aber ich hab‘s geschafft.“ Er besah sich die Gegenstände, die auf dem Tisch lagen und runzelte die Stirn. „Und was wird das, wenn du fertig bist?“  
„Verrat ich nicht.“ Victoria lachte. „Keine Panik, du wirst es sehen. Jeder wird es sehen. Das verspreche ich.“  
„Okay, dann werd ich dich mal wieder alleine lassen. Aber schlaf auch ein wenig. Ich hab mal gehört, dass es einer Frau nicht besonders gut steht, wenn sie Tagelang wach war.“  
Victoria lachte, stand auf und umarmte Ronon. „Ich danke dir wirklich.“  
„Wofür sind denn Freunde da?“  
„Sind wir das denn?“, fragte sie unsicher. Denn aufgrund ihrer Begabung und auch der ersten Begegnung mit dem Satedaer und dem Test den sie ihn unterzogen hatte, war sie sich nicht ganz sicher gewesen, wie sie nun zueinander standen.  
Ronon nickte langsam. „Für mich schon.“

 

Nervös lief John in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. „Was mach ich eigentlich?“  
„Also meiner Meinung nach, machst du dich grade zum Affen.“  
John drehte sich um und funkelte Ronon an, der es sich auf Johns Sofa bequem gemacht hatte. „Danke, vielen Dank. Wirklich. Aber, wenn ich Elizabeth Auftrag erfüllen will, muss ich Victoria hintergehen. Eine Person, die mir wirklich viel bedeutet.“  
„Dann lass es.“ Ronon konnte nicht wirklich ein Problem darin sehen. Victoria war ein grundehrlicher Mensch und wenn sie etwas nicht sagen konnte oder wollte, dann gab es dafür einen guten Grund.  
„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein?! Du gibst mir doch recht, dass Victorias Verhalten Teyla gegenüber wirklich seltsam ist. Und dann immer dieses Gerede über ihre Gabe. Du willst doch auch wissen, was es damit auf sich hat.“  
„Natürlich.“ Ronon lächelte. Beinahe jeder, der von dieser ominösen Gabe wusste wollte wissen um was es sich genau handelte. „Aber ich vertraue Victoria. Sie wird zu gegebener Zeit ihr Geheimnis offenbaren. Und ich weiß auch, dass sie heute Nacht nicht viel schlafen wird, so wie auch schon die letzte Nacht.“  
„Was? Warum das denn? Und woher weißt du das schon wieder?“ John konnte diesen kleinen, feinen Hauch von Eifersucht nicht aus seiner Stimme fernhalten.  
„Nun ja, ich war gestern bei ihr.“ Ronon lachte über Johns Gesichtsausdruck. „Keine Panik, Mann. Sie bat mich, einige Sachen für sie zu besorgen und nun sitzt sie an einem Geburtstagsgeschenk für dich. Und wie ich sie einschätze, wird es etwas wirklich Außergewöhnliches werden.“  
„Ach wirklich?“ Nun war John noch neugieriger und sein angeborener Entdeckersinn war geweckt. Beinahe war er versucht aus einem fadenscheinigen Grund bei der jungen Frau vorbeizuschauen und so vielleicht einen Hinweis darauf zu bekommen, was sie ihm schenken wollte.  
„Klar. Aber wenn ich dir einen Rat geben darf, dann versuch ein wenig zu schlafen. Frauen stehen nicht so sehr auf Augenringe bei einem Date.“  
„Das ist kein Date“, versuchte John abzulenken.  
„Natürlich“, lachte Ronon. „Red dir das ruhig weiter ein, wenn‘s dir dann besser geht. Wir beide, und auch alle anderen, wissen, dass es das sehr wohl ist.“ Ronon erhob sich und nickte seinem Freund leicht zu. „Gute Nacht, Sheppard.“  
Als John wieder alleine war, ging er noch ein wenig in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Sein Freund hatte Recht. Das morgen, das war ein Date. Ein Date mit einer wunderschönen und intelligenten Frau. Und dass sie meinte, eine besondere Gabe zu haben, machte sie für ihn nur noch interessanter.

 

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

Aufgeregt stand Victoria am nächsten Morgen in der Jumper-Bucht und wartete auf John. Er hatte ihr angeboten gemeinsam mit den Anderen zu frühstücken und dann aufzubrechen, aber sie hatte sich den Tag nicht durch Teyla und den Gedanken an ihre Aura vermiesen wollen. Also hatte sie abgelehnt und stattdessen vorgeschlagen, man könne sich doch in der Bucht treffen. Und nun stand sie hier und wartete darauf, dass John auftauchte.  
„Guten Morgen.“  
Sie drehte sich um und lächelte, als sie John sah. „Guten Morgen.“  
„Und bereit für deinen ersten Jumper-Flug und einen kleinen Ausflug?“  
Sie nickte. „Ich freu mich wirklich darauf, mal raus zu kommen. Und meine Kinder haben sich beinahe überschlagen vor Freude, als sie erfuhren, dass sie diese Woche weniger Unterricht haben würden.“  
John stockte kurz, doch dann lächelte er. „Schon verrückt. Wie du eben von den Schülern als deine Kinder gesprochen hast.“  
„Ich weiß“, lachte sie“, aber ich hab die Bande wirklich ins Herz geschlossen.“  
„Kann ich verstehen. Also, dann wollen wir mal. Das hier sind die Jumper. Sie wurden ebenfalls von den Antikern gebaut und nur jemand mit dem Gen kann sie fliegen. Also wird es für dich keine Soloausflüge geben, da du dich ja immer noch weigerst die Therapie zu machen“, hänselte er sie.  
„Und dabei wird es auch bleiben. Weißt du eigentlich alles über mich?“  
John lachte auf und schaute ihr dann tief in die Augen. „Ich habe manchmal das Gefühl, als wüsste ich alles und gleichzeitig nichts“, er stockte und räusperte sich dann. „Ähm, die Jumper. Das hier ist meiner, wie ich gerne sage. Eigentlich sind alle Jumper gleich, aber McKay weiß immer ganz genau welchen wir sozusagen als Erstes erweckt haben. Diese Kiste hat uns schon durch so einige Gefahren gebracht.“ John stieg ein und Victoria folgte ihm. „Wie du siehst, gibt es einen Passagier- und einen Cockpit-Teil. Allerdings sitzen die Teams meist im Cockpit. Wir haben hier an Bord ein eigenes DHD, mit dem wir das Stargate anwählen können. In dem Fall hat der Kontrollraum keine Gelegenheit den Wahlvorgang abzubrechen.“  
„Ist das nicht gefährlich?“ Victoria wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, welche fatalen und eventuell auch tödlichen Auswirkungen diese Tatsache haben konnte.  
„Hat uns schon ein paar Mal vor einige Schwierigkeiten gestellt“, gab er zu. „Aber auch unseren Arsch gerettet, weswegen McKay und Zelenka nichts dagegen unternehmen. Wenn du willst, können wir dann los. Und McKay hat gnädiger Weise erlaubt, dass du dich auf seinen Platz setzten darfst.“ John zeigte auf den Platz des Co-Piloten und nahm, nachdem er sich auch gesetzt hatte mit dem Kontrollraum Kontakt auf. „Kontrolle, hier Jumper Eins, bitten um Öffnung der Jumper-Bucht.“ Er drehte sich wieder zu Victoria. „Das Dach lässt sich öffnen, so kommen wir aus der Stadt raus wenn wir Dinge in der näheren Umgebung untersuchen oder einfach nur ans Festland wollen.“  
„Jumper Eins, Dach ist offen. Freigabe zum Start. Viel Spaß Colonel. Und alles Gute zum Geburtstag.“  
John verzog leicht das Gesicht und flog dann los. „Das war eben Amelia, Ronons Freundin.“  
„Ich weiß. Ich hab sie schon kennen gelernt. Irgendwie scheinst du nicht darüber begeistert zu sein, dass du heute Geburtstag hast.“  
„Nun ja, nachdem Todd da war, hatte ich mich eigentlich entschieden zu arbeiten. Wir stehen kurz davor wieder riesen Probleme zu bekommen. Aber Elizabeth meinte, weil mein Geburtstag sei, hätte ich es verdient. Ist ja auch egal. Was willst du alles sehen? Wir hätten Zeit einen Überflug über das ganze Festland zu machen.“  
Victoria schaute aus dem Sichtfenster und genoss den Anblick des unter ihnen entlang fliegenden Ozeans. „Ronon meinte, du hättest dir ein Häuschen gebaut, stimmt das?“  
„Es ist nicht viel mehr als ein Unterschlupf. Teylas Leute haben mir dabei geholfen. Er ist groß genug um meine Surfausrüstung zu lagern.“  
„Du surfst?“, fragte sie interessiert.  
„Du etwa auch?“ Verwundert zog er eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Ich war nie besonders gut darin. Aber vielleicht kannst du es mir ja beibringen“, sie lächelte ihn an. „Außerdem würde ich gerne sehen, wie du deine Freizeit verbringst.“  
„Du meinst die wenige, die ich habe. Aber von mir aus gerne.“ John änderte ein wenig die Richtung und zehn Minuten später landete er den Jumper auf einer kleinen Lichtung in der Nähe des Strandes. „Die haben wir irgendwann geschaffen, als ich anfing öfters herzukommen. Es ist nah genug an Atlantis, dass sie einen noch erreichen können. Aber gleichzeitig weit genug weg, dass sie es nur im äußersten Notfall tun. Und das ist meine kleine Hütte.“  
Victoria staunte nicht schlecht. Das, was John als kleine Hütte bezeichnete, war in Wahrheit ein Strandhaus mit drei Zimmern, welches jedes für sich genommen, bereits größer war als ihre halbe Wohnung in Boston. In einem befanden sich verschieden große Surfbretter und auch eine Ausrüstung zum Kitesurfen.  
„Also das nennst du klein?“  
John kratzte sich am Kopf. „Liegt wohl ein wenig an meiner Herkunft.“  
„Ach ja?“  
„Sagen wir einfach, dass meine Familie viel Geld hat. Warte, ich hol schnell die Matten raus. Der Sand sieht zwar bequem aus, ist aber voller kleiner scharfer Steine.“  
Victoria war erstaunt, wie bereitwillig er ihr das alles erzählte, denn normalerweise war John, was seine Vergangenheit anging mehr als verschwiegen und daher fragte sie sich, ob er das mit Absicht tat, damit sie vielleicht auch mehr von sich erzählte.  
Wenige Augenblicke später war er wieder da und rollte zwei Matten auf dem Sand aus. Victoria ließ sich lächelnd nieder und zog ihre Umhängetasche, die sie die ganze Zeit nicht abgelegt hatte, auf ihren Schoß.  
„John, würdest du dich kurz zu mir setzen?“ Er kam ihrer Bitte nach und sie lächelte. „Ich habe vorgestern von Ronon erfahren das heute dein Geburtstag ist und du deswegen frei hast. Ich finde es immer schrecklich, wenn ich Leuten, die ich kenne und mag nichts zum Geburtstag schenke. Deswegen habe ich Ronon gebeten einige Dinge für mich zu besorgen, was er auch geschafft hat. Nur irgendwie war in ganz Atlantis kein Geschenkpapier aufzutreiben.“  
„Das ist wirklich Mangelware bei uns.“ John lachte. „Aber du hättest mir nichts schenken müssen.“  
„Aber ich wollte es.“ Sie zog etwas aus ihrer Tasche und reichte es John. „Ich hoffe es gefällt dir.“  
Er faltete den Gegenstand auseinander und staunte nicht schlecht. Es war ein wahres Kunstwerk, auch wenn er nicht wusste, was genau es war.  
„Wow, das ist wunderschön.“  
„Das ist ein Nemanwi. Man kann ihn auf verschiedene Weise nutzen. Als Wandbehang, als Teppich oder Decke. Oftmals wird ein besonders gelungener Nemanwi sogar als Teil der Zeremoniengewänder getragen. Das Muster ist ein traditionelles Quisiwam-Muster, auch wenn ich ein paar Elemente der Antiker mit eingefügt habe.“  
„Den hast du gemacht? In zwei Tagen? Das ist Wahnsinn.“ Er betrachtete sich das Stoffstück genauer und konnte sich kaum vorstellen, wieviel Arbeit darin steckte. Der Nemanwi war in dunklem Blau gehalten mit Mustern in einem helleren Türkis und war bestimmt über anderthalb Meter lang und etwa halb so breit.  
„Ach was“, sie lächelte. Er musste ja nicht wissen, dass sie ein bereits angefangenes Stück lediglich umgearbeitet und fertiggestellt hatte. „Aber du hast was verloren.“  
„Was denn?“ Sie deute auf seinen Schoß, auf dem ein kleines, kunstvoll geknüpftes und mit Perlen versehenes Armband lag.  
„Das ist ein Mamori-Armband“, erklärte sie. „Es soll dich vor Gefahren schützen.“  
„Das kann ich wirklich brauchen.“ Er nahm das Armband auf und hielt es Victoria hin. „Kannst du es mir umbinden?“  
„Natürlich.“ Sie beugte sich vor um das Mamori um sein rechtes Handgelenk zu knoten. Als sie sich wieder aufrichten wollte, legte John ihr eine Hand an die Wange. Sie schloss kurz die Augen, als seine Aura anfing in sie zu fließen. Sie durfte sich nicht gehen lassen. Durfte eine vollkommene Verschmelzung nicht zu lassen. Das wäre gegen die Gesetze ihres Volkes! Nur ein Quiwo durfte diese Erfahrung machen! Nur ein Quiwo durfte mit einer Quisaw verschmelzen! Sie öffnete die Augen und sah Johns ernstes Gesicht vor sich.  
„Ich danke dir wirklich. Das sind zwei wunderbare Geschenke.“ Er beugte sich vor und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund. Und in dem Moment, in dem sich ihre Lippen berührten, ließ sie alle Vorsicht fahren. Sie Regeln und Gesetzte ihres Volkes spielten mit einem Mal keine Rolle mehr. Sie merkte, wie sie sich ihm komplett öffnete, alle Schutzwälle fallen ließ und plötzlich alle seine Gefühle spürte. Seine Ängste, Sorgen aber auch glückliche Gedanken, all das setzte sich in ihrem Geist fest. Sie wollte den Kuss vertiefen, um ihm Trost zu geben, aber auch weil sie es wirklich wollte. Weil sie sich endlich eingestand, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Aber als sie den Kuss vertiefen wollte, merkte sie, dass John nicht mehr da war. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah ihn ein paar Meter von sich entfernt stehen. Der Nemanwi lag zwischen ihnen, wo John ihn bei seinem Aufspringen hatte fallen lassen. Sie senkte den Kopf. Sie konnte seinen fassungslosen Blick nicht ertragen. Konnte die Vorwürfe darin nicht ertragen.  
„Es tut mir leid“, wisperte sie.  
„Was zur Hölle war das gerade?“ John fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Was ist da gerade passiert?“  
„Ich wollte wirklich nicht, dass das geschieht, das musst du mir glauben. Ich hätte es verhindern müssen. Aber ich konnte es einfach nicht.“  
„Hör auf dich zu entschuldigen und erklär mir, was das gerade war“, fuhr er sie an.  
„Vielleicht solltest du dich setzen“, sagte sie vorsichtig.  
„Ich steh lieber.“ Seine ganze Haltung sprach davon, dass er kurz davor war einen strategischen Rückzug anzutreten und das wäre nicht möglich, wenn er sich setzte.  
„Na gut“, sie holte tief Luft und strich sich ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Du weißt, dass ich eine Gabe habe. Ich weiß auch, dass ihr euch alle Gedanken darüber macht, was das sein könnte und ob ich für Atlantis eine Gefahr darstelle. Das eben war ein Teil dieser Gabe.“  
„Also ist deine Gabe, dass ich mich wie ein kompletter Idiot fühle?“, fragte er kühl und sarkastisch.  
„Nein!“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin eine Quisaw, eine Beschützerin meines Volkes. Die Quisaw sind alle mit einer besonderen Gabe ausgestattet. Ein paar von ihnen konnten in die Zukunft sehen, um rechtzeitig vor Gefahren warnen zu können. Meine Gabe ist sehr viel unmittelbarer. Ich sehe die Aura von Menschen und kann anhand dieser Aura feststellen, ob der Mensch dem ich begegne eine Gefahr darstellt oder nicht. Das was du da eben erlebt hast, war etwas, dass wir als Naquiera bezeichnen. Eigentlich ist es einer Quisaw nicht gestattet dies mit jemand anderem als einem Quiwo zu teilen. In früheren Zeiten wurden die Quisaw, welche die gleiche Gabe hatten wie ich, mit dem stärksten Quiwo vermählt. Sie gemeinsam sollten für den Schutz des ganzen Stammes sorgen. Es ist immer noch bei Strafe verboten das Naquiera mit jemandem zu teilen, der nicht zum Stamm gehört. Denn, wenn es passieren sollte, dann muss die Quisaw der Person alles erzählen. Sie darf keine Geheimnisse vor ihm haben, weil es sowieso nicht möglich wäre. Durch das Naquiera werden alle Geheimnisse geteilt, ohne dass man es verhindern könnte und das könnte den ganzen Stamm in Gefahr bringen.“  
John kam langsam näher. Victoria so zu sehen, wie sie da wie ein Häufchen Elend auf der Matte saß, berührte sein Herz. Sie machte sich wirklich Vorwürfe für das was geschehen war. Er ließ sich ihr gegenüber auf die zweite Matte fallen. Er wollte nach ihren Händen greifen, um sie zu trösten, hatte aber gleichzeitig Angst davor was passieren könnte. Würde er wieder diese ungeheure Menge an Gefühlen spüren wie bei dem kurzen Kuss? Gefühle, von denen er nun wusste, dass sie alle zu dieser jungen und wunderbaren Frau gehörten, die vor ihm saß.  
„Okay, also du kannst Auren sehen. Wie muss ich mir das vorstellen?“, fragte er in der Hoffnung, dass er sie dadurch auf andere Gedanken bringen konnte. Sie hob den Blick und er erkannte, dass ihre grünen Augen einen unnatürlichen Glanz angenommen hatten.  
„Wie seh ich aus?“  
„Niedergeschlagen, traurig. Du machst dir Vorwürfe für etwas, das nicht deine Schuld ist. Für etwas, dass einfach passiert ist.“  
„Das meine ich nicht“, sie lachte kurz. „Meine Augen, wie sehen sie aus?“  
„Wie Slimer“, versuchte er die Farbschattierung zu beschreiben.  
Sie lachte erneut. „Ich kann mir vorstellen was du meinst.“ Sie senkte den Kopf und als sie ihn erneut hob, hatten ihre Augen eine andere Färbung. „Und nun?“  
„Wie Jade. Deine Augen, sie verändern sich“, erkannte er.  
„Genau“, sie nickte langsam. „Wenn ich in die Auren-Sicht wechsle, dann hab ich die ‚Slimer-Farbe‘“, sie seufzte frustriert auf. „Oh man, meine Gran wird mich so was von töten, wenn sie wüsste, was ich dir alles erzähle.“  
„Deine Urgroßmutter lebt noch?“, fragte er erstaunt.  
„Sie ist bereits über 100, aber fit wie ein Turnschuh.“, sie seufzte. „Aber nach dem Naquiera spielt eine Geheimhaltung eh keine Rolle mehr. Also kann ich dir auch alles erzählen. Wenn ich die Aura eines Menschen überprüfe, dann sehe ich den Umriss des Menschen, aber in den Farben der Aura. Anhand der Farbe kann ich erkennen, ob er Freund oder Feind ist.“  
„Und was siehst du bei mir?“ So langsam begriff er, was sich wirklich alles hinter der jungen Frau verbarg und sie wurde nur noch faszinierender für ihn. Allein die Vorstellung anhand von Auren erkennen zu können ob einem der Gegenüber wohlgesonnen war. Das bot so viele Möglichkeiten. Alleine die Vorstellung, nie wieder bei Verhandlungen über den Tisch gezogen werden zu können, weil man schon vorher wusste, womit zu rechnen war. Die Möglichkeit hatte durchaus was für sich.  
„Als ich dich das erste Mal sah, fiel mir als erstes deine Aura auf“, holte sie ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Dann lachte sie kurz auf. „So eine Aura hatte ich bisher noch nie gesehen. Die meisten Erwachsenen haben eine gräuliche Aura, weil Leid, Lügen und schlechte Handlungen sie verändert haben. Aber deine Aura ist vollkommen rein. Sie leuchtet geradezu und zeigt, dass du ein guter Mensch bist. In ihrem Inneren allerdings ist ein dunkler Kern, der mir zeigt, dass du in deinem Leben viel Leid ertragen musstest. Du hast Freunde verloren, bist enttäuscht worden, hast Schmerzen erlitten. Das zeigt der Kern. Aber das wirklich außergewöhnliche ist die Farbe deiner Aura.“  
„Warum?“  
„Sie ist blau. Blau wie der Himmel unter dem wir gerade sitzen“, erklärte sie mit blitzenden Augen. Immer noch fasziniert von dem Umstand. „Nachdem ich erfahren habe, dass du das Antiker-Gen besitzt habe ich mir andere angesehen, die so sind wie du. Auch deren Auren sind blau. Also ist dieses Blau ein Zeichen für das natürliche Gen.“  
„Wow. Sozusagen ein Gen Radar.“  
Sie schmunzelte. „Wenn du willst.“  
„Und warum meidest du Teyla?“ Sie fing an zu zittern und John ließ jede Vorsicht fahren und nahm sie in den Arm. Er merkte wie sie ruhiger wurde und strich ihr leicht über den Kopf. „Was ist los?“  
„Bereits am ersten Tag bemerkte ich, dass Teylas Aura ebenso ungewöhnlich war wie deine. Ihre hat einen flammendroten Kern. Etwas, das ich bisher ebenfalls noch nie gesehen hatte. Aber dann sah ich vor ein paar Tagen Todd. Er…, seine Aura war komplett rot. Es hat mich einfach erschreckt und seitdem, muss ich immer wenn ich Teyla sehe, an Todds Aura denken.“ Zum Ende hin war sie immer leiser geworden.  
„Flammendrot also, schwer vorzustellen.“ In seiner Stimme schwang der Versuch mit ihr Trost zu spenden.  
Victoria hob den Kopf. „Hast du Herr der Ringe gesehen? Saurons Auge?“ Als John nickte lächelte sie leicht. „Dann weißt du, was ich gesehen habe.“  
„Gruselig.“  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dieses Gefühl loswerden kann“, gab sie zu. „Ich mag Teyla wirklich. Aber warum hat ihre Aura einen roten Kern, der wie die Aura eines Wraith ist?“  
„Das kann ich dir erklären.“ John seufzte. „Weißt du, alle Völker der Pegasus Galaxie hatten unter den Wraith zu leiden. Aber am Schlimmsten hat es wohl die Athosianer getroffen. Die Wraith nutzten sie als Versuchskaninchen. So geschah es, dass einige Athosianer Spuren von Wraith-DNS in sich tragen. Teyla ist eine von ihnen. Auch sie hat eine Gabe. Sie kann die Anwesenheit von Wraith spüren und sich in ihre Gedanken einklinken. Was nicht ganz ungefährlich ist, weil diese Verbindung auch umgedreht werden kann und Teyla dann von einem Wraith kontrolliert wird.“  
„Deswegen auch Elizabeth Sorge was meine Gabe betrifft“, erkannte die junge Frau.  
Da es weniger eine Frage war, konnte John nur nicken. „Nimm es ihr bitte nicht übel. Als Leiterin von Atlantis macht sie sich einfach Gedanken um alles.“  
„Keine Panik. Ich hätte wahrscheinlich ähnlich reagiert.“ Sie holte tief Luft und richtete sich leicht auf. „Also, nachdem ich es geschafft habe deinen Geburtstag durch meine Unfähigkeit mich zu kontrollieren versaut habe, willst du jetzt bestimmt zurück fliegen.“ Sie schaute ihn unsicher an, doch er lächelte nur.  
„Wieso? Ich finde, das alles macht dich nur noch interessanter.“ Er zog sie wieder an sich. „Nur eine Frage. Wenn ich dich wieder küsse, muss ich mich dann wieder auf so was gefasst machen wie eben?“  
„Was?“, kam es leise von ihr.  
„Nun ja“, er zögerte kurz. „Da wir beide eh schon totgeweiht sind, weil du mich eingeweiht hast, dann sollten wir es doch auch ausnutzen.“  
Immer noch perplex über das, was er gesagt hatte, reagierte sie zunächst nicht, als er sie erneut küsste. Aber schnell hatte sie sich gefangen und erwiderte den Kuss. Wieder verschmolzen ihre Auren und Gedanken, aber weil er schon mit so etwas gerechnet hatte, überraschte es ihn nicht. Im Gegenteil, das Wissen, dass es ihre Gefühle für ihn waren, machte den Kuss nur noch intensiver.  
„Das ist so cool!“ Er lehnte seinen Kopf an ihren und gemeinsam schauten sie auf das Meer hinaus.  
„Hör zu John. Ich weiß, dass du Elizabeth darüber Bericht erstatten musst. Sie hat dich gebeten auf mich zu achten, aber…“  
„Ich weiß. Ich darf ihr nichts verraten. Und das werde ich auch nicht. Ich werde ihr einfach sagen, dass du keine Gefahr für uns bist.“  
„Und falls sie dir nicht glauben sollte“, sie holte tief Luft, „dann werde ich erneut ein Gesetz brechen.“  
„Du willst mit Elizabeth dieses Naquiera machen?“, fragte John verwundert. Nach allem, was er bisher erfahren hatte, was das etwas, das man einfach nicht tat. Auch war die Vorstellung, dass Elizabeth die Gefühle Victorias erspüren würde nicht unbedingt angenehm. Er wollte der einzige sein, der diese Erfahrung machte.  
„Wenn ich keine andere Wahl habe“, gab sie zu. „Ich hoffe, ich muss es nicht machen. Denn wenn, dann wüsste sie, was ich für dich empfinde. Und das geht eigentlich niemanden etwas an. Niemanden außer uns beide.“  
„Und was empfindest du für mich?“, erkundigte er sich neugierig.  
Sie richtete sich leicht auf und schaute ihn ernst an. „Vielleicht erschreckt es dich, aber durch das Naquiera ist mir etwas klar geworden, dass ich die ganze Zeit vor mir selbst verbarg. Nämlich dass ich dich liebe.“ Sie holte tief Luft und lächelte unsicher. „Tut mir leid.“  
„Das muss es nicht. Wirklich. Denn ich empfinde ähnlich.“  
Sie kuschelte sich wieder an ihn. „Irgendwie ist es hier wunderschön. Am liebsten würde ich für immer bleiben.“  
John lachte laut auf. „Du machst dir vom Festland falsche Vorstellungen. Im Landesinneren gibt es einen aktiven Vulkan, die Tiere hier sind alle höchst giftig und zu essen gibt es auch nicht viel.“  
„Und warum sitzt du dann so entspannt am Strand?“ Sie wusste, dass er abenteuerlustig war, aber für so leichtsinnig hatte sie ihn dann doch nicht gehalten.  
„Weil die Lichtung wo der Jumper steht und dieses Stück Strand gesichert sind. Wir haben einfach einen Zaun darum gezogen“, erklärte er.  
„Warum auch nicht“, feixte sie und setzte sich dann auf. „Also was ist, gibst du mir jetzt Surfstunden, oder nicht?“  
„Wenn du willst.“ John legte den Kopf leicht schief, hätte aber auch nichts dagegen gehabt, noch länger einfach so am Strand sitzen zu bleiben.  
„Aber klar.“ Von Anfang an hatte sie vorgehabt ihn zu bitten, sie mit zum Festland zu nehmen und hatte daher ihren Bikini, den sie auf der Erde im letzten Moment noch in ihr Gepäck geschmuggelt hatte, unter ihre normale Kleidung gezogen. Eine Tatsache, die ihr nun zugutekam.

 

Als die Dämmerung hereinbrach und die zwei sichtbaren, der insgesamt fünf, Monde des Planeten am Himmel erschienen, machten John und Victoria sich auf den Rückweg in die Stadt. Während des Fluges schaute er immer wieder zu ihr rüber und lächelte sie an. Ihre dunklen Haare waren durch das Wasser und das Trocknen im leichten Wind, der über den Strand ging, gelockt und er fand, dass sie noch schöner war, als sonst.  
„Was ist? Hab ich irgendwas im Gesicht?“  
Er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein, hast du nicht. Du bist einfach wunderbar.“ Er nahm eine Hand von der Steuerung und legte sie auf ihre. Als er ihre Armbänder sah, musste er lächeln. Bereits beim Surfen war ihm aufgefallen, dass auch sie Mamori-Armbänder trug. Allerdings trug sie nur eines an der linken Hand. Als er sie nach dem Grund gefragt hatte, hatte sie nur lächelnd den Kopf geschüttelt. Aber nun erkannte er den Grund. Ihre Armbänder waren identisch und wenn sie sich an der Hand hielten schien es, als würden sie eine Einheit bilden. Durch diese Armbänder waren sie miteinander verbunden. Er ließ ihre Hand los, als er merkte, dass sie leicht vom Kurs abgekommen waren.  
„Also, was hast du heute noch vor?“, fragte sie schmunzelnd.  
„Ich dachte an ein kleines, intimes Picknick am Nordpier“, gestand er ehrlich. „Aber wie ich die Anderen kenne, werden sie in der Kantine eine Party für mich schmeißen.“  
„Macht ihr bei jedem Geburtstag so viel Aufwand? Stell ich mir bei den vielen Leuten schwer vor“, überlegte sie laut.  
„Stimmt. Große Partys gibt es eigentlich nur bei Teamleitern. Und da ich beides bin, also Team- und Abteilungsleiter wird so gut wie jeder da sein.“  
„Na da freu ich mich aber“, meinte sie leicht sarkastisch.  
Sie schauten nach vorne und kaum war Atlantis wieder im Sichtfeld, meldete sich auch Victorias Funkgerät. John schaute sie aus den Augenwinkeln wissend an. „Ich wette, dass das jemand ist, der dich dazu bringen will, mich zu meiner Party zu bringen.“  
„Ach lass ihnen doch ihren Spaß. Sorg lieber dafür, dass wir sicher landen.“  
„Baby, dieses Ding könnte ich ihm Schlaf landen.“  
„Ja klar.“ Sie aktivierte ihr Headset. „Ja?“, sie hörte kurz zu, nickte und gab dann ihre Zustimmung.  
„Und hatte ich recht?“, fragte er, die Antwort jedoch schon kennend.  
„Jap. Elizabeth Worte waren, dass ich mich festlich anziehen, dich abholen und dann in die Kantine bringen soll.“  
„Meine Rede“, er seufzte. „Ach was soll‘s. Das war bisher der beste Geburtstag meines Lebens, also wird mich eine Party schon nicht umbringen.“  
„Sag ich doch“, meinte sie lachend. Und John merkte, wie ihn dieses leichte, ehrliche Lachen beruhigte und auch ihm leichter zu Mute wurde. So als würde sich ihre Laune auf ihn übertragen.

 

Nachdem sie gelandet waren, standen sie noch kurz in der Jumper-Bucht. Beiden fiel es schwer, sich von einander zu verabschieden. Victoria seufzte irgendwann leicht genervt auf.  
„Meine Gran hatte mich gewarnt, dass das eine Nebenwirkung des Naquiera sein kann.“  
„Was?“ Die Verwunderung war ihm deutlich anzusehen.  
„Na, das man nicht voneinander loskommt.“ Sie löste sich von ihm. „Na gut. Neuer Versuch. Du gehst zu Elizabeth und ich in mein Zimmer. In einer Stunde komm ich dich abholen. Sei bis dahin geschniegelt und gebügelt. Ihr Befehl, nicht meiner.“  
„Alles klar.“ Sie wollte sich umdrehen, als er sie zurück zog, ihr einen Kuss gab und dann lächelte. „Damit du mich nicht vergisst.“  
„Könnt ich nie“, offenbarte sie ihm ehrlich.

 

tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

Vor sich hin summend, den Nemanwi über eine Schulter geworfen, ging John die Treppe aus der Bucht zum Kontrollraum hinunter, damit er bei Elizabeth Bericht erstatten konnte. Wie erwartet war sie noch in ihrem Büro.  
„Hey“, sie blickte von ihrem Rechner auf und sah John lächelnd im Türrahmen stehen.  
„Hallo“, sie lächelte ebenfalls. „War der Ausflug schön?“  
„Schön und aufschlussreich.“ Er ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. „Ich kann berichten, dass von Victoria keinerlei Gefahr ausgeht.“  
„Ist das sicher, oder nur Ihr Gefühl? Nicht, dass ich nicht Ihrem Instinkt vertraue, aber in diesem Fall, nun ja.“  
John lachte. „Es ist sicher. Sie hat es mir erklärt, ich habe es verstanden und versprochen darüber zu schweigen.“ Er erhob sich wieder. „Ich werd dann mal auf mein Zimmer gehen. Victoria und ich sind später noch zum Essen verabredet.“  
Elizabeth nickte und schaute ihm hinterher. Das Leuchten in Johns Augen stimmte sie glücklich, allerdings machte sie sich auch deswegen Gedanken. Was war, wenn er sich irrte. Wenn Victoria es irgendwie geschafft hatte ihn zu täuschen? Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn sie schon nicht mal mehr John vertrauen konnte, wem wollte sie dann noch vertrauen? Seufzend machte sie sich an die letzten Berichte. Sie wollte das noch fertig bekommen, bevor sie auf die Party gehen würde. Und was Victoria betraf, so würde sie sie einfach noch ein wenig länger im Auge behalten.

 

Genau eine Stunde später stand Victoria vor Johns Zimmer und betätigte den Sensor, der wie eine Klingel funktionierte. Als die Tür aufging und sie seinen Blick sah, musste sie lächeln. Sie hatte gewusst, dass es eine gute Idee gewesen war, dieses Oberteil anzuziehen. Es einzupacken war wieder so eine Entscheidung ihres Gefühls gewesen und es war richtig gewesen darauf zu hören. Das grüne Top lag eng an und auch wenn es vorne hochgeschlossen war, so war der Rücken dennoch komplett frei von Stoff.  
„Und? Bereit für die Party?“ Sie feixte beim Anblick des noch immer erstarrten Johns. „Hey, lebst du noch?“ Sie wedelte mit einer Hand vor seinen Augen hin und her.  
„Du siehst super aus“, kam es leise von ihm. Die robusten Hosen waren in keinem Fall ein Stilbruch zu dem wirklich atemberaubenden Oberteil, stellten sie doch ein Eingeständnis dessen dar, dass in Atlantis jederzeit ein Notfall passieren konnte.  
„Danke, aber jetzt komm. Die Anderen warten auf dich.“ Sie wollte ihn mit sich ziehen, doch er hielt sie zurück. „Was ist denn?“  
„Das muss ich machen, sonst werd ich noch verrückt.“ Er zog sie an sich und sie verfielen in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Als sie sich lösten, holte er tief Luft. „Wird es jemals anders?“  
„Was?“  
„Naja, das ich bei einem Kuss deine Gefühle spüre?“  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nie wieder.“  
„Das heißt, ich bin dir für immer ausgeliefert?“  
„So kann man es auch sehen“, feixte sie, während sie zusammen Richtung Kantine gingen. „Aber, würdest du etwas ändern wollen?“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre verbundenen Hände. „Nein, nie wieder.“

 

Als sie gemeinsam den Raum betraten, veränderte sich schlagartig die Atmosphäre im Raum. Viele hatten gewusst, dass Victoria eine gutaussehende Frau war. Sie war einfach eine Person die auffiel. Aber sie nun mit diesem Oberteil zu sehen, sie neben John zu sehen, den sie glücklich anlächelte. Das sorgte dafür, dass dieses Bild sich bei vielen für immer festsetzte. Als nach und nach die Leute auf John zutraten um ihm zu gratulieren, zog sich Victoria ein wenig zurück. Sie suchte den Raum nach Teyla ab und als sie sie entdeckte, holte sie tief Luft. Sie musste es hinter sich bringen. Am liebsten hätte sie John bei sich, aber sie musste lernen solche Dinge alleine zu bewältigen, wenn sie ihm und seiner Aufgabe gerecht werden wollte. Sie ging auf die Athosianerin zu und schaute sie unsicher an.  
„Teyla, hast du vielleicht einen Moment Zeit für mich?“  
Teyla nickte Victoria zu. Sie konnte sehen, wie viel Kraft es die andere Frau kostete, sie überhaupt angesprochen zu haben und sie wollte es ihr nicht noch schwerer machen. „Um was geht es?“  
„Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen.“ Sie fing an nervös ihre Finger zu kneten. „Für mein Verhalten in den letzten Tagen. Ich weiß jetzt, dass auch du eine Gabe hast. Dass du dadurch Dinge gesehen und erlebt hast, die dir Angst machen. Also hoffe ich, dass es dir als Erklärung reicht, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich etwas gesehen habe, das ich nicht verstand und deswegen deine Gesellschaft mied. Aber mir ist die Freundschaft mit dir wichtig und ich will versuchen meine Angst zu überwinden. Aber das werde ich nicht können, wenn ich dich meide. Daher hoffe ich, du nimmst meine Entschuldigung an.“  
Teyla sah, dass Victoria es wirklich ernst meinte und nickte. „Natürlich. Ich verstand nicht, was ich dir getan haben könnte, aber Ronon sagte bereits, dass es nichts mit meinem Verhalten zu tun hat.“ Sie lächelte. „Ich verzeihe dir. Denn wie du schon sagtest, eine Gabe kann etwas erschreckendes sein.“  
Victorias Blick wurde verträumt. „Also, eigentlich finde ich meine im Moment einfach nur klasse.“ Sie drehte leicht den Kopf und lächelte John an. Auch über diese Entfernung konnte sie spüren, was er fühlte. „Momentan macht sie mich glücklich.“  
Teyla ergriff Victorias Hand und drückte sie leicht. „Das freut mich. Ich freue mich für euch beide. John war so lange einsam. Ihn nun glücklich zu sehen, macht viele hier ebenfalls sehr glücklich.“  
„Na dann sind wir doch alle glücklich.“ John trat zu den beiden Frauen und umarmte Victoria von hinten. „Hier alles klar?“  
Sie nickten. „Wir haben alles geklärt.“  
„Na super.“ John schaute sich suchend um. „Hey, ich hab gehört, es soll auch Torte geben. Wo zur Hölle ist die?“  
Teyla und Victoria lachten und machten sich gemeinsam mit John auf die Suche nach der Torte.

~.~

Unruhig warf sich Victoria in ihrem Bett hin und her. John war bereits seit zwei Tagen mit seinem Team unterwegs, um – gemeinsam mit Todds Truppen – Michaels Schiffswerften anzugreifen. Eigentlich sollte er in einigen Stunden zurück sein, aber plötzlich war die junge Frau von einer ungeheuren Unruhe ergriffen worden. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Sie setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf und griff nach ihrem Mamori-Armband. Sofort war die Verbindung noch stärker als zuvor. Seit Johns Geburtstag hatten sie jede Nacht gemeinsam in ihrem Zimmer geschlafen, was die Verbindung des Naquiera noch festigte. Sie wusste, die letzte Stufe würde erfolgen, wenn sie miteinander schliefen, was bisher noch nicht geschehen war. Aber allein das momentane Maß ihrer Verbindung teilte ihr mit, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sie horchte in sich. Nein, sie schüttelte den Kopf, noch war alles in Ordnung. Aber in ein paar Stunden würde es ganz anders aussehen. Sie musste sie warnen! Aber die einzige Möglichkeit Johns Team zu erreichen bestünde darin einen Jumper zu nehmen, zu einem Stargate in ihrer Nähe zufliegen und so ihre Tarnung zu riskieren. Aber sollte sie wirklich wagen, dass der Mann den sie liebte Schmerzen erlitt und vielleicht starb? Sie holte tief Luft. Wenn sie sich jetzt beeilte, dann würden sie ihn noch kurz nach seiner Gefangenahme finden. Er hätte nicht zu viel zu erleiden. Sie warf einen Blick auf den Nemanwi, den sie für ihn gemacht hatte, und der seit Beginn der Mission auf dem Bett lag und stand auf. Sie würde Elizabeth warnen, auch wenn es bedeutete, dass sie ihr alles erklären müsste. Sie wusste, dass Elizabeth noch im Kontrollraum war. Sie hatte ihn seit Beginn der Mission nur für wenige Augenblicke verlassen und das nur, weil Dr. Keller damit drohte ihr ein Schlafmittel zu verpassen, wenn sie nicht endlich ein wenig schlief. Was sie dann auch tat, und zwar an ihrem Schreibtisch. Also war auch die Leiterin von Atlantis nicht vollständig überzeugt von der Mission und machte sich daher große Sorgen, auch wenn sie wusste, dass es die beste Möglichkeit war Michael schweren Schaden zuzufügen. Victoria zog sich schnell eine Hose und ein T-Shirt an. Als sie in ihre Schuhe schlüpfte, wurde sie von einer Welle des Schmerzes ergriffen und sie keuchte auf. Ihr lief wirklich die Zeit davon. So schnell sie konnte rannte sie zum Kontrollraum.

 

„Elizabeth, ich muss Sie sprechen.“  
Elizabeth schaute von einem Datenpad auf und runzelte die Stirn. Eigentlich war Victoria immer die Ruhe in Person. Sie nun dermaßen aufgelöst zu sehen, passte so gar nicht zu ihr.  
„Natürlich, gehen wir doch in mein Büro.“  
Victoria folgte ihr und kaum hatte sich die Glastür hinter ihnen geschlossen, sprudelte sie los: „Sie müssen Notfallteams aufstellen. John und seine Leute sind in großer Gefahr. Die Mission ist verraten worden. Sie laufen Gefahr gefangen genommen zu werden. Wenn das geschieht, wird man sie foltern. Sie sollen den Standort von Atlantis verraten, werden sich aber weigern. Sie werden sterben!“  
Elizabeth atmete erschrocken ein. Wenn das wirklich stimmen sollte, dann war die komplette Stadt in großer Gefahr. Aber woher hatte Victoria diese Informationen?  
„Hören Sie mir zu Victoria“, versuchte sie die junge Frau, die angefangen hatte unruhig hin und her zu gehen, zu beruhigen. „Ich verstehe ja, dass Sie sich Sorgen machen. Das ist ganz normal, wenn ein geliebter Mensch auf eine Mission geht. Aber ich sehe nicht ein, warum wir deswegen Notfallteams losschicken sollten. In ein paar Stunden sind John und die Anderen zurück und Sie werden sehen, dass alles in bester Ordnung ist.“  
Victoria holte tief Luft um den Schmerz in sich zu unterdrücken. Sie hatte keine andere Wahl. Sie musste es Elizabeth zeigen. „In ein paar Stunden werden sie tot sein. Glauben Sie mir Elizabeth! Wenn wir nicht sofort etwas unternehmen, wird es keine Rettung mehr geben. Weder für sie noch für uns!“  
„Woher wollen Sie das wissen?“ Elizabeth war von der Vehemenz in Victorias Worten wirklich erstaunt. Das war mehr als nur die Sorge um einen geliebten Menschen erkannte sie.  
Die Dunkelhaarige ergriff Elizabeth Hand und schaute ihr fest in die Augen. „Ich werde es Ihnen zeigen“ und das tat sie. Zeigte ihr, was sie gesehen hatte. Was sie im Moment fühlte. Sie öffnete ihr ihren Geist, verschloss sich aber gleichzeitig, damit keiner von Elizabeth Gedanken in sie drang. Denn die gingen sie wirklich nichts an. Als sie erneut von Schmerz erfasst wurde, ließ sie Elizabeth Hand los, damit sie es nicht mitbekam. Dieser Schmerz war persönlicher. Sie merkte, wie John voller Verzweiflung an sie dachte. Es war zu spät, sie waren gefangen worden. Ihr traten Tränen in die Augen. Sie hatte ihre Chance verpasst.  
„Was war das?“ Erschüttert stand Elizabeth vor ihr. Victoria wusste, sie musste sich zusammen nehmen. Musste ihr eine Erklärung geben. Das hatte Elizabeth verdient.  
„Das war meine Verbindung zu John. Sie besteht seit seinem Geburtstag. Sie ist ein Teil meiner Gabe. Meine Gabe dient dazu, mein Volk und jene die ich liebe zu beschützen. John weiß nicht, wie stark die Verbindung mittlerweile ist. Vielleicht ahnt er es, ich weiß es nicht. Aber was ich weiß ist, wenn wir nicht sofort aufbrechen, dann ist der Mann den ich liebe bald tot. Bitte Elizabeth“, sie schaute die andere flehend an. „Bitte helfen Sie mir!“  
Elizabeth ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen, sprang aber sofort wieder auf.  
„Okay, ich werde Ihnen vertrauen.“ Und das tat sie wirklich. Was sie empfunden und gesehen hatte, das war keine Täuschung. Das war echt! Sie ging zurück in den Kontrollraum. „Amelia, wecken Sie Major Lorne und die Leiter der Marine-Teams vier und fünf. Wir müssen eine Rettungsmission durchführen.“  
Amelia schaute erschrocken von ihrem Terminal auf. Die einzigen Teams, die momentan unterwegs waren, waren die Teilnehmer an der großen Mission. Also wusste sie sofort, dass auch Ronon in Gefahr war. Aber sie war zu sehr Soldatin, als dass sie sich etwas anmerken ließ.  
„Natürlich Ma’am“, kam sie sofort Elizabeth Befehl nach, die sich sofort wieder an Victoria wandte.  
„Ich kann verstehen, dass Sie mit wollen, aber ich kann es Ihnen nicht gestatten. Sie verfügen über keinerlei Erfahrung, was die Einsätze auf Fremdwelten anbelangt und das könnte zu einer zusätzlichen Belastung für alle werden.“  
„Ich verstehe Ihre Bedenken. Wirklich. Aber nur ich kann sie sicher finden. Und die Teams von hier zu leiten würde zu viel Zeit kosten. Zeit, die unsere Leute nicht haben“, erklärte sie ihrer Vorgesetzten, denn das war Elizabeth nun einmal.  
Diese dachte kurz nach und nickte dann. „Gut, Sie werden mit Major Lorne gehen. Bleiben Sie immer bei ihm. Keine Alleingänge!“  
Victoria nickte erleichtert. „Danke. Ich hol schnell meine Sachen“, und schon war sie wieder verschwunden.

 

Als sie in den Konferenzraum trat, wo Elizabeth die Teams darüber informierte was sie erfahren hatte, zogen die anwesenden Marines erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie hatten alle schon davon gehört, dass Victoria, die trotz ihrer Größe beinahe zerbrechlich wirkte, eine Meisterin des Kampfes sein sollte. Und jetzt betrat nicht eine Lehrerin den Raum, sondern eine Kriegerin. Sie war eine Frau, die bereit war für jene die sie liebte zu kämpfen und notfalls auch zu sterben. Sie hatte ihre langen Haare in einige geflochtene Zöpfe zurückgebunden, trug eine Lederweste und enge schwarze Hosen. An ihrem Gürtel hingen mehrere Dolche und in der Hand hielt sie ein Katana-Schwert. Major Lorne nickte ihr zu. Er war zuerst nicht begeistert gewesen Victoria mit zunehmen. Aber so wie sie da stand wusste er, dass sie zur Not auch alleine zurecht kommen würde. Auch Elizabeth betrachtete Victorias Erscheinung. Natürlich kannte sie deren Akte, trotzdem hatte sie beinahe vergessen, dass Victoria nicht nur eine Lehrerin war. Sie war eine Quisaw, eine Hüterin ihres Volkes und ein Meisterin des Kampfes. Mit einem Mal war sich Elizabeth sicher, dass sie alle wieder sehen würde.  
„Nun gut. Sie wissen alle Bescheid. Victoria wird Sie begleiten und Ihnen sagen, wo Sie hin müssen. Viel Glück.“  
Die Marines verließen als erstes den Konferenzraum, gefolgt von dem armen Techniker, der als ihr Pilot fungieren sollte. Major Lorne trat neben Victoria und lächelte leicht.  
„Wie geht es Ihnen?“  
„Es geht.“ Sie holte tief Luft. „Ich muss durch die Schmerzen einen klaren Kopf behalten, was nicht einfach ist. Aber ich werde es schaffen.“  
„Sie sehen bereit aus. Also, wollen wir dann?“ Sie nickte und folgte ihm in die Jumper-Bucht. Sie würden als erstes den Treffpunkt, den ihnen Todd genannt hatte ansteuern. Von dort aus würden sie weiter suchen. Victoria hoffte inständig, dass sie sich nicht überschätzte und dass die Verbindung zu John nicht abriss. Sollte er sterben, so würden sie die Anderen niemals finden. Er war ihre einzige Hoffnung. Als der Jumper in den Gate-Raum hinabsank, schickte sie ihre Gedanken hinaus. Sie hoffte, dass John diese Nachricht erhielt. Sollte ihre Verbindung irgendwann vollständig sein, würden sie so kommunizieren können. Im Moment konnte sie nur Gefühle schicken, in der Hoffnung, dass er sie verstand. Major Lorne warf der neben ihm sitzenden Frau einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. So langsam verstand er, was es mit dem Gerücht um ihre „Gabe“ auf sich hatte und er beneidete sie absolut nicht. Aber er würde sie auch nicht ablehnen, immerhin war es eine Möglichkeit seine Freunde wieder zu finden. Daher nickte er seinem Team und einem Teil der Marines, die sich ebenfalls in dem Jumper befanden, aufmunternd zu.  
„Okay, es geht los.“

 

Als sie am anderen Ende der Galaxie aus dem Stargate kamen, tarnten die Piloten sofort ihre Jumper. Durch die Tarnung wurden sie für die Sensoren der Wraith unsichtbar, was ihnen einige Zeit verschaffen sollte. Victoria griff mit der rechten Hand nach ihrem Mamori-Armband, schloss die Augen, holte tief Luft und schickte ihre Gedanken hinaus.  
„Hier war noch alles in Ordnung. Sie sind zur ersten Schiffswerft aufgebrochen“ Sie öffnete die Augen und schaute Major Lorne entschuldigend an. „Wir müssen wohl jede Station ihrer Mission anfliegen.“  
„Kein Problem. Wenigstens haben wir Unterstützung bei der Suche, das macht die Sache einfacher“, versuchte er ihr Mut zuzusprechen während er die nächste Adresse anwählte, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Uns läuft die Zeit davon. Wir haben zu lange gewartet. Er wird bereits schwächer.“  
„Wer?“  
„John.“ Ihre Verzweiflung war beinahe greifbar, als sie seinen Namen nannte.  
Lorne richtete den Jumper aus, damit sie durch das Gate fliegen konnten und schaute Victoria unsicher an. „Nur so eine Frage. Was sollte passieren, wenn Colonel Sheppard stirbt?“  
„Dann werden wir die Anderen nie finden. Ich habe nur zu ihm eine Verbindung.“  
„Dann sollten wir uns besser beeilen.“  
Sie nickte dankbar und Lorne flog den Jumper durch das Gate.

 

Nachdem vierten Sprung richtete sich Victoria plötzlich auf.  
„Er ist nah.“ Sie schaute sich um und deutete auf einen Punkt, der im Sichtfenster leicht rötlich wirkte. „Dorthin müssen wir.“  
Das Headup-Display erschien und Lorne seufzte.  
„Bei Vollspeed ist das ein Flug von zwei Stunden, aber näher ist kein Stargate dran.“ Er aktivierte die Funkverbindung zum anderen Jumper. „Okay, wir haben Koordinaten. Jetzt heißt es Gas geben. Wenn wir landen, dann im Tarnmodus und Kampfbereit“, und schon machte er sich auf den Weg, in der Hoffnung noch rechtzeitig anzukommen.

 

Besorgt schaute sich John in der Zelle, die er sich mit McKay, Teyla und Ronon teilte, um. Sie war von der guten alten Sorte, mit robusten Gittern und Schlössern. Nichts, was sich so einfach knacken ließ. Außerdem waren sie alle mittlerweile schon zu schwach und verletzt um noch einen Ausbruch zu versuchen. Wobei sich Ronon von einem gebrochenen Bein wahrscheinlich nicht aufhalten ließ. John merkte, wie ihm schwindelig wurde. Seine Foltermeister hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet. Sie hatten ihm ein paar Finger, einen Fuß und mehrere Rippen gebrochen. Zudem hatte er einige Schnittwunden, die dabei waren sich zu entzünden und zum Teil noch von der Gefangennahme kamen. Er wollte es nicht zugeben, aber mittlerweile hatte er keine Hoffnung mehr. Er glaubte nicht mehr, dass auch nur einer von ihnen diesen Kerker lebend verlassen würde. Er dachte an Victoria und blickte auf das Armband. Es würde ihn beschützen, hatte sie gesagt. Jetzt konnte er nur noch darüber lächeln. Nichts und niemand würde ihn beschützen. Er würde in diesem Ratenloch noch drauf gehen. Und scheinbar dachten selbst Ronon und Teyla ähnlich. Hatten sie zu Anfang noch versucht einen Ausweg zu finden, waren auch ihre Verletzungen mittlerweile zu ernst, als das sie es schaffen könnten. Plötzlich merkte er etwas. Es war schon seit einigen Stunden immer wieder aufgetreten. Ein leichtes Ziehen in seinem Kopf. Wie ein beginnender Kopfschmerz, aber nicht unangenehm, im Gegenteil. Aber nun merkte er es erneut und diesmal war es auch deutlicher. Victoria! Sie suchte nach ihm. Versuchte ihn zu finden. Aber er wusste, selbst wenn sie ihn finden würde, wäre sie niemals rechtzeitig hier um ihn zu retten. Er ließ den Kopf hängen. Endlich hatte er die Eine gefunden. Die perfekte Frau und dann geschah so eine Scheiße. Das Leben war einfach nicht fair! Er hustete und merkte, wie etwas an seinen Lippen hängen blieb. Er wischte sich mit der unverletzten Hand über die Lippen. Als er das Blut an seinen Fingern sah, verzog er das Gesicht. Innere Blutungen, das hatte ihm zu seinem Glück noch gefehlt. Er schloss die Augen. Wenn er einfach aufgab, dann würde es vielleicht schneller gehen. Er besah sich die beiden Wraith, die vor ihrer Zelle Wache standen. Glückliche Bastarde. Sie würden noch ewig leben, während er hier drinnen langsam verreckte.

 

Als seine Sicht zu schwinden begann, meinte er zu sehen, wie einer der Wraith von einem Dolch getroffen zu Boden ging. Sein Kumpel folgte ihm ziemlich schnell, getroffen von dem Feuer einer P-90. Das konnte nicht sein! Wie hatte man sie gefunden? Er versuchte seine Sicht wieder klar zu bekommen, als die Tür aufflog.  
Durch das im Kerker herrschende Halbdunkel, meinte er einen Geist zu sehen. Er glaubte Victoria zu sehen, aber das war unmöglich. Sie konnte nicht hier sein! Kurz darauf meinte er zu schweben. Schemen flogen an ihm vorbei, beugten sich über ihn, bewegten ihn. Und immer wieder hörte er Victorias Stimme, die ihm etwas zuflüsterte: „Verlass mich nicht. Bitte! Nun, wo ich dich endlich gefunden habe. Bleib bei mir. Folge meiner Stimme zurück ins Reich der Lebenden.“

 

tbc ...


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

„Hatte ich mich nicht klar ausgedrückt?“ Elizabeth schaute Victoria scharf an, die gerade mit Lorne und seinen Leuten vom Einsatz zurückgekommen war. Sie hielt noch immer das Katana in der Hand und Elizabeth konnte sehen, dass sie sich Sorgen um John machte, der kurz nach seiner Befreiung das Bewusstsein verloren hatte und bisher noch nicht wieder aufgewacht war. Aber Elizabeth musste auch dafür sorgen, dass ihre Leute das taten, was sie ihnen sagte. Und Victorias Alleingang war etwas, dass sie absolut nicht tolerieren konnte! „Also?“  
Victoria senkte leicht den Kopf und kratzte sich über die Wange. „Ja, das hatten Sie.“  
„Also? Warum haben Sie sich dann nicht daran gehalten?“  
Victoria zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde mir die Zeit davon laufen, wenn ich mich nicht beeilen würde.“  
„Ich will ja nicht behaupten, dass ihr Handeln nicht dafür sorgte, dass unsere Leute wieder zurückgekommen sind. Aber wenn, und ich sage ausdrücklich wenn, ich jemanden, auch Sie, auf einen Einsatz schicke, dann muss ich mir sicher sein können, dass die Leute das tun was ihnen gesagt wird.“  
„Das verstehe ich. Wirklich. Aber ich hatte doch Erfolg, oder?“, meinte Victoria mit leichtem Trotz in der Stimme.  
Elizabeth schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass es noch jemanden gab der so Dickköpfig war wie John. Aber scheinbar hatte sie sich dabei geirrt. Victoria schien genauso Dickköpfig zu sein, auch wenn es bisher nicht aufgefallen war. Da hatten sich ja scheinbar zwei gefunden. Sie seufzte. „Okay, dieses eine Mal lasse ich Ihnen diesen Alleingang noch einmal durchgehen. Und sollten Sie, was sehr unwahrscheinlich ist, jemals noch einmal auf einen Einsatz gehen, werde ich bei einem erneuten Verstoß gegen einen Befehl nicht zögern Ihnen jegliches Verlassen der Stadt zu verbieten oder Sie sogar aus der Stadt verweisen. Haben wir uns verstanden?“  
„Ja Ma‘am“, meinte Victoria leise. Sie wusste, dass sie sich falsch verhalten hatte. Aber nach ihrem Quisaw-Kodex hatte sie richtig gehandelt. Sie hatte alles dafür getan, dass ihr Quiwo überlebte. Und sie hatte ihn verdammt noch mal auch gerettet und nicht nur ihn! Sie hatte auch alle anderen sicher nach Atlantis zurückgebracht. Und irgendetwas in ihr trieb sie dazu, das auch Elizabeth zu sagen. „Aber Sie müssen auch zugeben, dass ich Erfolg hatte.“  
Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf. Das würde sie nicht weiterbringen.  
„Ich habe gesagt, was ich zu sagen hatte. Noch so ein Fehler, noch so ein Alleingang von Ihnen und ich werde Sie wieder auf die Erde schicken. Und jetzt gehen Sie. Schauen Sie nach John.“  
Victoria nickte und verließ Elizabeth Büro in Richtung Krankenstation.

 

Langsam schlug John die Augen auf, schloss sie schnell und öffnete sie dann wieder. Halb erwartete er immer noch in seiner Zelle zu sein. Aber die Wände der Krankenstation von Atlantis stellten sich nicht als Halluzination heraus.  
„Colonel, endlich sind Sie wieder wach.“ Er drehte leicht den Kopf und sah Jennifer an seinem Bett stehen.  
„Wie lange bin ich schon hier?“, fragte er mit schwacher Stimme.  
„Seit fünf Tagen. Sie waren wirklich schlimm zugerichtet. Schlimmer als alle anderen.“  
„Konnte mich einfach nicht benehmen“, versuchte er zu feixen.  
„So kennen wir Sie ja“, lachte Jennifer. „Also, wie fühlen Sie sich?“  
„Als wäre ich von einem Laster überfahren worden.“ Als er eine Bewegung neben sich bemerkte, drehte er den Kopf in die Richtung und wollte sich ruckartig aufsetzen, wenn Jennifer ihn nicht daran gehindert hätte.  
„Sachte, sachte.“  
„Wie lange ist Victoria schon hier?“, verlangte er zu wissen.  
„Ebenso lange wie Sie. Sie wollte Sie einfach nicht alleine lassen. Nicht mal für eine halbe Stunde um zu duschen oder sich umzuziehen.“  
„Also doch kein Geist“, murmelte er.  
„Wie bitte?“ Jennifer war sich nicht ganz sicher ob sie ihn richtig verstanden hatte.  
„Ich dachte, ich hätte einen Geist gesehen. In der Zelle. Aber das war sie. Dieses verrückte Weib ist mich retten gekommen.“ Stolz aber auch Unglauben schwang in seiner Stimme mit.  
„Nicht nur das, was Major Lorne so erzählt. Kaum waren sie gelandet, ist Victoria aus dem Jumper gesprungen und hatte die ersten Wraith bereits erledigt, bevor die Marines überhaupt ans Aussteigen denken konnten. Lorne meinte, er hätte noch nie jemanden so kämpfen sehen. Wie ein Teufel muss sie durch die Reihen der Wraith gewütet sein. Scheinbar blieb den Marines nichts weiter übrig, als alle aus ihren Zellen zu holen.“  
„Also sind die Spuren an ihr?“  
Jennifer nickte. „Spuren von Wraith. Wie gesagt, sie wollte sich nicht mal waschen.“  
„Sie ist schon unglaublich, oder?“ John betrachtete ihre Erscheinung und runzelte die Stirn. Erst jetzt bemerkte er ihre Kleidung. So sah sie also aus, wenn sie als Quisaw auf dem Kriegspfad war. Jennifer nickte.  
„Nicht viele Menschen wären bereit soweit für jemanden zugehen. Sie müssen ihr viel bedeuten.“  
„Wir sind Seelenverwandt.“ John seufzte und versuchte eine bequemere Haltung zu finden.  
„Versuchen Sie noch ein wenig zu schlafen.“ Jennifer merkte, wie seine Augen immer kleiner wurden, kannte aber seinen Dickkopf, weswegen die folgende Antwort kaum eine Überraschung war.  
„Doc, ich hab fast eine Woche geschlafen. Das ist wirklich lang genug. Außerdem will ich mitbekommen wenn sie aufwacht.“  
„Das kann ewig dauern“, gab die Blonde zu bedenken. „Sie hat in den letzten Tagen kaum geschlafen.“  
John schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf. „Nein, ich glaube, sie wird bald wach.“  
„Na gut. Ich hab noch was zu tun. Sollte irgendwas sein, einfach rufen.“  
„Klar Doc.“  
Damit verschwand Jennifer in irgendeinem Winkel der Krankenstation.

 

Gespannt beobachtete John in den nächsten Minuten, wie Victoria aufwachte, sich über die Augen fuhr und dabei noch mehr Wraith-Überreste auf ihrem Gesicht verteilte.  
„So siehst du also aus, wenn du auf dem Kriegspfad bist. Erinner mich bitte daran, dich niemals wütend zu machen.“  
Ruckartig drehte sie sich und schaute ihn mit großen Augen an.  
„Du bist wach. Endlich. Ich dachte schon…“ Sie brach ab und holte tief Luft. „Oh mein Gott. Ich dachte schon ich hätte dich verloren.“  
John richtete sich leicht auf. „Du hast mich gefunden, was viel wichtiger ist. Wie hast du Elizabeth nur dazu überreden können?“  
„Ich hab eine Regel gebrochen. Hab ihr eine meiner Visionen gezeigt. Und als ich dann noch sagte, dass es einfacher wäre euch zu finden, wenn ich Major Lorne begleiten würde, hat sie zugestimmt“, erklärte sie ihm.  
„Und so hast du dich dann in Xena verwandelt?“  
„Wie bitte?“ Er zeigte auf ihre Kleidung. „Oh das meinst du. War das, was einer Kampfkleidung am nächsten kam.“  
„Nicht, dass es mir nicht gefällt. Steht dir wirklich. Aber du solltest die Wraithgedärme loswerden und ein wenig schlafen“, erklärte er ihr lächelnd, da sie aber nicht wirklich viel geschlafen hatte in den letzten Tagen, verstand sie nicht direkt, was er ihr sagen wollte.  
„Hä?“  
„Victoria, geh duschen und leg dich ein wenig hin. Ich bin wach, Keller hat ein Auge auf mich und das Essen kommt auch in ein paar Minuten. Also, es wird mich schon nicht umbringen, wenn du mich für eine Zeitlang alleine lässt.“  
„Okay, wenn du meinst.“ John nickte. „Na gut.“ Sie stand von dem Stuhl, auf dem sie die ganze Zeit gesessen hatte, auf und griff darunter. Als John das Schwert sah, stieß er einen Pfiff aus.  
„Man oh man. Und damit kannst du wirklich umgehen?“  
Victoria warf einen Blick auf die Klinge, die ebenso wie sie noch immer voller Blut war. „Offensichtlich.“  
„Ich will mich wirklich niemals, niemals mit dir anlegen“, sagte John lachend. „Au, das tat weh. Scheiß gebrochene Rippen.“  
Victoria beugte sich vor und gab ihm lächelnd einen Kuss. „Ich bin bald wieder da. Versprochen.“  
John griff nach ihrer Hand und ihre Armbänder legten sich aufeinander. „Lass dir ruhig Zeit, ich lauf dir nicht weg.“  
„Haha.“

 

~.~

 

„Ach kommen Sie schon, Doc. Wie lange muss ich das blöde Ding denn noch tragen?“  
Jennifer drehte sich um und sah John vor sich, der genervt auf seinen Gehgips zeigte.  
„Colonel, das hatte wir doch schon alles. Noch mindestens drei Wochen. Dann werde ich Ihren Fuß röntgen und anschließend werde ich weiter sehen. Und selbst wenn ich Ihnen dann schon den Gips abmache, werden Sie keinesfalls in der Lage sein, auf Einsätze zu gehen.“  
„Ich weiß Doc. Ich will nur endlich wieder richtig laufen können.“ John war sich bewusst, dass er beinahe wie ein kleines, schmollendes Kind klang, aber er das entsprach einfach seiner derzeitigen Laune.  
„Das werden Sie auch. Aber frühestens in einem Monat. Also gehen Sie jetzt.“ Jennifer deutete auf den Ausgang und lupfte eine Augenbraue.  
„Ist ja schon gut.“ Nun tatsächlich schmollend ging er hinaus. Nicht, dass Jennifer noch auf den Gedanken kam eine ihrer überlangen Nadeln auszupacken. In den letzten Wochen hatte er damit wirklich genug Bekanntschaft geschlossen.

 

Immer noch von der Unterhaltung mit Keller frustriert, humpelte John in Richtung Konferenzraum. Zum Glück waren die Brüche seiner Finger nicht so schlimm gewesen und bereits soweit verheilt, dass mittlerweile ein einfacher Verband genügte. Auch wenn sein Team im Moment keine Außeneinsätze durchführen konnte, so mussten sie doch Entscheidungen treffen, weswegen er auf dem Weg zu einer Besprechung war. Entscheidungen, welche die Zukunft ihres Teams betrafen. Bei Teylas Untersuchungen hatte Keller herausgefunden, dass Teyla bereits im dritten Monat schwanger war. Elizabeth hatte sofort reagiert und Teyla mitgeteilt, dass sie zu ihrem eigenen Schutz zumindest bis zur Geburt von Außeneinsätzen freigestellt wäre. Somit würde in ihrem Team, wenn es denn wieder einsatzfähig wäre, eine Person fehlen. Denn es war immer besser, wenn man in Vierer-Teams unterwegs war. John hatte zwar bereits eine Idee, wen man als Teylas Ersatz einsetzen könnte. Aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob diese Idee wirklich gut war. Es könnte zu Komplikationen kommen. Aber es wäre andererseits auch eine Bereicherung. Wenn man es richtig anstellen würde. Irgendwie musste er es schaffen Elizabeth diese Idee richtig zu verkaufen. Nachdenklich betrat er den Konferenzraum, wo alle bereits auf ihn warteten.  
„Sie kommen spät, John“, empfing ihn Elizabeth.  
„Sorry, war noch beim Doc. Wollte wissen, wann endlich der Gips abkommt.“  
„Und?“  
Er setzte sich und seufzte. „Mindestens noch einen Monat Gips. Anschließend vorsichtiges Training, aber noch keine Einsätze.“  
Elizabeth nickte. „Okay. Also fallen Sie, genauso wie Ronon, noch mindestens zwei Monate aus. Teyla, Sie sind ja noch länger nicht einsetzbar. Was auch der Grund ist, warum ich Sie als Team hergebeten habe. Wir müssen einen Ersatz für Teyla finden und wenn er nur vorübergehend wäre. Ich habe mir ein paar Gedanken gemacht, wen aus Atlantis ich Ihnen zuteilen könnte und mir fiel nur eine Person ein, die über genug Kampferfahrung verfügt, damit ich ihr diese Einsätze zutrauen würde.“  
„Von wem reden wir hier?“, kam es von Rodney, der einen Arm nach den erlittenen Stichverletzungen immer noch in einer Schlinge trug, auch wenn es völlig überflüssig war. Elizabeth schaute in die Runde und seufzte: „Ich dachte an Victoria.“ Gespannt wartete sie auf Reaktionen. John hatte den Kopf gehoben und lächelte leicht. Genau das war auch seine Idee gewesen. Doch hatte er sie nicht äußern wollen. Denn wie hätte das denn ausgesehen? Vorzuschlagen, die eigene Freundin solchen Gefahren auszusetzen. Wer tat denn so was? Elizabeth deutete sein Schweigen falsch und schaute ihn entschuldigend an.  
„John, ich weiß genau, dass Sie bestimmt nicht besonders glücklich darüber sind, aber…“  
Er hob die Hand und brachte Elizabeth damit zum Schweigen. „Natürlich mach ich mir auch Gedanken, wie es weitergehen könnte. Auch ich hatte über Victoria als Teylas Ersatz nachgedacht. Ohne sie wäre mein Team heute nicht hier. Aber gleichzeitig weiß ich auch genau, was uns da draußen erwartet. Wie kann ich es wagen vorzuschlagen, dass sich meine Freundin diesen Risiken aussetzt?“  
„John, Sie und Ronon sind die besten Kämpfer, die wir haben und wenn Sie beide und Teyla mit Victoria trainieren würden, dann sehe ich keinen Grund, warum sie es nicht schaffen sollte. Allerdings nur unter der Bedingung, dass Sie es schaffen sie ihm Zaum zu halten. Ich habe es ihr bereits nach der Rückkehr von dem Einsatz gesagt. Sollte Sie noch einmal gegen einen Befehl verstoßen, dann werde ich sie entweder nie wieder auf einen anderen Planeten in dieser Galaxie lassen, oder sie sogar für immer auf die Erde zurückschicken. Verstanden?“ John nickte langsam. Das waren wahrlich harte Worte von Elizabeth. „Gut, dann werden Sie sie von unserer Idee informieren. Mal sehen, was sie dazu sagt.“  
„Aber, sie ist nur eine Lehrerin“, kam es von Rodney.  
„Diese Lehrerin hat Ihnen ihren Wissenschaftler-Hintern gerettet. Also kann sie so schlecht nicht sein“, mischte Ronon sich trocken ein.  
„Das meinte ich damit auch nicht.“ Rodney schüttelte den Kopf. „Was ich meinte war, wenn Victoria mit uns auf Einsätze geht, wer unterrichtet dann die Kinder? Denn das ist, wenn ich Sie daran erinnern darf, ihre eigentliche Aufgabe hier auf Atlantis.“  
„Ich weiß.“ Elizabeth nickte langsam. „Ich werde eine Nachricht an General Landry schicken und ihn bitten, einen Ersatz für Victoria zu schicken, der vielleicht auch für immer bleiben kann. Denn Victorias Berichte haben mir gezeigt, dass die Arbeit für eine Person alleine kaum bis gar nicht zu schaffen ist. Ich glaube, nein, ich bin zuversichtlich, dass ich General Landry unsere Lage begreiflich machen kann.“  
Die Vier nickten und erhoben sich langsam. Elizabeth hielt John jedoch noch kurz zurück. „Reden Sie so schnell wie möglich mit Victoria. Wir brauchen eine Antwort.“  
John nickte. „Ich sehe, was ich tun kann.“

 

Vor Victorias Zimmer angekommen blieb er stehen und holte tief Luft. Er schüttelte kurz lächelnd den Kopf. Nein, es war nicht mehr nur Victorias Zimmers. Es war nun mittlerweile auch seines. Erneut holte er tief Luft. Victoria zu überzeugen würde nicht einfach werden. Sie kämpfte eigentlich nicht gerne, nur wenn sie dazu gezwungen wurde. So wie als sie gekommen war um ihn, Teyla, Ronon, Rodney und die anderen zu retten. Vielleicht würde er sie mit diesem Argument überzeugen können. Das ihr Einsatz zu ihrer aller Sicherheit beitragen würde. Hoffentlich glaubte sie ihm das. Er öffnete die Tür und lächelte beim Eintreten. Inzwischen war dieses Zimmer ein deutliches Zeichen für ihre Beziehung. Indianischer Wandschmuck hing neben seinen Johnny Cash und Surf-Postern. Man konnte wirklich sagen, dass sie mittlerweile zusammen wohnten, auch wenn er offiziell immer noch sein altes Zimmer hatte. Er humpelte um die Ecke und entdeckte Victoria an ihrem Schreibtisch. Offenbar war sie mal wieder dabei Arbeiten zu korrigieren. Elizabeth hatte ganz recht. Selbst wenn Victoria nicht mit ihnen auf Einsätze gehen sollte, so brauchte sie dennoch Unterstützung. Für sie allein war es einfach zu viel. Als hätte sie seine Anwesenheit gespürt, drehte sich Victoria um und zog die Kopfhörer ab.  
„Hey, schon wieder da?“ Sie schaute auf seinen Fuß und lächelte leicht. „Und wie ich sehe, noch immer mit Klumpfuß.“  
John nickte, ging zu ihr und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Der Doc sagt, dass das noch etwa einen Monat so bleiben wird.“  
„Na super“, seufzte sie. „Und während ihr euch auskuriert, wird Michael immer stärker.“  
„Um den kümmern sich Todd und seine Jungs“, erklärte John, setzte sich auf das Sofa und klopfte neben sich. „Komm her, ich muss mit dir reden.“  
Sie stand auf und setzte sich zu ihm. „Das klingt gar nicht gut.“  
„Nein. Es ist nichts Schlimmes. Oder vielleicht doch“, er zögerte kurz. „Du hast ja bestimmt auch schon mitbekommen, das Teyla schwanger ist.“  
„Oh ja.“ Victoria schaute ihn mit strahlenden Augen an. „Ist das nicht super?“  
„Ja, ganz super“, der leichte Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. „Tatsache ist, es gibt das ungeschriebene Gesetz, das jedes Team aus vier Personen bestehen muss. Ich habe mir lange Gedanken darüber gemacht, wer wohl in unser Team passen würde und Elizabeth anscheinend auch. Und wir sind uns beide einig, was die Person betrifft.“  
„Und für wen habt ihr euch entschieden?“  
„Für dich.“ John schaute sie unsicher an. „Hör zu, ich weiß wie du zum Kämpfen stehst. Ich würde dich nicht bitten, wenn es nicht…“  
„Okay“, wurde er von ihr unterbrochen.  
„Wie bitte?“ So einfach hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt.  
„Ich werde es machen. Ich werde Teyla in eurem Team ersetzen. Ich sehe Atlantis mittlerweile als meine Familie, als meinen Stamm an. Und als Quisaw ist es meine Aufgabe meine Familie zu beschützen. Egal was ich persönlich davon halte. Also werde ich meine Aufgabe erfüllen.“  
„Hör zu Vica“, er schaute sie ernst an und benutzte denn Spitznamen, den er ihr gegeben hatte, „du musst das nicht machen, wenn du nicht willst.“  
„Doch das muss ich.“ Sie stand auf und schaute ihn ernst an. „Es ist meine Pflicht. Aber was ist mit meinen Schülern?“  
John ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie wieder neben sich.  
„Elizabeth ist gerade dabei eine Nachricht ans SGC fertig zu stellen, in der sie die Situation erklärt. Sie wird nicht um einen Nachfolger für dich bitten, sondern um eine zweite Lehrkraft, da wir beide der Ansicht sind, dass die Arbeit für dich alleine ein wenig zu viel sein könnte.“  
„Ach wo“, meinte sie lachend. „Ich hab schon immer davon geträumt alleine für die gesamte Ausbildung von mindestens 50 Kindern verantwortlich zu sein. Aber was den Neuling betrifft, meinst du, ich könnte einen Vorschlag machen?“  
„Kannst es ja versuchen. Aber an deiner Stelle würde ich mich beeilen.“  
Victoria sprang auf und rannte zu Elizabeths Büro.

 

„Elizabeth?“ Victoria stürmte in Elizabeth Büro und blieb nach Luft schnappend vor ihr stehen. „Haben Sie bereits die Nachricht ans SGC abgeschickt?“  
Elizabeth schaute von ihrem Computer auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Aber ich war kurz davor. Worum geht es denn?“  
„Nun ja, John hat mir von den geplanten Veränderungen erzählt und“, sie zögerte kurz. „Ich wüsste da jemanden, der vielleicht genau der Richtige für den Job wäre.“  
„Gut, ich höre.“ Gespannt lehnte sie sich zurück und lauschte Victorias Erklärung und je mehr sie hörte, um so sicherer war sie sich, dass die junge Frau richtig lag. Dies wäre die perfekte Ergänzung für diese Aufgabe.

 

„Sir?“ General Landry hob den Kopf und schaute Harriman abwartend an.  
„Was ist denn Sergeant?“  
„Wir haben eine Nachricht aus Atlantis erhalten.“  
„War das etwa der wöchentliche Bericht?“  
Harriman schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Dr. Weir bittet darum eine neue Lehrkraft nach Atlantis zu schicken.“  
„Warum? Was ist denn mit Ms. de Lantis? Ist ihr etwa etwas zugestoßen?“  
Harriman schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Nein, offenbar ist Teyla schwanger und nach der Befreiung von Colonel Sheppard und seinen Leuten sehen sie Ms. de Lantis wohl als guten Ersatz für Teyla. Zudem sind es anscheinend mehr Schüler in Atlantis, als bisher erwartet.“  
Landry schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Es war bereits unglaublich schwer eine Lehrkraft für Atlantis zu finden. Wie sollen wir da eine zweite auftreiben?“  
„Nun, Ms. de Lantis nannte uns einen Namen.“  
„Und wie lautet der?“  
„Jean-Phillipe de Lantis, ihr Cousin. Der anscheinend genauso Studienabschlüsse gesammelt hat wie sie.“  
Landry nickte langsam. „Okay, schicken Sie Dr. Jackson zu ihm. Wenn er bereit ist den Auftrag anzunehmen und wenn er unseren Anforderungen entspricht, schicken wir ihn nach der vorgeschriebenen Quarantäne über die Mittelstation nach Atlantis. Die Daedalus kann sich bei ihrem nächsten Flug um seine Sachen kümmern.“

 

~.~

 

Nervös lief Victoria im Gateraum auf und ab. Vor einer Woche hatten sie die Nachricht erhalten, dass Jean-Phillipe die Stelle als zweite Lehrkraft angenommen hatte. Also hatte er nur noch die Quarantäne im SGC zu überstehen. Und diese Zeit war nun vorbei. Heute würde ihr Cousin, ihr bester Freund, ihr JP nach Atlantis kommen. Sie lächelte, als sie merkte, wie John neben sie trat.  
„Also dein Cousin kommt heute an. Weiß er über dich Bescheid?“  
Sie nickte und ergriff seine Hand. „Meine ganze Familie weiß darüber Bescheid. Aber er ist mein Cousin väterlicherseits und somit hat er mit meiner indianischen Seite wenig zu tun. Väterlicherseits wird gerne ein wenig über mein indianisches Erbe gelächelt. Aber nicht JP. Er hat immer gesagt, ich soll so bleiben wie ich bin und mein Ding durchziehen.“  
„Das hört man doch gerne. Du nennst ihn also JP?“  
Victoria nickte in dem Moment, als sich die Chevrons des Gates aktivierten. „Er will gerne von jedem so genannt werden. Irgendwie hat meine ganze Familie Probleme mit ihren Namen.“ Sie trat einen Schritt zurück, als sich das Gate aktivierte. „Du wirst ihn mögen.“  
John zuckte mit den Schultern. Er würde sich überraschen lassen.

 

Als der Neuankömmling durchs Tor trat zog John eine Augenbraue hoch. Die Verwandtschaft zwischen Victoria und ihm war nicht zu leugnen. Er war groß gewachsen, hatte schwarze Haare aber blaue, statt grüne, Augen. Er blickte sich suchend mit großen Augen um. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Victoria und er fing an zu lächeln.  
„Vicky.“ Er breitete seine Arme aus, ging auf sie und John zu, umarmte sie und wirbelte sie im Kreis herum. „Du hast dich so gar nicht verändert.“ Er zögerte kurz, ließ seinen Blick schweifen und bemerkte Johns Haltung gegenüber Victoria. Für JP war die Situation eindeutig. „Obwohl etwas ist anders. Hi, ich bin JP.“  
John reichte ihm die Hand und lächelte. „Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard. Militärischer Kommandeur von Atlantis.“  
„Ein Militär?“ JP warf einen schnellen Blick zu seiner Cousine und wackelte dann vielsagend mit den Brauen. „Ach Vicky, dein Vater wäre so stolz auf dich.“  
Victoria lachte und versetzte JP einen Stupser gegen die Schulter. „Mensch halt die Klappe. Wir werden dich jetzt zum Doc bringen, damit du die Impfungen bekommst.“  
JP verzog das Gesicht. „Muss das sein?“  
John schüttelte den Kopf und blickte Victoria fragend an. „Was hat deine Familie nur gegen Impfungen?“  
„Ich hab kein Problem mit Impfungen, das weißt du genau. Und JP hat schon immer Angst vor Spritzen.“  
JP verzog das Gesicht. „Mensch Vicky. Musst du das so laut herumposaunen?“  
„Was denn? Weiß doch eh jeder.“  
John folgte den beiden lächelnd. Es war angenehm zu beobachten, wie gut sich Victoria und JP verstanden, auch wenn sie sich immer noch kabbelten. Nachdem sie JP in der Krankenstation abgesetzt hatten, gingen John und Victoria in ihr Zimmer zurück. Sie schaute in sein immer noch lächelndes Gesicht.  
„Was ist?“  
Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Es ist schön zu sehen, wie sehr du dich über JPs Hiersein freust.“  
„Natürlich. Ich hätte ihn nicht vorgeschlagen, wenn ich ihn nicht für die beste Wahl halten würde.“  
„Meinst du, er wird es mit uns aushalten?“ John ahnte, dass JP für Victoria am Wichtigsten war und es daher ungemein wichtig war, dass es ihm gut ging.  
„Nun ja“, Victoria tat so, als müsse sie scharf nachdenken, „solange wir ihn von allen Wraith fernhalten, wird alles gut werden.“  
John grinste. „Du kannst dir sicher sein, dass ich das unter allen Umständen verhindern werde. JP wird in Atlantis nichts geschehen.“  
Sie lächelte und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss. „Ich weiß, dass du so etwas nicht garantieren kannst. Aber danke trotzdem.“  
Er strich ihr am Hals entlang, küsste sie leidenschaftlich und sie erschauderte. Sie wusste, was er wollte. Sie konnte es fühlen. In den letzten Wochen hatte sie sich immer von ihm ferngehalten. War ihm ausgewichen. Aber nun war auch sie dazu nicht mehr in der Lage. Alles in ihr strebte nach der Vollendung des Naquiera. Aber sie musste ihn vor den Folgen warnen. Musste ihn warnen, dass der Abschluss des Naquiera alles, was er bisher erlebt hatte, in den Schatten stellen würde.  
„John“, sich mühsam von ihm lösend, holte sie tief Luft. „John, ich muss dir was sagen.“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh nein. Bitte weis mich jetzt nicht zurück. Ich hab einfach nicht die Kraft noch länger zu warten.“  
„Das wollt ich gar nicht. Aber es ist wichtig. Das Naquiera...“ Während er weiterhin Küsse auf ihrem Hals verteilte, versuchte sie die richtigen Worte zu finden um ihm begreiflich zu machen, was passieren konnte, aber ihr Widerstand wurde immer geringer.  
„Drauf geschissen“, kam es von ihm, als er sie Richtung Bett schob.

 

tbc ...


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

‚Ich hätte ihr vorhin zuhören sollen‘, schoss es John durch den Kopf. ‚Das war absolut heftig.‘  
Victoria lächelte und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Ich wollte dich ja warnen, aber du warst nicht zu bremsen.“  
John richtete sich leicht auf und schaute sie entgeistert an. „Hast du eben gehört, was ich gedacht habe?“  
Sie nickte langsam. Die Vollendung des Naquiera führte dazu, dass sich die Quisaw mit ihrem Quiwo über Entfernung per Gedanken verständigen konnte. Dies war der größte Schutz für den Stamm. Sie setzte sich auf und vergrub ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß, die Decke um ihre Hüfte geschlungen.  
„Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich wollte dich vor der Vollendung warnen, aber irgendwie hatte ich nie den Mut dazu. Du warst verletzt und auch deine Reaktion nach dem ersten Kuss, das beides hat mich irgendwie davon abgehalten.“  
Er rutschte neben sie und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern. „Hör mir zu Vica. Dass ich nicht mehr mit meinen Gedanken allein sein soll, macht mir wirklich Angst. Aber du hattest bereits einmal erwähnt, dass mit dem Naquiera einige Veränderungen einhergehen. Also mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich liebe dich und zwar mit allem was dazu gehört.“  
Sie lächelte ihn an und ließ ihren Kopf an seine Schulter sinken. „Also erstens, deine Gedanken gehören dir. Ich kann sie nicht lesen. Wir können über Gedanken miteinander kommunizieren. Das ist was völlig anderes. Du kannst es dir wie telefonieren vorstellen. Wenn du etwas mit mir teilen willst, schickst du mir die Gedanken einfach zu. Aber ich werde nicht permanent in deinem Kopf herumspuken.“  
„Okay, also kein permanentes Gedankenchaos. Gut zu wissen.“ Seine Erleichterung war beinahe greifbar.  
„Und noch was“, sie lächelte ihn an. „Ich liebe dich auch.“  
Seine Augen leuchteten, als er anfing sie zu küssen. Ja, er liebte sie und im Gegensatz zu damals, mit seiner Ex-Frau Nancy, hatte er auch nicht das Gefühl irgendetwas vor ihr geheim halten zu müssen, selbst wenn er es gekonnt hätte. Er war ihr erwählter Quiwo, auch wenn er nicht zu ihrem Volk gehörte. Aber eine Quisaw, besonders die höchste Quisaw des Stammes, durfte einen Quiwo von außen erwählen wenn sie es für angebracht hielt, auch wenn es bisher noch nie vorgekommen war.  
Gemeinsam ließen sie sich wieder nach hinten sinken und selbst wenn sie jemand hätte erreichen wollen, hätte er keinen Erfolg gehabt.

 

_Einige Monate später_

Als Victoria nach einem ihrer Einsätze neben John durch das Gate trat, kam direkt ein Marine auf sie zu, der ihr ihr Katana abnahm. Sie wusste, vor dem nächsten Einsatz würde es wieder geputzt und poliert in der Waffenkammer hängen. Sie wusste nicht, wer das übernahm, aber ab und an erledigte sie diese Aufgabe auch selbst. Es hatte irgendwie etwas Beruhigendes für sie. Sie lächelte John an und wollte mit ihm schon den Gateraum verlassen, als Elizabeth aus ihrem Büro auftauchte.  
„Victoria, ich muss mit Ihnen reden.“  
Victoria schaute John fragend an, doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Elizabeth hatte ernst geklungen, dabei war bei ihrer Abreise noch alles in bester Ordnung gewesen.  
Er trat neben Victoria in Elizabeth Büro und entdeckte JP, der sich langsam umdrehte und Victoria ernst anblickte. Jeder Schalk war aus seinem Blick gewichen.  
„JP? Was machst du denn hier?“ Victoria schaute ihren Cousin erstaunt an. Ihr war zwar nicht entgangen, dass er sich hervorragend mit der Expeditionsleiterin verstand, aber eigentlich war das bisher auf die Mahlzeiten und gelegentliche freie Nachmittage beschränkt gewesen. Ihn nun im Büro zu sehen ließ ihre Alarmglocken angehen.  
„Vicky, du solltest dich setzen.“  
„Was ist los?“, kam es von ihr, wobei sie zwischen jedem Wort eine kurze Pause machte.  
JP senkte den Kopf. Er ahnte, was diese Nachricht für seine Cousine bedeuten würde. Welche Entscheidungen nun vor ihr lagen. Elizabeth seufzte und blickte Victoria traurig an.  
„Victoria, als Sie unterwegs waren, haben wir eine Nachricht von der Erde erhalten. Wir haben leider schlechte Neuigkeiten für Sie.“  
Victoria riss die Augen auf. „Was?“  
Elizabeth seufzte erneut. „Ihre Großmutter ist letzte Nacht verstorben.“  
Victoria wurde blass und sie begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern. John umarmte sie fest und schaute die beiden anderen fragend an.  
„Welche Großmutter?“, fragte er JP. Dieser seufzte.  
„Die Quisaw ist letzte Nacht im Alter von 109 gestorben. Ihr Sohn, der Quiwo Antonio Martinez bittet um die Anwesenheit seiner Enkeltochter bei den Trauerzeremonien.“  
Victoria löste sich langsam von John. Sie schniefte und ihr liefen Tränen die Wangen hinunter, die sie versuchte wegzuwischen.  
„Ich werde gehen. Ich muss gehen. Sie brauchen mich.“  
Elizabeth nickte. „Natürlich. Gehen Sie ruhig.“ Nachdem Victoria eilig das Büro verlassen hatte, seufzte Elizabeth. „John, ich möchte Sie darum bitten, dass Sie Victoria begleiten.“  
„Hatte ich so wie so vor.“ Glaubte Elizabeth etwa, dass er Victoria in dieser Zeit alleine lassen würde? Nur mit Zwang hätten sie ihn in Atlantis halten können.  
„Gut. Bleiben Sie solange es nötig ist und richten Sie Victorias Familie unser Beileid aus.“

 

John und Victoria saßen nebeneinander im Flugzeug, das sie nach Del Rio in Texas bringen sollte. Von dort aus würden sie mit einem Wagen über die mexikanische Grenze und ein bis zwei Stunden ins Hinterland fahren. Diese Information waren die einzigen Worte die Victoria seit ihrer Abreise von Atlantis gesagt hatte. Seit drei Tagen, denn auch sie mussten sich an die eintägige Quarantäne auf der Mittelstation halten, starrte Victoria schweigend vor sich hin. John ahnte, was in ihr vorging. Sie hatte einen der ihr wichtigsten Menschen verloren und hatte keine Gelegenheit gehabt, in den letzten Augenblicken bei ihrer Großmutter zu sein. Er wusste jedoch nicht, was er von Victorias Schweigen halten sollte. Es war, als würde sie seinen Trost nicht haben wollen. Als würde sie ihn ausschließen. Und wenn er ehrlich war, so hatte er bereits versucht per Gedanken zu ihr durchzudringen, doch sie hatte ihn tatsächlich abgeblockt, etwas das bisher noch nicht vorgekommen war. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und als sich ihre Armbänder berührten, schaute sie auf. Er lächelte leicht.  
„Hör zu Vica. Ich bin für dich da, also schließ mich bitte nicht aus.“  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf, wollte was sagen, musste sich aber ob ihres langen Schweigens erst einmal räuspern. „Du hättest mich nicht begleiten müssen.“  
„Das seh ich anders. Als mein Dad starb, war es eine große Erleichterung für mich, das Ronon bei mir war, auch wenn ich es nicht zugeben wollte.“  
„Ronon war mit dir auf der Beerdigung deines Vaters?“ Sie schaute ihn ungläubig an. „Ist ja auch egal. Glaub mir, ich bin dir dankbar, aber meine Familie wird es anders sehen. Sie werden nicht erfreut über unsere Beziehung sein. Besonders nicht darüber, dass wir das Naquiera vollzogen haben.“  
„Woher sollten sie es wissen?“, fragte er sie mit schief gelegtem Kopf.  
„Sie werden es wissen.“ Sie blickte aus dem Fenster und seufzte. „Also mach dich auf ziemlich miese Stimmung gefasst.“  
John verzog leicht das Gesicht. „Keine Panik, damit komm ich zurecht.“  
Doch Victoria hatte da so ihre Zweifel. John hatte es wahrscheinlich noch nie mit einem ganzen Stamm enttäuschter Amerikanischer Ureinwohner zu tun gehabt. Wenn dann noch Trauer mit in die Mischung kam, konnte niemand den Ausgang vorhersehen.

 

Als sie am Internationalen Flughafen von Del Rio in den öffentlich zugänglichen Bereich traten, hörten sie plötzlich eine laute Stimme, die Victorias Namen rief. Sie drehten sich suchend um und zum ersten Mal, seit sie die Nachricht erhalten hatte, zeigte sich so was wie ein Lächeln auf Victorias Gesicht.  
„Niño!“ Sie lief auf einen jungen Mann zu, fiel ihm um den Hals und verbarg ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter. John verfolgte die Handlung mit skeptischem Blick. Dieses „Kind“ war beinahe zwei Meter groß und hatte ein Kreuz, bei dem jeder Schwimmer neidisch werden würde. Er hatte tief schwarze Haare, dunkle Augen und olivfarbene Haut. Mit den Tätowierungen an den Handgelenken und am Hals zeigte er deutlich was er war. Er war ein Quiwo und stolz darauf. John trat langsam näher und kam genau in dem Moment bei dem Paar an, als der Junge Victoria einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange gab. John kniff die Augen zusammen und räusperte sich. Als wären sie bei etwas verbotenen ertappt worden, fuhren die Beiden auseinander und Victoria lächelte John entschuldigend an.  
„Tschuldigung. Niño, John Sheppard. John, mein Cousin Niño Martinez.”  
Die beiden Männer reichten einander die Hand und John merkte, wie er lächelte. Ein Cousin. Also, da musste er sich wohl keine Gedanken machen. Doch als hätte Niño seine Gedanken gelesen, legte er Victoria einen Arm um die Schultern, zog sie an sich und grinste.  
„Großcousin bitte. Ich würde doch nie etwas Illegales machen. Euer Flug hatte Verspätung, wir müssen uns echt beeilen.“  
Er drehte sich um und ging Richtung Parkhaus davon. John ergriff Victorias Hand und stellte die Gedankenverbindung her.  
_‚Was meint er damit?‘_  
_‚John nicht jetzt.‘_  
_‚Doch! Ich will es wissen. Warum hab ich das Gefühl, als stelle er sich vor, wie du nackt aussiehst? Und was sollte der Spruch von wegen Illegal?‘_  
Victoria seufzte.  
_‚Er war es.‘_  
_‚Was?‘_  
_‚Der Quiwo, der vom Ältestenrat für mich ausgesucht wurde. Ihn sollte ich heiraten um die Sicherheit des Stammes zu sichern.‘_  
_‚Aber. Du, ich, Naquiera.‘_  
Victoria nickte und zog ihre Gedanken zurück. Sie legte John eine Hand an die Wange und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss.  
„Deswegen wollte ich auch nicht, dass du mitkommst. Ich wollte das alleine regeln. Also mach dich schon mal darauf gefasst in ein Familiendrama zu geraten.“ Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte, holte ihren Cousin ein und sprach ihn an. „Hey Niño, du hättest wirklich nicht extra herkommen müssen. Wir hätten auch einen Wagen mieten können.“  
Niño ergriff ihre Hand und lächelte. „Mach dir keinen Kopf. Bin selbst erst kurz vor euch aus New York gelandet. Dad und Manuél haben das Auto gestern hergebracht.“ Er wandte sich an John und erklärte. „Manuél ist mein kleiner Bruder. Er wohnt in Del Rio. Deswegen war er schon früher bei unserer Familie.“ Niño verlud ihr Gepäck und hielt Victoria die Beifahrertür auf. „My Lady.“  
Sie warf John einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und stieg ein. Niño lächelte herablassend und setzte sich hinters Steuer. John seufzte. Niño tat ihm beinahe leid. Er kämpfte einen Kampf, der für ihn bereits verloren war. Denn eine Sache über das Naquiera hatte Victoria ihm besonders klar gemacht. War das Naquiera einmal vollendet, so war es nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen. Versonnen drehte John an seinem Mamori-Armband. Er überlegte, was wohl auf ihn und Victoria zukommen würde. Wenn es so ähnlich wie damals bei ihm und seinem Vater ablief, dann würde es wirklich äußerst hässlich werden. Aber, sie würden nach der Beerdigung wieder verschwinden. Würden sich dem Zorn der Familie entziehen. Als sie durch ein Schlagloch fuhren, wurde John auf seinem Sitz hin und hergeworfen, was ihn aus seinen Gedanken holte. Er blickte nach vorne, wo Niño und Victoria in eine Unterhaltung vertieft waren. Niño warf Victoria einen langen Blick zu und lächelte.  
„Ich hab gestern mit Dad telefoniert. Der Rat will in zwei Tagen die Zeremonie durchführen.“  
Victoria senkte den Kopf. „Das wird nicht geschehen.“  
„Was? Belleza, die Zeremonie ist wichtig.“  
„Um was geht es?“ John beugte sich nach vorne und schaute die Zwei fragend an.  
„Die Zeremonie d’el connubio“, antwortete ihm Victoria.  
„Eine Eheschließung?“ John war sich nicht sicher, ob seine Sprachkenntnisse ihn das richtig hatten übersetzen lassen.  
Niño schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist mehr als das. Victoria wird ihr Erbe als höchste Quisaw antreten und ich werde ihr Quiwo. Dies ist seit Nonna Victorias Fähigkeiten erkannte und sie zur Nachfolgerin bestimmte entschieden.“  
„Ihr wollt einen Tag nachdem ihr eure Großmutter begraben habt eine Hochzeit feiern?“ Ungläubig schaute John zwischen den Beiden hin und her.  
Niño grinste schief. „Für die Quisiwam hängen Leben und Tod eng zusammen. In dem wir heiraten, ehren wir unsere Vorfahren.“  
Victoria seufzte, griff nach Johns Hand und drückte sie, dann schaute sie Niño ernst an.  
„Ich kann die Zeremonie nicht mit dir vollziehen Niño. Denn ich habe meinen Quiwo bereits erwählt.“  
Niño trat so heftig auf die Bremse, dass sie alle in ihren Sitzen nach vorne geworfen wurden. Als das Auto zum Stehen gekommen war, blickte er Victoria böse, aber auch ungläubig, an.  
„Du hast was?“  
Sie nickte. „Ich habe einen Quiwo erwählt. Und es ist auch nicht mehr zu ändern.“  
„Du hast das Naquiera vollzogen? Mit einem Fremden? Hast du denn alles vergessen, was man dir beigebracht hat? Wie konntest du so leichtsinnig sein? Hast du eine Ahnung, was das für Auswirkungen hat?!“  
Victoria sank immer tiefer in ihrem Sitz nach unten. John kannte ihren Gesichtsausdruck sehr gut. Genauso hatte sie auch nach ihrem ersten Kuss ausgesehen. So absolut voller Schuld und Selbstvorwürfe. Er merkte ihre Gefühle beinahe körperlich und traf eine Entscheidung.  
„Moment mal Niño. Meinen Sie nicht, dass es Victoria bereits schwer genug hat? Sie weiß das alles, was Sie ihr gerade an den Kopf geworfen haben. Sie ist sich dessen voll und ganz bewusst. Und leicht fällt ihr das alles bestimmt nicht. Das können Sie mir glauben.“  
Niño drehte sich auf seinem Sitz um und funkelte John an. „Was hast du eigentlich zu melden? Du hast absolut keine Ahnung, wovon wir hier reden.“  
„Doch das hat er“, kam es leise von Victoria.  
„Du hast ihn eingeweiht? Ihn? Einen Weißen, der absolut…“, Niño unterbrach sich selbst, schaute von John zu Victoria und entdeckte die verbundenen Mamoris. „Er?! Er ist dein erwählter Quiwo? Was zeichnet ihn denn aus? Was macht ihn besonders? Warum hast du ihn statt mir gewählt?“ Niño wusste, dass er sich wie ein eifersüchtiger Freund anhörte. Aber so fühlte er sich nun mal. Sein Leben lang hatte er auf den Tag gewartet, an dem Victoria endlich ihm gehören würde. Und nun, wo es schließlich soweit war, war sie bereits vergeben. Victoria blickte zu John und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Er dachte kurz nach und nickte dann. Sollte sie Niño ruhig alles erzählen. Vielleicht würde er dann verstehen und in diesem Fall war das Geheimhaltungsabkommen zweitrangig. Sollte je jemand erfahren, dass sie einen Außenstehenden eingeweiht hatten, würde ihnen schon etwas einfallen.  
Victoria griff mit ihrer rechten Hand nach Niños und lächelte ihn traurig an. Dann fing sie an ihm alles zu erzählen. Von Atlantis, den Wraith, den Antikern und davon, dass John zu den wenigen Menschen auf der Welt gehörte, die das Gen von Geburt an besaßen. Außerdem war bei ihm das Gen sehr viel stärker ausgeprägt, als bei anderen.  
„John trägt ein ebenso wichtiges Erbe in sich, wie ich. Vielleicht war es Schicksal, das ich diesen Job annahm, auch wenn ich weiß Gott noch andere und auch bessere Möglichkeiten hatte. Ich bin mit ihm glücklicher, als ich es jemals zuvor war“, schloss sie ihre Erklärung.  
Niño seufzte, aber dann sah er die Blicke, die sich John und Victoria zuwarfen. Unter all ihrer Trauer war sie wirklich glücklich.  
„Na gut. Zu ändern ist es ja eh nicht mehr. Aber ich werde dir nicht dabei helfen den Ältesten die Situation zu erklären.“  
„Niño!“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, du hast dich da reingeritten, also find selber einen Ausweg aus der Sache.“ Sie drückte tröstend seine Hand, woraufhin er lächelte. „Aber ich stell euch gerne meinen Wagen als Fluchtauto zur Verfügung.“  
John grinste dankbar und zur Not gab es immer noch den Asgardtransporter an Bord der Prometheus, der sie rausholen konnte.  
„Danke Mann. Aber wir sollten, glaub ich, weiter fahren.“  
Victoria und Niño nickten. Er startete das Auto und fuhr weiter nach El Remolino, einem kleinen Dorf mit knapp 800 Einwohnern, in dessen Nähe die größte Siedlung der Quisiwam lag.

 

John stand am Rand des Zeremonienplatzes und holte tief Luft. Niños Reaktion im Auto hatte ihnen eine gute Vorstellung von dem gegeben, wie die Anderen auf ihre Beziehung und Victorias Entscheidung reagieren würden. Und so war es auch gewesen. Alle hatten ihre Wut mit ihrer Trauer kaschiert, aber John war sich sicher, sobald die Bestattungszeremonien vorbei wären, würde die volle Macht der Vorwürfe auf sie einprasseln. John verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und schaute in den Nachthimmel. So viele Sterne hatte er bisher nur in Afghanistan gesehen. Aber damals war er im Einsatz gewesen und hatte wenig Zeit gehabt sich den Nachthimmel zu betrachten. Aber hier, in diesem kleinen Kaff in der Einöde Mexikos, konnte er die Aussicht voll und ganz genießen.  
‚Apropos Aussicht genießen‘, dachte er, als Victoria aus der Hütte ihrer Großmutter trat. Als sie im Dorf angekommen waren, hatte sich Victoria umgezogen und war wieder zu einer Quisaw geworden. Sie trug ein Wildlederoberteil, das knapp unter ihrem Bauchnabel endete, und einen Wildlederrock, der bis zu ihren nackten Füßen reichte und an beiden Beinen bis zur Mitte der Oberschenkel geschlitzt war. Ihre langen Haare, die sie eigentlich immer offen oder mal in einem Pferdeschwanz trug, waren in eine kunstvolle Flechtfrisur verwandelt worden. Victoria entdeckte John und kam langsam auf ihn zu.  
„Und? Lebst du noch? Tut mir leid, dass ich dich allein gelassen habe.“  
„Kein Ding“, winkte er ab. „Ich hab mich ganz gut mit deinem Dad unterhalten.“  
„Oh. Meine Eltern sind da?“ Sie schaute sich suchend um, konnte aber niemanden entdecken.  
John nickte. „Seit ein paar Stunden.“ Er bemerkte, das Victoria etwas hinter ihrem Rücken versteckte. „Was hast du da?“  
„Was? Ach das? Das ist gar nichts.“  
„Vica“, sagte er langsam und sie wurde rot.  
„Na gut. Ähm, bei den Quisiwam gibt es für jeden Anlass bestimmte Kleidung und jeder, der teilnehmen will, muss diese Kleidung tragen. Und besonders du als mein Quiwo musst dich daran halten.“  
John seufzte. „Was kommt auf mich zu?“  
Victoria reichte ihm das Bündel und er faltete es auseinander. Zum Vorschein kamen braune Wildlederhosen und ein aus schwarzem Leder bestehendes Oberteil. An beiden waren Federn, Perlen und Fransen in verschiedenen Farben angebracht. Victoria lächelte. „Dazu wird normalerweise ein Nemanwi getragen.“  
John verzog leicht das Gesicht, als er an den Nemanwi dachte, den Victoria ihm geschenkt hatte und der jetzt auf ihrem Bett in Atlantis lag. Sie interpretierte seinen Gesichtsausdruck richtig und lächelte.  
„Keine Sorge, ich hab ihn eingepackt. Oh, und noch was. Die Quisiwam tragen nur im Winter Schuhe. Du wirst also wohl die nächsten Tage barfuß rumlaufen müssen.“  
„Okay“, meinte er langsam. Erst langsam begriff er, was es wirklich hieß ein Quiwo zu sein. Seine Vorstellung war bisher immer von Ronons Erscheinungsbild geprägt gewesen und dabei hatte er vergessen, dass dieser aus einer anderen Welt stammte. Die Traditionen der Satedaer hatten sich ein wenig weiter entwickelt. Das Gefühl beiseite schiebend schaute er sie fragend an. „Sei ehrlich Vica. Wie geht’s dir?“  
Sie lächelte unsicher und kuschelte sich an ihn. „Ganz ehrlich? Momentan halte ich mich durch die Vorbereitungen für die Bestattung und dem anderen Kram aufrecht. Aber ich glaube, wenn das vorbei ist, werd ich wahrscheinlich einfach zusammenbrechen.“  
Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel und umarmte sie noch fester. Einige Minuten standen sie so da, dann räusperte sich John. „Ich hab’s dir heute schon einmal gesagt, aber ich wiederhol mich gerne. Wenn du mich brauchst, dann bin ich für dich da.“  
„Danke“, sie nickte langsam. „Ich weiß, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann.“ Sie holte tief Luft. „Ich muss wieder rein. Meine Onkel Eleazar und Nico werden später zu dir kommen und dir die genauen Abläufe für morgen erklären.“  
John tat so, als würde er mit einem Mal extreme Schmerzen erleiden. „Warum ausgerechnet Nico und Eleazar? Ich hab das Gefühl, das Eleazar mich wirklich hasst.“  
„Ach komm, John. Eleazar hasst dich nicht, genauso wenig wie Nico und die anderen. Sie sind nur einfach ein wenig misstrauisch gegenüber Fremden.“  
Victoria lächelte, als John sie umarmte. Dass ihre Onkel aber in der Hauptsache enttäuscht waren, behielt sie für sich. Sie wollte nicht, dass John sich verpflichtet sah ihren Kampf mit ihren Verwandten austragen zu müssen. Das war ihre Aufgabe.  
„Okay, dann geh mal wieder rein. Und Vica? Du siehst absolut heiß als Indianerin aus.“  
Sie drehte sich um und ging wieder in die Hütte. John lehnte sich an einen Baum und lächelte. Oh ja, er liebte sie wirklich und er würde alles für sie tun. Er zog sich sogar für sie wie ein Idiot an. Aber was tat man nicht alles für die Liebe? Er blickte in den Sternenhimmel und seufzte. Irgendwo dort war Atlantis. Irgendwo dort würde Rodney wieder ein scheinbar unlösbares Problem lösen, Ronon wie ein Verrückter trainieren, Elizabeth die Teams briefen die auf Einsätze gingen und Teyla versuchen in den letzten Wochen ihrer Schwangerschaft einen ruhigen Kopf zu bewahren. Er war gerade mal drei Tage weg und schon vermisste er sie alle. Er blickte sich um und schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, er gehörte einfach nicht mehr auf die Erde. Sein Leben, seine Heimat, seine Freunde, das alles war mittlerweile in Atlantis und so würde es auch bleiben. Er hoffte, dass er Victoria dazu überreden konnte auch für immer dort zu bleiben. Er wollte sie einfach nicht verlieren. Konnte es auch nicht.  
Durch das Erscheinen von zwei Männern wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Es waren Victorias Onkel Eleazar und Nico.  
„Colonel.“ Sie nickten ihm zu und setzten sich dann vor ihm auf den Boden. Er wusste genau, würde er stehen bleiben, so wäre dies ein Zeichen von Unhöflichkeit und er wollte es sich auf gar keinem Fall mit diesen beiden Männern verscherzen. Also ließ er sich langsam auf den Boden sinken, immer darauf bedacht, die Kleidung, die Victoria ihm gegeben hatte nicht zu beschmutzen.  
„Colonel, auch wenn dies noch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür ist, müssen wir über eine Sache reden. Victoria hat uns bereits erzählt, dass sie Niño nicht heiraten kann, weil sie das Naquiera bereits mit Ihnen vollzogen hat. Wir wissen auch, dass Sie nicht hier bleiben können, da Sie Soldat mit einem aktiven Auftrag sind. Aber Sie müssen sich über eines im Klaren sein. Victorias Platz ist ab sofort hier. Sie muss den ihr zugewiesenen Platz in unserer Gemeinschaft einnehmen. Auch wenn das bedeutet, dass sie ihren Quiwo wegschicken muss. Aber es bleibt ihr keine andere Wahl.“  
John schüttelte den Kopf. „Vica ist eine großartige Frau, die einen eigenen starken Willen hat. Und wir leben in einer Zeit, in der Frauen nicht mehr in irgendwelche Rollen gezwungen werden. Also, sollten wir nicht Vica die Entscheidung überlassen, wo sie in Zukunft leben will?“  
Nico und Eleazar schüttelten verneinend den Kopf. „Victoria ist die höchste Quisaw. Es ist ihre Pflicht, ihre heilige Aufgabe, unser Volk zu führen. Und wir werden es nicht zulassen, dass ein Gringo sie daran hindert. Sie wissen wie das mit Pflichten und Aufträgen ist. Also, wir werden Ihnen jetzt sagen was Sie morgen machen werden. Sie werden als Victorias Kollege an der Zeremonie teilnehmen. Danach werden Sie von Niño zum Flughafen gebracht und Sie werden dahin verschwinden, wo Sie hergekommen sind. Victoria hingegen wird bei uns bleiben und ihr Volk anführen, so wie es immer ihre Bestimmung war.“  
John setzte sich leicht auf. „Und wenn ich mich weigern sollte?“  
Eleazar und Nico lächelten kalt. „Das würden wir Ihnen nicht raten.“  
„Und wie wollen Sie Victoria mein Verschwinden begreiflich machen?“  
„Überlassen Sie das ruhig uns.“ Das Lächeln der beiden Männer wurde noch kälter und John rann ein Schauer über den Rücken. Diese Beiden meinten es wirklich ernst und mit ihnen war auch nicht zu spaßen. Er nickte langsam, um die Männer in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Er wollte in Ruhe über das alles nachdenken. Eleazar und Nico standen auf, nickten ihm zu und gingen wieder zurück zum Ältestenrat, der die letzten Vorbereitungen für die Beisetzung traf. John schaute in den Nachthimmel, aber anders als noch vor ein paar Minuten spendeten ihm die Sterne diesmal keinen Trost. Sie zeigten ihm nur, wie alleine er auf dieser Welt war.

 

Als Victoria in die Hütte kam, in der sie immer schlief wenn sie ihre Familie besuchte, entdeckte sie John, der bereits schlafend auf dem schmalen Bett lag. Als sie diese Hütte bekam, war sie noch so jung gewesen, dass ein breiteres Bett einfach nicht notwendig gewesen wäre. Aber nun, nun war sie nicht mehr allein und würde es auch nie wieder sein. Sie hatte eine neue Heimat, hatte den Mann gefunden den sie liebte und sie würde mit ihm nach Hause gehen. Nach Hause, nach Atlantis. Als sie in Johns Gesicht blickte, runzelte sie die Stirn. Irgendetwas schien ihn auch in seinen Träumen zu verfolgen. Irgendetwas schien ganz und gar nicht zu stimmen. Sie überlegte, was geschehen sein könnte, aber nichts schien ihr so dramatisch, dass John unruhig schlief. Die Jahre beim Militär hatten ihn zu einem Mann gemacht, der jederzeit und überall einschlafen konnte. Er schlief dann immer wie ein Stein, wachte aber sofort auf sobald er ein, scheinbar verdächtiges, Geräusch hörte. Diese Seite an ihm hatte schon zu ein paar amüsanten Situationen zwischen ihm und Victoria geführt, wenn sie noch länger am Arbeiten gewesen war. Aber diesmal, sie schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte so ruhig gewirkt, als sie ihm vorhin die Klamotten gebracht hatte. Lag es vielleicht daran, was er tragen musste? Welche Erwartungen an ihn gestellt wurden, weil er ihr Quiwo war? Das konnte sie sich eigentlich nicht vorstellen. Eleazar und Nico hatten ihr gesagt, er hätte die Regeln für die Zeremonie verstanden und würde sich daran halten. Also was war los mit ihm? Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, zog sich aus und legte sich vorsichtig neben ihn auf das Bett. Sofort drehte sich John auf die Seite und legte einen Arm um sie. Sie kuschelte sich an ihn und schloss die Augen. Er war ein Teil von ihr und sie wusste nicht, was sie tun würde sollte sie ihn jemals verlieren.  
_‚Ich liebe dich John‘_ , dachte sie und schickte diese Gedanken in seine Richtung.  
„Liebe dich auch, Vica“, murmelte er und sie lächelte leicht. Natürlich war er durch ihr Erscheinen wach geworden.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“ Sie drehte sich in seinen Armen um und schaute ihn an. In seinen Augen war ein Ausdruck, den sie nicht recht deuten konnte. Er nickte langsam und gab ihr einen tiefen Kuss.  
„Natürlich. Bei mir ist alles bestens. Und bei dir?“  
„Ich halte mich ganz gut, wie man so schön sagt.“  
John nickte und gab ihr noch einen Kuss. „Vielleicht sollten wir schlafen. Der morgige Tag wird wirklich anstrengend.“  
„Vielleicht hast du recht.“ Sie kuschelte sich in die Kissen und schloss die Augen. „Meinst du, Elizabeth erlaubt es uns ab und an auf der Erde Urlaub zu machen?“  
„Hast deine Familie wohl wirklich vermisst?“  
„Natürlich.“  
John seufze. „Ich werde mit ihr reden, wenn wir wieder da sind.“  
„Das ist gut“, kam es leise von ihr, da sie bereits am Einschlafen waren. „Ich hab sie wirklich alle total vermisst.“  
John beobachtete, wie Victoria einschlief und fällte eine Entscheidung. Es würde nicht leicht für ihn werden, aber es musste so sein.

 

Niño trat neben John und gab ihm einen leichten Schubser gegen die Schulter. John löste den Blick von Victoria, die mit einigen anderen Frauen, die meisten davon angeheiratete Tanten und Cousinen von ihr, die rituellen Tänze vollführte, mit denen die Quisiwam ihre Toten verabschiedeten. Die Beerdigung war fast vorbei und John wusste, dass seine Zeit ablief.  
„Hey Mann, du siehst beinahe aus wie einer von uns.“ John schaute an sich herunter und lächelte. Die Kleidung passte wie angegossen und es war ihm auch nicht unangenehm sie zu tragen. „Besonders der Nemanwi ist super.“  
„Den hat Victoria als Geschenk für mich gemacht.“  
Niño runzelte die Stirn. „Hat sie dir erzählt, was es bedeutet, wenn eine Quisaw einen Nemanwi in Kombination mit einem Mamori-Armband verschenkt? Besonders wenn sie ein identisches Armband trägt?“  
John schüttelte den Kopf, gespannt darüber, was Niño ihm erzählen würde. Niño betrachtete die Symbole auf Johns Nemanwi und lächelte.  
„Ein Nemanwi ist wie ein Strauß Blumen. Der Schenkende drückt damit aus, dass er Interesse an der anderen Person hat. Der Beschenkte kann das Angebot annehmen oder ablehnen. Aber er wird den Nemanwi immer behalten. Ihn zurück zugeben ist das Schlimmste, was man tun kann. Wenn dann eine Quisaw einem Quiwo ein Mamori-Armband schenkt und es ihm an das rechte Handgelenk bindet, dann ist dies mehr als nur ein Angebot. Es ist ein Versprechen. Das Versprechen immer für den anderen da zu sein. Ich mag es vielleicht nicht gut finden, dass sie dich gewählt hat. Aber das liegt nur daran, dass mein Stolz verletzt wurde. Ich habe mein Leben lang meine Gedanken immer nur auf Victoria gerichtet. Sie war alles was ich immer wollte. Ich habe keine anderen Frauen bemerkt und wenn, dann hab ich sie mit Victoria verglichen. Sie war für mich schon immer die schönste Frau auf der Welt und wird es vielleicht auch immer sein. Aber irgendwie war da immer so ein Gefühl, als würde sie mich nie richtig wahrnehmen. Und letzten Endes stimmte es ja auch. Sie hat dich gefunden. So wie sie dich ansieht, so hat sie bisher noch nie jemanden angesehen. Also, lass dich bitte nicht zu einer Dummheit hinreißen.“  
„Ist es auch eine Dummheit, wenn man damit etwas Richtiges tut?“, fragte John nachdenklich, sich mit einem Mal der vollen Bedeutung von so etwas einfachem wie einem Geschenk bewusst werdend.  
„Kommt drauf an, für wen es das Richtige ist. Ich hab mir heute die Symbole auf deinem Nemanwi genau angeschaut. Einen Teil kann ich nicht entziffern, aber die Quisiwam-Symbole stehen für Liebe, Loyalität und Schutz.“  
„Die anderen stammen von den Antikern. Ich kann nicht so gut antikerisch, aber ein Kollege hat mir gesagt, dass sie genau das Gleiche ausdrücken.“  
Niño nickte langsam. „Dann solltest du dir vielleicht mal darüber Gedanken machen, was das wirklich zu bedeuten hat. Wenn sie dir einen Nemanwi schenkt, auf dem in zwei Sprachen das Gleiche steht. Wenn sie dich so bedingungslos liebt, dass sie sich den Zorn der Ältesten zuzieht, in dem sie die Beziehung zu dir nicht verheimlicht. Was glaubst du, was das dann bedeutet?“  
John seufzte und fing die Blicke von Eleazar und Nico auf. Er wusste, er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit.  
„Hör zu Niño, ich danke dir. Wirklich. Und es tut mir leid, dass du nicht das bekommen hast, was du dir wünschst.“  
Niño winkte ab. „Ach was. Ich seh die ganze Sache so, dass mir nun eine ganze Welt voller hübscher Frauen zur Verfügung steht.“  
John lächelte und schaute erneut zu Victoria. Der Tanz war beinahe vorbei. Danach würde der Leichnam auf ein hohes Holzgestell gelegt und anschließend verbrannt werden. Die Asche wurde einfach dem Wind überlassen. Der Wind würde, nach dem Glauben der Quisiwam, den Verstorbenen zu seinen Vorfahren bringen, wo er auf sein neues Leben warten würde. Niño seufzte, denn auf ihn kam die schwere Aufgabe zu, seine eigene Großmutter anzünden zu müssen.  
„Ich werd dann mal.“  
John nickte ihm zu und als er wieder alleine war, zog er sich langsam in die Schatten der Hütten zurück. Er würde schnell seine normale Kleidung anziehen und dann mit seinem Handy im SGC anrufen und um einen Sondertransport auf die Prometheus bitten. Er sollte wirklich so schnell wie möglich verschwinden. Hier auf der Erde hatte er wirklich nichts mehr verloren. Er war so auf seine Schritte konzentriert, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie ihm zwei Personen folgten.  
Eleazar und Nico beobachteten wie er in Victorias Hütte verschwand, kurz darauf in seiner normalen Kleidung wieder heraustrat, ein kurzes Telefonat führte und anschließend, nach einem kurzen Blick Richtung Zeremonienplatz, in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Sie lächelten einander zu und drehten sich um. Der Gringo hatte doch mehr Verstand, als sie gedacht hatten. Und so würde Victoria den ihr zustehenden Platz einnehmen, ohne jedwede Ablenkung.

 

 

tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

John trat durch das Stargate in Atlantis, warf einem Marine seine P90 zu und ging direkt durch die Gänge zu seinem Zimmer. Seit über zwei Monaten, seit seiner Rückkehr nach Atlantis, war er nicht mehr in Victorias Zimmer gewesen. Er wollte nicht an die glücklichen Stunden erinnert werden, daher hatte er auch das Mamori abgenommen. Und obwohl Niño ihm gesagt hatte, dass man niemals einen Nemanwi zurückgeben durfte, hatte er seinen in der Siedlung bei El Remolino zurück gelassen. Er wollte nicht mehr an sie erinnert werden. Er wollte alles vergessen. Sie vergessen. Einfach nur weiter leben. Wobei man seinen momentanen Zustand weniger als Leben, sondern vielmehr als ein einfach nur noch existieren bezeichnen konnte. In seinem Zimmer angekommen pfefferte er die Schutzweste in die eine und seine Schuhe und das Headset in die andere Ecke, danach ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen und schloss die Augen. Zwei Monate. Seit zwei Monaten war er bereits wieder auf Atlantis und nichts hatte sich geändert. Michael gewann immer noch an Stärke und er vermisste Victoria so sehr, dass es schon beinahe wehtat.

 

Elizabeth hatte, zusammen mit JP, Johns Abgang beobachtet und drehte sich Kopfschüttelnd um. Es war John anzusehen, dass er litt. Er war übermüdet, reizbar und brachte sich immer und immer wieder in unnötige Gefahren. Er war nur in wenigen Momenten scheinbar so wie früher und das war, wenn er bei Teyla und ihrem Sohn war. Teyla hatte kurz nach Johns Rückkehr einen gesunden Jungen zur Welt gebracht und ihn Torren John genannt. Nach ihrem Vater und seinem Patenonkel. In Torrens Gegenwart hielt er sich mit seinen Launen zurück. Sie alle machten sich Gedanken um John und das war auch der Grund, warum Elizabeth JP in ihr Büro gebeten hatte.  
„JP, haben Sie irgendwelche Nachrichten von Victoria erhalten?“ Er setzte sich und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ihr Vater ließ mir über das SGC nach der Beerdigung eine Nachricht von ihr zukommen. Darin ließ sie mich wissen, dass ich doch bitte dafür sorgen soll, dass der Mistkerl seine gerechte Strafe bekommt und für immer in der Hölle leiden soll. Das waren ihre Worte, nicht meine oder die ihres Vaters. Ich weiß nicht, was in Mexiko passiert ist, aber offenbar war es ziemlich schlimm.“  
Elizabeth nickte nachdenklich. „Auch aus John war nichts herauszubekommen. Er sagte nur, dass ihm etwas klar geworden wäre und das Victoria auf der Erde bleiben würde.“  
„Und genau das verstehe ich nicht. Victoria hat mich irgendwann mal in ihr ganzes indianisches Erbe eingeweiht. Wenn sie sich mit jemandem verbindet, so wie es bei ihr und John der Fall war, dann ist dieses Band unauflösbar. Sie können sich niemals trennen, selbst wenn sie es wollten. Es wäre, als würde man versuchen eine Hälfte von sich selbst herauszureißen. Etwas, das nicht möglich ist und einen nur unglücklich macht. Und genau das ist der Grund, warum ich nicht glaube, dass die beiden sich freiwillig getrennt haben. Wie schon gesagt, irgendetwas muss passiert sein und es war bestimmt nichts Gutes.“  
Elizabeth nickte nachdenklich. JPs Beschreibung passte genau zu Johns Verhalten der letzten Wochen.  
„Und was schlagen Sie jetzt vor?“  
JP zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Wir müssten erst einmal herausfinden, was genau passiert ist. Und ich glaube nicht, dass John uns irgendetwas erzählen würde. Ich schätze ihn nicht als jemand ein, der seine Gefühle anderen mitteilt.“  
„Nein, das kann man von John wirklich nicht sagen. Also bleibt uns wahrscheinlich nichts anderes übrig als abzuwarten.“  
„Wird wahrscheinlich das Beste sein. Vielleicht...“, JP wurde in diesem Moment von der Aktivierung des Gates unterbrochen. „Erwarten wir jemanden?“  
Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf und ging mit schnellen Schritten in den Kontrollraum. „Chuck, was ist los?“  
„Unplanmäßige Aktivierung von außen.“ In diesem Moment erschien auf seinem Bildschirm ein Code und er runzelte die Stirn. „Komisch, es ist Victorias persönlicher Code. Und er kommt von der Mittelstation.“  
Elizabeth nickte. „Lassen wir sie rein. Vielleicht klärt sich nun alles auf.“ Sie verließ den Kontrollraum und ging die Treppe zum Gate hinunter. JP folgte ihr, denn auch er war auf eine Erklärung gespannt. Als Victoria durch das Gate trat, wichen er und Elizabeth allerdings einen Schritt zurück. Die Frau, die vor ihnen stand, schäumte vor Wut. Ihre grünen Augen glühten gefährlich und beide waren sich sicher, dass sie in diesem Moment nicht in Johns Haut stecken wollten.  
„Wo ist er?“, fragte Victoria mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme.  
„Ähm, er ist in seinem Zimmer“, kam es zögernd von JP.

  
Victoria nickte und stürmte durch die Gänge zu Johns Zimmer. Jeder der ihr begegnete schreckte vor ihr zurück, denn mit dieser Furie wollte sich keiner anlegen. Vor Johns Zimmer blieb sie stehen und holte einmal tief Luft. Nicht um sich zu beruhigen, ganz im Gegenteil. Sie führte sich vor Augen, was John getan hatte und die Wut kochte erneut in ihr hoch. Die Wut, die bereits seit Wochen in ihr kochte. Sie wollte die Tür öffnen, merkte aber, dass sie von innen blockiert war. Sie zischte und wartete. Bestimmt würde John durch das Signal alarmiert, welches ertönte, wenn jemand herein wollte, zur Tür kommen. Nach beinahe einer Minute öffnete sich tatsächlich die Tür und John stand vor ihr. Als er sie sah, riss er die Augen auf und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
„Vica? Was machst du denn hier?“  
„Ja genau Vica. Die Vica, die du ohne jedes Wort mitten in Mexiko zurück gelassen hast. Und was ist dir eigentlich eingefallen den Nemanwi dazulassen?! Nachdem Niño dir gesagt hat, was ein Nemanwi bedeutet. Besonders was er in unserem Fall bedeutet!“ Sie schubste ihn in sein Zimmer und registrierte zufrieden, wie sich die Tür hinter ihr schloss. Es musste wirklich nicht jeder mitbekommen, was sie ihn an den Kopf zu werfen hatte.  
„Hör mal Vica, es tut mir leid.“  
„Komm mir nicht mit es tut mir leid. Du bist einfach abgehauen. Hast im SGC angerufen und dich weg porten lassen. Und ich stand da und wusste nicht was los war. Gab‘s einen Notruf aus Atlantis? Ist irgendetwas passiert, dass deine sofortige Anwesenheit erforderte? Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als ich erfuhr, dass es nichts dergleichen war. Das du einfach nur abgehauen bist. Was ist passiert? Hast du dich bei meiner Familie unwohl gefühlt? Hab ich dich durch irgendetwas unter Druck gesetzt?“ Sie steigerte sich immer weiter in ihre Wut hinein. „Ich versteh es einfach nicht.“  
John seufzte. Sie hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, was passiert war. Sie sah nur, dass er verschwunden war. Sie verdiente wirklich eine Erklärung.  
„Vica, es tut mir echt leid. Aber ich hielt es für das Beste zu gehen und dich bei deinem Volk zu lassen. Sie brauchen dich. Das ist mir klar geworden.“  
„Mein Volk ist mittlerweile Atlantis“, fauchte sie ihm entgegen. „Meine erwählte Familie ist hier. Natürlich war es schön die Anderen mal wieder zu sehen, aber hier bin ich nun zu Hause.“  
„Aber, du hast eine Aufgabe. Auf der Erde. Als Quisaw deines Volkes. Sie verlassen sich auf dich.“  
„Das ist mir egal“, schrie sie ihm entgegen.  
„Sollte es aber nicht. Und das wurde mir sehr deutlich gesagt“, meinte John um Ruhe bemüht.  
„Von wem?“ Sie wollte wirklich gerne wissen, wer es schaffte einen so willensstarken Menschen dazu zubringen einen Teil von sich selbst zurück zulassen.  
„Was?“  
„Wer hat dir den Floh ins Ohr gesetzt, dass es besser wäre, wenn ich dort bliebe? Wer hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich die schlimmsten Monate meines Lebens erfuhr?“  
„Eleazar und Nico“, sagte er langsam. „Sie kamen am Tag vor der Zeremonie zu mir und sagten mir, dass es für dich und mich das Beste wäre, wenn ich ginge.“  
„Verdammt John!“ Sie merkte, dass ihr nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb. „Du bist ein Soldat und da machen dir zwei alte Männer, die erkennen, dass sie eben nicht alles kontrollieren können was sie kontrollieren wollen, wirklich Angst?“  
„Du hättest ihre Gesichter sehen sollen“, versuchte er sich an einer Erklärung.  
„Das habe ich! Glaub mir, ich habe diesen Ausdruck in den letzten Wochen sehr oft gesehen. Denn ich…“, sie spürte, dass ihre Zeit abgelaufen war. Sie rannte an John vorbei in sein Bad und schaffte es gerade noch sich über die Kloschüssel zu beugen, ehe sie sich übergab. Das war ja wirklich prima. Sie wusch sich den Mund aus, ließ sich an der Wand nach unten sinken und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch.  
_‚Tut mir Leid, Kleines. Mom und Dad sollten sich wirklich nicht streiten.‘_  
John war ihr langsam gefolgt und beobachtete sie nun besorgt. Victoria war noch nie so erschöpft gewesen. Auch wenn sie von anstrengenden Einsätzen zurückkamen, so hatte sie immer noch vor Energie gestrotzt. Aber nun wirkte sie angeschlagen und unglücklich. Er setzte sich neben sie und seufzte.  
„Warum bist du wieder hier, Vica?“  
Sie schaute auf und lächelte traurig. „Glaub mir, das war nicht leicht. Ich musste mich gegen den Ältestenrat durchsetzen und dem IOA klarmachen, dass ich meine Stelle nicht gekündigt habe. Danke übrigens dafür, dass es alle glaubten. Aber ich hatte bei all dem Unterstützung.“  
„Wer?“  
„Niño. Als er erfahren hat, was genau los ist, hat er sich bereit erklärt mir zu helfen. Außerdem ist er verliebt.“  
„Ach echt?“ Diese Nachricht freute John wirklich.  
Victoria nickte. „Er hat in New York eine Kollegin, die anscheinend schon immer auf ihn stand. Nur hat er es erst jetzt bemerkt, weil seine Gedanken nicht mehr auf mich fokussiert waren. Er hat mir geholfen nicht durchzudrehen.“  
„Was genau ist passiert?“  
Sie fuhr sich durch die Haare und John registrierte erst jetzt richtig, dass sie eine neue Frisur hatte. Ihre Haare, die sonst immer bis zur Taille gereicht hatten, waren nun zu einer frechen, knapp schulterlangen Frisur geschnitten. Es war, als wollte sie damit ein Zeichen setzen. Eine Quisaw hatte keine kurzen Haare, so waren nun einmal die Regeln. Sie seufzte.  
„Ich bin hier, weil ich dir etwas sagen muss. Natürlich war ich wütend darüber, dass du mich einfach so zurück gelassen hast. Aber, das ist nur einer der Gründe. Ich gehöre zu dir. Für immer und ewig. Wir sind durch das Naquiera miteinander verbunden. Und nicht nur dadurch.“  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
Sie ergriff seine Hand und verband ihre Gedanken mit seinen. Und er spürte es. Spürte, was sie ihm nicht sagen konnte, weil sie nicht wusste, wie er darauf reagieren würde. Er zog seine Hand zurück und schaute sie ungläubig an.  
„Du bist…?“ Sie nickte. „Von mir?“  
„Natürlich von dir, du Idiot! Von wem denn sonst? Hör zu, wenn du die Verantwortung nicht tragen willst, dann kann ich das verstehen.“ Sie versuchte die Enttäuschung aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhalten. „Aber ich will, dass unser Kind seinen Vater kennt und das geht nicht, wenn ich auf der Erde bleibe. Ich will, dass es mit Mutter und Vater aufwächst. Wir wissen beide, wie es ist wenn der Vater auf Grund seines Berufes wenig anwesend ist und das will ich ihm ersparen. Ich will hierbleiben, damit unser Kind beide Elternteile hat. Ich…“  
John unterbrach jeden weiteren Redeschwall, indem er sie an sich zog und küsste. Innerlich seufzte Victoria. Dies war der bestmögliche Ausgang, den sie sich vorgestellt hatte. John legte seine Stirn gegen ihre und lächelte.  
„Mein Gott, ich werde Vater. Das ist so unfassbar!“  
Victoria lachte. „Glaub mir, diese Phase hab ich bereits hinter mir. Jetzt bin ich in der ‚Oh Gott mir ist schlecht, ich glaub ich muss kotzen‘-Phase.“  
„Ich glaub, die fängt grade bei mir an. Ich, oh Gott.“ Er atmete tief durch. „Was sagt deine Familie dazu?“  
„Niño ist total begeistert und hat sich schon für den Job als Patenonkel beworben. Meine Eltern sind glücklich, auch wenn sie es nicht so toll finden einen unehelichen Enkel zu bekommen. Und der Rest weiß es noch nicht. Als ich es erfuhr, bin ich aus El Remolino abgereist. Nun da ich weiß, was Eleazar und Nico getan haben, kann ich auch ihr Verhalten verstehen. Sie wollten unbedingt, dass ich mich einer Zeremonie unterziehe, die mich zur offiziellen Anführerin des Stammes gemacht hätte. Aber mir war von Anfang an klar, dass ich wieder nach Atlantis zurückgehe. Und die Quisiwam verdienen ein Oberhaupt das immer da ist. Es wäre ihnen gegenüber einfach nicht fair gewesen. Also hab ich mich mit ihnen gestritten und bin zu Niño nach New York gegangen.“  
John holte tief Luft. „Nun ja, ich kann nicht unbedingt behaupten, dass ich es so schlimm finde wenig mit den Beiden zu tun zu haben. Aber, ich will ehrlich zu dir sein. Schon Wochen vor der Abreise hab ich mir über etwas Gedanken gemacht. Kannst du aufstehen? Ich will dir etwas zeigen.“ Er erhob sich und reichte ihr die Hand. Sie ließ sich von ihm aufhelfen und folgte ihm in sein Zimmer. Er dirigierte sie zum Sofa und fing an, etwas in einer Schublade zu suchen.  
„Was machst du da?“  
„Moment noch. Ah, da ist es ja.“ Er kam zu ihr und setzte sich. „Also, es tut mir leid, dass ich den Nemanwi bei dir gelassen habe. Dann hab ich das Mamori abgenommen, weil es mich einfach zu sehr an etwas erinnert hat, von dem ich dachte ich hätte es für immer verloren. Nun da ich weiß, dass es nicht so ist, bitte ich dich es mir wieder umzubinden.“ Er reichte ihr das Armband und sie band es lächelnd um sein rechtes Handgelenk. Er holte tief Luft. „Okay, vor dem nächsten hab ich ein wenig Angst. Einer aus McKays Team war etwa einen Monat vor der Beerdigung zu einer Hochzeit auf der Erde. Der Typ ist ein echter Ire aus Cork. Wir Sheppards haben ebenfalls irische Vorfahren und ich bat ihn, etwas für mich zu besorgen. Auf jeden Fall hat O’Shea es mir eine Woche vor der Beerdigung gegeben und ich hab immer auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt gewartet, der irgendwie nie eintrat.“  
„Warum erzählst du mir das alles?“ Victoria wusste nicht, was er mit dieser weitausschweifenden Erklärung bezweckte, erkannte aber an seinem Gesichtsausdruck, dass es wichtig für ihn war.  
„Weil ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich das Folgende nicht der Umstände wegen mache, sondern weil ich es schon lange wollte.“ Er griff in seine Hosentasche, holte ein kleines Schmuckkästchen heraus und öffnete es. Als Victoria den Inhalt sah, wurde sie blass.  
„John, das ist…“  
„Ein Gladdagh. Ein irisches Symbol der Verbundenheit. Da ich ihn dir aber nicht einfach nur als Freundschaftsring schenken wollte, hab ich O’Shea gebeten, einen Diamanten einarbeiten zu lassen.“ Er holte den Ring aus dem Kästchen und nahm Victorias Hand. „Vica, ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen und bitte dich mich zu heiraten, damit ich für dich und unser Kind da sein kann.“  
Sie starrte immer noch gebannt auf das diamantene Herz, das von einer Krone und Händen aus Silber umrahmt wurde. Sie kannte die Bedeutung dieses Ringes. Sie wusste nicht woher, aber sie kannte sie. Sie hob den Kopf und John sah, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hatte. Unfähig etwas zu sagen nickte sie nur und John war es, als fiele eine tonnenschwere Last von seiner Seele, als er ihr den Ring an den linken Ringfinger schob. Sie umarmte ihn und sie hielten sich immer noch fest, als sich die Sprechanlage in Johns Zimmer aktivierte.  
„Colonel Sheppard sofort im Kontrollraum melden!“  
Sie schaute ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Seit wann sind denn die privaten Zimmer mit den Kommunikationssystemen der Stadt verbunden?“  
„Nur meins. Ich bin in den letzten Monaten nicht immer an mein Headset gegangen. Also hat Elizabeth Rodney gebeten, diese Veränderung vorzunehmen.“  
Sie nickte verstehend und erhob sich. „Also los. Treten wir der Meute gegenüber.“

 

Elizabeth konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie eine gewisse Erleichterung verspürte, als sie John und Victoria gemeinsam in den Gateraum treten sah. Also hatten sie ihre Differenzen beheben können. Es würde endlich wieder so etwas wie Normalität in der Stadt einkehren können.  
„Also, was ist los?“, erkundigte sich John, als sie bei den anderen angekommen waren.  
Rodney deutete auf einen der Bildschirme, die hinter den Kotrollkonsolen waren, und wie wild blinkte.  
„Die Sensoren der Stadt sind angesprungen. Wir hatten in den letzten Tagen ja ein paar Probleme damit und keine Sekunde zu spät hab ich sie wieder zum Laufen gebracht.“  
„Wer war das?“, erklang Radeks Stimme unter einer der Konsolen.  
„Okay, Radek hat dabei geholfen. Aber darum geht’s nicht. Die Sensoren haben entdeckt, dass ein Schiff in der Nähe des Planeten aus dem Hyperraum gekommen ist, sich aber nicht weiter annähert.“  
„Ist es eines von unseren?“ Der kleine Funken Hoffnung in Elizabeth Stimme blieb niemandem verborgen und daher tat es Rodney wirklich leid, den Kopf schütteln zu müssen.  
„Tut mir leid Elizabeth. Es ist ein Basisschiff und wir kennen nur einen Wraith der uns freundlich gesonnen ist und unseren Aufenthaltsort kennt.“  
„Todd“, antwortete Elizabeth.  
„Genau, aber der hat sich schon länger nicht mehr gemeldet“, gab Rodney zu bedenken.  
Victoria blickte auf den Schirm und seufzte. „Wenn es Todd wäre, würde er sich dann nicht melden? Uns irgendwie bescheid sagen, dass er es ist?“ Sie schaute fragend in die Runde.  
„Nun eigentlich schon. Aber, wie Rodney schon sagte, wir haben schon länger nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Eigentlich seit dem gescheiterten Plan Michaels Einrichtungen zu zerstören. Wir haben auch nie rausgefunden, wer die Mission damals verraten hat“, erklärte Elizabeth.  
„Ich kann mir irgendwie nicht vorstellen, dass es Todd gewesen sein soll.“  
„John, ich weiß, dass Todd so was wie Ihr Freund ist. Aber er ist auch ein Wraith“, sagte Elizabeth.  
„Ein Wraith, der sich nicht mehr nähren muss. Ein Wraith, der uns schon mehrmals geholfen hat“, rief John ihr ins Gedächtnis.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir später darüber diskutieren, wer die Mission verraten hat und die Stadt tarnen?“, fragte Victoria vorsichtig.  
„Nun ja, da gibt es ein kleines Problem. Die Umschaltung von Tarnung auf Schild dauert etwas länger, und wenn wir wirklich angegriffen werden sollten, bekommen wir den Schild vielleicht nicht schnell genug aufgebaut“, erklärte Chuck.  
„Aber wollt ihr wirklich das Risiko eingehen, entdeckt zu werden?“  
Rodney schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wäre nicht gut.“  
„Genau.“ Elizabeth nickte Chuck zu. „Aktivieren Sie die Tarnung der Stadt.“  
Chuck nickte und kam sofort dem Befehl nach.

 

Die nächsten Minuten standen sie angespannt um den Bildschirm und beobachteten, wie das Basisschiff nun doch immer näher kam und schließlich in einen geosynchronen Orbit ging.  
„Das ist gar nicht gut.“, meinte John langsam. „Vielleicht sollte ich schon mal die Sicherheitsteams alarmieren.“  
Elizabeth nickte ihm zu und nachdem er Victorias Hand leicht gedrückt hatte, verließ er den Kontrollraum. Victoria verschränkte die Arme und dachte nach. So hatte sie sich ihren ersten Tag auf Atlantis nicht vorgestellt. Sie schaute auf ihren Ring und lächelte. Nun hatte sie noch mehr, für das es sich zu kämpfen lohnte. Sie würde ihr Möglichstes tun, um die Stadt und ihre Anwohner zu verteidigen.  
„Dr. Weir, wir empfangen eine Nachricht. Nur Audio“, gab Amelia zu verstehen, die ebenso wie Chuck Dienst hatte.  
„Stellen Sie sie durch.“  
Amelia nickte und sofort klang eine verzerrte Stimme durch den Raum, die die meisten sofort als Michaels identifizierten.  
„Ich weiß, dass Sie sich auf dem Planeten befinden. Ein Freund hat es mir verraten. Sie haben etwas, das ich haben möchte.“  
Da das Leugnen ihrer Anwesenheit wohl sinnlos war, nickte Elizabeth Amelia zu, die sofort einen Kanal öffnete. „Und was ist das, wenn ich fragen darf?“  
Ein kaltes Lachen ertönte. „Händigen Sie mir Teyla Emmagan und ihren Sohn aus. Wenn Sie mir ausliefern wonach ich verlange, dann werde ich versprechen Ihnen kein Leid zuzufügen. Sollten Sie sich jedoch weigern, so sehe ich mich leider gezwungen, die Stadt zu vernichten. Sie haben eine Stunde Zeit“, damit brach die Verbindung ab.  
„Damit hat sich die Tarnung erledigt“, meinte Rodney trocken.  
„Okay, sofort auf Schild umschalten.“ Elizabeth seufzte. „Michael kann doch nicht wirklich glauben, dass wir unsere eigenen Leute ausliefern?“  
„Er ist ein Wraith“, kam es trocken von Ronon, der inzwischen zu ihnen gestoßen war. „Die denken nicht so wie wir.“ Er nickte Victoria kurz zu. Er war wirklich froh, dass sie wieder da war, dann wandte er sich wieder an Elizabeth. „Also, was machen wir?“  
Sie dachte kurz nach und fällte dann eine Entscheidung.  
„Wir werden jeden, der nicht unbedingt gebraucht wird oder nicht mit einer Waffe umgehen kann auf die Alpha-Basis evakuieren. Wer helfen will, ist herzlich willkommen. Aber er muss auch kämpfen können. Wir werden diese Stadt verteidigen, mit allen uns zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln.“  
„Aber, es ist doch nur ein Basisschiff. Kann John das nicht mit den Drohnen aus dem Stuhl abschießen?“, fragte Victoria ängstlich.  
„Das wird er auch tun, aber die Wraith neigen leider zu Kamikazeangriffen, was bedeutet, sie werden in ihren Jägern auch direkte Angriffe auf die Stadt fliegen und sich in die Stadt porten. Und diese Wraith müssen wir bekämpfen“, erklärte Rodney, in dessen Stimme unterdrückte Panik mitschwang.  
Victoria nickte verstehend. „Okay, ich geh mich umziehen.“  
„Victoria, Sie sind erst seit knapp einer halben Stunde wieder da. Vielleicht sollten Sie auch auf die Alpha-Basis gehen.“  
Victoria schüttelte bei Elizabeth Aussage den Kopf. „Mir geht es gut. Ich werde kämpfen. Atlantis ist jetzt auch meine Heimat. Und die werde ich verteidigen.“ Damit verließ sie den Kontrollraum, ging so schnell sie konnte in ihr Zimmer und zog sich um. Sie zog das gleiche Outfit an, wie damals, als sie John und die Anderen gerettet hatte. Dann ging sie in die Waffenkammer und holte ihr Katana. Sie dachte kurz nach und lief wieder in ihr Zimmer, schnallte sich ihre Dolche um und nahm das zweite Katana, welches bisher nur als Dekoration gedient hatte, an sich. Sie schnallte sich das Rückenholster um, das sie einst von ihrem Vater geschenkt bekommen hatte, und steckte die Schwerter in die Scheiden auf ihrem Rücken. Sie blickte in den Spiegel, band sich die Haare zu einem hohen Pferdeschwanz und nickte sich selbst zu. Sie war die Quisaw von Atlantis und sie würde es verteidigen. Mit allen Mitteln, die sie hatte.

 

Als sie in den Konferenzraum trat, teilte John gerade die Sicherheitsteams ein. Ihr Eintreten quittierte er mit einem Stirnrunzeln, unterbrach aber nicht die Einteilung. Dann entließ er die Soldaten und alle Freiwilligen, die sich gemeldet hatten. Als Major Lorne an ihr vorbeiging, nickte er Victoria zu. Er war froh, dass sie wieder da war. Sie war eine der besten Kämpferinnen, die er kannte und auch John schien sich wieder besser auf die Sache konzentrieren zu können.  
Nachdem der letzte den Raum verlassen hatte, blickte Victoria John lächelnd an.  
„Und, wo soll ich meinen Posten beziehen?“  
„Auf der Alpha-Basis. Du wirst zusammen mit JP und den anderen evakuiert.“  
Sie blickte ihn ungläubig an. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Warum? Ich kann kämpfen, das habe ich oft genug bewiesen. Und mein Platz ist in Atlantis.“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Vergiss es! Du wirst nicht hierbleiben. Ich werde nicht erlauben, dass du so ein Risiko eingehst.“  
„Ach auf einmal ist es ein Risiko? Was hat sich geändert? Was ist der Unterschied zu den Malen, als ich mit euch auf Einsätzen war und wir Wraithsoldaten begegnet sind? Was hat sich verändert?“  
Sie blickte ihn wütend an und er seufzte. „Es hat sich alles verändert. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du mein Kind in Gefahr bringst. So einfach ist das.“  
Victoria schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte ihm ihren Standpunkt klar zu machen. „Ich bin die Quisaw meines Volkes. Meine Aufgabe ist es, mein Volk zu beschützen, egal unter welchen Umständen. Und das werde ich auch tun. Ich werde die Stadt und meinen Quiwo nicht verlassen.“  
„Vica, bitte.“  
„Nein“, sie verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust. „Du bekommst mich hier nicht weg.“  
John blickte sie ernst an und erkannte, dass eine Diskussion mit ihr fruchtlos sein würde. „Wenn du Atlantis beschützen willst, dann wirst du meinen Befehlen folgen müssen.“  
„Damit hab ich keine Probleme.“  
„Okay“, er nickte langsam, „dann befehle ich dir hiermit, dich auf die Alpha-Basis zu begeben und dort für den Schutz der Leute zu sorgen.“  
„Vergiss es.“ Sie konnte seinen Versuch sie auszutricksen durch aus anerkennen, aber sie würde nicht weichen. Unter keinerlei Umständen!  
„Vica!“  
„Nein!“, schrie sie ihn an. „Ich werde nicht gehen!“  
„Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du dich und unser Kind durch deine Dickköpfigkeit in Gefahr bringst“, gab er ebenso laut zurück.  
Victoria wirbelte herum um und ging Richtung Tür. Dort drehte sie sich noch einmal um und schaute John traurig an. „Ich habe das Gefühl, als würdest du mir nicht vertrauen. Meinen Fähigkeiten nicht vertrauen. Ich bin schwanger, John, nicht krank. Und diese Tatsache wird mich beschützen. Ich werde hier bleiben. Ob es dir gefällt oder nicht.“ Damit ging sie hinaus. Sie bemerkte weder Elizabeth noch die Anderen, die die letzten Worte ihres Streites mit John mitbekommen hatten. Langsam ging sie in Richtung Stuhlraum. Ob John wollte oder nicht, sie würde in Atlantis bleiben und für seinen Schutz sorgen. Das war ihre Aufgabe als Quisaw. Wenn es notwendig war, musste sie den Quiwo beschützen. Außerdem lag in der Nähe des Stuhlraumes auch einer der Schildemitter und sie wusste, dass der Schild nur funktionierte, wenn er Energie von allen Emittern bekam. Also würde sie dort ihren Posten beziehen.

 

Elizabeth betrat langsam den Konferenzraum und entdeckte John, der niedergeschlagen am Konferenztisch lehnte. „Ist es wahr?“  
Er hob den Kopf und sie seufzte. Er sah wieder genauso aus, wie in den letzten Monaten. Niedergeschlagen und ohne Hoffnung. „Was?“  
„Ist Victoria wirklich schwanger?“ Er nickte langsam. „Oh mein Gott.“ Elizabeth blinzelte kurz. „Und Sie wissen es seit wann?“  
„Seit sie mich vorhin in meinem Zimmer zur Sau gemacht hat. Sie weiß es etwa zwei Monate.“  
„Und was wollen Sie tun?“  
John lächelte leicht. „Ich habe sie gebeten mich zu heiraten. Das hatte ich schon vor, bevor wir zur Beerdigung ihrer Großmutter gereist sind.“  
„Und?“ Elizabeth schaute ihn gespannt an und war ehrlich genug zu sich selbst um zuzugeben, dass sie neugierig auf den neuesten Tratsch war.  
„Sie hat ja gesagt.“  
„Das freut mich, John.“ Sie lächelte breit.  
„Ja, ganz super.“ Er fuhr sich über die Haare und verschränkte dann die Arme. „Kaum bin ich verlobt, werden wir angegriffen. Was wir wahrscheinlich nicht überleben werden, auch wenn bisher nur ein Basisschiff über dem Planeten kreist. Und dann schaffe ich es noch, dass meine Verlobte sauer auf mich ist.“  
Elizabeth legte ihm tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „John, Sie sind ein Mensch, der sich immer um andere sorgt. Was nicht unbedingt eine schlechte Eigenschaft ist. Aber Victoria ist genauso. Wenn ich es richtige verstanden habe, also das was sie gesagt hat und auch ihr Verhalten, so hat sie Atlantis als ihre neue Heimat, ihren neuen Stamm auserkoren und als Quisaw des Stammes, muss sie ihn beschützen. Selbst wenn sie hochschwanger wäre. Das ist einfach ihre Natur.“  
„Aber, wie kann ich es denn wollen, dass sie ihr Leben und das unseres Kindes riskiert, indem sie sich in Gefahr begibt?“, fragte er und sie konnte erkennen, dass das sein wahres Problem war.  
„Sie wollen es ja auch nicht. Und daher wird Ihnen auch niemand einen Vorwurf machen. Mein Rat? Suchen Sie Victoria, entschuldigen Sie sich bei ihr und dann sorgen Sie dafür, dass sie bei dem Angriff in Ihrer Nähe ist. So können Sie immer ein Auge auf Sie haben.“  
John nickte langsam. „Vielleicht haben Sie recht.“  
„Natürlich habe ich das“, lächelte sie. „Aber bei einer Sache haben Sie unrecht.“ Er runzelte die Stirn. „Zwei weitere Basisschiffe sind aus dem Hyperraum aufgetaucht. Sie sind weiter weg und werden noch etwa einen Tag brauchen, bis sie die Stadt erreichen.“  
„Und so lange wird Michael nicht warten.“  
„Unwahrscheinlich. Also, gehen Sie Colonel. Klären Sie das mit Victoria“, er ging zur Tür, wurde aber von Elizabeth noch einmal auf gehalten. „Und John? Ich freue mich wirklich für Sie.“  
Er nickte dankbar und machte sich auf die Suche nach Victoria.

 

tbc...


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

Victoria ging immer wieder den Gang zwischen Stuhlraum und Schildemitter hin und her. Sie war nur einmal hier gewesen, an ihrem ersten Tag als John ihr das Wichtigste der Stadt gezeigt hatte. Aber nun machte sie sich mit der Umgebung vertraut. Sie musste wissen wo es Verstecke und Hindernisse gab. Sie musste wissen, womit sie es genau zu tun hatte. Als sie sah wie John näher kam, seufzte sie.  
„Hör zu, ich werde nicht gehen. Ich werde hier bleiben und darüber gibt es keine Diskussion.“  
John ging neben ihr her, als sie eine weitere Runde drehte. „Ich bin vielleicht nicht begeistert darüber, dass du hierbleibst, einfach aus dem Grund, weil ich nicht will, dass dir etwas passiert. Aber ich weiß auch, dass du einen Auftrag hast. Und das ist etwas, das ich verstehen kann. Mit Aufträgen, egal wie gefährlich sie sind, kenne ich mich aus.“  
„Was willst du damit sagen?“  
John holte tief Luft. „Du kannst hier bleiben, wenn du mir versprichst, nicht von meiner Seite zu weichen.“  
Victoria lachte. „Glaub mir, das hatte ich sowieso vor. Deswegen bin ich auch hier unten. Ich dachte, ich behalte dich und den Schildemitter im Auge.“  
John nickte. „Das wollte ich dir auch vorschlagen.“  
Victoria griff nach seiner Hand und ihre Armbänder legten sich aufeinander. „Wir sind die Quisaw und der Quiwo von Atlantis. Wir werden die Stadt beschützen.“  
Er nickte verstehend, schaute ihr dann jedoch tief in die Augen. „Aber tu mir einen Gefallen. Pass bitte auch auf dich und unser Kind auf.“  
Victoria lächelte und küsste ihn dann. „Und du passt bitte auch auf dich auf. Ich will dich nicht schon wieder verlieren.“  
John nickte, gab ihr einen langen Kuss und ging in den Stuhlraum. Dort setzte er sich auf den Stuhl, der sofort die Verbindung zum neuralem Interface von Atlantis herstellte. John zwang sich, seine Gedanken zu beruhigen. Wenn man nicht aufpasste, konnte so einiges schief gehen. Er hatte noch immer vor Augen, wie er auf der Erde beinahe von einer Drohne abgeschossen worden war. Vor so vielen Jahren, als er noch keine Ahnung hatte, dass Atlantis oder die Stargates existierten. Als er noch ein normaler Pilot der US Air Force gewesen war. Nun konzentrierte er sich darauf die Luken der Drohnenabschussschächte zu öffnen, aber noch keine abzuschießen. Sie mussten sparsam mit ihrer Munition umgehen. Denn leider hatten sie noch immer nicht herausgefunden, wie sie neue Drohnen herstellen konnten. Gerade als seine Gedanken abzuschweifen drohten, aktivierte sich sein Headset und er hörte Elizabeths Stimme.  
„John, unsere Sensoren haben die ersten Jäger entdeckt. Anscheinend hat Michael beschlossen nicht auf das Ende der Frist zuwarten.“  
„War Ronon wieder grob?“, fragte er mit einem Lachen in der Stimme.  
„Nicht mehr als sonst auch“, erklang die Stimme seines Freundes. „Bei dir da unten alles in Ordnung?“  
John öffnete ein Auge und sah Victoria, die sich so gestellt hatte, dass sie den Schildemitter im Auge hatte, vom Gang aus aber nicht zu sehen war.  
„Mir geht’s bestens. Bin in guten Händen.“  
Victoria lächelte und schloss die Augen. Sie öffnete ihren Geist und scannte die Stadt. Sie hatte keine Zeit gehabt, John über diese Veränderung zu informieren. Schon als sie das erste Mal nach Atlantis gekommen war, war sie mehr oder weniger in der Lage gewesen grob zu sagen, wer sich wo in der Stadt befand. Aber seit sie wusste, dass sie schwanger war hatten sich ihre Fähigkeiten verändert. Wenn sie nun ihren Geist öffnete, war es als erschien vor ihrem inneren Auge ein Lageplan, der ihr ganz genau zeigte, was bzw. wer sich wo befand. Sie wusste nicht woher oder warum, aber sie ahnte, dass Atlantis eine Art Empfinden besaß und offenbar war sie plötzlich in der Lage mit dieser Entität zu kommunizieren. Vielleicht blieb es so, oder verschwand nach der Schwangerschaft auch wieder. Wie es auch kommen würde, sie war froh darüber. Verhalf ihr diese Gabe doch zu einem ungeheuren Vorteil. Plötzlich erzitterte die Stadt und sie riss die Augen auf.  
„Michael hat mit dem Beschuss angefangen und offenbar sind ein paar Jäger durch den Schild gekommen“, erklang Elizabeth Stimme. „Es geht los. John, es wäre schön, wenn Sie ein paar der Jäger runterholen könnten.“  
„Bin schon dabei.“  
Victoria merkte ein leichtes Vibrieren unter ihren Füßen und wusste, dass John die ersten Drohnen abgeschossen hatte. Sie konzentrierte sich erneut und entdeckte mehrere rote Punkte auf ihrem inneren Lageplan. Sie tippte an ihr Headset und kontaktierte Ronon.  
„Ronon, ist Teyla bei dir?“  
„Ja, warum?“, fragte der Krieger erstaunt.  
„Wollt ich nur wissen. Wer ist am Ost-Pier?“, erkundigte sich Victoria jetzt.  
„Lieutenant Williams mit einem Trupp Marines.“  
„Dann sagt ihm, dass eine Gruppe Wraith in seiner Nähe ist. Sie müssten sich noch etwa zwei Ebenen über ihm befinden. Und das Team, dass die ZPMs bewacht wird auch gleich Probleme bekommen.“

 

Ronon, Teyla und Elizabeth schauten sich erstaunt an. Woher hatte Victoria diese detaillierten Informationen? Sie schauten auf die internen Sensoren der Stadt und sahen, dass Victoria Recht hatte. Die Wraith waren wirklich in der Stadt.  
„Hat Colonel Sheppard denn schon so viele Jäger abgeschossen?“, fragte Teyla erstaunt.  
„Nein, es waren maximal zehn Jäger. Haben die vielleicht Beamtechnologie auf dem Basisschiff?“, stellte Elizabeth in den Raum.  
Rodney schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht. Aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass sie Soldaten in das Transportlager der Jäger gesammelt haben und diese, kurz bevor sie abgeschossen werden, in der Stadt absetzen.“  
„Das wäre natürlich eine Möglichkeit.“ Elizabeth überlegte kurz und blickte dann zur Seite. „Chuck, geben Sie die Information an alle Teams weiter. Sie müssen wissen, was auf sie zukommt. John, greifen Sie das Basisschiff an. Um die Jäger kümmern wir uns.“  
„Verstanden“, erklang die Stimme des Colonels über das Intercom.

 

Victoria warf einen Blick in den Stuhlraum und sah, dass Johns Gesichtsausdruck angestrengter wurde. Offenbar brauchte es eine höhere Konzentration, wenn das Ziel weiter entfernt war. Sie warf einen erneuten Blick auf ihren Lageplan und erschrak. Es näherten sich mindestens fünf Wraith ihrer Position. Damit würde sie alleine niemals fertig werden. Sie zog zwei Dolche aus ihrem Gürtel und aktivierte erneut ihr Headset.  
„Teyla, Ronon. Kommt bitte so schnell ihr könnt zum Stuhlraum. Wir werden hier gleich Besuch bekommen, mit dem ich alleine nicht fertig werde.“

 

Im Kontrollraum warfen alle einen Blick auf den Bildschirm der internen Sensoren und Ronon fluchte los. Victoria würde wirklich große Probleme bekommen. Er blickte zu Elizabeth und diese nickte. Sie würden schon zurechtkommen und zur Not würden sie sich einfach im Kontrollturm verbarrikadieren. Teyla griff nach ihrer P90 und sie und Ronon rannten unter Zuhilfenahme von einigen Transportern zu Victoria. Sie hofften, dass sie noch rechtzeitig kommen würden. Denn sollte Victoria etwas zustoßen, würde John ihnen und sich das nie verzeihen. Ronon zog im Laufen seine Waffe. Das Schwert, welches er auf dem Rücken trug, würde ihm nur im Nahkampf etwas nutzen. Sie bogen um eine Ecke und sahen drei Wraith tot auf dem Boden liegen. In ihren Köpfen steckten die langen Dolche, die Victoria mit wahrhaft tödlicher Präzision werfen konnte. Sie rannten weiter, am Schildemitter vorbei, und kamen zum Stuhlraum. Hier hielt sich Victoria die Wraith immer noch mit ihren Wurfdolchen vom Hals. Aber ihnen beiden war auch klar, sollte diese Munition leer sein, würden Victorias Chancen rapide sinken. Sobald Ronon und Teyla die Wraith im Blickfeld hatten, nahmen sie ihre Waffen in Anschlag und eröffneten das Feuer. Die Wraith drehten sich um, damit sie die neue Bedrohung ins Visier nehmen konnten. Doch Teyla und Ronon, die die Gänge der Stadt besser kannten als die Wraith, nutzen jede Deckung, die sich ihnen bot. Victoria, die froh über die Unterstützung war, zog ihre Schwerter, sprang in den Gang und köpfte den ersten Wraith, bevor dieser überhaupt wusste, was geschah. Kurz darauf war von diesem Trupp der Wraith nichts weiter übrig als ein Haufen Leichen.  
„Okay, wie viele sind noch in der Stadt?“, fragte Victoria, während sie nachdenklich auf die Toten schaute.  
„Lieutenant Williams ist mit seinem Trupp fertig geworden, genauso wie Major Lorne am ZPM Raum“, antwortete Ronon.  
„Elizabeth, wie sieht es mit dem Basisschiff und den Jägern aus?“, fragte Teyla über das Headset.  
„Das Basisschiff ist zerstört, genauso wie die Jäger. Allerdings funktionieren die internen Sensoren wieder nicht. Wir können nicht sagen, ob und wie viele Wraith noch in der Stadt sind.“  
Victoria schickte ihre Gedanken hinaus und zuckte zusammen. „Das sind noch einige. Sie kommen aus mehreren Richtungen zum Stuhlraum. Sie wissen, dass wir hier sind. Sie wissen, dass wir die größte Gefahr darstellen. Wir müssen John vom Stuhl holen!“  
Ronon und Teyla schauten Victoria erstaunt an, doch dann zuckten sie mit den Schultern und liefen zum Stuhlraum. John richtete sich auf und nahm seine P90, die er auf den Boden vor den Stuhl gelegt hatte, an sich. „Wo stehen wir?“  
„Die Wraith sind auf dem Weg zu uns. Victoria meint, sie hätten es auf uns abgesehen. Mein Gefühl rät mir zwar, dass wir uns in den Kontrollturm zurückziehen sollten, aber ich glaube, es wäre besser, wenn wir hier bleiben und den Schildemitter und den Stuhl beschützen“, meinte Teyla.  
„Kann Elizabeth uns ein paar Leute herschicken?“, fragte John, während er das Magazin seiner Waffe kontrollierte. Ronon zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Frag unser Orakel hier“, meinte er und zeigte auf Victoria. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Sie entdeckte nur die Wraith, die auf dem Weg zu ihnen waren.  
„Die anderen Teams sind sicher. Genauso wie die Emitter. Also wäre es gut, wenn wir Unterstützung bekommen würden.“  
John schaute etwas verwundert, aktivierte dann aber sein Headset. „Lorne, Williams, Cadman, Teldy. Kommen Sie mit Ihren Teams zum Stuhlraum. Und beeilen Sie sich. Wir bekommen hier gleich Besuch.“  
„Kommen Sir“, meldeten die vier Teamleiter und wenige Augenblicke später kamen sie, dank der Transporter, beim Stuhlraum an.  
„Okay, das Stichwort ist verteidigen um jeden Preis. Williams, Teldy, Cadman. Sie beziehen mit ihren Teams Stellung im Schildemitterraum. Versuchen Sie solange in Deckung zu bleiben bis alle Wraith am Stuhlraum vorbei sind. Dann können wir sie in die Zange nehmen und hoffentlich alle erwischen.“  
Die drei nickten und nahmen mit ihren Teams die ihnen zugewiesene Position ein.  
Victoria lehnte sich an eine Wand und atmete tief durch. Die neue Gabe, die Schwangerschaft, die Trennung von John und die Kämpfe gegen die Wraith hatten viel Kraft gekostet. Hinzu kam, dass sie in letzter Zeit nicht gut geschlafen hatte. Sie hatte einfach nicht einschlafen können, ohne ihn an ihrer Seite. Sie merkte, wie ihr eine Hand an die Wange gelegt wurde, öffnete die Augen und sah Johns besorgtes Gesicht vor sich.  
„Geht’s dir gut?“  
Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich. Ich bin einfach nur schrecklich müde. Konnte nicht gut schlafen.“  
Er blickte über seine Schulter und seufzte. Er hatte so viele Fragen, wollte ihr so viel sagen, aber gerade war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dazu. Erstens waren sie nicht allein und zweitens klärte man so etwas nicht, wenn ein Angriff kurz bevor stand. Er gab ihr einen Kuss und lächelte.  
„Wir reden wenn das alles hier vorbei ist. Ich liebe dich Vica.“  
Sie nickte, holte tief Luft und verstärkte den Griff um ihre Schwerter. „Wir reden später.“

 

John konnte nicht sagen, wann es geschah. Er hatte während des ganzen Gefechts darauf geachtet immer in Victorias Nähe zu sein. Sie schlug sich wirklich gut, auch wenn sie nur mit ihren zwei Katana kämpfte. Doch plötzlich brach sie neben ihm zusammen. Er fühlte ihren Schmerz, sodass er ebenfalls beinahe in die Knie ging. Es war als wäre er wirklich verletzt worden. Er schaute sich suchend um. Wer hatte Victoria erwischt? Da entdeckte er einen Wraith, der anscheinend am Anfang zurück geblieben war um dem Angriffstrupp den Rücken freizuhalten. Wie hatten sie nur dumm sein können? Natürlich hatten die Wraith an Rückendeckung gedacht!  
Der Wraith hatte Victoria mit einer Waffe beschossen, die John noch nie gesehen hatte. Er fuhr komplett herum und beschoss den Wraith solange, bis sich dieser nicht mehr rührte. Dann ging er neben Victoria auf die Knie und nahm sie in den Arm. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob mit ihr alles in Ordnung war. Zwar fühlte er einen Puls, aber das musste nichts heißen. Er wusste, das Stunner keinen Schaden bei dem Opfer verursachten, es wurde nur bewusstlos. Aber diese Waffe, sie sah anders aus als die normalen Wraith-Stunner. John wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als direkt neben ihm ein Wraith zusammen brach. Er schaute auf und sah, wie Major Lorne seine P90 mit einem neuen Magazin nachlud.  
„Ich glaube das waren alle.“ Lorne erblickte Victoria und schluckte. „Geht’s ihr gut?“  
John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Ich werd sie zum Doc bringen.“

 

Jennifer stand voller Anspannung mit einem kleinen Ärzteteam in der Krankenstation und wartete angespannt darauf, wie die Kämpfe ausgehen würden. Dies war eine Sache an ihrem Job, die ihr wirklich zuwider war. Sie kam erst dann zum Einsatz, wenn bereits alles vorbei war. Teilweise mit dem Resultat, dass dann bereits alles zu spät war. Dass sie der Person nicht mehr helfen konnte. Plötzlich hörte sie laute Schritte im Gang. Sie warf einen Blick auf die zwei Soldaten, die zum Schutz der Krankenstation abgestellt worden waren, doch die zwei blieben völlig ruhig. Anscheinend wussten sie, wer da kam. Als John mit Victoria auf dem Arm in die Krankenstation trat, erschrak Jennifer. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass Victoria wieder in der Stadt war.  
„Colonel. Was ist passiert?“, erkundigte sie sich, ihre Sorgen von vor wenigen Minuten beiseite schiebend und sich stattdessen auf die vor ihr liegende Aufgabe konzentrierend.  
„Ein Wraith hat sie erwischt“, erklärte John, während er Victoria vorsichtig auf eine der Barren ablegte.  
„Mit einem Stunner?“, stellte Jennifer die nächste Frage, als sie Victorias Puls maß.  
John schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es war eine neue Art von Waffe. Als Victoria getroffen wurde, spürte ich ihren Schmerz. Es war, als würde sie innerlich von etwas zerrissen.“  
Jennifer nickte. „Okay, legen wir sie unter den Scanner. Dann werden wir bald mehr wissen.“  
John hielt weiterhin Victorias Hand, als Jennifer den Scanner in Position brachte.  
„Colonel, Sie müssen zur Seite treten.“  
John trat einen Schritt zurück, konnte seinen Blick aber nicht von Victorias Gesicht abwenden. Sollte er sie wirklich verlieren? So kurz nachdem sie einander wieder gefunden hatten? Das würde er nicht ertragen. Er ließ sich an der Wand zu Boden sinken und wartete darauf, dass Jennifer mit ihren Untersuchungen fertig wurde.

 

Mit ernstem Blick sah Elizabeth auf den Bildschirm der Tiefraumsensoren. Die zwei Basisschiffe hatten sich nicht weiter an die Stadt heran bewegt. Es war, als würden sie auf irgendetwas warten. Sie merkte, wie Teyla neben sie trat und nickte ihr leicht zu. „Geht es allen gut?“  
Teyla zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ein paar sind von Stunner getroffen worden. Erstaunlicherweise war keiner der Angriffe tödlich. Wir haben Schnittwunden durch herabfallendes Glas, was auch nicht weiter schlimm ist. Allerdings...“  
„Allerdings, was?“  
Teyla atmete tief durch. „Fünf Personen sind von neuartigen Waffen getroffen worden. Sie werden gerade von Dr. Keller untersucht.“  
„Neuartige Waffen?“  
„Sie wurden ohnmächtig, wie von einem Stunner, aber die Waffen sahen anders aus.“  
Elizabeth überlegte kurz. „Ich werde mich mit Jennifer unterhalten, wenn sie ihre Untersuchungen abgeschlossen hat“, sie wandte sich an Amelia und Chuck. „Haben wir irgendwelche schwerwiegenden Schäden davon getragen?“  
Die Beiden schüttelten den Kopf. „Nichts, was wir nicht repariert bekommen würden.“  
„Also sind wir noch mal mit einem blauen Auge davon gekommen, solange die beiden anderen Basisschiffe sich nicht entschließen, uns anzugreifen. Was momentan nicht so aussieht. Amelia, wenn es möglich ist, schalten Sie bitte auf Tarnung um. Es muss ja nicht jeder wissen, dass wir hier sind.“ Amelia nickte und aktivierte die Tarnung. „Gut, ich werde bei Dr. Keller vorbeischauen, vielleicht kann sie mir bereits irgendetwas über die neue Waffe sagen.“  
Sie wandte sich um, wurde aber von Teyla aufgehalten. „Elizabeth, Sie sollten vielleicht wissen, dass Victoria eine der Personen ist die getroffen wurden. John ist bei ihr.“  
Elizabeth blickte die Athosianerin erschrocken an. Sie dachte an das ungeborene Kind und hoffte, dass ihm nichts passiert war. Sie wusste, John würde es sich nie verzeihen, wenn Victoria und ihrem Kind etwas zugestoßen wäre. „Danke für die Information. Falls was ist, ich bin in der Krankenstation.“

 

„Dr. Keller“, Jennifer hob den Kopf und sah Elizabeth vor sich stehen, „können Sie mir bereits etwas über die Auswirkungen der neuen Waffe sagen?“  
Jennifer schüttelte den Kopf. „Leider nein. Die Betroffenen sind noch immer ohne Bewusstsein, deswegen können wir sie auch nicht befragen. Immerhin konnte uns Colonel Sheppard sagen, was Victoria gefühlt hat. Es schien nicht angenehm zu sein. Und“, sie warf einen Blick an Elizabeth vorbei zu John, der immer noch mit hängendem Kopf auf dem Boden saß. Sie deutete Elizabeth an, ihr zu folgen und ging mit ihr ein paar Schritte weg, „bei ihrer Untersuchung stellte sich heraus, dass Victoria schwanger ist. Ich kann wirklich nicht sagen, inwiefern der Fötus durch den Angriff Schaden genommen hat.“  
„Was meinen Sie damit?“  
„Als ich herausfand, dass Victoria schwanger ist, untersuchte ich sofort den Fötus. Die Lebenszeichen sind stabil und stark, aber es ist möglich, dass ihm der Angriff anders schadet als einem Erwachsenen. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich tun soll.“  
„Haben Sie schon mit John geredet?“  
Jennifer schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist überhaupt nicht ansprechbar. Er sitzt so da, seit er Victoria hergebracht hat. Ich würde sagen, er steht unter Schock, aber ich kann mich natürlich auch irren.“  
„Ich werde versuchen mit ihm zu reden.“  
„Wusste er von Victorias Schwangerschaft?“  
Elizabeth nickte. „Ja, sie hat es ihm kurz vor dem Angriff gesagt.“  
„Dann sollten Sie ihm nichts von unseren Befürchtungen sagen, bis wir ganz sicher sind, welche Auswirkungen es hat.“  
„Klar.“

 

Elizabeth ging langsam auf John zu und kniete sich vor ihm hin.  
„John?“ Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „John, geht’s Ihnen gut?“  
Er hob langsam den Kopf und Elizabeth erschrak. So völlig ohne Lebenswillen hatte sie John noch nie gesehen.  
„Ich hab sie verloren. Ich merke es.“  
„Wie meinen Sie das?“  
Er schluckte. „Ich hab sie immer gespürt. Selbst als sie auf der Erde war, konnte ich spüren, dass es ihr gut ging. Ich spürte die Anwesenheit ihres Geistes. Aber jetzt, totale Leere. Als wäre sie nicht mehr da.“  
Elizabeth überlegte kurz, dann umarmte sie John einfach. Er erstarrte kurz, doch dann erwiderte er die Umarmung, die nur dazu diente ihn zu trösten. Dies war erst das zweite Mal, dass er von Elizabeth umarmt wurde. Das erste Mal war, als sie herausfand, dass John den Flug in einem getarnten Jumper in ein Mutterschiff entgegen aller Hoffnungen und Meinungen überlebt hatte. Und nun umarmte sie ihn, weil sie wusste, dass er den Trost brauchte.  
„John, Victoria wird schon wieder. Sie ist einfach nur bewusstlos und Sie können sie deswegen nicht erreichen. Sie wird schon wieder aufwachen und Sie werden sehen, dass es ihr bestens geht.“  
Gerade als John antworten wollte, gellte ein lauter Schrei durch die Krankenstation. John sprang auf, denn er hatte die Stimme genau erkannt. Es war Victoria. Er rannte zu ihrem Bett und sah, wie sie sich wild hin und her wälzte. Panisch schaute er sich um.  
„Doc!“

 

tbc...


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

Victoria öffnete langsam die Augen, blinzelte kurz und sah neben sich das Gesicht eines Mannes. Es war vor Schmerz und Angst verzerrt. Als sie sich zu ihm umdrehen wollte, merkte sie, dass ihre Perspektive irgendwie falsch war und sie die ganze Zeit zu ihm hinab gesehen hatte. Sie kniete sich neben den Mann und stellte fest, dass er bereits tot war. Sie stand vorsichtig auf und ließ ihren Blick schweifen. Voller Schreck bemerkte sie, dass sie sich in einer Art Labor befand, auf dessen Boden weitere Leichen lagen. Sie schaute sich genauer um und schrie erschrocken auf. Sie kannte die Personen: es waren alles Menschen, die ihr im letzten Jahr ans Herz gewachsen waren. Sie entdeckte Major Lorne, Teyla, Ronon, Radek, Rodney und sogar Elizabeth. Dann sah sie jemanden, bei dessen Anblick sie in die Knie sank. John lag mit verdrehten Gliedern auf einer Art Untersuchungstisch und schien sie direkt anzusehen. Fast meinte sie in seinen starren Augen so etwas wie Anschuldigung zu sehen. Als würde er sie anklagen und für die Geschehnisse verantwortlich machen. Aber wie konnte das geschehen? Vor allem, was war passiert? Sie hatten Michael doch besiegt! Wie waren sie nur alle in diese Lage geraten? Als sie ein Geräusch hörte, hob sie den Kopf. In der Eingangstür stand ein Wraith, der anders war als alle, die sie bisher gesehen hatte. Er schien beinahe Menschlich.  
„Nun, wie gefällt Ihnen mein Geschenk?“ Selbst seine Stimme klang fast wie die eines Mannes, aber nur fast.  
„Geschenk?“, fragte sie mit brechender Stimme.  
„Natürlich. Ich muss mich doch für Ihre Hilfe bedanken.“ Er trat selbstsicher in den Raum, den Anblick der Körper vollkommen ignorierend.  
„Meine Hilfe?“ Sie stand langsam auf. „Wieso sollte ich Ihnen helfen?“  
Der Wraith stieß einen Laut aus, den Victoria als Lachen interpretierte. „Sie werden mir helfen. Oh, natürlich nicht freiwillig, aber Sie werden es tun. Sie und Teylas Sohn werden mir helfen. Oder sollte ich genauer sein? Ihre Tochter und Teylas Sohn. Diese beiden werden dafür sorgen, dass mein Plan erfolgreich sein wird. Denn Ihre Tochter wird das Beste ihrer Eltern erhalten. Sie wird die Fähigkeit ihres Vaters, die Technologien der Antiker zu benutzen, erben und von Ihnen wird diese erstaunlichen Fähigkeiten, woher auch immer sie kommen mögen.“  
„Sie werden meine Tochter niemals bekommen“, sagte Victoria entschieden und legte die Hände schützend auf ihren Bauch.  
„Schauen Sie sich doch um. Es lebt niemand mehr, der Ihnen noch helfen könnte.“ Der Wraith, von dem sie mittlerweile ziemlich sicher war, dass es sich bei ihm um Michael handelte, ging einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu. „Sehen Sie es ein, Ihre einzige Chance zu überleben haben Sie, wenn Sie mit mir zusammen arbeiten.“  
Sie hob den Kopf und blickte ihn mit stolzem Blick an. „Das werde ich niemals machen. Nur über meine Leiche bekommen Sie mich oder meine Tochter!“  
„Victoria, Sie haben keine andere Wahl.“  
„Das werden wir ja sehen.“ Sie machte sich bereit zu kämpfen, als sie eine Bewegung hinter sich spürte. Sie fuhr herum, doch bevor sie sich verteidigen konnte, merkte sie einen Stich am Hals und brach zusammen.

 

Als sie das nächste Mal aufwachte, fand sie sich selbst an einen Stuhl geschnallt. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich an wie in Watte gehüllt. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um ihn wieder frei zubekommen.  
„Ich dachte schon, Sie wollten es verschlafen.“  
„Was?“ Sie drehte den Kopf und sah Michael vor sich stehen. „Was geschieht mit mir?“  
„Nun, in wenigen Augenblicken wird Ihre Tochter zur Welt kommen“, erklärte ihr der Wraith mit ruhiger Stimme.  
„Was? Aber bis dahin sind noch Monate Zeit!“ Panik schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. War etwa etwas mit ihrem Kind nicht in Ordnung?  
Michael schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich sah mich gezwungen Sie unter Kontrolle zu halten. Deswegen haben Sie die letzten Monate sozusagen verschlafen. Aber ich dachte mir, dass Sie bestimmt die Geburt erleben wollen. Man sagte mir, dass es ein außergewöhnliches Erlebnis sein muss. Ich weiß nicht ob Sie es wissen, aber Wraith bekommen nicht auf die gleiche Art zu Nachwuchs wie die Menschen.“  
„Ja“, spuckte sie ihm entgegen, „das wusste ich. Und ich weiß auch warum das so ist. Weil ihr Parasiten seid! Ihr habt euch aus Zecken entwickelt. Ihr seid es nicht wert zu leben!“  
„Nun, wer der Parasit ist, darüber lässt sich streiten. Aber…“, ein weiterer Wraith trat auf Michael und sagte leise etwas zu ihm, dann wandte sich Michael wieder an Victoria. „Mir wurde gerade gesagt, dass es Zeit ist, dass Ihre Tochter auf die Welt kommt. Immerhin soll sie doch in der Lage sein, ihr neues Reich zu sehen.“  
„Ihr neues Reich?“ Victoria wusste nicht, wie sie auf das was gerade geschah reagieren sollte. Michael war wirklich verrückter als ein Sack voll Flöhe.  
„Ja. Wir erreichen bald die Erde. Dank Ihrer Freunde waren wir endlich in der Lage die Position der Erde herauszufinden und nun sind wir auf dem Weg dahin. Und wie ich Ihnen schon vor Monaten sagte: Ihre Tochter und Teylas Sohn Torren werden uns zu neuen Ruhm verhelfen.“  
„Niemals!“ Als Michael und der zweite Wraith auf sie zu traten, fing sie an, sich auf dem Stuhl hin und her zu werfen, in der Hoffnung sich befreien zu können. „Nehmt eure verdammten Hände von mir. Bastarde! Haut ab!“  
Michael gab dem Wraith ein Zeichen, woraufhin dieser Victoria eine weitere Spritze mit Beruhigungsmittel gab. Ihre letzte Beschimpfung verstarb auf ihren Lippen und sie musste wie durch Nebel beobachten, wie Michael und der Wraith eine Art Kaiserschnitt bei ihr durchführten und ihre Tochter auf die Welt holten. Sie versuchte eine Hand in die Richtung ihrer Tochter auszustrecken, aber sie war zu betäubt um sich wirklich bewegen zu können.  
„Versorg sie gut. Wenn ihr etwas passiert, dann werde ich dich persönlich dafür verantwortlich machen“, sagte Michael, als er das Baby an den zweiten Wraith reichte. Der Wraith nickte und verschwand.  
Victoria merkte, wie ihr Tränen ungehindert das Gesicht hinunter liefen. Sie wollte schreien, sich befreien und kämpfen. Sie wollte zu ihrer Tochter! Sie war doch alles, was ihr noch blieb, nachdem John gestorben war. Sie schickte ihre Gedanken hinaus, in der Hoffnung, dass ebenfalls eine Verbindung mit ihrer Tochter bestand, so wie einst mit John. _‚Es tut mir leid meine Kleine. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich beschützen. Aber mir fehlt die Kraft dazu.‘_

 

Jennifer trat von Victorias Bett zurück und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was da eben passiert ist. Sie ist wieder völlig ruhig. Aber ich werde sie auf jeden Fall unter den Scanner legen, um sicher zu gehen, dass alles in Ordnung mit ihr ist. Genaueres werde ich aber erst sagen können, wenn sie wieder aufwacht.“  
Elizabeth nickte und warf einen Blick zu John, der wieder regungslos neben Victoria stand. Sie wusste, würde Victoria nicht bald aufwachen, dann würden sie auch John verlieren.  
„John?“ Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, doch er reagierte nicht. „John?“ Sie schüttelte ihn leicht und bekam endlich eine Reaktion. „John, vielleicht sollten Sie sich ausruhen. Gehen Sie ein wenig schlafen.“  
„Nein!“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde sie nicht allein lassen. Das hab ich einmal gemacht und werde es nie wieder tun.“  
„John, Sie können hier nichts tun. Ruhen Sie sich aus.“  
„Nein“, er schüttelte ihre Hand ab, sah, dass Jennifer mit dem Scan fertig war und zog sich einen Stuhl an Victorias Bett. „Ich werde hier bleiben. Solange es auch dauern mag.“

 

Ronon betrat die Krankenstation und entdeckte Rodney, der sich mit Jennifer unterhielt. Er ging zu den Beiden, warf dabei aber einen Blick auf John, der in seinem Stuhl zusammengesunken an Victorias Bett saß.  
„Wie geht’s ihr?“  
Jennifer blickte zu Victoria und seufzte. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ihre Gehirnscans zeigten eine hohe Aktivität, sind nun aber so ruhig, als läge sie im Koma. Was wirklich seltsam ist, denn die Anderen, die von dem neuartigen Stunner getroffen wurden, sind vor etwa einer Stunde aufgewacht. Sie berichteten von schrecklichen Szenen, die ihnen wie Alpträume vorkamen. Aber sie waren sich darüber im Klaren, dass es nicht real war.“  
„Haben sie auch Anzeichen wie Victoria gezeigt? Also sich hin und her gewälzt?“, erkundigte sich Rodney.  
„Nicht mehr, als man es bei einem schlimmen Alptraum macht. Aber irgendetwas scheint bei Victoria anders zu sein.“  
„Und Sheppard?“ Ronon schaute zu seinem Freund, der zusammengesunken am Bettrand saß.  
„Hat sich keinen Zentimeter von ihrer Seite wegbewegt. Es ist beinahe so wie damals, als er verletzt war, nur mit vertauschten Rollen.“  
Ronon nickte verstehend. „Also wird er sich nicht von ihrer Seite bewegen, bis er sicher sein kann, dass es ihr gut geht?“  
Jennifer seufzte bedauernd auf. „Ja, selbst wenn es ihm schaden sollte. Er ist seit Tagen wach, traut sich noch nicht mal für ein paar Minuten die Augen zu zumachen, aus Angst, dass ihr währenddessen etwas passieren könnte.“  
Ronon schüttelte den Kopf. „Hat einer von euch versucht mit ihm zureden?“  
„Natürlich. Elizabeth, Jennifer, Teyla und ich haben es versucht und haben uns von Sheppard anschnauzen lassen. Nicht sehr erheiternd“, gab Rodney sarkastisch von sich.  
„Okay, ich werd es mal versuchen.“ Ronon ging zu John und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Sheppard?“  
Dieser schaute aufgrund der Berührung an seiner Schulter auf und Ronon erschrak ob der blutunterlaufenden Augen, aus denen sein Freund zu ihm aufschaute.  
„Was ist?“, gab er mit krächzender Stimme von sich.  
„Meinst du nicht, du solltest vielleicht mal eine Pause machen?“  
„Nein! Ich werde sie nicht allein lassen. Nicht noch einmal!“  
Ronon erkannte, dass es bei Johns Weigerung das Krankenbett Victorias zu verlassen um sehr viel mehr ging, als nur der Wunsch sofort über Veränderungen informiert zu sein. Aber das war kein gesundes Verhalten. „Hör zu, ich kann dich verstehen. Wirklich. Aber es nützt Victoria auch nichts, wenn du zusammenbrichst.“  
John blickte zu Victoria, die völlig regungslos im Bett lag. „Naja, vielleicht könnt ich…“  
„Ja, du kannst. Jennifer kann sich bei dir melden, wenn sich etwas ändern sollte.“ Ronon zog John aus seinem Stuhl. „Geh schlafen, wenigstens für ein paar Stunden.“  
John nickte. „Okay, okay.“  
Alle verfolgten ihn mit erstauntem Blick, als er langsam, beinahe wie ein alter Mann, die Krankenstation verließ.  
„Wie hast du das denn geschafft?“  
Ronon drehte den Kopf. „Hab ihm einfach gesagt, dass es Victoria nicht gerne sehen würde, wenn er sich selbst zerstört und das du ihn anfunken würdest, sollte sich was ändern.“  
Jennifer nickte, erleichtert, dass es Ronon tatsächlich geschafft hatte, John zu einer Pause zu überreden und ging dann zurück zu Rodney. Ronon beobachtete die Beiden und konnte es irgendwie immer noch nicht glauben. Auch wenn sie nun schon seit Jahren zusammen waren, war es für Ronon immer noch seltsam Rodney und Jennifer zusammen zu sehen. Kurz hatte auch er Gefühle für Jennifer gehabt, aber die waren irgendwann zu Gefühlen unter Geschwistern geworden. Ronon ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen, den John wenige Augenblicke zuvor verlassen hatte und seufzte. Auch Victoria war wie eine Schwester für ihn. Auch ihn würde es treffen, wenn sie nicht wieder aufwachen würde. Sie war eine Verbindung zum Erbe seiner Vorfahren. Sie hatte ihm, in dem sie ihm von den Quisiwam im Allgemeinen und den Quiwo im Besonderen erzählt hatte, geholfen. Er hatte sich selbst besser verstanden. Hatte verstanden, wie er solange als Läufer hatte überleben können, wie er den Wraith hatte widerstehen können. Er war stolz, sich als Teil ihres Stammes ansehen zu dürfen. Ronon atmete tief durch. Er hoffte wirklich, dass Victoria wieder zu sich kam. Denn nur sie wäre in der Lage John vor der Selbstaufgabe zu schützen. Er griff nach Victorias Hand und drückte sie leicht.  
 _‚Bitte Victoria, du musst zu uns zurück finden. John braucht dich. Er ist dabei sich selbst aufzugeben. Ich glaube, dass nur du ihn retten kannst.‘_  
Ronon senkte den Kopf. Er war nie besonders gläubig gewesen, hatte einfach nie die Zeit dazu gehabt, aber nun betete er. Er betete zu allen möglichen höheren Mächten, dass sie Victoria retten würden. Sie wieder zu ihnen brächte, damit John und sie endlich wirklich zusammen sein konnten.

 

Victoria schreckte auf, als das Raumschiff durch eine Explosion erschüttert wurde. Eine Alarmsirene erklang und sie lächelte. Wer auch immer dieses Schiff angriff, und sie tippte dabei auf den Antiker-Außenposten und die Schiffe der Erde, würde dafür sorgen, dass Michael mit seinem Plan keinen Erfolg hatte. Es sei denn Michael schaffte es wieder einmal zu verschwinden. Sie erhob sich und schwankte leicht, denn weder Michael noch der andere Wraith hatten sich um eine ordentliche Wundversorgung gekümmert. Sie war einfach nicht wichtig für sie. Victoria ging langsam durch den Raum auf die Tür zu und war erstaunt, dass sie sich einfach öffnen ließ. Offenbar hielt sie wirklich niemand für eine Gefahr. Ein Fehleinschätzung, die sie die Wraith noch spüren lassen würde! Sie verließ ihr Gefängnis und schloss die Augen. Sie konzentrierte sich und war erstaunt, dass sie noch immer die Fähigkeit hatte die Auren von Personen auf einer Art Lageplan zu sehen. Sie suchte nach Michael. Als sie drei Punkte entdeckte, war sie sich sicher, dass dies Torren, Michael und ihre Tochter sein mussten. Einer der Punkte war hellblau, ein Zeichen dafür, dass Michael richtig gelegen hatte: ihre Tochter hatte das Gen geerbt. Der zweite Punkt war hellrot, also Torren, der ebenso wie seine Eltern Wraith-DNA in sich trug. Sie zog erneut den Lageplan zurate und wandte sich dann nach rechts und machte sich auf den Weg ihre Tochter zu befreien. Nach wenigen Minuten wunderte sie sich zum ersten Mal, dass ihr noch kein Wraith begegnet war. Sie wusste und hatte es auch schon einige Male selbst erlebt, dass auf einem Basisschiff niemals so wenige Wraith waren. Und nachdem, was sie über Michael wusste, dann müssten es verdammt noch mal sehr viel mehr sein. Sie kam an einer offenen Tür vorbei, warf einen kurzen Blick hinein, stockte und ging zurück. Sie lächelte. Das Glück war ihr wirklich hold. Sie hatte eine Waffenkammer entdeckt. Erstaunt bemerkte sie einige Waffen, die so aussahen wie Ronons. Waffen der Reisenden. Wie war Michael nur an die gekommen? Sie zuckte die Schultern und griff sich zwei und stellte sie sofort auf „tödlich“. Sie würde niemanden betäuben. Sie straffte den Rücken und ihr Lächeln wurde eiskalt. Sie war eine Quisaw auf dem Kriegspfad. Bereit diejenigen zu rächen, die sie liebte.

 

Michael war, einfach ausgedrückt, extrem genervt. Es hätte so einfach sein sollen! Seinen Informationen zufolge hätte die Erde bei seiner Ankunft über keinerlei Verteidigung verfügen sollen. Aber das, was ihm nun gegenüberstand, war nicht nichts. Er sah einerseits Schiffe deren Bauart ihm noch nie begegnet war, bei denen es sich um Ha’taks der Jaffa-Nation handelte, die ihrem neuen Anführer Teal’c zur Verfügung gestellt worden waren, und noch drei oder vier Schiffe in der Bauart der Erde. Außerdem kamen von der Oberfläche der Erde Geschosse auf ihn zu. Das lief nicht so, wie er es geplant hatte. Die Übernahme der Erde sollte so einfach sein und nun das! Des Weiteren war er nicht darauf gefasst gewesen wie anstrengend ein kleines Kind, besonders ein Baby, sein konnte. Seit Victorias Tochter auf der Welt war, war sie nur am Schreien. Er war wirklich genervt. Erneut wurde das Schiff von einer Explosion erschüttert und Michael stieß einen lauten Fluch aus.  
„Nana, hat dir deine Mutter denn nicht beigebracht, dass man nicht fluchen soll? Ach ja, ich vergaß: so etwas wie du hat ja keine Mutter!“  
Michael fuhr herum und sah sich Victoria gegenüber. „Sie! Ich dachte, Sie wären mittlerweile verstorben. Wirklich bedauerlich.“  
„Tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hasse es jemanden Unannehmlichkeiten zu bereiten.“ Victoria trat, die Hände hinter ihrem Rücken verborgen, auf Michael zu. „Obwohl, bei dir bin ich bereit eine Ausnahme zu machen.“  
Michael lachte. „Das glauben Sie doch nicht wirklich. Ich kenne Sie gut genug. Sie bringen niemanden um, der sich weder wehren kann, noch Ihnen was angetan hat. Sie sind einfach nicht der Mensch dafür.“  
„Michael, Michael.“ Victoria schüttelte den Kopf und musste sich anstrengen, nicht zusammen zu brechen. Ihr ging es wirklich nicht gut. Aber ihre Dickköpfigkeit und der Wunsch nach Rache hielt sie aufrecht. „Du verkennst eine Sache. Vielleicht war ich ein Mensch, der niemals freiwillig kämpfte. Aber du hast dafür gesorgt, dass ich all das vergesse. Du hast mir das genommen, was mir am Wichtigsten auf der Welt war. Du hast mir den Mann genommen, den ich liebe. Du hast mir meine Familie und meine Zukunft genommen“, sie zog die Waffen hinter ihrem Rücken hervor und richtete sie auf Michael, „und dafür wirst du nun die Quittung erhalten. Auch wenn es ein kurzer Kampf werden wird. Denn wie du schon sagtest, du bist unbewaffnet.“  
Auf Michaels Gesicht zeichnete sich kurz so etwas wie Furcht ab. Er hatte, wie die Meisten, Victoria auf Grund ihres Aussehens unterschätzt. Er warf einen Blick zur Seite. Auf einem der Computerterminals lag seine Waffe. Wie hatte er nur so leichtsinnig sein können? Wie hatte er sie nur ablegen können? Vielleicht hatte er eine Chance sie zu erreichen, wenn er Victoria nur lange genug ablenken konnte. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht, doch Victoria ahnte seine Absicht und hob die Waffen noch ein Stück höher.  
„Denk nicht mal dran, Michael. Wenn du auch nur einen Muskel bewegst, dann werd ich schießen. Obwohl“, sie tat so, als müsse sie nachdenken, „ich werde dich unter allen Umständen erschießen.“  
„Ihnen ist schon klar, dass Sie von diesem Schiff nicht entkommen können?“  
Victoria zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weißt du was? Ich bin weit davon entfernt, dass mich das kümmert. Es gibt nichts mehr, wofür es sich zu leben lohnt.“ Als sie ein Geräusch hinter sich hörte, drehte sie halb den Kopf und sah einen Wraith eintreten. Sie richtete die zweite Waffe auf ihn. „Keinen Schritt weiter.“ Der Wraith blieb stehen und warf einen Blick zu Michael, während Victoria ihre Position leicht änderte, damit sie beide im Blick hatte. „Nun, dieser Tag kann doch noch gut werden. Zwei Wraith die ich töten kann. Aber ich glaube, wir haben genug geredet. Ich will mir doch nicht von den Anderen den Spaß nehmen lassen, den Mörder meiner Familie selbst zu richten.“ Bevor Michael noch etwas sagen konnte, drückte sie mit beiden Waffen mehrfach ab und erschoss sowohl Michael, als auch den anderen Wraith. Sie ließ die Waffen sinken und lehnte sich an die Wand, als ihr die Beine weg zu knicken drohten. Sie atmete tief durch. Sie wusste, was die andauernden Erschütterungen des Schiffes und das Erscheinen des zweiten Wraith zu bedeuten hatten. Das Schiff stand kurz vor der Vernichtung und für sie gab es nach der Tötung Michaels eigentlich nur noch eine Sache zu tun. Sie musste ihre Tochter finden. Sie wollte sie wenigstens noch einmal sehen. Einmal sehen, bevor sie starben.  
Sie war gerade dabei sich zu konzentrieren um den Lageplan aufzurufen, als sie einen Schrei hörte. Sie hob den Kopf und lächelte. Das konnte nur ihre Tochter sein. Kein Wraith hatte so eine Stimme und Torren war schon immer ein ruhiges Kind gewesen. Sie lief so schnell sie konnte die Gänge entlang, bis sie einen weiteren Raum erreichte. Sie erschoss die davor positionierten Wachen und trat ein. Sie entdeckte Torren und ihre Tochter, beide in kleinen bettartigen Gebilden. Mit Tränen in den Augen ging sie vor den Beiden in die Knie.  
„Meine Kleine, endlich hab ich dich gefunden.“ Sie gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und lächelte. Dann strich sie Torren über den Kopf. „Keine Sorge mein Kleiner. Du wirst schon bald wieder bei deiner Mutter sein. Und du meine Süße, du wirst endlich deinen Vater kennen lernen. Sie alle warten auf der anderen Seite auf uns.“ Eine weitere Erschütterung lief durch das Schiff. Sie hob erst Torren und dann ihre Tochter aus den Bettchen, setzte sich mit ihnen im Arm auf den Boden und wartete auf das unvermeidliche Ende. Sie blickte nach oben und lächelte. „Wir kommen zu dir, mein Liebster.“

 

Ronon sprang auf, als die Apparate neben Victorias Bett anfingen wie wild zu piepsen. „Jennifer!“  
Jennifer unterbrach ihre Unterhaltung mit Rodney und kam zu Ronon gelaufen. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf den Bildschirm stieß sie einen Fluch aus.  
„Sie hat Kammerflimmern.“ Sie machte sich bereit Victoria eine Spritze zugeben, als das hektische Gepiepe zu einem langgezogenen Ton wurde. Sie warf einen Blick zu der Schwester, die ebenfalls am Bett stand. „Mist, Defi vorbereiten.“  
Ronon zog sich zu Rodney zurück. Sie mussten gar nichts sagen. Ein Blick in die Augen des anderen zeigte ihnen ganz genau, dass sie exakt dasselbe dachten: die Sache sah gar nicht gut für Victoria aus und das gefiel keinem von beiden. Denn auch Rodney hatte die junge Frau, nach anfänglichen Problemen, zu schätzen gelernt.  
„Wir haben sie wieder.“ Die beiden Männer blickten bei Jennifers Aussage auf. „Was auch immer mit ihr geschieht, es kann nichts Gutes sein. Ihre Gehirnaktivität war in den letzten Minuten erstaunlich hoch, ist nun aber erschreckend niedrig. Ich werde Colonel Sheppard anfunken. Wir müssen bald entscheiden, was zu tun ist.“  
„Das wirst du nicht tun“, sagte Ronon, seinen Blick auf Victoria gerichtet.  
„Ronon, er muss wissen, dass wir sie vielleicht nie zurückbekommen.“  
„Und was dann? Bist du bereit ihn immer wieder zusammen zuflicken, weil er sich was antut? Bist du bereit seinen Totenschein auszustellen, wenn er letzten Endes Erfolg hatte?“ Jennifer schüttelte entschieden den Kopf und Ronon nickte. „Hatte ich auch nicht gedacht. Warten wir einfach noch ein bisschen ab. Sollte sich nichts ändern, können wir immer noch mit ihm reden.“  
Jennifer dachte kurz nach und ging dann in einen der Nebenräume, aus dem sie mit einem kleinen Apparat zurückkam.  
„Was ist das?“, fragte Rodney interessiert.  
„Etwas, das wir vor ein paar Jahren gefunden haben. Es ist eine Art Kombination aus einem Ultraschall und Herzmonitor. Ich hätte Victoria schon viel früher daran anschließen sollen.“  
Rodney blickte kurz, nach Luft schnappend, zu Victoria. „Du meinst sie ist schwanger?“  
Jennifer nickte. „Ja, das war wohl einer der Gründe für ihre Rückkehr. Sie hat es John kurz vor dem Kampf erzählt.“  
„Also könnte er sowohl seine Freundin, als auch sein Kind verlieren?“  
Jennifer seufzte, nickte dann, ging um das Bett herum um Victorias Infusion zu kontrollieren. Dabei sah sie etwas, dass sie schon vorher gesehen, aber noch nicht wirklich registriert hatte.  
„Oh wow.“  
„Was ist?“ Alarmiert traten Ronon und Rodney neben Jennifer, doch als sie sahen, dass ihr Blick stur auf Victorias Hand gerichtet war, schauten auch sie in die Richtung.  
„Ist das etwa das, wofür ich es halte?“  
„Das hoffe ich, denn ich wüsste nicht, was es sonst sein sollte“, meinte Jennifer mit einem traurigen Lächeln. Rodney schüttelte langsam den Kopf.  
„Also glaubst du auch, dass das da für einen Freundschaftsring ein wenig übertrieben ist? Na da bin ich ja froh. Ich dachte schon der Preis für Geschenke wäre extrem gestiegen.“  
„Das ist kein Freundschaftsring. Offenbar hat sich Victoria verlobt.“  
„Was?“ Rodneys Blick schnellte zu Jennifer. „Aber mit wem denn?“  
„Mit wem wohl?“, kam es trocken von Ronon und gab Rodney einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf, was ihm ein protestierendes Aufjaulen von seinem Teamkameraden bescherte. „Mit dem Vater ihres Kindes natürlich. Sheppard hatte so was schon lange vor.“  
Jennifer seufzte und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. „Jetzt kann ich ihm erst recht nichts sagen. Kein Wunder, dass es ihn so getroffen hat.“ Sie holte tief Luft und nickte dann Ronon zu, sich auf seine frühere Aussage beziehend. „Okay, wir warten noch.“

 

Nachdem John endlich zur Ruhe gekommen und eingeschlafen war, fand er sich mit einem Mal an seinem Strand wieder. Er drehte sich verwirrt um und entdeckte Victoria die, in Bikini und Pareo, ein Kind auf dem Arm trug und auf ihn zukam. Als sie bei ihm angekommen war, legte sie ihm eine Hand an die Wange.  
„Endlich hast du uns gefunden. Wir warten schon so lange auf dich. Wo du doch als erster von uns gegangen bist. Schon Monate zuvor.“  
„Aber, wir haben uns doch wieder. Du bist zurück nach Atlantis gekommen. Wir sind wieder glücklich“, sagte er, immer noch verwirrt von dem Ortswechsel.  
Victoria schüttelte den Kopf und Tränen traten in ihre Augen. „Du bist uns genommen worden. Genauso wie die Anderen. Ich habe euren Leichen gesehen.“  
John stockte kurz. War das etwa eine Erklärung für ihre lange Bewusstlosigkeit? War sie in einer Schweinwelt, so wie damals Dr. Finnigan, als sie sich mit einem Nanovirus infiziert hatte?  
„Hör zu, Vica. Ich lebe, so wie alle anderen.“  
„Nein!“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann nicht sein. Ich habe die Leichen gesehen. Außerdem spielt es keine Rolle.“  
„Warum?“  
„Weil wir tot sind.“ Sie lächelte traurig. „Deine Tochter und ich. Wir starben, als Michaels Schiff beim Angriff auf die Erde vernichtet wurde. Oh Gott, Torren. Er war auch da. Wenn es wahr ist, was du sagst. Wenn wirklich alle Leben, dann bring es Teyla bitte so schonend wie möglich bei.“  
John unterbrach ihren Redefluss, indem er sie an sich zog und ihr einen langen Kuss gab.  
„Fühlst du das Vica?“ Als sie nickte, lächelte er. „Dann öffne deinen Geist. Suche und finde mich. Du wirst sehen, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich lebe. Du lebst. Unsere Tochter und unsere Freunde leben. Das einzige was du machen musst, ist aufwachen. Wach auf Vica und du wirst sehen, dass alles in bester Ordnung ist.“ Er nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und blickte sie eindringlich an. „Also Vica, wach auf!“

 

tbc...


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

Auf der Krankenstation öffnete Victoria heftig nach Luft schnappend die Augen. Jennifer und Rodney zuckten erschrocken zusammen, während Ronon an ihr trat und sie beruhigend anschaute.  
„Victoria? Ganz ruhig. Es ist alles gut. Du bist in Sicherheit.“  
Sie drehte den Kopf, sah Ronon und lächelte schwach. „Er hatte tatsächlich Recht. Euch geht’s gut.“  
Ronon, Rodney und Jennifer schauten sich erstaunt an. „Wer?“  
„John“, Victoria schaute sich suchend um, „wo ist er?“  
Ronon griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie. „Wir haben ihn gezwungen, sich ein wenig hinzulegen. Er war ununterbrochen wach und konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten.“  
Victoria nickte langsam und schloss die Augen. Jennifer beugte sich über sie immer noch in Furcht, dass sie wieder das Bewusstsein verlieren könnte.  
„Victoria?“  
„Mhm? Mir geht’s gut, keine Panik. Ich muss mich nur langsam dran gewöhnen, dass die letzten Monate kein absoluter Alptraum waren.“ Sie riss erschrocken die Augen auf. „Wo ist meine Tochter? Geht es ihr gut?“  
„Deine Tochter?“  
„Ja, ich… Oh Gott, ich war schwanger. Als wir von Michael angegriffen wurden. Dann war da dieser Raum. Michael und ein anderer Wraith. Sie haben mich über Monate betäubt, wollten verhindern, dass ich fliehen kann. Sie haben meine Tochter auf die Welt geholt. Wollten irgendetwas mit ihr und Torren anstellen. Wie geht es ihr?“  
Ronon schaute zu Rodney und runzelte die Stirn. Das klang ja beinahe wie Psychoterror, was Victoria durchgemacht hatte. Ronon legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und schaute sie beruhigend an. „Victoria, du warst nur ein paar Tage ohne Bewusstsein. Deinem Kind geht es gut. Wir haben Michaels Angriff zurück geschlagen.“  
„Aber, es wirkte so real.“ Sie seufzte. „Wie kann ich denn sicher sein? Wie kann ich sicher sein, dass das nicht auch ein Traum ist?“  
„Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag. Wir holen jemand, der dich überzeugen kann.“ Ronon lächelte sie an und ging dann Richtung Tür.  
„Ronon, was hast du vor?“, Jennifer schaute ihn fragend an.  
„Was schon? Ich hole den Mann der sie mit Sicherheit da raus geholt hat. Denn findet ihr es nicht auch seltsam, dass Victoria in dem Moment aufgewacht ist, als wir Sheppard dazu gezwungen haben, sich endlich mal auszuruhen? Also werde ich ihn jetzt holen gehen.“ Damit drehte er sich um und verließ die Krankenstation. Rodney schaute zu Jennifer und nickte langsam.  
„Wo er recht hat, hat er recht.“

 

Ronon lehnte sich gemütlich an die Wand neben der Eingangstür zu Johns Zimmer und wartete, dass dieser ihm auf sein Klingeln hin öffnete. Nach einigen Minuten öffnete sich die Tür und Ronon musste sich bei Johns Anblick ein Grinsen verkneifen. Die sonst sowieso schon verstrubbelten Haare standen sogar noch wilder ab und er konnte seine Augen beinahe nicht offen halten.  
„Weißt du was? Langsam solltet ihr euch mal entscheiden. Lassen wir John schlafen oder nicht? Wäre wirklich nett, so was vorher zu wissen. Dann würde ich nicht immer direkt aus dem Tiefschlaf gerissen werden.“  
Ronon grinste nun doch. „Glaub mir, Sheppard, bei dem was ich dir zu sagen habe, wirst du ganz sicher ziemlich schnell wach werden.“  
„Worum geht’s?“ John fuhr sich durch die Haare, brachte sie dadurch aber nur noch mehr durcheinander und gähnte dann.  
„Victoria ist aufgewacht und hat irgendein wirres Zeug von sich gegeben. Aber sie ist wieder voll da.“  
John stieß sich von der Tür ab und schaute Ronon ungläubig an. „Und warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?“, fragte er Ronon und rannte zur Krankenstation.

 

Als er die Krankenstation betrat, sah John, dass Victorias Bett leer war. Er entdeckte Rodney und stürmte auf ihn zu.  
„Wo ist sie?“, fragte er mit einem Blick, der Rodney zurück weichen ließ.  
„Jennifer wollte sie noch mal scannen, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie keinen ernsthaften Schaden genommen hat. Sie müsste gleich zurück sein.“ Rodney verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wirkte auf John nicht zum ersten Mal wie ein Leprechaun. „Also, wie ich hörte, darf man gratulieren?“  
„Wie meinen?“ John schaute zu dem Wissenschaftler, der zwar einer seiner besten Freunde aber oftmals auch absolut nicht zu verstehen war.  
„Nun ja, ich hörte, dass Sie Victoria einen Antrag gemacht haben und dass Sie Vater werden. Also, meinen Glückwunsch. Aber irgendwie haben es Ihnen die Frauen mit besonderen Fähigkeiten angetan, oder?“  
„Wie meinen?“ John war sich sicher, dass er unter normalen Umständen sofort gewusst hätte wovon Rodney sprach. Aber Schlafmangel und die Sorge um Victoria beeinträchtigten sein Denken ganz enorm.  
„Nun ja, erst Chaya, dann Teira und nun Victoria. Da ist ein gewisses Schema zu erkennen.“  
„Danke Rodney“, meinte John trocken.  
„John.“ Er drehte sich um und sah Victoria in einem Rollstuhl, der von Jennifer geschoben wurde. John ging zu ihr, kniete sich vor sie und griff nach ihren Händen.  
„Vica“, sagte er leise und Victoria traten Tränen in die Augen, ob der Liebe, die bei diesem einen Wort mitschwang. Sie beugte sich vor, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund und lehnte dann ihre Stirn gegen seine. Jennifer lächelte leicht. Die beiden waren echt niedlich.  
„Colonel, wir sollten Victoria wirklich wieder ins Bett schaffen.“  
John nickte, erhob sich, hielt aber immer noch eine von Victorias Händen, als Jennifer sie zu ihrem Bett schob und sie sich wieder hinlegte.  
„Okay, also den Tests zufolge ist mit Ihnen alles in Ordnung. Sie haben keine Gehirnschäden davongetragen und auch körperlich ist alles ganz normal. Allerdings…“, Jennifer stockte.  
John, der sich neben Victoria auf das Bett gesetzt hatte, runzelte die Stirn.  
„Allerdings was, Doc? Spucken Sie es schon aus.“  
„Auf den ersten Blick hat Ihr Kind keinen Schaden erlitten. Aber ich muss Ihnen auch sagen, dass Spätfolgen nicht auszuschließen sind. Besonders da wir nicht wissen, welche genauen Auswirkungen die Waffe hatte mit der Victoria getroffen wurde. Das wenige, was Sie uns bisher gesagt haben, unterscheidet sich komplett von dem, was die anderen Opfer berichten. Also wäre es vielleicht hilfreich, wenn Sie uns genau sagen könnten, was Sie erlebt haben.“  
Als Victoria auf Grund der Erinnerung anfing zu zittern, funkelte John Jennifer böse an.  
„Muss das denn jetzt sein? Sie ist gerade erst aufgewacht. Gönnen wir ihr doch erst mal ein wenig Ruhe.“  
„Nein John. Sie hat Recht. Sie müssen es wissen, damit die Wissenschaftler versuchen können ein Mittel dagegen zu finden.“ Victoria lächelte alle unsicher an. „Die Waffe ist echt gemein und wenn ich ehrlich bin, glaube ich nicht, dass ich ohne John aufgewacht wäre. Dank unserer Verbindung war er in der Lage mich zu erreichen.“ Sie küsste ihn, lächelte erneut und holte dann tief Luft. „Okay, ich werde erzählen, was ich erlebt habe. Vielleicht nützt es was.“  
Und sie berichtete John, Jennifer und Rodney was genau ihr passiert war. Was sie alles gesehen und welche Pläne Michael hatte. Als sie geendet hatte, lehnte sie sich mit geschlossenen Augen auf ihrem Bett zurück.  
„Ähm, Vica?“ Sie öffnete die Augen und sah Johns besorgtes Gesicht vor sich. „Kann es sein, dass das, was du gesehen hast eine Vision war? Du sagtest, dass einige Quisaw diese Fähigkeit besitzen.“ Victorias Blick schoss zu Jennifer und Rodney und John wurde sich seines Fehlers bewusst. Es war eine Sache, wenn er von Victorias genauen Fähigkeiten wusste. Immerhin war er ihr Quiwo. Aber bei Außenstehenden war das etwas anderes. Auch wenn ganz Atlantis mittlerweile wusste, dass Victoria besondere Fähigkeiten hatte, so durfte doch niemand genaueres erfahren. „Ups“, meinte er entschuldigend und lächelte sie schief an. Sie seufzte. Jetzt war eh nichts mehr zu ändern und Atlantis war ihre Familie und innerhalb der Familie hatte man keine Geheimnisse.  
„Naja, nun da das Kind ja in den Brunnen gefallen ist, kann ich auch ehrlich sein.“ Sie schaute Rodney an. „Das Beste wird sein, wenn auch Elizabeth dabei ist. Sie verdient nach so langer Zeit endlich die Wahrheit zu hören. Ich weiß, dass ihr euch alle Gedanken über mich und meine Gabe gemacht habt. Also verdient ihr auch alle die Wahrheit.“  
Rodney nickte und aktivierte sein Headset. „Elizabeth? Victoria ist aufgewacht. Sie will uns etwas erzählen.“  
Wenige Minuten später trat Elizabeth in die Krankenstation. Sie war nicht zu Stolz um zuzugeben, dass sie sich freute zu sehen, dass Victoria wieder zu sich gekommen war. Denn, wenn es Victoria gut ging, ging es auch John gut. Aber sie war wirklich gespannt, was Victoria ihnen zu erzählen hatte. Vielleicht wäre dann endlich dieser kleine, unauslöschbare Stachel in ihrem Inneren beseitigt, der sie quälte, seit Victoria in Atlantis war und sie erfahren hatte, das Victoria angeblich eine Gabe besaß. Victoria atmete tief durch und lächelte entschuldigend in die Runde.  
„Zuerst einmal muss ich mich bei euch allen entschuldigen. Ich weiß, dass ihr euch wegen meiner Gabe Gedanken gemacht habt. Und das ihr nicht wisst, was ihr davon halten sollt. Elizabeth, Ihnen habe ich bereits einen kleinen Bereich meiner Gabe gezeigt. Sie haben die Verbindung zwischen John und mir erlebt. Diese Verbindung besteht zum Schutze unseres Stammes zwischen mir als Quisaw und meinen erwählten Quiwo. Ich habe Atlantis als meinen Stamm, mein Volk, erwählt. Was auch einer der Gründe für meine Rückkehr war.“  
„Und wie muss man sich diese Verbindung genau vorstellen?“, fragte Elizabeth interessiert. Wenn das wirklich zutraf, dann stellte die Gabe wirklich keine Gefahr da, so wie John bereits vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr gesagt hatte.  
John lächelte Victoria an und sandte ihr einen Gedanken, der sie ebenfalls lächeln ließ und sie antworte ihm.  
_‚Ich liebe dich auch.‘_  
„Die Verbindung besteht darin, dass wir die Gefühle des Anderen spüren und auch über Gedanken miteinander kommunizieren können. Dies dient dazu, dass eine Quisaw mit meinen Fähigkeiten ihren Quiwo warnen kann, damit dieser die Verteidigung organisiert.“  
„Und warum fragte John, ob es eine Vision gewesen sein könnte? Hatten Sie denn früher schon welche?“  
Victoria schüttelte auf Jennifers Frage den Kopf. „Nein, meine Gabe ist momentan, also auf die Gegenwart gerichtet. Ich kann die Auren von Menschen lesen und anhand ihrer Schattierung auf den Charakter des Menschen schließen.“  
„Klingt schwierig.“  
„Gar nicht.“ Victoria schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Zumindest nicht bis ich nach Atlantis kam. Hier begegneten mir zum ersten Mal farbige Auren.“  
„Farbig?“, kam es von mehreren gleichzeitig und Victoria nickte langsam.  
„Ja, normalerweise sind Auren weiß, schwarz oder in den unterschiedlichsten Grauschattierungen. Aber in Atlantis sehe ich auch hellblaue Auren, bzw. Auren mit einem roten Kern.“  
„Und woran liegt das?“ Elizabeth beugte sich vor. Dies war wahrlich nicht so schlimm, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte, aber immer noch sonderbar.  
„Wenn ich jetzt sagen würde, dass es an der Herkunft liegt, dann wäre das nicht ganz korrekt. Alle die eine hellblaue Aura haben, besitzen das Antiker-Gen von Geburt an.“  
„Und rot bedeutet was?“  
Victoria schluckte und griff nach Johns Hand. Er nickte und antwortete an ihrer Stelle.  
„Rot steht für eine Verbindung zu den Wraith. Am häufigsten hat Victoria den roten Kern bei den Athosianern entdeckt, die ja teilweise Wraith-DNA in sich tragen. Victoria wusste erst nicht, was sie davon halten sollte, bis sie Todd sah. Seine Aura ist komplett rot.“  
„Wisst ihr, woran mich das erinnert?“ Rodney schaute in die Runde. „An den Holoraum. Die Aufzeichnungen über die Geschichte der Antiker in der Galaxie, die wir am Anfang gesehen haben. Dort wurden die Planeten, die entweder von den Antikern bewohnt oder geschützt wurden, in hellblau dargestellt und die Planten der Wraith in Rot.“  
„Könnte das zusammen hängen?“ Elizabeth schaute Rodney fragend an.  
„Klar, warum nicht? Irgendwoher müssen die Quisiwam ja ihre Fähigkeiten haben und wir wissen, dass einige Antiker über besondere Fähigkeiten verfügten. Außerdem gibt es auch in der Pegasus-Galaxie Menschen, die einen beinah identischen Lebensstil und Glauben wie die Quisiwam haben.“ Rodney schaute Jennifer fragend an. „Wurde Victoria eigentlich auf das Gen getestet?“  
Jennifer schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, und frag mich nicht warum. Eigentlich hätte es auf der Erde gemacht werden müssen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund haben die es unterlassen und nachdem sie von Anfang an die ATA-Therapie abgelehnt hat, habe ich dafür auch keine Notwendigkeit mehr gesehen. Aber wir können das gerne nachholen.“  
„Das würde nichts bringen“, sagte Victoria leise.  
„Aber warum?“ Rodney schüttelte den Kopf über die kolossale Nachlässigkeit seitens des SGC, warum also nicht denen ihren Fehler unter die Nase reiben.  
Victoria legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch und schmunzelte. „Seit ich schwanger bin, hat sich meine Gabe verändert. Ich kann quasi einen Lageplan aufrufen und mir anzeigen lassen, welche Aura sich wo befindet.“  
„Deswegen konntest du während des Angriffs auch so genau vor Gefahren warnen“, erkannte Ronon und da dies weniger eine Frage war, konnte Victoria nur lächeln, holte aber dann tief Luft um den Rest zu erzählen.  
„Stimmt, aber jetzt zu der eigentlichen Frage. Sollte das, was ich gesehen habe, wirklich eine Vision gewesen sein, dann kam sie nicht von mir. Ich glaube, dass ich eine Tochter bekommen werde, die das Gen und eine Fähigkeit der Quisiwam geerbt hat. Deswegen wird ein Scan nach dem Gen im Moment nichts bringen, denn man würde auch das Gen meiner Tochter finden.“  
Jennifer nickte. „Richtig, der dafür benötigte Scanner kann nur zwischen Träger und Nichtträger unterscheiden. Wir würden nur feststellen, dass jemand mit dem Gen gescannt wird.“  
„Also können wir Victoria erst nach der Geburt scannen.“ Elizabeth nickte verstehend, wahrlich erleichtert darüber, dass die Gabe der jungen Frau keine Gefahr, sondern eine Bereicherung für die Stadt darstellte. „Und wie geht’s Ihnen sonst so?“  
„Ich werde wohl die nächste Zeit Alpträume haben“, meinte Victoria traurig lächelnd. „Aber ansonsten geht’s mir den Umständen entsprechend, natürlich abgesehen von den üblichen Symptome einer Schwangerschaft in der Anfangsphase.“ Sie dachte kurz nach und erinnerte sich an etwas. „Was machen eigentlich die letzten zwei Basisschiffe? Sind sie bereits näher gekommen?“  
Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, seit unserem Kampf mit Michael haben sie sich nicht von der Stelle gerührt.“  
„Also können wir mit Sicherheit sagen, dass sie nicht zu Michael gehörten. Denn würden sie gemeinsame Sache mit dem Mistkerl machen, dann hätten sie uns bestimmt bereits angegriffen. Vielleicht gehören sie einer anderen Gruppierung an, die einfach nur die Show genießen wollte. Aber warum haben die sich noch nicht von der Stelle bewegt?“  
„Keine Ahnung, Rodney. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich über dieses sich nicht fortbewegen ganz froh bin. Immerhin gibt uns das die Möglichkeit und die Zeit, um neue Pläne zu schmieden und die notwendigen Reparaturen durchzuführen.“  
„Nun ja“, John grinste und wirkte mit einem Mal auf Elizabeth wieder so jungenhaft wie an dem Tag, an dem sie sich kennengelernt hatten. Sie war froh, dass der alte Lebensfunke wieder in seinen Augen glomm. „Vielleicht sollte ein Team in einem Jumper mal losfliegen und schauen, ob es etwas herausfinden kann.“  
„Gute Idee“, meinte Elizabeth nickend, winkte dann aber ab, als John sich erheben wollte. „Oh nein. Ich werde Major Lorne schicken. Sie werden sich ausruhen, denn ich weiß genau, dass Sie in der letzten Zeit kaum geschlafen haben.“  
„Na gut.“ John ließ sich wieder zurück sinken. „Aber halten Sie mich auf dem Laufenden.“  
„Natürlich.“ Elizabeth nickte und drückte Victorias Hand. „Es freut mich wirklich, dass Sie wieder bei uns sind.“ Dann ging sie hinaus.  
Victoria verstand, dass Elizabeth damit nicht nur die Tatsache meinte, dass sie wieder bei Bewusstsein war. Auch das sie wieder in Atlantis war, war eine Erleichterung für alle, denn mit ihr zusammen wurde John wieder ein bisschen mehr zu dem der er früher gewesen war.  
Auch Rodney und Jennifer ließen die Beiden allein. Als sie den Raum wieder für sich hatten, lächelte Victoria.  
„Ich bin wirklich froh, wieder hier zu sein. Auch wenn mich die Zurückhaltung aller ein wenig wundert.“  
„Mhm?“, machte John nur, während er seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter legte und sich einfach nur dem Gefühl hingab wieder bei ihr zu sein.  
„Naja“, sie fing an mit ihrem Verlobungsring zu spielen. „Es kamen keine Kommentare, weder zu meiner Schwangerschaft, noch zur Verlobung. Gerade von Rodney hätte ich irgendwas erwartet.“  
„Weißt du“, John hob den Kopf und grinste, „Elizabeth und Rodney haben mir bereits gratuliert. Aber ich denke, der große Gau wird kommen sobald wir uns sicher sein können, was mit den zwei Basisschiffen ist.“  
Victoria nickte langsam und seufzte leise. „Meinst du Michael ist wirklich noch am Leben?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht.“ John setzte sich auf und nahm sie in den Arm. „Der kleine Mistkerl ist uns mittlerweile schon zu oft durch die Finger gerutscht. Ich glaube wirklich sicher können wir nur sein, wenn wir ihm persönlich eine Kugel in den Kopf gejagt haben. Denn sonst wird er einfach immer wieder auftauchen.“  
„Ich kann nur hoffen, dass wir es schaffen bevor die Vision unserer Tochter wahr wird.“  
John nickte und fühlte sich mit einem Mal unbehaglich.  
„Eine Tochter“, er seufzte nachdenklich, „eine Tochter, die so viel von uns erben wird.“  
„Du wirst dir doch die ganze Sache mit uns nicht noch mal überlegen, oder?“ Sie schaute ihn unsicher an.  
„Was?“ Er schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Vielleicht bin ich nur typisch Mann, der lieber einen Sohn als Erstgeborenen hätte. Außerdem weiß ich, dass sie es nicht leicht haben wird. Es wird so viele Leute geben, die ihr was Böses wollen, die ihre Fähigkeiten ausnutzen wollen. Das macht mir einfach Angst.“  
Victoria kuschelte sich in seine Arme und schmunzelte. „Glaub mir, ihre Patenonkel werden verhindern, dass ihr etwas zustößt und wer könnte sie besser beschützen und trainieren, als wir, Teyla und Ronon?“  
John nickte nachdenklich, doch dann überdachte er, was sie gesagt hatte. „Moment, Patenonkel? Also Plural?“  
Victoria schaute ihn unsicher an. „Ja, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich gerne Niño und Ronon dazu erklären. Beide können sie schützen, sollte uns irgendwann mal etwas zustoßen.“  
John dachte nach und nickte dann langsam. „Klingt gut.“ Er schaute an die Decke und seufzte.  
„Was ist los?“  
„Ich frag mich nur, wie weit Lorne und sein Team ist. Ob sie schon etwas herausgefunden haben“, erklärte er, ihre Unruhe spürend.  
„Es wird schon gut gehen“, sagte sie selbstsicher.  
„Schon wieder eine Vision?“  
„Nein“, sie schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. „Einfach nur Vertrauen.“

 

„Atlantis, sind jetzt beinahe in Reichweite ihrer Sensoren. Schalten jetzt auf Tarnung und halten ab sofort Funkstille“, funkte Lorne, der wie immer an den Steuerkonsolen saß.  
„Verstanden Jumper2. Viel Glück“, erklang Elizabeth Stimme.  
Major Lorne deaktivierte den Funk und seufzte. Glück war etwas, das sie wirklich brauchten. Im Tarnmodus flogen sie weiter auf die Schiffe zu. Als sie nah genug waren, um die Schäden der beiden Schiffe sehen zu können, stieß Lorne einen Pfiff aus.  
„Oh wow. Was ist denn mit denen passiert?“  
Rodney, der aus irgendeinen Grund hatte dabei sein wollen, beugte sich vor und betrachtete konzentriert die zwei Basisschiffe. „Sieht mir ganz so aus, als wären die in einen echt heftigen Kampf geraten. Aber warum konnten die noch fliegen? Normalerweise zerstören sich die Wraith doch gegenseitig.“  
„Irgendwelches Leben an Bord?“, fragte Lorne, woraufhin das Headup-Display erschien und zeigte, dass es auf beiden Schiffen Überlebende gab. Er seufzte. „Das sind zu viele für uns.“  
„Ach wirklich?“ Ronon, der sich ebenso wie Teyla und Rodney, dem kleinen Ausflug angeschlossen hatte, grinste erwartungsfreudig. „Also für mich sieht das nach Spaß aus.“  
„War ja klar“, bevor Rodney noch etwas sagen konnte, ertönte ein lautes Piepen. Alle schauten zu Rodneys Laptop, den er in der Ecke des vorderen Abteils aufgestellt hatte, und runzelten bei der Menge an Code, die über den Bildschirm sauste, die Stirn.  
„Was hat das zu bedeuten?“  
„Moment“, Rodney drehte sich mit seinem Sitz um, tippte ein paar Befehle und schaute verwundert auf, „da sendet jemand auf der Atlantisnotfallfrequenz und es kommt von einem der Schiffe. Oh wow, da kommen eine Menge Daten rein. Und ein Video.“  
„Dann zeigen Sie mal, Doktor.“  
„Was?“ Rodney blickte erstaunt zu Lorne, der wortlos auf das Headup-Display deutete. Rodney verstand. „Oh ja, natürlich.“  
Ein paar Befehle später erschien das Gesicht eines Wraith auf dem Bildschirm. Rodney lehnte sich verwundert vor. „Todd! Wie kommt der denn auf ein Basisschiff?“  
„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht klärt er ja alles auf.“ Lorne drückte ein paar Knöpfe, damit sie auch hörten, was Todd zu sagen hatte.  
„Ich hoffe, dass Ihnen das Erscheinen meiner Basisschiffe keinen zu großen Schrecken eingejagt hat. Unsere letzte Zusammenarbeit verlief ja leider nicht sehr glücklich.“  
„Was für eine Untertreibung“, meinte Rodney trocken.  
„McKay!“, mahnte Lorne, doch der Wissenschaftler konnte nicht erkennen, was an seiner Aussage falsch sein sollte.  
„Was denn?“  
„Dr. McKay hat Recht“, meldete sich der Wraith zu Wort. „Die Zusammenarbeit ist nicht so verlaufen, wie wir uns das vorgestellt haben. Wir sind verraten worden. Wir haben inzwischen herausgefunden wer der Verantwortliche ist und haben ihn auch schon zur Rechenschaft gezogen.“  
„Freut mich zu hören. Aber, wie seid ihr an Basisschiffe gekommen? Und was macht ihr hier?“  
Todd verzog das Gesicht. Rodney, der viel mit Todd zu tun gehabt hatte, erkannte, dass der Wraith Schmerzen hatte. „Geht es dir gut?“, erkundigte er sich besorgt.  
„Nein“, Todd schüttelte den Kopf. „Zu Major Lornes Fragen: die Schiffe haben wir aus einer von Michaels Schiffswerften gekapert, nachdem wir mit dem Verhör des Verräters fertig waren. Von ihm wussten wir, dass Michael einen Angriff auf Atlantis plant. Wir dachten es wäre ein gutes Zeichen unsererseits, wenn wir euch im Kampf unterstützen würden. Also klauten wir zwei Schiffe und machten uns auf den Weg. Aber Michael wurde schon wieder von irgendwem gewarnt. An allen Sprungpunkten warteten Schiffe auf uns. Die Kämpfe haben uns aufgehalten und erheblichen Schaden angerichtet. Nach dem letzten Sprung sind Sublicht, Hyperraumantrieb und Langstreckensender ausgefallen. Deswegen konnten wir auch keine Nachricht schicken. Wir hofften, dass Dr. Weir einen Jumper schicken würde, damit wir uns wenigstens erklären können. Wir wollten euch sagen, dass das Scheitern unserer gemeinsamen Pläne nicht unsere Schuld war. Außerdem wollten wir Dr. McKay noch etwas zum Spielen geben, wie er so gerne sagt. Während wir hier reden, werden alle Daten, die wir über Michael gesammelt haben und alle Informationen, die die verschiedenen Fraktionen der Wraith betreffen, an Dr. McKays Computer und den Speicher eures Schiffes gesendet.“  
„Aber warum übergibst du uns euer ganzes Wissen?“ Lorne konnte den Sinn hinter dieser Handlung nicht verstehen, auch wenn er durchaus erleichtert über diese Daten sein würde.  
Todd seufzte. „Wir hatten anscheinend noch einen Verräter an Bord. Er hat auf beiden Schiffen ein Gift frei gesetzt bevor er sich selbst tötete. Meine Mannschaft wird, genauso wie ich, diesen Tag nicht überleben. Deswegen möchte ich Sie um etwas bitten. Sobald die Datenübertragung vollendet ist, zerstören Sie bitte die Schiffe. Das Gift wird langsam und schmerzhaft wirken. Wir werden leiden.“  
„Sollten wir nicht Dr. Keller mit einem Team rufen? Vielleicht kann sie euch helfen.“  
Todd schüttelte den Kopf. „Gegen dieses Mittel gibt es keine Hilfe. Zumindest noch nicht. Eine genaue Zusammensetzung des Giftes haben wir auch an euch geschickt. Vielleicht können eure Forscher etwas damit anfangen. Aber für uns reicht die Zeit einfach nicht aus.“  
Rodney nickte langsam. Auch wenn Todd nicht unbedingt ein Freund von ihm war, so respektierten sie doch einander und die Fähigkeiten des jeweils anderen. „Wir werden sehen, was wir tun können.“  
„Gut. Wenn ihr mir die Frage erlaubt, wie ist eigentlich der Kampf verlaufen?“ Die Insassen des Jumpers konnten hören, wie Todds Stimme immer schwächer wurde.  
„Atlantis hat kaum Schäden erlitten und das Schiff wurde von uns zerstört“, antwortete Lorne.  
„Michael?“ Todd verzog das Gesicht und griff sich an die Brust.  
„Wir wissen es nicht genau. Solange wir keine Leiche gesehen haben, werden wir davon ausgehen, dass er noch lebt.“  
„Gut“, Todd nickte, blickte dann zur Seite und seufzte. „Die Datenübertragung ist vollendet. Ich wünsche mir, dass ihr mehr Erfolg habt als wir. Major Lorne, wenn ich bitten dürfte.“ Lorne nickte und alle im Schiff hörten, wie die Drohnen in Abschussposition gebracht wurden. „Ich danke euch für alles, was ihr für uns getan habt. Richtet Sheppard meine Grüße aus.“  
Alle im Jumper nickten langsam. Dann wurde der Bildschirm schwarz. Lorne lenkte den Jumper von den Schiffen weg und schoss dann einige Drohnen auf die beiden Schiffe ab. Da sie bereits beschädigt waren, reichte die Feuerkraft des Jumpers aus, um die Schiffe zu zerstören. Lange schauten sie auf die Trümmer der Schiffe. Sie wussten, dass sie einen wichtigen Verbündeten verloren hatten. Als hätten sie sich abgesprochen, nickten Lorne und Teyla einander zu.  
„Fliegen wir nach Hause.“

 

tbc...


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

Jennifer blickte lächelnd in das Zimmer, in das sie Victoria verlegt hatte. Eigentlich war eine Verlegung in einen Isolierraum nicht notwendig gewesen, aber sie hatte gewusst, dass sie John nicht dazu bringen konnte Victoria alleine zu lassen. Also hatte sie dafür gesorgt, dass Victoria verlegt wurde, so dass das Paar ungestört sein konnte. Und der Blick bestätigte Jennifer, dass sie richtig gehandelt hatte. John und Victoria lagen nebeneinander im Bett. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Schulter und er hatte die Arme fest um sie geschlungen, als wollte er sie vor etwas beschützen. Beide schienen fest zu schlafen, was für Jennifer ein weiterer Beweis für die Richtigkeit ihrer Entscheidung war. Als sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte, zuckte sie zusammen, drehte dann den Kopf und lächelte.  
„Rodney. Ihr seid schon wieder zurück. Habt ihr etwas herausgefunden?“  
„Allerdings“, er nickte langsam. „Ich muss mit Sheppard reden.“  
„Victoria und er schlafen gerade. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass wir ihn dazu überreden könnten sie alleine zulassen, sofern wir sie überhaupt wach bekommen.“  
Rodney seufzte. „Na gut. Meinst du eine Stunde würde reichen?“  
„Rodney! Ich bin zwar gut als Ärztin, aber ich kann keinen Zeitplan für die Genesung meiner Patienten aufstellen. Ich werde die zwei bestimmt nicht aus ihrem wohlverdienten Schlaf reißen. Also, sobald die beiden wach sind, werde ich mit John reden und ihn in den Konferenzraum schicken. Dann sag ich auch dir und Elizabeth bescheid. Aber bis es soweit ist, werde ich die zwei nicht stören.“  
„Ist gut, ist gut.“ Rodney beugte sich hinunter und gab Jennifer einen leichten Kuss. „Wir sehen uns dann nachher.“  
Jennifer schaute ihm mit einem Kopfschütteln nach. Rodney war schon eine Nummer für sich, aber sie liebte ihn und wenn sie sah was Victoria und John allein bisher durchgemacht hatten, dann war sie wirklich froh, dass ihr gemeinsames Leben mit Rodney so viel angenehmer und ruhiger war. So ruhig es eben sein konnte, wenn man in Atlantis lebte und mit einem hypochondrischen, panischen Menschen wie Rodney zusammen war. Lächelnd wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Laptop zu. Ihr Leben hatte sich in den letzten Jahren erheblich verändert. Angefangen mit ihrem Dienstantritt im SGC, ihrer Versetzung nach Atlantis, dem Tod von Dr. Beckett, der sie zum Leiter der medizinischen Abteilung gemacht hatte und abschließend ihre Beziehung mit Rodney. Das Schicksal war einfach gut zu ihr gewesen. Sie seufzte, warf noch einen Blick zu dem schlafenden Paar und hoffte, dass nun auch das Schicksal zu ihnen beiden besser sein würde.

 

John schlug die Augen auf und war sich kurz nicht sicher, ob er nur geträumt hatte, dass Victoria wieder aufgewacht war. Aber dann merkte er eine Bewegung neben sich und er lächelte. Er hatte nicht geträumt. Sie war wirklich wieder bei ihm. Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel, löste sich vorsichtig von ihr und stand dann auf. Mit müdem Blick verließ er das Zimmer und entdeckte Jennifer an ihrem Schreibtisch. Konzentriert war sie über ihren Laptop gebeugt.  
„Morgen Doc“, murmelte er, während er sich gähnend streckte.  
Sie drehte sich um und lächelte ihn an. „Eher guten Abend. Sie haben beinahe zwei Tage durchgeschlafen, genauso wie Victoria. Rodney war schon mehrfach hier und wollte Sie gewaltsam aus dem Schlaf reißen.“  
„Und wie haben Sie ihn davon abgehalten?“  
„Ich hab ihm gedroht, nicht mehr auf seine Wehwehchen zu achten. Nichts bringt ihn schneller dazu einzuwilligen. Und wie geht es Ihnen?“, feixte sie, was bei John eine ähnliche Reaktion hervor rief.  
„Besser als je zuvor“, gab er ehrlich zu.  
„Freut mich das zu hören. Rodney will, dass Sie, sobald Sie aufgewacht sind in den Konferenzraum kommen. Offenbar haben sie einige wichtige Dinge entdeckt.“  
John nickte und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Ich weck kurz Victoria und sag ihr bescheid. Dann mach ich mich schnell frisch und stell mich der Meute. Also sollte Rodney Sie noch mal nerven, können Sie ihm das ja sagen.“  
„Werd ich machen“, lachte Jennifer. „Ach John, wenn Sie Victoria schon wecken, dann können Sie ihr auch gleich sagen, dass sie gehen kann. Von ärztlicher Seite sehe ich keinen Grund, warum sie noch länger hier bleiben sollte. Sie soll nur in regelmäßigen Abständen vorbei kommen. Damit wir sicher gehen können, dass mit ihr und dem Kind alles in Ordnung ist.“  
„Ich werd‘s ihr sagen“, antwortete er.  
John trat an Victorias Bett und strich ihr vorsichtig eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
„Hey Vica, aufwachen.“  
Sie streckte sich und schlug langsam die Augen auf. „Hey, was ist denn los?“  
„Ich war grad bei Keller. Sie hat gesagt, dass du gehen kannst, wenn du willst. Und Rodney erwartet mich im Konferenzraum. Scheinbar haben die was echt Wichtiges entdeckt. Wenn du magst, bring ich dich noch zu unserem Zimmer und mach mich dann auf den Weg.“  
Victoria setzte sich auf und lächelte. „Ich geh gerne, aber ich komm mit dir. Ich hab eine wichtige Frage an Elizabeth und die kann ich ihr auch gleich stellen.“  
John half ihr aufzustehen und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern. „Sagst du mir, worum es bei der Frage geht?“  
Victoria schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will sie nur etwas fragen. Wenn es nicht sein kann, dann muss nur ich damit leben. Das ist alles.“  
Er schmollte gespielt. „Jetzt hast du meine Neugier geweckt. Aber da ich weiß, dass ich sowieso nichts aus dir herausbekommen werde, muss ich wohl warten. Hab ja schon Erfahrung damit.“  
Victoria lachte, winkte Jennifer zu und ging neben John in Richtung Konferenzraum.

 

„Seht mal, wer wieder auf den Beinen ist“, kündigte John sein und Victorias Eintreffen im Konferenzraum an.  
„Victoria“, Elizabeth erhob sich und ging lächelnd auf die junge Frau zu, „wie geht es Ihnen?“  
„Alles soweit in Ordnung. Jennifer hat mir erlaubt die Krankenstation zu verlassen, wenn ich meine Untersuchungstermine einhalte. Und als John sagte, Sie hätten etwas mit ihm zu besprechen, bin ich mitgekommen, weil ich Sie etwas fragen wollte. Aber das hat Zeit bis nach eurer Besprechung.“  
Elizabeth nickte und nahm wieder Platz. John setzte sich neben Victoria und nahm ihre Hand. Sie lächelte ihn an und streichelte über seinen Handrücken.  
„Also Leute, worum geht’s?“, wandte sich er, nun ganz MCO, an sein Team.  
„Es geht um die zwei Basisschiffe, die aufgetaucht waren“, antwortete Rodney  
„Und was hat sich ergeben?“  
„Es waren Todd und seine Leute, die Michael bestohlen hatten, weil sie uns helfen wollten. Aber sie hatten einen oder mehrere Verräter an Bord. Sie wurden an den Sprungpunkten durch Kämpfe aufgehalten. Als sie dann bei uns ankamen, wurde auf ihren Schiffen ein Gift freigesetzt, das sie alle langsam tötete. Todds letzter Wunsch war, dass wir die Schiffe zerstören, damit sie nicht länger leiden müssen.“  
„Also ist Todd tot.“ John senkte den Kopf. Auch wenn er es nie wirklich zugegeben hatte, so war der Wraith doch ein Freund für ihn geworden. Sie hatten so viel miteinander durchgemacht, angefangen mit ihrer gemeinsamen Flucht aus dem Genii-Gefängnis. Victoria lehnte ihren Kopf an seinen, um ihm so Trost zu spenden. Sie merkte, was er fühlte und wollte ihn ohne große Worte trösten. Teyla lächelte bei dem Verhalten der zwei. Wie sie einander ergänzten, war mehr als eindeutig. John hob den Kopf, drückte Victorias Hand und holte dann tief Luft. „Hat Todd sonst noch irgendetwas gesagt?“  
„Abgesehen davon, dass er uns bat Ihnen das Beste für die Zukunft zu wünschen, hat er uns noch sämtliche Daten seiner Gruppe übertragen. Dinge, die sie über Michael herausgefunden und sämtliche Forschung die sie betrieben haben. Unter anderem auch eine genaue Zusammensetzung des Giftes, das ihn und seine Leute umgebracht hat. Die Unterlagen dazu sind schon bei Dr. Keller, damit sie eventuell ein Gegenmittel finden kann“, erteilte Lorne Bericht.  
„Gut, also haben jetzt alle Wissenschaftler was zum Spielen bekommen und da wir nicht sicher sein können, dass Michael bei der Zerstörung seines Schiffes gestorben ist, schlage ich vor, das Ronon, Teyla und ich mal ein paar unserer Außenweltkontakte besuchen gehen. Vielleicht bietet uns die Pegasus-Gerüchteküche ein paar Antworten.“  
„Gute Idee, John“, sagte Elizabeth, nachdem sie einen Moment über diesen Vorschlag nachgedacht hatte. „Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück. Victoria, wir können von mir aus in meinem Büro reden.“  
„Natürlich, ich komme sofort.“  
Elizabeth nickte, stand auf und verließ den Konferenzraum. Die anderen folgten ihr, bis nur noch Victoria und John da waren.  
„Sag jetzt nichts“, fing er direkte an. „Ich weiß, dass es dir nicht gefällt, mich gehen zu lassen. Weil du nicht willst, dass mir etwas passiert. Aber ich kann meinen Job nicht einfach aufgeben.“  
„Das verlange ich auch gar nicht von dir. John, ich liebe dich und vertraue dir. Auch wenn es mir lieber wäre, wenn ich dich begleiten könnte.“  
„Das kannst du dir…“, empörte er sich.  
„Gleich aus dem Kopf schlagen“, schmunzelte sie. „Ich weiß. Aber sei dir sicher, dass ich dich im Auge behalten werde. Sorg bitte nur dafür, dass du wieder kommst. Denn eines weiß ich mit absoluter Sicherheit. Ich kann Caitlín nicht alleine aufziehen.“  
„Caitlín?“ John schaute sie fragend an.  
„Nun ja.“ Sie zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. „Als ich erfuhr, dass ich schwanger bin, hab ich mir ein paar Namen überlegt. Und der Mädchenname, der mir am besten gefiel war Caitlín.“  
„Caitlín ist irischen Ursprungs“, erkannte er aufgrund der leicht veränderten Aussprache im Vergleich zum amerikanisch-englischen Gebrauch des Namens.  
„Ich weiß, deswegen habe ich ihn ja auch gewählt. Aber wenn du was dagegen hast, dann können wir uns auch gemeinsam einen Namen aussuchen“, schlug sie vor.  
„Nein“, er schüttelte den Kopf, „Caitlín ist sehr passend.“  
„Also“, sie ergriff seine Hand und legte sie auf ihren Bauch. „Sorg bitte dafür, dass du zu uns zurückkommst. Zu mir und deiner Tochter.“  
John zog sie an sich und gab ihr einen langen Kuss. „Ich kann dir nichts versprechen, aber ich werde mein Bestes versuchen. Und danke.“  
„Wofür?“ Sie schaute ihn verwundert an.  
„Dafür, dass du wieder bei mir bist“, gestand er.  
„Ich könnte gar nicht anders. Denn wir sind die Quisaw und der Quiwo von Atlantis. Wir gehören auf ewig zusammen und nichts kann uns jemals trennen.“  
„Nichts außer der Tod.“  
„Und selbst im Leben danach werden wir einander wieder sehen“, beendete Victoria lächelnd den Treueschwur der Quisiwam, von dem sie John zwar noch nie erzählt hatte, aber trotzdem hatte er gewusst was er sagen musste. Sie lehnte ihre Stirn an seine. „Geh jetzt. Sorg dafür, dass unsere Tochter in Sicherheit aufwachsen kann.“  
„Das werde ich.“ Nach einem letzten Kuss ging er hinaus. Victoria blieb noch kurz sitzen, stand dann aber auf und ging zu Elizabeth in ihr Büro.

 

„Victoria, was kann ich für Sie tun?“  
Sie setzte sich auf einen Stuhl vor Elizabeths Schreibtisch und knetete ihre Hände.  
„Wäre es irgendwie möglich ein paar Leute für ein paar Tage nach Atlantis zu holen, die nichts mit dem Programm zu tun haben und danach dann wieder auf die Erde zurückkehren werden?“  
„Eher nicht“, Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf. „Dafür die Erlaubnis zu bekommen ist beinahe unmöglich, außer man fände einen wirklich überzeugenden Grund dafür.“  
„Wie wäre eine Hochzeit? Wäre das ein wirklich überzeugender Grund?“  
Elizabeth schaute sie erstaunt an. „Wollen Sie etwa das sagen, was ich denke?“  
Victoria holte tief Luft und zuckte unsicher mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß, dass Sie mittlerweile wissen, dass John und ich verlobt sind. Ich weiß auch, dass es sehr unwahrscheinlich ist, dass wir alle Gäste von Atlantis auf die Erde bekommen. Also dachte ich, dass es vielleicht einfacher wäre die paar Leute, die John und ich von außerhalb des Programms kennen und gerne bei der Hochzeit dabei hätten, nach Atlantis zu bringen.“  
„An wen haben Sie gedacht?“ Elizabeth ließ sich das Gesagte durch den Kopf gehen und musste eingestehen, dass an dieser Argumentation etwas dran war.  
„Von meiner Seite her eigentlich nur an meine Eltern und meinen Vetter Niño mit seiner Freundin. Wie es bei John aussieht weiß ich nicht. Aber was ich bisher gehört habe, ist er mit seiner Familie nicht besonders grün und enge Freunde schien er früher eher nicht gehabt zu haben. Also wären es gar nicht so viele.“  
Elizabeth nickte langsam. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken. Aber da Ihre Eltern bereits die Freigabe haben und wissen was Sie machen, sollten zumindest für die beiden keine Probleme auftreten. Bei ihrem Vetter bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher.“  
Victoria nickte langsam. „Es wäre schön, wenn Sie es wenigstens versuchen.“  
„Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann. Aber ich kann Ihnen nichts versprechen.“  
„Das verstehe ich. Ich werd dann mal gehen und endlich wieder richtig einziehen. Durch die ganzen Ereignisse der letzten Tage bin ich einfach nicht dazu gekommen.“ Sie stand auf und schaute Elizabeth dankbar an. „Ich hoffe Sie haben Erfolg.“  
Elizabeth blickte ihr lächelnd hinterher. Bisher hatte es einige Treuezeremonien, Geburten und Todesfälle in Atlantis gegeben, aber eine klassische Hochzeit noch nicht. Besonders nicht mit Gästen von der Erde. Das Leben in Atlantis ließ einem meist einfach keine Zeit dazu. Aber John und Victoria hatten es verdient. Auf Grund ihrer Stellung und Johns bisherigen Opfern zu Gunsten der Stadt und seiner Einwohner. Sie aktivierte die Kamera an ihren Laptop und zeichnete eine Nachricht für das SGC auf. Dann speicherte sie die Nachricht auf und ging nach nebenan.  
„Amelia, könnten Sie diese Nachricht bitte sofort ans SGC senden? Sie ist an General Landry und Dr. Jackson.“  
„Natürlich Dr. Weir. Wollen Sie auf eine Antwort warten?“ Elizabeth dachte kurz nach, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf.  
„Das ist nicht nötig. Die beiden werden wahrscheinlich eine Zeitlang darüber beratschlagen müssen. Sie werden sich dann bei uns melden, wenn sie zu einer Entscheidung gekommen sind.“  
Amelia nickte verstehend und begann mit dem Wahlvorgang zum Übertragen der Nachricht. „Ist gut.“

 

„Wir empfangen eine Nachricht aus Atlantis.“ Harriman wandte sich an General Landry.  
„Auf den Schirm.“  
Harriman kam der Aufforderung nach und kurz darauf erschien Elizabeth Gesicht auf einem der Bildschirme. „General Landry, Diese Nachricht ist für Sie und Dr. Jackson. Es geht um eine persönliche Angelegenheit.“  
Der General wandte sich an den Sergeant: „Zeichnen Sie die Nachricht auf und verständigen Sie Dr. Jackson. Wir werden uns die Nachricht gemeinsam in meinem Büro ansehen.“  
Harriman nickte und zeichnete die Nachricht auf.

 

Daniel stand neben Landry an dessen Schreibtisch und gemeinsam schauten sie sich Elizabeths Nachricht an. Als diese vorbei war, sahen sie einander an.  
„Das hat es wirklich noch nie gegeben. Aber ihre Eltern haben bereits die nötige Freigabe. Und wenn wir von Colonel Sheppard eine Liste seiner Gäste bekämen, dann könnten wir bestimmt eine Ausnahmeregelung schaffen.“  
Landry seufzte. „Könnte möglich sein. Ich werde mit ein paar Leuten reden. Könnten Sie eventuell mit General O’Neill reden? Vielleicht könnten Sie als sein Freund etwas bei ihm erreichen.“  
„Oh glauben Sie mir: Jack ist nicht so schlimm. Er wird wahrscheinlich lachen und sich ganz nach oben auf die Gästeliste schreiben, damit er auch ja nichts verpasst“, meinte Daniel lachend. Landry erinnerte sich an Jacks kleinen Streich zur Einführung von Colonel Mitchell und gab Daniel recht.  
„Stimmt auch wieder.“  
„Also geben wir Dr. Weir die Antwort, dass Victoria mit der Planung anfangen kann?“, erkundigte sich Daniel, bevor er das Büro verließ.  
„Warten wir noch ein bisschen“, entschied Landry. „Wenn ich mit ein paar Leuten geredet habe, werd ich eine Nachricht nach Atlantis schicken.“  
Daniel nickte und ging dann hinaus um ein langes Gespräch mit Jack zu führen.

 

~.~

 

„Wir erhalten eine Nachricht vom SGC. Es ist eine Nachricht von General Landry und Dr. Jackson.“  
Elizabeth nickte Chuck zu. „Rufen Sie Victoria in mein Büro. Sie wird das auch hören wollen.“  
„Natürlich Ma’am.“  
Elizabeth setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und wartete auf Victoria. Diese kam auch wenige Minuten zusammen mit JP herein.  
„Was ist denn? Wir waren gerade beim Vorbereiten der nächsten Unterrichtsstunden. Deswegen hab ich JP einfach mitgebracht.“  
„Schon in Ordnung. Nach unserem letzten Gespräch habe ich eine Nachricht mit Ihrem Anliegen an das SGC geschickt. Eben gerade kam eine Antwort.“  
„Oh man.“ Victoria ließ sich geschockt auf einen Sessel fallen. „Okay, ich bin bereit. Lassen Sie hören.“

 

„Dr. Weir, Ms. de Lantis. Ihre Bitte hat für einigen Wirbel bei uns gesorgt. Aber nach einer langen Besprechung mit General O’Neill, Dr. Jackson und dem Präsidenten haben wir eine Entscheidung gefällt. Wenn wir eine detaillierte Gästeliste von Colonel Sheppard und Ms. de Lantis bekommen, werden wir uns noch mal zusammensetzen und dann genau entscheiden wer die Freigabe bekommt. Aber wir können jetzt schon sagen, dass General de Lantis, seine Frau und ein gewisser Niño Martinez bereits die Freigabe erhalten haben.“ Victoria schlug die Hände vor den Mund und JP legte ihr lächelnd eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er wusste, was diese Nachricht für seine Cousine bedeutete. Immerhin hatten sie in den letzten Tagen genug Zeit gehabt über ihren Wunsch zu reden. „Wir erwarten dann Ihre Liste. Wir wünschen Ihnen alles Gute, Ms. de Lantis.“  
Als die Nachricht vorbei war, schaute Elizabeth Victoria lächelnd an.  
„Ich glaube, Sie müssen einiges mit John bereden.“  
„Allerdings. Oh mein Gott, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das SGC meiner Bitte zustimmen würde. Selbst wenn sie alle anderen ablehnen würden. Meine Eltern und Niño kommen nach Atlantis.“ Sie sprang auf. „Ich muss John suchen gehen. JP?“ Sie schaute ihren Vetter an und er lächelte.  
„Geh ruhig. Wir können auch später noch weiter reden.“  
„Danke.“ Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und nickte dann Elizabeth zu. „Bis später.“  
Elizabeth und JP schauten Victoria hinterher, dann wandte er sich schmunzelnd an Elizabeth. „Wie viele Gefallen haben Sie dafür einfordern müssen?“  
„Wie bitte?“ Sie tat so, als wisse sie nicht wovon er sprach.  
„Nun ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es so einfach war, die Erlaubnis für diesen Plan zu erhalten.“ Er ließ sich auf dem Platz nieder, den seine Cousine kurz zuvor verlassen hatte.  
„Erstaunlicherweise doch“, gestand sie lächelnd. „Ich hab einfach nur die Bitte weitergereicht.“  
„Nun ja. Wir werden sehen, wer denn letzten Endes alles hier auftauchen kann.“  
„Genau, wir werden es sehen.“

 

Victoria betrat die Kantine und schaute sich suchend um. Doch John war nicht hier, dafür aber Teyla und Torren. Victoria trat zu den beiden.  
„Hey Teyla, hast du vielleicht John gesehen?“  
Teyla hob den Kopf und grinste breit. „Er ist mit Ronon im Trainingsraum. Du siehst glücklich aus.“  
„Ich hab gerade eine super Nachricht von der Erde erhalten, die ich unbedingt John mitteilen muss.“  
„Dann würd ich mich beeilen, damit er dich noch hören kann. Ronon schien mir ein wenig geladen zu sein. Meiner Meinung nach langweilt er sich.“  
„Oh, oh. Dann werd ich mich wirklich beeilen. Man sieht sich Teyla.“  
Victoria lief Richtung Trainingsraum und trat in dem Moment in die Tür, als Ronon John von den Beinen holte und er mit voller Wucht auf dem Boden aufschlug.  
„Hey, lass ihn ganz. Ich brauch ihn noch.“  
John hob seinen Kopf und seufzte erleichtert auf. „Meine Rettung ist da.“  
Ronon grinste und senkte zur Begrüßung leicht den Kopf. „Kommst du denn um Sheppard zu retten?“  
„So etwas in der Art. Ich hab eine Nachricht von der Erde erhalten.“  
John setzte sich erstaunt auf und schaute sie ernst an. „Ist irgendwas passiert?“  
„Nicht wirklich. Ich hatte eine Idee für unsere Hochzeit und musste die erst einmal mit Elizabeth besprechen. Und eben erhielt ich die Antwort von General Landry.“  
John stand auf, ging zu ihr und griff nach ihrer Hand. Auch ohne ihre, durch das Naquiera bestehende, Verbindung erkannte er, dass sie sich freute und aufgeregt war.  
„Worum geht’s?“  
„Wir können in Atlantis heiraten und trotzdem Gäste von der Erde einladen. Wir müssen nur eine Liste zusammenstellen und das SGC überprüft dann im Einzelfall, ob die Freigabe erteilt wird, oder nicht. Aber meine Eltern und auch Niño haben bereits die Freigabe erhalten.“ Sie wippte aufgeregt auf den Fußballen auf und ab.  
„Willst du das wirklich? Willst du wirklich in Atlantis heiraten?“  
„Sonst wäre ich damit bestimmt nicht zu Elizabeth gegangen“, sagte sie entschieden und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Außerdem müssten wir so viele Leute von Atlantis auf die Erde bringen und dann müssten wir da auch noch eine Hochzeit organisieren. Da dachte ich, es wäre leichter, wenn wir alle hier hin bringen würden. Wenn du aber nicht willst, dann kann ich auch alles wieder rückgängig machen lassen.“  
John legte ihr eine Hand an die Wange. „Nein, du verstehst mich falsch. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir die Hochzeit hier feiern könnten. Aber nur dann, wenn es auch das ist, was du wirklich willst.“  
„Ich will es wirklich und auch wenn alle anderen Gäste abgelehnt werden sollten. Mein Trauzeuge ist da und das reicht mir.“  
„Du willst, dass Niño dein Trauzeuge ist?“ John verzog das Gesicht. „Meinst du wirklich, dass das gut geht?“  
Victoria seufzte. „Ich hab es dir schon mal gesagt John. Niño ist vollkommen einverstanden mit meiner Wahl und außerdem ist er glücklich. Und ich habe sonst niemanden, den ich zu meinem Trauzeugen machen könnte.“  
„Und was ist mit dem Rest deiner Familie? Willst du sie nicht dabei haben?“ Victoria senkte den Kopf. John legte einen Arm um sie und warf Ronon einen Blick zu. Dieser nickte verstehend und ging hinaus. „Was ist los Vica?“  
„Eleazar und Nico, und alle anderen der Quisiwam, sie haben mich mehr oder weniger verstoßen. Sie konnten nicht verstehen warum ich nicht bei ihnen bleiben wollte. Nicht bei ihnen bleiben konnte. Sie wollten mich zu etwas zwingen das ich nicht mehr bin. Noch vor einem Jahr hätte ich der Aufgabe die höchste Quisaw zu werden mit Freuden zugestimmt. Aber ich bin nicht mehr die, die ich noch vor einem Jahr war. Ich hab mich verändert, das Leben hier hat mich verändert. Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber ich war früher ein wirklich ängstlicher Mensch. Wochenlang hab ich mit mir gerungen, ob es wirklich die richtige Entscheidung war, den Job als Lehrerin hier anzunehmen. Ich war mehrfach versucht Dr. Jackson wieder abzusagen. Aber du, ihr alle hier habt mir gezeigt, dass ich mutig sein kann, wenn ich es denn will. Dass ich mutig bin. Ich habe eine eigene Meinung entwickelt und fürchte mich auch nicht mehr davor, diese Meinung zu vertreten. Das war früher nicht immer so, trotz meinem leichten Hang zur Dickköpfigkeit.“ An dieser Stelle musste John grinsen und auch Victoria lächelte leicht. Doch dann wurde sie wieder ernst und fuhr mit ihrer Erklärung fort. „Das konnte der Rat nicht verstehen. Daher haben sie mich vor die Wahl gestellt. Entweder ich vergesse dich und alles was mit dir zu tun hat, oder ich habe keinen Platz mehr in ihrem Stamm. Das sagten sie mir kurz nachdem ich von meiner Schwangerschaft erfahren hatte. Ich sagte ihnen, dass mein Platz und der Platz meines Kindes bei dir wäre. Daraufhin sagte mir der Rat klar und deutlich, dass ich in El Remolino nichts mehr zu suchen hätte. Also hab ich meine Sachen gepackt und bin zu Niño gefahren, der bereits vorher schon nach New York zurück musste. Er konnte mich verstehen, hat aber auch versucht zwischen Eleazar, Nico und mir zu vermitteln. Aber die alten Säcke waren nicht bereit meine Meinung zu akzeptieren und ich bin nicht bereit mich selbst zu ihren Voraussetzungen aufzugeben. Also ist die Antwort auf deine Frage nein. Ich will sie nicht dabei haben. Meine Familie besteht nur noch aus den Leuten in Atlantis, meinen Eltern und Niño.“  
John nickte, gab ihr einen Kuss und nahm sie Trost spendend in den Arm. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns heute Abend zusammensetzen und anfangen unsere Gästeliste zu erstellen. Dann können wir in ein paar Tagen dem SGC die Liste schicken. Außerdem müssen wir noch einen Termin finden.“  
„Mir ist jeder Termin recht, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass ich nicht bei meiner Hochzeit dick und rund sein will.“  
John lachte. „Keine Sorge, das werden wir schon hinbekommen.“

 

tbc...


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

„Als du gesagt hast, wir bräuchten für die Gästeliste nur ein paar Tage, da hab ich gedacht, du würdest untertreiben. Aber auf deiner Seite stehen ja kaum Leute.“ Verwundert schaute Victoria auf die wirklich kurze Liste, die sich auf ihrem Tablet befand.  
John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab einfach niemanden, den ich einladen möchte.“  
„Was ist mit deinem Bruder?“, fragte sie ehrlich interessiert, in dem Wissen, dass dieser das einzige an Familie war, dass John noch hatte.  
„Mein Bruder?“ John lachte trocken. „Wenn mein Bruder hört, dass ich noch mal heirate, dann kommt von ihm nur die Frage, an wen er die Beileidskarte schicken soll. Mein Bruder hält nicht besonders viel von mir und meinen Entscheidungen.“  
„Und sonst?“  
„Ich hatte, bis ich nach Atlantis kam, nie wirklich gute Freunde und meine Familie war die typisch reiche Familie aus Neu-England. Und in so einer Familie hat man keine wirklich engen Bindungen. Also sind das wirklich alle, die ich einladen möchte.“  
Victoria warf stirnrunzelnd einen erneuten Blick auf seine Liste. „Okay“, meinte sie langgezogen, „alles Leute aus dem SGC. Die dürften wirklich kein Problem mit der Freigabe haben. Aber, um ehrlich zu sein, meine Liste ist auch nicht viel länger. Meine Eltern, Niño, seine Freundin und ein paar Freunde vom College. Hast du dich eigentlich schon entschieden wer dein Trauzeuge sein soll?“  
„Nun ja“, John druckste, „ich schwanke ein wenig zwischen Ronon und McKay.“  
„Rodney? Bist du sicher?“ Sie schaute ihren Verlobten zweifelnd an. „Also ich würde an deiner Stelle Ronon nehmen. Das würde wirklich passen: Ronon und Niño, die auch später die Paten unserer Tochter sein werden.“  
„Hast recht“, gestand er ein, „und eigentlich war McKay auch nur so ein blöder Gedanke.“  
„Ein wirklich blöder“, sie warf einen letzten Blick auf ihre Gästeliste und wusste, dass diese niemals länger werden würde.  
„Hast du dir eigentlich schon was in Bezug auf die Zeremonie überlegt?“, fragte John, in der Hoffnung das Thema Gästeliste abhaken zu können.  
Victoria lächelte unsicher. „Nun ja, ich dachte an dich, mich, unsere Trauzeugen und einen Priester vor dem aktivierten Stargate.“  
John dachte kurz nach und musste zugeben, dass das auch genau seiner Vorstellung entsprach. „Klingt wirklich super und es passt auch.“  
Victoria nickte, zuckte aber zusammen als ihr ein Gedanke kam. „Wirst du eigentlich in Uniform heiraten?“  
„Gehört sich so.“ John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist das ein Problem?“  
„Nein gar nicht. Ich beneide dich nur ein wenig darum, dass du dir so gar keine Gedanken darüber machen musst, denn ich hab einfach keine Ahnung. Vor ein paar Monaten wäre es für mich keine Frage gewesen. Da hätte ich in der traditionellen Tracht der Quisiwam geheiratet. Aber jetzt…“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht fällt mir noch was ein.“  
John nickte nachdenklich. Natürlich konnte er verstehen, dass Victoria wütend auf Eleazar, Nico und den Rat war. Aber nur weil sie wütend auf ein paar Leute war, hieß das doch nicht, dass sie ihre komplette Herkunft aufgeben musste. Aber wenn er es nun ansprechen würde, dann käme es mit Sicherheit zu einem großen Streit. Sie war einfach noch nicht bereit, vernünftig darüber nachzudenken. Also würde er das einfach ein paar Tage verschieben. Und wenn er keinen Erfolg damit haben sollte, dann konnte er immer noch Teyla schicken. Die zwei Frauen waren inzwischen sehr gute Freundinnen geworden. Und Teyla konnte verstehen wie es war, wenn man seinen Stamm für eine höhere Aufgabe verließ. Vielleicht konnte sie Victoria dazu überreden wenigstens in ein paar Dingen an ihre Herkunft zu denken. In ihrem Zimmer konnte man noch immer ihren Ursprung sehen. Also konnte sie ihr Erbe nicht vollständig hassen. Er beugte sich vor und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel. Das würde schon werden. Victoria hob den Kopf und schaute ihn fragend an.  
„Hast du noch was zu der Liste hinzuzufügen?“  
Er warf einen Blick darauf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sieht aus als hätten wir für den Moment alles.“  
„Gut“, sie erhob sich und legte das Datenpad auf ihren Schreibtisch, „ich bring dann die Liste morgen zu Elizabeth, damit sie sie ans SGC weiterleiten kann.“ Sie setzte sich im Schneidersitz neben ihn aufs Sofa. „Also, was gibt’s neues von der Pegasus-Gerüchteküche? Irgendwas von Michael?“  
„Nein. Natürlich hat jeder von dem Kampf gegen Atlantis gehört und auch, dass wir sein Basisschiff zerstört haben. Aber ansonsten sagt keiner was, zumindest nicht offen. Es ist aber sicher, dass Michaels Organisation noch existiert. Also muss da noch irgendjemand sein, der die Fäden zieht. Aber angeblich weiß keiner, wer es sein könnte. Übermorgen ziehen wir wieder los. Vielleicht finden wir ja Informationen. Teyla hat ein Treffen mit Ladon von den Genii organisiert. Das sollte uns ein wenig helfen.“  
„Ich dachte die Genii sind keine Verbündeten?“ Victoria runzelte die Stirn, ihr gefiel nicht in welche Richtung das Gespräch ging.  
„Nun ja, es kommt auf die allgemeine Laune an“, gab John zu, dem die diplomatische Situation mit den Genii auch nicht gefiel. „An manchen Tagen würden sie uns am liebsten vernichten und dann arbeiten wir wieder ganz gut zusammen. Außerdem hab ich eine Nachricht an Larrin geschickt. Sie hat uns schon mehrfach geholfen und ich denke, dass sie uns auch diesmal nützlich sein könnte.“  
„Larrin?“ John hörte den Unterton, den Victoria nicht verbergen konnte und musste lächeln. Manchmal, aber nur manchmal, zeigte auch sie ein wenig Eifersucht.  
„Sie ist eine der Reisenden. Eine Gruppe von Menschen, die auf Raumschiffen lebt und den Wraith zusetzt, wo es nur geht. Und dadurch, dass sie immer unterwegs sind kommen sie viel herum und bekommen auch viel mit. Wie gesagt, Larrin kommt morgen hier her und übermorgen geht’s zu den Genii.“  
„Also wird sich Ronon die nächsten Tage nicht langweilen?“  
„Na wenigstens etwas“, meinte John lachend. „Aber du hast ja auch einiges zu tun. Du hast den Unterricht, die Termine bei Keller und dann musst du dir noch Gedanken über die Hochzeit machen. Ich will wirklich nicht mit dir tauschen wollen.“

 

Langsam ging Victoria die Treppe im Kontrollturm hinunter. Sie hatte gerade das Datenpad mit der Gästeliste bei Elizabeth abgegeben und musste sich eigentlich beeilen, damit sie pünktlich zum Unterricht kam, aber andererseits wusste auch sie, dass sie warten sollte. Sie wandte sich nach links, als ihr John im Gang entgegen kam.  
„Hallo du“, er lächelte. „Ich dachte, du wärst bereits bei deinen Kids?“  
„Bin gerade auf dem Weg“, sagte sie ebenfalls lächelnd. „Und was treibt dich hier her?“  
„Larrin müsste gleich eintreffen und es ist immer besser, wenn man bei einer Begegnung mit allem rechnet und versucht die Regeln zu bestimmen“, erklärte er.  
„Ist sie so schlimm?“  
„Nein“, John schüttelte den Kopf, „sie ist nur etwas schwierig. Aber das bekommen wir schon hin.“ Er schaute an ihr vorbei, als sich das Tor in Bewegung setzte. „Das sollte sie sein.“  
„Ich geh dann mal besser.“ Victoria wollte schon gehen, aber John hielt sie an der Hand fest.  
„Bleib. Vielleicht wird es nicht ganz so heftig, wenn du da bist.“  
„Wie meinst du das?“ Sie runzelte die Stirn. Irgendwie machte das, was John gerade sagte so gar keinen Sinn.  
„Du wirst es schon sehen“, meinte er langsam. Gemeinsam gingen sie in den Torraum und warteten auf Larrins Ankunft.

 

Victoria runzelte die Stirn, als die Frau durch das Tor trat. Sie hatte lange braune Haare, die leicht gelockt waren. Die Klamotten die sie trug betonten ihre Figur und ihr selbstsicheres Auftreten zeugte von ihrer Position und ihrer Macht. Victoria wechselte in ihre Aurensicht und zuckte zusammen, als die sie dunkle Färbung von Larrins Aura sah. Sie drückte Johns Hand, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie ihm etwas zu sagen hatte. Er blickte ihr in die Augen und runzelte die Stirn als er die Sorge in ihren Augen sah.  
_‚John, du musst vorsichtig sein. Larrin hat irgendwelche Hintergedanken. Sie wird nicht ehrlich zu dir sein.‘_  
_‚Zeigt das ihre Aura?‘_  
Victoria nickte, wurde aber von Larrin von einer weiteren Antwort abgehalten.  
„Sheppard“, Larrin schnurrte fast, als sie auf John und Victoria zu trat und John anlächelte. „Es ist viel zu lange her, das wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben. Ich bin ein wenig enttäuscht.“  
„Larrin“, John lächelte, hielt aber noch immer Victorias Hand fest, „ich kann nicht behaupten, dass du mir gefehlt hast. Ich hatte in der letzten Zeit wirklich genug anderes zu tun.“  
„Das habe ich bereits gehört.“ Sie schaute zu Victoria und ihr Blick wurde ein wenig boshaft. „Das ist sie also. Die Lehrerin, die nun in deinem Team kämpft. Wissen Sie, Sheppard und ich haben eine bewegte Vergangenheit hinter uns. Ich hatte ihn auch beinahe soweit, dass er diese Stadt verlässt und bei uns in der Flotte bleibt.“  
Victoria wusste, dass Larrin nur darauf abzielte ihr weh zu tun. Sie lebte ein wenig nach dem Motto ‚Ich will das was mir gehört, aber noch mehr will ich deins‘ und im Moment sah sie die Verbundenheit zwischen Victoria und John und versuchte diese auseinander zu bringen.  
„Ach wirklich?“ Victoria blickte zu John, sah in seinen Augen die Liebe zu ihr und drückte seine Hand. „Ist ja interessant. Ich würde ja sagen, dass es mich gefreut hat, Larrin, aber dann würde ich lügen.“ Sie legte John eine Hand an die Wange und gab ihm dann einen Kuss. „Wir sehen uns nach dem Unterricht.“  
Larrin schaute Victoria nach, als diese den Turm verließ. „Kann sein, dass irgendwas nicht mit ihr stimmt?“  
„Mit Victoria ist alles in Ordnung“, grinste John, der genau wusste, dass Larrin mit Victorias Verhalten nicht klar kam. Sie konnte es einfach nicht ab, wenn sie die Dinge nicht kontrollieren konnte und Victoria hatte ihr keine Ansatzpunkte gelassen. „Wollen wir nicht nach oben in den Konferenzraum zu den anderen gehen? Dann können wir uns über den Grund für deinen Besuch unterhalten.“  
Larrin schmiegte sich an ihn und lächelte lasziv. „Sicher, dass du nicht mit mir allein sein willst? Wir könnten da weiter machen, wo wir bei unserer letzten Begegnung aufgehört haben.“  
Er schob sie von sich und brachte ein paar Schritte Abstand zwischen sie beide. „Das, woran du denkst, ist niemals und wird auch niemals geschehen.“  
„Das sagst du jetzt. Aber ich weiß, dass du deine Meinung noch ändern wirst.“ Sie lächelte ihn selbstsicher an und begann nach oben zu gehen, wobei sie ihren Hüften extra Schwung verpasste, in der Hoffnung John so zu überzeugen.  
„Nein das werde ich nicht“, sagte er kopfschüttelnd. „Victoria und ich werden bald heiraten und außerdem werden wir Eltern.“  
Larrin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Alles kann sich ändern. Soviel ich weiß, kommt es auch bei euch vor, dass sich Paare trennen.“  
„Wir nicht“, sagte John, als er sie überholte um vor ihr die Treppe hoch zugehen. „Es geht dich zwar nichts an, aber Victoria und ich werden uns niemals trennen.“  
Damit war für ihn das Thema beendet und schweigend gingen sie die letzten Stufen nach oben in den Konferenzraum, in dem bereits die Anderen auf sie warteten.  
Bei ihrem Eintreten stand Elizabeth auf und lächelte Larrin freundlich an.  
„Es freut mich, dass Sie es einrichten konnten herzukommen. Bitte nehmen Sie doch Platz.“  
John wartete kurz, bis sich Larrin gesetzt hatte und wählte dann einen Platz, so weit wie möglich von ihr entfernt. Er machte sich noch immer Gedanken darüber, was Victoria über ihre Aura gesagt hatte. Er hatte schon immer gewusst, dass Larrin mit Vorsicht zu begegnen war, aber was Victoria gesagt hatte, stimmte ihn nur noch nachdenklicher. „Larrin, wir haben Sie gebeten herzukommen, weil wir hofften, dass Ihre Beziehungen uns einige Informationen beschaffen könnten.“  
„Meine Beziehungen?“, fragte Larrin mit einem Blick zu John.  
„Ja“, Elizabeth nickte langsam, „wir benötigen Informationen über die Dinge, die in der Galaxie vor sich gehen. Besonders was Michaels Vermächtnis angeht. Ist er wirklich tot? Und wenn ja, wer hat seine Position übernommen? Wir können von hier aus zwar ein paar Dinge in Erfahrung bringen, aber wir verfügen weder über die nötigen Kontakte noch über das nötige Vertrauen bei den Bewohnern der Galaxis, um alles zu erfahren, was es zu wissen gibt. Und da kommen Sie ins Spiel.“  
„Wie Sie wissen begegnet man auch den Reisenden mit einigem Misstrauen“, meinte Larrin langsam, dann blitze etwas in ihren Augen auf, das John noch vorsichtiger werden ließ. „Wenn uns allerdings jemand aus Atlantis begleiten würde, dann würde uns das bei manchen Leuten einen gewaltigen Vertrauensbonus geben.“  
„Nun“, Elizabeth wirkte nachdenklich, „vielleicht wäre das eine gute Idee. John“, sie wandte sich an ihn und kurz hatte er die Befürchtung, dass sie ihn schicken würde, „wem würden Sie einen solchen Auftrag zutrauen?“  
„Abgesehen von meinem Team, würde ich so was am ehesten noch Major Lorne oder Lieutenant Cadman zutrauen. Und vor allem Cadman verdient einen solchen Auftrag. Besonders da demnächst wieder die Entscheidung über Beförderungen ansteht und vielleicht könnte das für die nötigen Punkte sorgen.“  
Elizabeth nickte nachdenklich. „Okay, geben wir Cadman die Chance. Lornes Beförderung ist ja bereits durch.“  
Larrin wirkte ein wenig geknickt, dass John nicht ihre Begleitung werden würde. Aber vielleicht konnte sie sich ein wenig mit Lieutenant Cadman vergnügen. Während Larrin noch ein paar Gedanken spon wie sie sich mit diesem Lieutenant Cadman beschäftigen konnte, hatte Elizabeth über ihr Headset Cadman in den Konferenzraum gebeten.  
Als Cadman den Konferenzraum betrat, beobachtete John mit einem verstohlenen Grinsen wie Larrins Gesicht ein wenig an Farbe verlor, als sie erkannte, dass Cadman eine Frau war.  
„Larrin, Lieutenant Laura Cadman. Lieutenant, das ist Larrin von den Reisenden. Sie werden sie in der nächsten Zeit begleiten. Versuchen Sie so viel wie möglich über Michael oder seinen Nachfolger herauszubekommen. Ich denke, gemeinsam werden sie schon Erfolg haben.“  
„Ja Sir.“ Cadman warf einen Blick auf Larrin und lächelte leicht. Sie als Frau kannte den Gesichtsausdruck einer Frau, die enttäuscht wurde genau. Und Larrin zeigte, dass ihre Pläne gerade empfindlich gestört worden waren.  
„Gut, Cadman gehen Sie schnell packen. Larrin wird mit der Abreise auf Sie warten.“  
Cadman nickte John zu und ging dann aus dem Konferenzraum. Larrin warf immer wieder Blicke zu John, aber es gelang ihm diese zu ignorieren.

 

Cadman stand vor dem Stargate und versuchte ihre Nervosität zu verbergen. John und Elizabeth mochten es zwar nicht gesagt haben, aber sie ahnte worum es bei diesem Auftrag wirklich ging: ihre Beförderung hing davon ab. Nun da Lorne zum Lieutenant Colonel und Sheppard zum Fullbird Colonel befördert wurde, da gab es natürlich Gerüchte darüber, wer ebenfalls befördert werden würde. Und sie wusste, dass dieser Auftrag für sie die Entscheidung bringen konnte. Es würde sich entscheiden, ob sie noch eine Zeitlang Lieutenant blieb, oder bereits zum Captain befördert werden würde. Als John zu ihr trat, richtete sie sich auf und versuchte sich ihre Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
„Nur die Ruhe Cadman“, meinte er mit einem Lächeln. „Larrin wirkt vielleicht ein wenig bissig, aber wenn Sie zeigen, dass Sie nicht mit sich spielen lassen, dann werden Sie gut miteinander auskommen.“  
„Ist das der Grund warum Sie keinen Mann schicken Sir?“, fragte Cadman, mit einem schiefen Grinsen.  
„Unter anderem.“ John nickte Larrin zu, als sie zu ihnen trat. „Melden Sie sich, sobald Sie etwas herausgefunden haben, Cadman.“  
„Es hat mich gefreut Sheppard“, sagte sie mit leiser Stimme. „Leider war unsere Begegnung nicht so prickelnd wie die Letzte.“  
Cadman zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch, doch John dachte nicht daran, Larrin zu antworten.  
„Passt einfach auf euch auf“, sagte er stattdessen.  
„Besorgt um mich Sheppard?“, versuchte Larrin ein letztes Mal das Prickeln, dass sonst zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte wiederzubeleben.  
„Nur um meine Leute, Larrin. Nur um meine Leute. Und sollte Cadman etwas zustoßen, dann wirst du dafür zur Verantwortung gezogen.“  
„Ich freu mich schon darauf“, feixte sie verführerisch.  
„Das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht tun. Denn nicht ich werde diese Bestrafung durchführen.“ Er nickte Chuck zu, der sich sofort daran machte, die Adresse einzugeben, die er von Larrin hatte. „Also viel Glück.“  
Er schaute den beiden Frauen hinterher, als sie nebeneinander durch das Stargate traten. Er hoffte, dass diese Zusammenarbeit wirklich zu den Ergebnissen führen würde, die sie brauchten. Nachdem sich das Tor geschlossen hatte, drehte er sich um und ging Richtung Trainingsraum. Er musste einfach ein wenig Dampf ablassen bevor er sich mit Victoria treffen konnte. Larrin machte ihn einfach immer wahnsinnig.

 

Victoria saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und brütete über den Plänen für ihre Hochzeit. Eigentlich war alles geplant. Ihre Gästeliste lag dem SGC vor und auch sonst traten keine wirklichen Probleme auf, wenn da nicht diese eine Kleinigkeit war. Die Kleinigkeit die sich Brautkleid nannte. Sie wusste einfach nicht, was sie tragen sollte. Wie sie schon zu John gesagt hatte, beneidete sie ihn wirklich weil er einfach nur seine Galauniform anziehen brauchte. Aber sie, sie musste sich den Kopf über ein Kleid zerbrechen. Als sie eine Berührung auf ihren Schultern merkte, legte sie den Kopf in den Nacken und sah John hinter sich stehen.  
„Hey, ist Larrin wieder weg?“  
„Bereits seit ein paar Stunden. Ich hatte aber noch zu tun und konnte deswegen nicht früher kommen“, erklärte er.  
„Ist doch nicht schlimm.“ sie erhob sich und ging in den Wohnteil ihres Appartements, dass sie sich mittlerweile wieder mit John teilte. Er folgte ihr und setzte sich besorgt neben sie. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.  
„Vica, was ist los?“  
„Nichts“, wiegelte sie ab. „Was soll denn los sein?“  
„Du wirkst irgendwie niedergeschlagen. Irgendwas beschäftigt dich doch.“  
„Es ist nichts. Wirklich!“ Als sie seinen ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck sah, seufzte sie. „Ich finde nur keine Idee für ein Kleid. Das ist alles.“  
„Und wenn du, nur so eine Idee, wirklich in der Quisiwam-Tracht heiraten würdest?“, sprach er nun endlich das Thema an, dass er schon seit Tagen hatte auf den Tisch bringen wollen, es aber immer wieder verschoben hatte.  
„Nein John! Ich habe mit den Quisiwam abgeschlossen“, sagte sie entschieden.  
„Das glaube ich einfach nicht! Du bezeichnest uns beide immer noch als Quisaw und Quiwo von Atlantis. Du nutzt weiterhin deine Gabe. Also kannst du diesen Teil deines Erbes nicht völlig ablehnen. Warum also zeigst du dann nicht, dass du damit zurechtkommst? Und was noch wichtiger ist: bei einer Hochzeit, du als Quisiwam und ich in Uniform, würden wir die Vereinigung unser beider Leben und Aufgaben zeigen.“  
„Nein John! Ich nutze meine Gabe, weil ich nicht einsehe, warum sie versauern sollte, aber ich sehe mich nicht mehr als Quisiwam. Ich bin einfach nur eine Lehrerin mit einer besonderen Fähigkeit, deren Herkunft sich keiner erklären kann.“  
„Vica, du belügst dich selbst, wenn du so redest.“ Wieso musste sie nur so stur sein? Wieso so sie nicht ein, dass sie sich mit ihrem Verhalten keinen Gefallen tat?  
„Nein!“ Sie stand auf und funkelte ihn an. „Ich bin nicht diejenige, die sich belügt. Ich sehe vollkommen klar. Und als Quisiwam zu heiraten, kommt absolut nicht in Frage! Lieber heirate ich niemals!!“  
Damit verließ sie das Appartement und ließ einen geschockten John zurück.

 

Teyla betrat mit Torren auf dem Arm die Kantine und sah Victoria mit hängendem Kopf in der Ecke sitzen, in der sie auch an ihrem ersten Tag gesessen hatte. Torren hin und her wiegend ging sie durch den Raum und lächelte Victoria an.  
„Guten Tag, Victoria. Kann ich mich vielleicht einen Moment zu dir setzen?“ Victoria schaute auf und Teyla erschrak bei dem Anblick des niedergeschlagenen Ausdrucks in ihren Augen. Also ließ sie sich einfach auf einen Stuhl fallen und wiegte Torren weiter hin und her. „Was ist passiert?“  
Victoria schaute die andere Frau an und fragte sich, ob sie ihr wirklich vertrauen konnte. Aber alles was bisher zwischen ihnen passiert war, zeigte ihr eigentlich nur, dass sie mit Teyla über alles reden konnte.  
„Wie hältst du das nur aus?“, erkundigte sie mit leiser Stimme.  
„Was?“ Teyla fragte sich, was die andere nur meinen konnte.  
„Wie hältst du es nur aus in Atlantis zu sein? Von deinem Volk getrennt zu sein und dir von ihnen vielleicht sogar auch anhören zu müssen, dass du sie im Stich gelassen hast? Wie kannst du mit dem Wissen leben, das einige von ihnen denken, dass du dein Erbe verraten hast?“  
Teyla dachte kurz nach und gab dann die möglichst ehrliche Antwort. „Sie wissen, dass das was ich tue zum Wohle der ganzen Galaxie ist. Und diejenigen die sogar noch weiter denken wissen, dass dadurch auch andere Galaxien geschützt werden. Dieses Wissen erleichtert mir die Trennung. Aber warum fragst du mich das?“  
Victoria seufzte und fing an mit ihrem Verlobungsring zu spielen. Vielleicht sollte sie tatsächlich noch jemand anderem von ihren Problemen erzählen, jemandem der ähnliches durch gemacht hat. „Der Ältestenrat hat mich für meine Entscheidung wieder nach Atlantis zu gehen verstoßen. Sie waren leider nicht so verständnisvoll wie dein Volk.“  
„Und das ist ein Problem weil?“ Teyla schaute sie mitfühlend an.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was ich zur Hochzeit tragen soll. Eigentlich fühl ich mich als Quisaw von Atlantis und als diese müsste ich eine besondere Tracht tragen. Aber diese Kleidung erinnert mich an das, was mir vom Rat angetan wurde, was mir von ihnen genommen wurde. Und das kann ich einfach nicht ertragen.“  
Teyla nickte verstehend. „Die Kleidung erinnert dich an das was war. Aber dadurch, dass du in der Tracht heiratest, würdest du ihnen auch beweisen, dass es dir egal ist was sie denken. Außerdem würdest du ein Zeichen setzen. Das Zeichen für eine neue Zukunft. Die Rückkehr der Gaben in die Pegasusgalaxie. Deine Fähigkeiten kombiniert mit Johns Gabe zur Nutzung der Technologien ist vielleicht das Zeichen auf die Rückkehr der Vorfahren, auf das die Menschen der Galaxie so lange gewartet haben. Außerdem bist du mit verantwortlich dafür, dass der alte Glauben wieder zurückgekehrt ist, auch wenn es dir nicht so aufgefallen sein mag, das würdest du mit dem Tragen der Tracht verdeutlichen. Außerdem willst du sowohl Ronon als auch deinen Vetter Niño zu Paten deiner Tochter ernennen, was ebenfalls ein Zeichen ist. Dadurch verbindest du bereits die zwei Welten aus denen du und John stammt. Sieh die Kleidung der Quisiwam einfach als ein weiteres Zeichen an. So wie auch eine Hochzeit ein Zeichen ist. Aber ich weiß, dass sowohl John als auch du dazu neigen ein wenig stur zu sein. Also lass dir bitte dein Glück nicht durch deine Sturheit verbauen.“  
Victoria fuhr sich durch die Haare und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Sie dachte einen Moment über Teylas Worte nach und erhob sich dann. „Würdest du mich bitte entschuldigen? Ich hab was Dringendes zu erledigen.“  
Teyla lächelte, strich vorsichtig über Torrens Kopf und nickte dann. Victoria lächelte ihr freundlich zu und ging dann schnellen Schrittes in Richtung ihres Appartements.

 

„Sheppard?“ Ronon trat durch die offene Tür in das Appartement und blieb sofort wieder stehen, als er John mit hängendem Kopf auf dem Sofa sitzen sah. Seit Victoria aus der Wohnung gestürmt war, hatte er sich nicht vom Fleck gerührt.  
„Was ist passiert?“ Ronon ging zu seinem Freund und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. Als dieser den Kopf hob, erschrak der Satedaer. Dieser Blick war der Gleiche, den John gehabt hatte, als Victoria bewusstlos gewesen war.  
„Sie ist weg“, hauchte John niedergeschlagen.  
„Was?“  
„Vica, sie hat mich verlassen“, erklärte John und Ronon trat neben ihn, kaum glauben könnend, was er da hörte.  
„Was ist passiert?“  
„Ich hab sie zu sehr gedrängt.“ Die Niedergeschlagenheit und das Schuldgefühl waren deutlich aus seiner Stimme zu hören. „Ich dachte, ich könnte sie dazu bringen, mit ihrem Erbe Frieden zu schließen. Ihr Erbe wieder anzuerkennen. Aber ich bin zu weit gegangen. Sie ist weg.“  
„Sheppard, hör mir zu. Victoria kann dich nicht verlassen. Ihr seid miteinander verbunden. Ihr hattet einfach nur einen kleinen Streit. Das ist doch ganz normal für ein Paar kurz vor der Hochzeit.“  
„Das war ernster“, sagte John kopfschüttelnd. „Ich weiß, dass sie nicht wieder zurückkommen wird.“  
„Sheppard“, Ronon setzte sich neben John und hoffte, dass dieses Paar irgendwann endlich mal glücklich werden würde, „sie wird wieder zu dir zurückkommen. Sie kann sich nicht von dir trennen! Noch nicht einmal eine Galaxie hat ausgereicht euch zu trennen!“  
Durch ein Geräusch an der Tür hoben beide den Kopf. Als John Victoria sah, sprang er auf und wollte einen Schritt auf sie zugehen, doch Victoria hob abwehrend die Hand.  
„Ronon, könntest du uns bitte alleine lassen?“  
Er nickte und verließ nach einem ermunternden Schulterklopfen für John die Wohnung.  
„Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte dich nicht so unter Druck setzen dürfen. Ich weiß, dass du mit allem, was in El Remolino geschehen ist noch nicht abgeschlossen hast. Das hätte ich beachten sollen. Ich…“  
„John, sei still.“ Er schloss, von ihrem harschen Tonfall geschockt, den Mund. „Du hattest Recht, ich wollte es nur nicht hören. Aber eine kleine Unterhaltung mit Teyla hat mir einige Gedanken gerade gerückt. Sie hat mir gesagt, dass wenn ich die Tracht der Quisiwam trage, ich ein Zeichen setze. So wie auch eine Hochzeit ein Zeichen ist. Ein Zeichen für den Beginn der Rückkehr der Vorfahren, in unserem Fall. Also werde ich als Quisaw heiraten, mit allem was dazu gehört. Wir werden zeigen, dass wir der Quiwo und die Quisaw sind. Durch unsere Heirat wird alles was Atlantis, die Erde und Pegasus ausmacht vereint. Für eine bessere Zukunft unserer neuen Heimat.“  
John erkannte, dass Victoria wirklich glaubte was sie sagte und so umarmte er sie einfach.

 

tbc...


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry für das verspätete Posting, aber RL war die Woche einfach nur chaotisch.   
> Wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel.

 

 

„Colonel, darf ich Larrin bitte umbringen und das Kommando über ihre Flotte übernehmen?“  
Lachend saß John im Kontrollraum und ließ sich von Cadman über Funk auf den neusten Stand bringen.  
„Tut mir leid, Lieutenant, aber wir brauchen die Reisenden wirklich.“ Er hörte das laute Seufzen und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ist sie wirklich so schlimm?“  
„Nun ja, sie scheint wirklich bedauern, dass nicht Sie hier sind. Aber ich kann durchaus verstehen, dass Sie diese Aufgabe an jemand anderen abgetreten haben.“  
John lächelte. Ja, Cadman wirkte wirklich als könnte sie Larrin in ihre Schranken weisen. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte John eine Bewegung. Als er den Kopf drehte, sah er Rodney, Ronon und Teyla in den Gateraum kommen. Sie würden gleich zu den Genii abreisen, sobald er sein Gespräch mit Cadman beendet hatte.  
„Gibt’s schon was Neues in Bezug auf Michael?“  
„Nichts Genaues. Natürlich haben auch die Reisenden einige Gerüchte aufgefangen, aber sie sind nicht so scharf darauf ihnen nachzugehen wie wir. Bisher konnten sie sich auf Grund der Tatsache, dass sie keine feste Heimat haben aus allen Streitigkeiten heraus halten. Und sie glauben, dass sie das bei Michael, oder wer auch immer jetzt die Macht hat, auch können.“  
„Haben Sie“, John zögerte, „haben Sie etwas von dem erwähnt, was Victoria gesehen hat?“  
„Nein Sir. Aber nur aus dem Grund, da ich nicht weiß wie darauf reagiert werden würde. Wir können uns doch selbst nicht genau erklären, wie Victorias Gabe funktioniert. Wie sollen wir es dann anderen erklären?“ Cadmans Verwirrung war deutlich zu hören.  
„Ich verstehe. Versuchen Sie einfach so viel wie möglich zu erfahren, Cadman. Sie machen ihre Sache gut. Und Sie sind ja erst einen Tag bei den Reisenden. Sie bekommen schon noch raus, was wir wissen wollen“, sprach er ihr Mut zu.  
„Ja Sir. Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Erfolg bei den Genii. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wer das schwerere Los gezogen hat.“  
John zuckte mit den Schultern, auch wenn der Lieutenant es nicht sehen konnte. „Nur wenn wir alle Ressourcen ausnutzen, werden wir Erfolg haben. Daran müssen wir einfach glauben.“  
„Alles klar. Ich melde mich dann in ein paar Tagen wieder bei Ihnen.“  
„Viel Glück, Cadman.“  
„Ihnen auch, Sir.“  
John unterbrach die Verbindung und während er aufstand fuhr er sich seufzend durch die Haare. Er hatte sich Cadman gegenüber zuversichtlicher gegeben, als er wirklich war.

 

„Nun, zuerst freut es mich zu sehen, dass Sie den letzten Angriff so gut überstanden haben.“  
John runzelte die Stirn, als Ladon begleitet von einem Trupp von Genii den Raum betrat, in dem sie bereits seit längerem warteten. Warum diese Sicherheitsvorkehrung? Sie hatten doch in den letzten Jahren wirkliche Fortschritte bei den Beziehungen zu den Genii gemacht. Besonders seit die Dinge mit Kolya, Cowen und Prenum aus der Welt geschafft waren. Also was sollte nun diese Zurschaustellung von Macht?  
Auch Teyla blickte nachdenklich. Das Verhältnis zu den Genii war schon immer ein wenig angespannt gewesen, aber jetzt? Eigentlich waren mittlerweile alle Streitigkeiten beseitigt. Sie warf einen Blick zu Ronon und John und entdeckte, ein wenig erleichtert, auch in ihren Augen ein gewisses Misstrauen.  
„Ladon, mein Freund. Was soll der Aufmarsch der breiten Schränke?“ John tat entspannt, aber durch die Jahre der Zusammenarbeit merkte sein Team sofort, dass er sich auf alles gefasst machte.  
Ladon wirkte etwas unbehaglich, bedeutete dann aber den Soldaten sie alleine zu lassen.  
„Reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, wirklich. Es hat sich eine neue Fraktion innerhalb der Genii gebildet. Es gab schon mehrere Anschläge auf mein Leben und das Leben anderer Führer der Genii.“  
„Weißt du genaueres über diese Fraktion?“, erkundigte sich Ronon.  
Ladon zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute sich unbehaglich um. „Nicht viel. Es fing vor beinahe einem Jahr an. Damals dachten wir, es wären nur irgendwelche religiösen Fanatiker. Sie sprachen davon, dass der Wandel da sei. Dass die Vorfahren wieder zurück gekehrt seien.“  
Rodney warf John einen unbehaglichen Blick zu. Das passte ja mit Victorias Ankunft in Atlantis zusammen.  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
„Als wüsstet ihr das nicht.“ Ladon schaute John wütend an. „Ich weiß, mit wem du zusammen bist, Sheppard. Diese Victoria, sie ist der Grund für das alles.“  
„Für was?“, fragte Rodney bissig. Einer Frau die Schuld für irgendetwas zu geben, dass sehr wahrscheinlich außerhalb ihrer wahren Verantwortung lag, war einfach unverzeihlich und auch unfair.  
„Es gibt wieder vermehrte Aktivitäten bei den Wraith“, erklärte Ladon. „Die Genii sind schon mehrfach von den Wraith heimgesucht worden. Wir haben beinahe die Hälfte unserer Bevölkerung eingebüßt. Das muss ein Ende haben!“  
„Und was sollen wir deiner Meinung nach tun?“ Johns Hand wanderte langsam zu seiner M1911, die er wie immer im Holster am Oberschenkel trug. Unauffällig öffnete er das Holster um sie schnellst möglich ziehen zu können. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er, dass auch Ronons Hand zu seiner Waffe gewandert war.  
„Nun“, Ladon rutschte unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Als die Tür hinter ihm aufging, stand er auf, „ich denke, dass überlasse ich unseren neuen Allianzpartnern.“  
Als die Person eintrat, sprangen die Vier auf, zogen ihre Waffen und nahmen die Person ins Visier.  
„Was soll das Ladon?“, fauchte Teyla. Gerade Ladon hatte sie immer für den vernünftigsten der Genii gehalten.  
„Nun, wie ich schon sagte, wir haben unsere Prioritäten ein wenig verändert. Tatsache ist doch, dass Atlantis den Genii niemals so sehr vertrauen würde, wie wir es verdienen. Egal was wir auch tun.“  
„Gerade die Dinge die ihr tut, zeigen, dass man euch nicht vollkommen trauen kann“, fuhr Rodney ihn an.  
„Nun, darüber lässt sich unendlich diskutieren, aber ich habe leider noch etwas vor.“ Ladon nickte ihnen allen zu, als wären die letzten Minuten eine vollkommen normale Unterhaltung gewesen und nicht ein erneuter Dolchstoß in den Rücken.  
„Und was?“, brummte Ronon.  
„Nun Ronon mein Freund, das geht euch nun wirklich nichts an.“ Damit verließ der Genii das Zimmer und John und sein Team richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit vollkommen auf die Person, die noch bei ihnen war.  
„Michael“, knurrte Ronon. Der Wraith trat ein paar Schritte nach vorne und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, auf dem bis vor wenigen Augenblicken noch Ladon gesessen hatte. „Also hast du es mal wieder geschafft, wie eine Ratte das sinkende Schiff zu verlassen?“  
„Jeder hat für irgendetwas ein besonderes Talent. Und meines besteht darin, aus scheinbar ausweglosen Situationen zu entkommen“, erklärte er beinahe etwas Stolz.  
„Abhauen meinst du wohl“, zischte Rodney.  
Michael lächelte kalt. „Vielleicht auch das.“  
John merkte einen leichten Lufthauch hinter sich, aber bevor er sich umdrehen konnte, bekam er einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und brach zusammen.

 

Victoria lächelte der Gruppe von Kindern vor sich zu. Momentan unterrichtete sie die, die auf der Erde kurz vor ihrem Abschluss stehen würden und im Zimmer nebenan versuchte JP eine Gruppe der Kleinsten zu bändigen.  
„Also, in ein paar Monaten werdet ihr eine Abschlussarbeit schreiben. Ihr könnt euch entscheiden, ob ihr auf Atlantis bleiben wollt, oder auf die Erde zurückkehrt, um ein College zu besuchen. Das SGC wird in diesem Fall alles in die Wege leiten.“  
„Victoria?“ Sie drehte den Kopf und sah, dass sich Ariana, eine sonst recht ruhige Rothaarige, die Victoria ein wenig an sich selbst erinnerte, meldete.  
„Ja?“  
„Stimmt es eigentlich, dass Sie und Colonel Sheppard demnächst heiraten?“  
Victoria bemerkte, wie sich die Stimmung im Raum veränderte, denn nun schauten sie alle neugierig und in Erwartung von neuem Tratsch an.  
„Nun, das stimmt“, gestand sie lächelnd.  
Die Mädchen fingen an wild durcheinander nach irgendwelchen Details zu fragen und die Jungs wirkten beinahe ein wenig enttäuscht.  
„Werden Sie dafür auf die Erde reisen?“, war die nächste anscheinend mehr als wichtige Frage.  
„Nein“, Victoria schüttelte den Kopf, „General Landry, das IOA und General O’Neill haben zugestimmt, dass unsere Gäste nach Atlantis kommen können. Das heißt, ihr alle werdet auch ein wenig von der Feier haben.“  
„Oh mein Gott“, die meisten rutschten nun aufgeregt auf ihren Plätzen hin und her. „Und wen nehmen Sie als Trauzeugen?“  
„Meinen Cousin Niño und John hat sich bereits für Ronon entschieden. Die Zwei werden auch die Paten unserer Tochter sein.“  
„Sie sind schwanger?“  
Victoria lächelte selig. „Mitte des vierten Monats. Deswegen haben wir es auch ein bisschen eilig mit der Hochzeit.“  
„Oh man, das ist echt so abgefahren. Und haben Sie auch schon… Victoria“  
Victoria hörte plötzlich die Stimmen ihrer Schüler nur noch undeutlich, so als wäre ihr Kopf in Watte gepackt. Ein Gefühl durchzuckte sie, und sie musste sich am Pult festhalten, damit sie nicht umfiel. Einem ihrer Schüler war ihr Verhalten nicht ganz geheuer und so lief er nach nebenan, um JP zu holen.  
Als JP das Gesicht seiner Cousine sah, ahnte er bereits, dass irgendwas auf Johns Mission schief gegangen sein musste. Victoria holte stoßweise Luft und ihr Gesicht war kreidebleich geworden. Um Ruhe bemüht wandte er sich an die Klasse. „Hört zu, ihr passt bitte auf die Kleinen drüben auf. Ich bringe Victoria zu Dr. Keller.“  
Die Schüler nickten langsam und immer noch geschockt beobachteten sie, wie Victoria, von JP gestützt, aus dem Zimmer schwankte.

 

„Jennifer?“ JP schaute sich suchend um und half Victoria sich auf eine der Liegen zu setzen. Er legte ihr eine Hand unters Kinn und schaute sie ernst an. „Vicky? Ich such Jennifer. Dann wird’s dir schnell besser gehen.“  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als JP durch die Krankenstation lief und Jennifer zu finden versuchte. Es würde nicht gut werden. Michael hatte John und die anderen. Damit wurde ein Teil ihrer Vision Wirklichkeit. Ihr Ende nahte. Sie legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch und seufzte. Also hatte ihre Tochter wirklich die Gabe der Visionen geerbt. Sie ließ sich nach hinten sinken und schloss die Augen. Sie waren alle dem Untergang geweiht!

 

Teilnahmslos lies Victoria Jennifers Untersuchungen über sich ergehen. Aber diese konnte nichts feststellen. Victoria fragte sich im Stillen, was Jennifer zu finden erwartete. Ihre Eindrücke und Empfindungen ließen sich nicht in Daten erfassen. Sie wusste nur, was sie wusste. Und im Moment wusste sie, dass ihre Familie kurz davor war zerstört zu werden. Ihr Seelenverwandter war kurz davor, vom größten Feind dem sie jemals gegenüber gestanden hatten, getötet zu werden.  
Sie zog sich immer weiter in ihren Geist zurück, um sich an ihre Gefühle und Erinnerungen zu klammern. Sie merkte, dass ihr Geist abdriftete. Aber im nächsten Augenblick machte sich klar, dass sie, zumindest für die nächsten Monate, bei Verstand bleiben musste. Für ihre Tochter musste sie bei Verstand bleiben. Sie musste dafür sorgen, dass ihre Tochter gesund auf die Welt kam. Im Anschluss konnte sie sich gehen lassen, so viel sie wollte. Niño und Ronon würden sich gut um die Kleine kümmern. Und sobald Caitlín auf der Welt war, könnte sie John dahin folgen, wo er bereits war.

 

Elizabeth stand in der Tür und schaute nachdenklich zu dem Bett, auf dem Victoria lag und teilnahmslos an die Decke blickte. Jennifer trat neben sie und lehnte ihren Kopf an den Türrahmen.  
„Wie geht es ihr?“, erkundigte sich die Leiterin Atlantis mit leichtem Drehen des Kopfes.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Körperlich geht es ihr gut. Aber sie ist völlig apathisch. JP meinte, dass sie vermutlich irgendwas gesehen hat. Anscheinend ist irgendwas mit John geschehen, sie konnte aber nicht sagen was.“  
Elizabeth nickte langsam. „John und sein Team hätten sich bereits vor ein paar Stunden melden sollen. Aber der Kontakt blieb aus. Außerdem erreiche ich auch niemanden von den Genii.“  
„Haben die sich etwa schon wieder von uns abgewendet?“, fragte Jennifer entsetzt.  
„Nicht das ich wüsste“, gab Elizabeth zu. „Aber wir versuchen jemanden zu erreichen, der uns irgendwie weiter helfen kann. Aber nun, da ich Victoria gesehen habe vermute ich, dass irgendwas Schlimmes passiert sein muss.“  
Jennifer nickte langsam. „Ich weiß, dass ich Sie nicht darauf hinweisen muss, aber bitte beeilen Sie sich. Ich glaube, dass wir Victoria diesmal wirklich verlieren könnten, wenn John nicht wohlbehalten zurückkommt.“  
„Okay“, sagte Elizabeth traurig. Zu Anfang der Expedition hatte sie sich an stillen, einsamen Abenden in ihrem Zimmer, wenn die einzigen Geräusche vom Meer stammten das gegen die Außenwände von Atlantis brandeten, den Gedanken hingegeben, dass sie und John vielleicht irgendwann in ferner Zukunft zueinander finden könnten. Aber soweit war es nie gekommen. Sie hatten sich über einige Entscheidungen gestritten, hatten im Anschluss nur noch dienstliche Dinge miteinander besprochen. Und gerade, als sich ihre Beziehung wieder gebessert hatte, war Victoria aufgetaucht und Elizabeth hatte erkannt, dass sie John nur wie ein Familienmitglied oder guten Freund sah. Victorias Tod wäre ein großer Verlust für sie. Nicht nur, dass sie eine hervorragende Lehrkraft verlieren würden, sie alle würden auch eine gute Freundin verlieren.  
Elizabeth nickte noch einmal Jennifer zu und machte sich dann auf den Weg in ihr Büro. Sie musste wirklich dafür sorgen, dass John wieder nach Hause kam. Nicht nur für Atlantis, sondern auch für Victoria und ihr ungeborenes Kind. In ihrem Büro warteten bereits Major Lorne und Radek auf sie, die sie zu sich gebeten hatte.  
„Was ist los, Dr. Weir?“  
„Colonel Sheppards Team hat sich nicht planmäßig gemeldet“, gab sie bekannt.  
„Aber das kommt vor“, meinte Lorne leicht grinsend. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass AR-1 über Dinge die Zeit vergaß war bedauerlicherweise immer recht hoch. Sehr zum Unmut von Elizabeth und allen, die in der Stadt zurück blieben.  
„Nun ja, mag sein.“ Elizabeth setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und bedeutete Lorne und Radek sich ebenfalls zu setzen. „Aber JP musste vor einer halben Stunde Victoria auf die Krankenstation bringen. Offenbar ist bei John und seinem Team irgendetwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung.“  
Lorne setzte sich auf und sein ganzer Körper drückte mit einem Mal Anspannung aus. „Hat Victoria irgendwas Genaues sagen können?“  
„Ich glaube, dass Victoria gar nichts mehr sagen wird“, sagte Elizabeth traurig.  
„Wie meinen Sie das?“  
Sie seufzte. „Victoria hat sich in sich selbst zurückgezogen. Aus dem was Dr. Keller gesagt hat, schließe ich, dass Victorias Zustand durchaus mit einem Wachkoma vergleichbar ist. Ich glaube, dass sie nur noch am Leben ist weil sie will, dass ihre Tochter auf die Welt kommt. Sie will, dass wenigstens ihr Kind lebt.“  
Radek dachte kurz nach. „Kann es sein… Nun ja, Victoria hatte doch diese Vision… Meinen Sie, dass dies vielleicht der Beginn davon ist, dass sie wahr wird?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, gab sie zu. „Möglich wäre es. Anderseits kann es auch sein, dass sich die Genii einfach nur mal wieder in den Kopf gesetzt haben gegen uns zu sein. Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal.“  
„Und bestimmt auch nicht das Letzte“, kam es trocken von Lorne.  
„Und was wollen wir jetzt machen?“, fragte Radek mit ernster Stimme.  
„Lorne, Sie werden mit ihrem Team und dem vom Lieutenant Williams in einem Jumper losfliegen. Finden Sie heraus, was da los ist und bringen Sie möglichst unsere Leute wieder mit.“  
„Klingt zwar ganz gut, aber was ist wenn sich die Genii wirklich von uns abgewendet haben? Dann würden wir wahrscheinlich direkt in eine Falle laufen“, gab Lorne zu bedenken.  
„Daran hab ich auch schon gedacht. Deswegen werden Sie auch den nächst gelegen Planeten ansteuern. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, so liegt der neue Heimatplanet der Genii in einem Sonnensystem mit einigen Stargates. Eines davon ist ein Spacegate bei einem unbewohnten Planeten. Den werden Sie ansteuern und anschließend den Genii-Planeten anfliegen. Sobald Sie in Reichweite des Planeten sind, gehen Sie in Tarnmodus und finden verdammt noch mal unsere Leute.“  
Lorne nickte und erhob sich dann, nicht zeigend, wie sehr er sich um seinen Vorgesetzten, der aber auch ein Freund war, sorgte. „Ja Ma’am.“  
„Gut“, Elizabeth nickte und Lorne lief los, um seine Mannschaft zusammen zu trommeln. Anschließend wandte sich Elizabeth an Radek. „Eigentlich ist es nicht meine Art Pessimismus zu verbreiten, aber…“  
„Ich weiß.“ Er nickte. „Zuviel, was Victoria gesehen oder geahnt hat, ist bereits wahr geworden. Wir müssen langsam mit dem Gedanken spielen, dass sie wirklich nicht mehr zurückkommen.“  
„Genau. Deswegen möchte ich Sie bitten, sich Rodneys Unterlagen anzuschauen. Machen Sie sich mit dem vertraut woran er gearbeitet hat. Aber seien Sie bitte vorsichtig. Ich möchte nicht, dass in ganz Atlantis davon geredet wird, sie wären bereits tot.“  
„Natürlich.“ Radek stand auf und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Ich hatte gehofft, das niemals tun zu müssen.“  
„Das haben wir alle. Aber es muss so sein“, sagte sie traurig.  
Radek nickte und ließ Elizabeth allein in ihrem Büro zurück.

 

Langsam betrat Radek Rodneys Büro. Er wollte nicht tun was zu tun war, aber Elizabeth hatte Recht. Sie mussten wissen womit sich Rodney beschäftigt hatte. Damit sie, falls der schlimmste Fall eintrat, wussten woran er gearbeitet hatte. Und teilweise waren seine verrückten Ideen, die meist zusammen mit John entstanden, ihre letzte Rettung gewesen. So wie damals als sie den Sternenantrieb von Atlantis zum Laufen gebracht hatten, um Atlantis von seinem eigentlichen Heimatplaneten zu einem neuen zu fliegen, damit sie wenigstens für eine Zeitlang den Replikatoren entkommen konnten. Damals hatten sie für lange Zeit um Elizabeth gebangt, die beim Angriff so schwer verletzt worden war, dass Dr. Keller sie ins künstliche Koma versetzen musste. Aber dank Rodney, der die Naniten, die ihr bei einem Angriff von Niam injiziert worden waren, so aktivieren konnte, dass sie sich erst replizierten, um dann aus sich selbst das Material für die Behebung der Verletzungen zu gewinnen, konnte sie gerettet werden. Und nun, nun mussten sie irgendwie dafür sorgen, dass Johns Team, das manchmal aus Spaß und wegen Johns Vorliebe für alte Fernsehserien im Allgemeinen, A-Team genannt wurde sicher wieder nachhause kam. Aber bis es soweit war, musste er sich erst mal um Rodneys Dateien kümmern. Radek fuhr den Rechner hoch und lächelte, als er nach einem Passwort gefragt wurde. Das war einfach. Langsam tippte er 1643-1879-1968-42 ein und wartete, dass es akzeptiert wurde.  
„Guten Morgen, Rodney. Vor uns liegt ein weiterer Tag, an dem du verhindern musst, dass sich Atlantis selbst zerstört.“  
Radek schüttelte bei der Begrüßung den Kopf. So größenwahnsinnig war auch nur Rodney, dass er sich mit der eigenen Stimme begrüßen ließ, die ihm sagte, wie toll er doch war. Und dass er sich mit Newton und Einstein gleichsetzte, wie sein Passwort zeigte.

 

Stundenlang arbeitete sich Radek durch Rodneys Dateien und seine Augen wurden immer größer. Rodney hatte an so vielen Dingen gleichzeitig gearbeitet und keinem etwas davon gesagt. Wahrscheinlich hatte er immer auf die nächste Krise gewartet, um dann im geeigneten Moment mit einem genialen Plan zu kommen, der sie alle retten würde. Er hatte für so viele Dinge einen Notfallplan kreiert, dass Radek ganz schwindelig wurde. Das war ja schon beinahe hochgradig paranoid. Wobei, eigentlich war ja Paranoia auch Rodneys zweiter Vorname. Ganz am Ende fand Radek noch eine versteckte Datei. Er fand sie allerdings nur, weil er dem Link in einer anderen Datei folgte, an dem vermerkt war, dass falls alles zu spät sei und nichts anderes mehr helfen würde, wäre dies die einzige Möglichkeit um noch alles zu retten. Allerdings sei sie hochgradig gefährlich. Radek runzelte die Stirn. Wahrscheinlich war das nur wieder Rodneys Übervorsichtigkeit. Als er sich allerdings Rodneys Berechnungen und Kommentare betrachtete, musste er zugeben, dass Rodney dieses Mal mit seinen Warnungen Recht hatte. Wenn sie sich bei diesem Plan nur um ein kleines bisschen vertaten, würde es sie alle in Sekundenschnelle pulverisieren. Wurmlochantrieb, das war der absolute Wahnsinn! Aber es könnte eine mögliche Rettung für sie alle sein. Auch für die Erde, sollte sie jemals angegriffen werden und zu dem Zeitpunkt keine Ressourcen zur Verteidigung zur Verfügung haben. Schnell speicherte sich Radek die Datei auf seinem Datenpad und nahm sich vor, bei der nächsten Gelegenheit, mal genauer zu schauen woran Rodney wirklich gearbeitet hatte, und ob dieser Plan überhaupt Erfolg haben könnte.

 

Wäre ihre Situation nicht so absolut beschissen, dann hätte John schon längst angefangen zu lachen. Ronon, Teyla und er liefen immer wieder in ihrer Zelle auf und ab und begegneten sich immer in der Mitte. Rodney saß in einer Ecke und verfolgte ihre Bewegungen, wobei sein Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen ruckte wie bei einem Tennismatch. Seit Stunden hatten sie niemanden mehr gesehen. Nachdem sie von einem von Michaels Hybriden niedergeschlagen, sämtlicher Waffen entledigt und in die Zelle gesperrt worden waren, hatte es noch einige Zeit gedauert bis sie wieder zu sich gekommen waren. Das erste, was Ronon und Teyla taten, als sie wieder zu sich gekommen waren, war nachzuschauen, ob die Hybriden alle Waffen entdeckt hatten. Aber selbst die Messer die Ronon immer zwischen seinen Haaren, Teyla an ihren Waden und die John in seinen Stiefeln versteckte waren entdeckt und entfernt worden. Also konnten sie sich auch nicht auf die Art befreien die Ronon schon einmal angewendet hatte, nämlich ein Messer in das Kontrollpanel auf der anderen Seite des Ganges zu werfen. Also verbachten sie ihre Zeit damit Graben in den Boden ihrer Zelle zu laufen.  
„Mir gefällt das nicht.“ John blickte zu Rodney und erkannte, dass dieser kurz vor einer Panik stand, auch wenn er versuchte, es nicht so deutlich zu zeigen.  
„Was denn?“  
„Nun ja, wir sind in Gefangenschaft, haben keine Möglichkeit uns zu befreien und wenn man Victorias Vision glauben kann, so wird gerade das wahr was sie für uns gesehen hat.“  
„Glauben Sie das wirklich?“  
Rodney zuckte mit den Schultern. Er war zwar mit Leib und Seele Wissenschaftler, aber auch ihm hatten die Monate mit Victoria gezeigt, dass man ihren Eindrücken und Visionen durchaus Glauben schenken durfte. „Es passt einiges zusammen. Wir sind hier, die Genii haben sich, mal wieder, gegen uns verschworen und wen wird Elizabeth schicken, um nach uns zu suchen?“  
„Lorne und Williams“, kam es langsam von John.  
„Ganz genau. Und sollten die auch verschwinden, dann wird nichts und niemand Elizabeth und Victoria davon abhalten selber nach uns zu suchen, das haben wir schon oft genug erlebt.“  
John hielt in seiner Wanderung inne und lehnte sich an die Wand. „Und was schlagen Sie uns vor?“  
„Warum muss immer ich mit irgendwelchen Plänen kommen?“  
„Ich weiß nicht, Rodney. Vielleicht weil Sie bei jeder sich bietender Gelegenheit anmerken, dass Sie ein Genie sind?“, fragte John mit gelupfter Augenbraue.  
Rodney verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und tat so, als wäre er beleidigt. Ronon und Teyla grinsten, denn die Unterhaltung zwischen den beiden Freunden war trotz der Situation einfach typisch.  
„Okay, also Tatsache Nummer eins: wir hängen hier fest. Tatsache Nummer zwei: wenn wir Victorias Vision glauben, und davon gehen wir jetzt einfach mal davon aus, haben wir echte Probleme. Und Tatsache Nummer drei: wenn wir nicht bald hier wegkommen, dann kann es sein, dass Atlantis untergeht.“  
Ronon nickte bei Rodneys Aufzählung. John fasste an sein Armband und versuchte Victoria zu erreichen. Aber soweit er seinen Geist auch erweiterte, Victoria umfing Leere. Das Einzige was er empfing war der schwache Glanz eines jungen Geistes und er wusste, dass er eben zum ersten Mal Kontakt zu seiner Tochter aufgenommen hatte. Aber zu erwarten, dass seine Tochter, die kaum mehr war als eine Anhäufung von Zellen, ihn auch verstand, war einfach utopisch. Trotzdem sandte er eine Nachricht aus, in der Hoffnung, dass Victoria sich noch nicht komplett abgeschottet hatte. _‚Vica, es geht mir gut. Hast du verstanden? Ich bin in Ordnung. Wir werden hier schon rauskommen. Bitte mach keine Dummheiten!‘_  
Er spürte zwar nichts das typische Ziepen, dass ihm anzeigte, dass die Nachricht durchgekommen war, aber er konnte gerade nichts anderes machen. Daher wandte er sich an die anderen. „Okay, irgendwelche produktiven Vorschläge?“  
„Warten bis einer von den Typen an der Tür auftaucht, ihn überwältigen und dann so schnell wie möglich verschwinden“, war Ronons Vorschlag in der für ihn typischen Art.  
„Und was ist, wenn es mehr als einer ist? Und die uns direkt wieder betäuben? Dann wären wir genauso weit wie jetzt.“  
„Verdammt, Rodney. Positives Denken ist das, was wir hier brauchen!“ Rodney zuckte nur mit den Achseln. „Ach stimmt ja“, meinte John sarkastisch. „Ich rede ja mit Mr. Pessimismus persönlich.“  
„Pessimisten sind Optimisten mit Erfahrung“, antwortete Rodney trocken und John konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.

 

tbc...


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

Keiner von ihnen konnte sagen, wie lange sie bereits in der kleinen Zelle gefangen waren, aber John begann sich schon zu fragen, warum Michael sie noch nicht getrennt hatte. Dachte er denn nicht daran, dass sie irgendwelche Pläne schmieden würden? Glaubte er denn wirklich, dass sie untätig herum sitzen und auf ihr Ende warten würden? Wenn er das tatsächlich glaubte, dann war Michael wirklich einfältig.  
Als sie Schritte auf dem Gang hörten, erhoben sie sich von ihren Plätzen und nickten einander zu. Sie hatten sich geeinigt es mit einem Frontalangriff gegen ihre Kerkermeister zu versuchen. Also nahmen sie ihre Positionen ein. Rodney und John in direkter Sichtlinie zur Tür und Ronon und Teyla jeweils auf einer Seite der Tür. So hofften sie, dass derjenige der die Zelle betreten würde, durch Johns und Rodneys Anblick so sehr abgelenkt würde, dass Ronon und Teyla ihn überwältigen könnten. Als sich die Zellentür öffnete, hoben Teyla und Ronon die Hände und machten sich bereit zum Angriff. John und Rodney hingegen versuchten so unbeteiligt wie möglich auszusehen. Nichts sollte auf ihren Plan hinweisen.  
Gerade als Ronon dem Eintretenden gegen den Kopf schlagen wollte, erkannte John wer sie da besuchen kam.  
„Stop!“ Er sprang vor und hielt Ronons Hand auf. Dann schaute er den Neuankömmling grinsend an. „Wieso hat das so lange gedauert, Lorne?“

 

Im Jumper war es ziemlich eng, durch die drei Teams die sich darin aufhielten, aber das war ihnen allen ziemlich egal. So schnell sie konnten entfernten sie sich von dem Schiff, auf dem John und sein Team festgehalten worden war. Während Lorne und sein Partner Smith die Gefangenen gesucht hatte, hatten Williams und der Rest von Lornes Team das gesamte Schiff vermint. Aus Zeitgründen hatten sie nicht alle von Michaels Hybriden finden können, aber wenigstens hatten sie es geschafft Michael zu verwunden und in einem Raum einzusperren. Wenn sie Glück hatten, würde Michael bei der Explosion ums Leben kommen. Aber wahrscheinlicher war, dass es dieser Mistkerl schon wieder schaffen würde zu entkommen. Aber das war ihr geringeres Problem. Wenn sie es nicht weit genug wegschafften, dann würden sie die Explosion auch nicht überleben.  
Je weiter sie sich vom Schiff entfernten, umso mehr entspannte sich John. Irgendwann drehte er den Sitz, der ihm von Smith überlassen worden war, Richtung Lorne und grinste.  
„Also, wieso hat die Rettung so lange gedauert?“  
„Wir mussten euch erst finden. Das hat ein wenig gedauert, weil wir…“  
„Weil ihr was?“ Der ernste Tonfall seines Stellvertreters gefiel John überhaupt nicht.  
Lorne holte tief Luft. „Wir mussten auf unser Navi von der letzten Rettung verzichten.“  
„Was? Warum?“  
Lorne schaute unsicher zu Williams und der zuckte mit den Achseln, während er die leichten Verletzungen, die die Teams erlitten hatten, versorgte.  
„Lorne, was ist passiert?“, fragte John mit ernster Stimme.  
„Was genau passiert ist, weiß ich auch nicht. Aber dem zufolge was Dr. Weir gesagt hat, kann man Victorias momentanen Zustand mit einem Wachkoma vergleichen. Sie ist nicht ansprechbar und reagiert auf nichts. Weir und Keller machen sich Sorgen darüber, was das für Auswirkungen auf das Baby haben wird.“  
„Ihr geht es gut“, murmelte John, sich an das kleine, helle Ziepen erinnernd.  
„Was?“ Verwundert schaute Lorne zu seinem CO.  
„Ach nicht so wichtig.“ John winkte ab und sandte seine Gedanken in Richtung seiner Tochter. Wenn er sie spüren konnte, dann bestand die Hoffnung, dass sie auch mit Victoria in gewisser Weise kommunizieren konnte. Sie sollte ihrer Mutter begreiflich machen, dass sie in Sicherheit waren. Dass sie gerettet und auf dem Weg nach Hause waren. „Wird sie wieder gesund werden?“  
„Das weiß ich nicht. Aber so wie Elizabeth aussah, stehen die Chancen eher schlecht“, gab Lorne ehrlich zu. John seufzte und blickte starr aus dem Fenster. „Colonel? Alles in Ordnung?“  
„Bringen Sie uns einfach nur nach Hause, Major.“

 

Elizabeth stand in der Jumperbucht und wartete bis der Jumper endgültig gelandet war. Das Team hatte keine Nachricht schicken wollen, damit sie nicht entdeckt wurden. Denn in einem Jumper hätten sie keinerlei Chance gegen irgendwelche Jäger. Und nun wartete sie darauf, wie die drei Teams wohl aussehen würden. In welcher Verfassung sie sein würden. Als sich die Luke öffnete, hielt sie den Atem an und ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf als sie sah, dass jedes Team vollständig war. Es gab einige Verletzungen, aber nichts was wirklich Lebensbedrohlich war.  
John war einer der ersten, der aus dem Jumper sprang. „Wie geht es ihr?“  
Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und schaute ihn ernst an. „Dr. Keller hat sie unter ständiger Beobachtung.“  
„Und was soll das heißen?“  
„John“, sie ließ ihre Hand von seiner Schulter den Arm hinab gleiten, ergriff seine Hand und drückte sie, „wir sollten uns auf das Schlimmste gefasst machen. Wir haben wirklich keine Ahnung, ob oder wie wir Victoria wieder zurückholen sollen.“  
John blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und Elizabeth meinte beinahe sehen zu können wie der Lebenswille aus ihm wich.  
„Ich muss sie sehen.“  
„Natürlich.“ Elizabeth nickte. „Gehen Sie ruhig zu ihr. Major Lorne, Lieutenant Williams und Teyla können Bericht erstatten.“  
John nickte und ging langsam zum nächsten Transporter, der ihn zur Krankenstation bringen würde.

 

In der Tür zu Victorias Zimmer blieb John stehen und lehnte sich erschöpft an den Türrahmen. Selbst aus dieser Entfernung konnte er sehen, dass Victorias grüne Augen jeglichen Glanz verloren hatten und starr auf die Decke gerichtet waren. Als er eine Hand auf seinem Rücken spürte, drehte er den Kopf und sah in Jennifers besorgtes Gesicht.  
„Wie geht es ihr, Doc?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht.“ Jennifer trat neben ihn, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich ebenfalls an den Türrahmen. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was genau mit ihr passiert ist. Vielleicht war es nur der Schock zu glauben, dass wir nun wirklich alle dem Untergang geweiht sind.“  
„Und sonst?“  
Jennifer seufzte. „Zumindest Körperlich geht es ihr gut. Was gut ist, immerhin wirken sich körperliche Schädigungen auch auf das Kind aus.“  
„Also geht es meiner Tochter gut?“, erkundigte sich John gespannt.  
„Bisher schon. Aber wenn wir nicht bald was an Victorias Zustand ändern, dann könnte das Baby Schäden davon tragen.“  
„Inwiefern das denn?“ Sah es wirklich so schlimm um seine Familie aus?  
„Nun“, Jennifer zögerte, „es ist nicht ganz klar wie genau es funktioniert, aber es gibt Studien darüber was Babys während der Schwangerschaft von der Außenwelt mitbekommen. Und die Gehirne derjenigen, die quasi in vollkommener Stille heranwuchsen, waren weniger ausgebildet, als die derjenigen, die akustische Stimulationen erhielten. Sei es nun über bestimmte Musik, weil die Eltern ihnen vorlasen oder immer wieder mit ihm redeten. Und da wir vermuten, dass Victorias Verbindung mit ihrer Tochter nun sogar schon weiter ausgebildet ist, als es zu diesem Zeitpunkt der Schwangerschaft normal wäre, kann man gar nicht sagen, was alles passieren wird.“  
„Sie wollen mir also damit sagen, dass wir unter allen Umständen dafür sorgen müssen, dass Victoria wieder zu sich kommt?“ John schaute die Ärztin fragend an.  
„Auf jeden Fall und um zu verhindern, dass so was erneut passiert, würde ich sogar vorschlagen, dass Sie nicht mehr auf irgendwelche Missionen gehen.“  
„Aber…“ John wollte ihr gerade erklären, dass eben dies sei Job wäre, als Jennifer abwehrend die Hand hob.  
„Verstehen Sie mich bitte richtig, Colonel. Die Verbindung zwischen Ihnen und Victoria ist so stark, dass sie alles spürt was Ihnen geschieht. Sie könnte immer wieder in diesen Zustand verfallen. Wenn wir sie überhaupt da raus bekommen. Das Risiko ist einfach zu hoch.“  
Da ihm Jennifers Argument vollkommen logisch erschien, konnte er nur nicken. Aber glücklich war er darüber wirklich nicht.  
„Also bin ich die nächsten Monate arbeitslos?“  
„Nein Colonel. Ihre Aufgabe in den nächsten Monaten wird es sein für Victoria und das Baby zu sorgen. Und am besten fangen Sie jetzt schon damit an. Versuchen Sie Victoria aus ihrer Starre zu holen.“  
Er nickte erneut und ging dann langsam auf Victorias Bett zu. Es kam ihm so vor, als würden sie beide mehr Zeit auf der Krankenstation verbringen als anders wo, zumindest in der letzten Zeit. Er zog sich einen Stuhl heran und ließ sich darauf nieder. Dann ergriff er Victorias Hand und versucht mit ihr Kontakt aufzunehmen, aber ihr Geist war hinter einer dichten Mauer verborgen. Er seufzte. Das war gar nicht gut.  
_‚Vica kannst du mich hören? Vica, bitte antworte mir.‘_ Minutenlang versuchte er es mit diesen zwei Sätzen, aber er bekam einfach keine Antwort. Also musste er es anders versuchen. _‚Caitlín, hier ist dein Dad. Verstehst du mich?‘_ als er das leichte Ziepen des Geistes seiner Tochter spürte, konnte er nur lächeln. Seine Tochter verstand ihn tatsächlich, einfach unglaublich. _‚Hör zu, du musst mir helfen Mommy zu erreichen. Ich alleine schaff es einfach nicht. Aber zusammen können wir es schaffen. Wir müssen ihr zeigen, dass ich in Sicherheit bin und sie auch die nächste Zeit nicht verlassen werde. Ich werde bei ihr bleiben. Das müssen wir ihr zeigen. Okay?‘_ erneut spürte er die Zustimmung seiner Tochter und gemeinsam versuchten sie in Victorias Geist vorzudringen.

 

„Wie geht es ihr?“ Jennifer blickte von Todds Aufzeichnungen auf und schaute auf einen weiteren Monitor, der ihr das Innere von Victorias Zimmer zeigte, dann blickte sie Elizabeth traurig an.  
„Keinerlei Veränderung. John ist schon seit Stunden da drin.“  
Elizabeth blickte ebenfalls auf den Monitor und sah John, der eine Hand auf Victorias Bauch gelegt hatte und mit der zweiten ihre Hände umklammert hielt. Sein Gesicht wirkte abgezehrt, müde und immer wieder verzog er das Gesicht, als er hätte er Schmerzen oder müsste angestrengt über etwas nachdenken.  
„Und was macht er da?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Aber ich vermute, dass er versucht in Victorias Gedanken einzudringen, um ihr so begreiflich zu machen, dass es ihm gut geht. Aber wie ich die Gabe der Quisaw verstanden habe, ist Victoria in der Lage ihren Geist vollkommen abzuschirmen.“  
Elizabeth riss verwundert die Augen auf, ahnend was diese Aussage bedeutete. „Das heißt John…“  
„Rennt permanent gegen eine uneinnehmbare Mauer“, stimmte Jennifer ihr zu. „Wenn er wirklich Erfolg haben sollte, wird er total fertig sein und die Frage ist, ob er ihr dann überhaupt noch mitteilen kann, dass es ihm gut geht. Wenn das dann noch der Wahrheit entspricht. Meiner Einschätzung nach wird er total am Ende sein.“  
„Wow.“  
Jennifer nickte und blickte nachdenklich auf einen Bildschirm, der ihr permanent die Daten von allen Personen, die sich in dem Zimmer befanden, anzeigte. „Da ist noch was.“  
„Und was?“  
„Ich befürchte, dass er glaubt es nur mit Hilfe seiner Tochter zu schaffen.“  
„Wie bitte? Ist das überhaupt möglich?“  
„Keine Ahnung.“ Jennifer zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eigentlich dürfte das Baby noch nicht so weit entwickelt sein. Aber anderseits konnte Victoria bereits auf die Fähigkeiten zugreifen, was ein hohes Maß an Entwicklung bedeutet.“  
„Das meinte er also“, murmelte Elizabeth.  
„Wie bitte?“  
„Nun, Major Lorne meinte vorhin, John hätte irgendwas gesagt von wegen es ginge ihr gut. Aber damit kann er nicht Victoria gemeint haben.“  
Jennifer setzte sich erstaunt zurück. Wenn das stimmte, wäre es absolut unglaublich. „Sollte er wirklich über diese Entfernung bereits Kontakt mit seiner Tochter aufgenommen haben?“  
„Vielleicht. Es wäre eine Erklärung. Oder er wird einfach verrückt.“  
„Das würde ich an seiner Stelle auch werden. Aber... Moment, was war das?“  
Die beiden Frauen blickten auf den Monitor, der ihnen die Bilder aus dem Zimmer zeigte und erneut hörten sie etwas. Als es verklungen war, schauten sie einander an.  
„Hat er gerade wirklich das gesagt, was ich glaube?“  
„Ich hoffe nicht.“  
„Warum?“  
„Warum? Ganz einfach: seine Tochter ist nicht stark genug dafür. Wir müssen ihn aufhalten!“  
Jennifer sprang auf und lief schnell in Victorias Zimmer.

 

_‚Caitlín, ich kann nicht mehr. Ich bin müde und deine Mommy ist so stark. Du musst mir helfen.‘_ John merkte ein Ziepen und lächelte. _‚Das kannst du wirklich? Gut, dann gib mir etwas von deiner Kraft, damit ich weiter machen kann.‘_ John wollte schon seinen Geist öffnen, damit seine Tochter ihm etwas von ihrer Kraft übertragen konnte, doch in dem Moment wurde er zurück gerissen. Dadurch verlor er die Konzentration und die Übertragung konnte nicht stattfinden.  
„Was zur Hölle soll das?“, herrschte er Jennifer an.  
„John, wenn Sie weiter gemacht hätten, hätten Sie Ihre Tochter umgebracht.“  
„Das können Sie gar nicht wissen!“, begehrte er auf.  
„John, soll ich Ihnen die Scans der letzten Minute zeigen? Die Lebenszeichen Ihrer Tochter sind immer schwächer geworden. Sie hätte sich für ihre Mutter geopfert. Ihr Geist ist noch nicht so weit gereift, dass sie versteht was passiert. Sie hätte Ihnen alles gegeben, was sie hat.“  
„Aber was soll ich denn sonst machen?“ Verzweifelt sackte er zusammen.  
„Gehen Sie schlafen“, entschied Jennifer.  
„Nein!“ John verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich werde erst gehen, wenn Victoria wieder bei uns ist.“  
„John“, Elizabeth trat neben ihn und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm, „es bringt keinem was, wenn Sie sich umbringen. Ruhen Sie sich aus und versuchen es morgen erneut. Sie sind völlig fertig und können sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Wohin das führt hat man ja eben gesehen. Sie hätten beinahe Ihre Tochter geopfert. Und was glauben Sie, wie sich Victoria gefühlt hätte, wenn sie nur durch dieses Opfer wieder erwacht wäre?“  
John ließ sich das gesagte durch den Kopf gehen und nickte dann langsam. Die beiden Frauen hatten schon Recht. Aber insgeheim nahm er sich vor, in einer Stunde wiederzukommen.  
„Okay, Sie haben Recht. Ich bin dann mal weg.“  
Die Frauen sahen ihm verwundert nach, wie er die Krankenstation verließ und blickten dann einander an.  
„So schnell hat er noch nie aufgegeben.“  
„Stimmt. Er hat einen Plan. Aber was können wir dagegen machen?“  
Elizabeth grinste verschlagen und aktivierte ihr Headset.  
„Ronon, ich weiß, dass ich Ihnen eigentlich den Rest des Tages freigegeben hatte, aber ich muss Sie um etwas bitten. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass John bis morgen in seinem Zimmer bleibt und sich ausruht.“ Sie lauschte auf das, was Ronon sagte und lächelte dann traurig. „Oh ja. Er hätte beinahe etwas verdammt Dummes getan. Danke Ronon.“

 

Ronon hatte sich auf den Boden vor Johns und Victorias Appartement gesetzt und lehnte mit aufrechtem Rücken an der Wand. Diese Haltung war ungemütlich, aber sie sorgte auch dafür, dass er wachblieb. Er würde nicht einschlafen und John falls nötig davon abhalten eine Dummheit zu begehen, die ihn und seine Familie in Gefahr bringen könnte. Und John war momentan wirklich in der Stimmung, dass er alles Mögliche tun würde.  
„Wie geht es ihm?“  
Ohne es zu merken hatte Ronon die Augen geschlossen, also öffnete er sie nun wieder und schaute nach oben. Neben ihm stand Teyla, die ihren Sohn auf dem Arm langsam hin und her wiegte.  
„Rodney hat auf Elizabeth Anordnung die Tür mit einem Zeitschloss versehen. Sheppard wird also in der nächsten Zeit nicht raus kommen.“  
„Und warum bist du dann noch hier?“  
Ronon grinste leicht. „Weil wir alle wissen, dass er, wenn er sich erst einmal was in den Kopf gesetzt hat, sich von nichts aufhalten lässt. Und verschlossene Türen haben ihn in Atlantis noch nie aufgehalten.“  
„Stimmt.“ Teyla ließ sich neben Ronon auf dem Boden nieder. „Was dagegen, wenn ich dir Gesellschaft leiste?“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Aber was ist mit Torren?“  
„Er hat gerade so eine Phase, dass er nur schläft, wenn ich ihn auf dem Arm halte. Sehr zu meinem Leidwesen, weil ich dadurch nicht viel Schlaf bekomme.“  
Ronon grinste, doch dann wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck schnell wieder ernst. „Was hältst du von der ganzen Sache?“  
„Welcher Sache?“, erkundigte sich die Athosianerin, da momentan mehrere Dinge zeitgleich geschehen waren, dass es einfach war den Überblick zu verlieren.  
„Das die Genii mal wieder gegen uns sind. Und dass sie sich mit Michael verbündet haben.“  
Teyla zuckte mit den Schultern. „Irgendwie war das zu erwarten gewesen. Die Genii haben sich schon immer der Fraktion angeschlossen, die die meiste Macht hatte. Ich glaube, sie hätten sich auch den Wraith angeschlossen, wenn nicht die Gefahr so hoch gewesen wäre, dass sie irgendwann als Abendessen geendet hätten. Aber die Gefahr gibt es bei Michael und seinen Hybriden ja nicht.“  
Ronon nickte. „Dafür existiert die Möglichkeit, als Versuchskaninchen zu enden.“  
Teyla legte den Kopf schräg, so als müsste sie über diese Aussage nachdenken und nickte dann.  
„Wohl wahr.“

 

Frustriert trat John gegen die Tür und fluchte los. Er hätte es sich eigentlich denken können, dass Elizabeth eine Möglichkeit finden würde, ihn davon abzuhalten, nach kurzer Zeit wieder in der Krankenstation zu erscheinen. Aber ihn direkt in seinem Zimmer einzuschließen, das war wirklich die absolute Höhe. Er warf sich aufs Bett und starrte an die Decke. Er wollte seine Vica wieder. Er wollte sie aus ihrer Lethargie holen. Aber dafür musste er in die Krankenstation. Er musste den Kontakt mit ihr herstellen. Oder… Er zögerte. Hatte er sie nicht schon einmal erreicht? Damals als er schlief und sie durch Michaels Waffe außer Gefecht gesetzt worden war? Damals hatte er sie erreicht. Vielleicht würde er es wieder schaffen, wenn es ihm nur gelang einzuschlafen. Elizabeth hatte zwar recht gehabt mit ihrer Aussage, dass er stehend k.o. wäre, aber gleichzeitig hielt ihn die Sorge um Victoria und ihr Kind wach.  
Nachdem er sich einige Minuten auf dem Bett hin und her geworfen hatte, erinnerte er sich an die Meditationsübungen der Antiker, mit denen er ein halbes Jahr eingesperrt gewesen war. Damals hatte er nicht loslassen können bzw. wollen. Aber diesmal würde es ihm helfen, dessen war er sich sicher. Es würde ihm helfen ruhiger zu werden und einzuschlafen. Vielleicht könnte er dann zu Victoria durchdringen.  
Er schloss die Augen, holte tief Luft und versuchte sich zu entspannen.

 

Als er die Augen erneut aufschlug hatte sich die Umgebung komplett verändert. Er schaute sich um und stellte fest, dass er nicht sehr weit sehen konnte. Er war auf einer Lichtung in einem Wald, aber mehr war nicht zu erkennen. Es war als wäre der Wald in dichten Nebel getaucht, aber andererseits war es so als befände er sich in einem Bild dessen Ränder mit einem Bearbeitungsprogramm, oder auch schon bei der Aufnahme selbst, abgedunkelt worden waren. Es fiel ihm schwer zu glauben, dass dies ein Abbild von Victoria sein sollte. Wenn er es wirklich geschafft haben sollte sich in ihren Geist einzuklinken, dann offenbarte ihm diese Umgebung die Trostlosigkeit und Hoffnungslosigkeit, die Victoria gerade empfand.  
„Was ist nur mit dir los, Süße“, flüsterte er leise vor sich hin und überlegte, was er als nächstes tun sollte. Den ersten Gedanken, einfach in den Wald zu rufen, verwarf er direkt wieder. Es würde nichts bringen. Er musste etwas finden was ein wirkliches Abbild Victorias darstellte. Dieser Wald war nicht alles. Es musste noch mehr geben. Er drehte sich langsam im Kreis und schaute sich um. Kurz lichtete sich der Nebel, es wurde heller und John erkannte einen schmalen Pfad, der im Unterholz verschwand. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Der Pfad wirkte zwar nicht besonders Vertrauenserweckend, aber es war zumindest ein Anfang.  
Bereits nach ein paar Schritten war es im Inneren des Waldes so dunkel, dass seine Nase mehrfach beinahe Bekanntschaft mit dem moosigen Boden gemacht hätte. Er stolperte vorwärts, bis er nach einiger Zeit erneut auf eine Lichtung kam. Aber wie anders sah sie im Vergleich zu der aus, von der er losgelaufen war. Diese war düster gewesen. Knorrige, moosbewachsene Bäume hatten eng beieinander gestanden und sich jedes bisschen Sonnenschein, dass vielleicht durch den Nebel und die Wolken brechen sollte, streitig gemacht. Aber hier, hier befand er sich plötzlich im warmen, hellen Sonnenschein. Ein kleiner Bach teilte die Lichtung in zwei Hälften und auf der Wiese wuchsen verschiedenste Blumen, die einen angenehmen Duft verbreiteten. Was für ein Unterschied! Diese Lichtung repräsentierte wirklich Victorias Wesen. John schaute sich um und entdeckte einen Stein, der am Bachufer lag. Der Stein war groß genug, dass er sich gemütlich darauf setzen konnte. Vorsichtig verließ er den Schatten der Bäume und trat auf die Lichtung hinaus. Seine Erfahrungen hatten ihm gezeigt, dass oftmals gerade die freundlichsten Gegenden die unangenehmsten Überraschungen bereithielten. Aber diesmal erreichte er sein Ziel ohne dass ihm irgendwas passierte. Er setzte sich im Meditationssitz auf den Stein und schloss die Augen. Nun würde der schwierige Teil seines Planes kommen. Nun musste er versuchen Kontakt mit Victoria aufzunehmen. Aber er war sich auch der Gefahren bewusst: wenn er sich zu tief in Trance begab, könnte es sein, dass er sich in ihrem Geist verlor und niemals wieder zurück konnte. Aber dennoch war für ihn klar, dass er diesen Ort erst dann wieder verlassen würde wenn er Victoria zurückgeholt hatte.

 

Er fing an seinen Geist wandern zu lassen, aber da er sich in ihrem Geist befand, fühlte er sie einfach überall. Er brauchte einen Anhaltspunkt. Einen Punkt, an dem er mit seinem Angriff ansetzen konnte. Er grinste, als er eine Lücke entdeckte. Victoria hatte ihm den Punkt eigentlich schon selbst offenbart, in dem sie ihm den Pfad von der dunklen zur hellen Lichtung gezeigt hatte. Dies würde sein Angriffspunkt sein. Er stellte sich den Pfad wie das Ziel bei Schießübungen vor und schickte seinen Geist immer wieder in diese Richtung. Es dauerte nicht lange und er hörte, wie etwas durchs Unterholz brach. Er grinste verhalten. Natürlich verteidigte sich Victoria. Er wäre auch enttäuscht, wenn sie diesen Angriff einfach so über sich ergehen lassen würde. Der Boden fing an unter ihm zu zittern, als etwas Großes auf seinen Platz zukam. Auch wenn der Soldat in ihm wollte, dass er sich dem Kampf stellte, zwang er sich still sitzen zu bleiben. Er durfte nicht das Ziel aus den Augen verlieren. Und das Ziel war die dunkle Lichtung. Er musste Victoria befreien! Zum Wohle ihrer Tochter und ihrem eigenen. Daher ließ er den Angriff des Ungetüms einfach über sich ergehen. Ignorierte die Schläge, die auf ihn niederprasselten. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er keine ernsthaften Verletzungen davon tragen würde. Denn sollte er erneut auf der Krankenstation landen, dann würde ihm erst Jennifer, dann Elizabeth den Kopf abreißen; und sollte er erfolgreich sein und Victoria wachte auf, dann würde sie ihn noch vor Jennifer einen Kopf kleiner machen.  
„Komm schon, Vica. Du musst doch merken, dass ich es bin, den du grade verprügelst. Wir sind miteinander verbunden, verdammt noch mal. Also hör endlich mit dem Schwachsinn auf und komm wieder zu dir!“  
Als die Schläge erst langsamer wurden und schließlich ganz aufhörten, atmete er erleichtert auf. Er hoffte, dass dies alles war was Victoria, abgesehen von ihrem starken Geist, gegen ihn ins Feld führte.  
Plötzlich war es als ob er die Augen offen hätte und er bemerkte, dass das Waldstück, welches die beiden Lichtungen voneinander trennte, bereits lichter geworden war. Also hatten seine Attacken wirklich Erfolg. Er grinste und verdoppelte seine Anstrengungen noch.  
Er konnte nicht sagen, wie lange er bereits auf dem Stein saß, denn Zeit hatte für ihn jegliche Bedeutung verloren. Für ihn zählte nur noch das Ergebnis. Mit einem Mal hörte er ein Surren, war aber der Meinung, dass es von irgendwelchen Insekten stammen musste, die seiner Meinung einfach zu einer Sommerwiese dazugehörten. Plötzlich spürte er jedoch einen stechenden Schmerz im Bein und riss die Augen auf. In seinem Oberschenkel steckte ein Pfeil, dessen Federn noch immer vom Schuss zitterten.  
„Pfeil und Bogen? Ach komm, Vica. Noch Klischeehafter geht es wohl nicht mehr?!“  
Durch den Schmerz aus seiner Konzentration gerissen musste er sich erneut sammeln um seine Angriffe fortzusetzen. Doch sobald er seinen Geist wieder aussandte, kamen auch schon die nächsten Pfeile angeflogen, die ihn alle mal mehr, mal weniger verletzten. So ging es eine Zeitlang weiter und als er schon glaubte, beim nächsten Pfeil fiele er rückwärts vom Stein runter, hörte der Beschuss auf. Die nächste Baumreihe verschwand und John meinte schon, die andre Lichtung sehen zu können, die mittlerweile auch im Sonnenschein lag. Allerdings ähnelte das Licht eher der aufgehenden Sonne, während John das Gefühl hat, als stünde die Sonne bei ihm im Zenit und strahlte voll auf ihn herab.  
„Na komm schon, Vica. Du hast es beinahe geschafft“, murmelte er vor sich hin. Aber er ahnte, dass es so einfach nicht werden würde. Sie hatte ihm bereits irgendwelche Riesen und dann auch noch Bogenschützen entgegen geschickt. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen was als nächstes kommen würde. Gerade als nur noch ein dünner Streifen, bestehend aus maximal drei Baumreihen, die beiden Lichtungen voneinander trennte, erklang ein lautes Rauschen, wie von hunderten von Flügel. John blinzelte und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Harpyien? Also deine Fantasie ist wirklich grenzenlos, meine liebe Vica.“  
Als die Harpyien die ersten Blitze um ihn herum einschlagen ließen und zum Sturzflug ansetzten war John fast so weit, dass er sagte, er gäbe auf. Denn was sollte ein Mann noch alles ertragen? Aber mit einem Mal merkte er eine weitere Präsenz. Er glaubte schon fast, dass es seine Tochter sei, aber es fühlte sich älter an, sehr viel älter.  
„Du darfst nicht aufgeben, John. Du hast es beinahe geschafft.“  
Er konzentrierte sich auf die Präsenz und erkannte eine Ähnlichkeit zu Chaya und da wusste er, mit wem er es zu tun hatte.  
„Atlantis?“, fragte er verwundert. „Aber wie?“  
Er fühlte, dass sie sich über ihn amüsierte und als er die Augen öffnete, stand vor ihm eine Frau, die vom Aussehen her sowohl Chaya, als auch Ganos Lal ähnelte, der Frau die das Programm des Holoraums geschrieben hatte.  
„Das ist die Gestalt, die ich angenommen habe, um dir zu zeigen, dass du mir vertrauen kannst, John“, antwortete sie ihm auf seine unausgesprochene Frage. „Ich wählte etwas, dass dir bekannt ist, um deine letzten Bedenken zu beseitigen. Ich hatte so lange darauf gewartet, wirklich mit dir in Kontakt treten zu können, aber erst in der letzten Zeit hast du deinen Geist weit genug geöffnet, warst du bereit die Möglichkeit von Gedankensprache zu akzeptieren.“  
„Vicas Werk“, gab er zu und Atlantis nickte.  
„Ja, Victorias Erscheinen hat vieles in Gang gesetzt, auch wenn sie es noch nicht erkannt hat. Daher ist es unglaublich wichtig, dass sie wieder erwacht. Dein Erscheinen war der erste Schritt zur Rückkehr der Antiker und mit ihr gemeinsam wirst du den Grundstein für eine neue Generation legen. Daher darfst du nicht aufgeben!“  
Er nickte langsam, auch wenn ihn der Gedanke, dass er für die Wiederauferstehung der Antiker verantwortlich sein sollte ein wenig Angst machte. Er stand langsam auf. Seine Glieder schmerzten. Einerseits wegen des langen Sitzens und andererseits wegen der ganzen Verletzungen die er erlitten hatte. Da merkte er, dass nach und nach die letzten Baumreihen verschwunden waren und er lächelte Atlantis zu.  
„Sorgen wir dafür, dass das was du sagst Wirklichkeit wird.“

 

tbc...


	17. Chapter 17

 

 

Gemeinsam gingen sie auf die dunklere Lichtung zu und es war als würde ihnen das Sonnenlicht folgen und mit jedem Schritt, den sie machten breitete es sich weiter aus. Ganz am anderen Ende der Lichtung sahen John und Atlantis gleichzeitig eine Gestalt auf dem Boden liegen. Sie blieb stehen und schaute ihn sorgenvoll an.  
„Sollten wir etwa zu spät kommen?“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, Lani“, er schmunzelte kurz, als sie bei dem Spitznamen eine Augenbraue lupfte, „sollte Vica nicht mehr leben, dann wären wir beide nicht mehr hier.“  
Atlantis nickte langsam.  
„Du hast Recht, John. Wir müssen sie einfach nur wecken.“  
„Genau“, meinte John mit einem Lachen, „und da Vica gerade Dornröschen spielt, geben wir ihr einfach einen Kuss. Das wird sie bestimmt munter machen.“  
Gemeinsam beugten sie sich zur leblos daliegenden Victoria hinab und zeitgleich senkten sich ihre Lippen auf ihre Wangen.

 

Jennifer kontrollierte gerade Victorias Werte, als diese langsam blinzelte und dann den Kopf drehte.  
„Hey Doc“, sagte sie leise, was dazu führte, dass Jennifer erschrocken zurück wich.  
„Oh mein Gott“, Jennifer atmete tief durch. „Wie geht es Ihnen?“  
„Irgendwie tut mir der Kopf weh. Aber ansonsten fühl ich mich ganz gut.“ Sie schaute sich um. „Wo ist John?“  
„Wir mussten ihn zwingen, sich hinzulegen. Er…“  
„Er, was?“  
Jennifer zog sich einen Stuhl heran, setzte sich und seufzte. „Elizabeth und ich sind der Meinung, dass Ihre Tochter vom Verstand her schon sehr viel weiter entwickelt ist, als es normal wäre. Deswegen haben sowohl Sie als auch John die Möglichkeit ihren Geist zu spüren. Und John war kurz davor diese Verbindung auszunutzen. Er wollte Sie mit Hilfe ihrer Tochter zurückholen. Was, wie ich fürchte, Ihrer Tochter das Leben hätte kosten können.“  
„Ist er denn völlig verblödet?“ Victoria wollte sich aufsetzen, doch Jennifer hielt sie ab.  
„Sie bleiben hier. Elizabeth und ich konnten ihn noch rechtzeitig stoppen. Wir haben ihn in sein Zimmer geschickt und Elizabeth hat zusammen mit Rodney dafür gesorgt, dass er auch dort bleibt.“  
„Ihr habt ihn eingeschlossen? Wirklich?“ Jennifer grinste leicht über Victorias amüsierten Tonfall und wurde dadurch selbst entspannter.  
„Wie einen bockigen kleinen Jungen. Ronon hält vor dem Zimmer Wache, da wir wissen, dass der Begriff verschlossene Tür für John ein Fremdwort ist. Besonders in Atlantis.“  
Victoria lehnte sich mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht zurück.  
„Vielleicht solltet ihr ihn raus lassen. Immerhin bin ich wieder auf den Beinen. Nun nicht wörtlich, aber immerhin im übertragenen Sinne.“

 

Ronon schaute auf, als sich eilige Schritte seiner und Teylas Position näherten. Kurz darauf kam Rodney um die Ecke und machte sich sofort am Kontrollfeld zu Johns Zimmer zu schaffen.  
„Was ist los?“  
Rodney fuhr zusammen und entdeckte Ronon und Teyla, die sich langsam erhoben.  
„Elizabeth funkte mich gerade an. Offenbar ist Victoria wieder aufgewacht und anscheinend ist das Grund genug Sheppard aus seinem Gefängnis zu entlassen. Worum natürlich mal wieder ich mich kümmern darf, da Radek sich mal wieder irgendwo anders versteckt.“  
„Natürlich. Also lassen wir ihn raus.“ Rodney nickte und als sich die Tür öffnete war das erste was sie sahen John, der vollkommen regungslos schief auf dem Bett lag.  
Teyla und Rodney blieben erschrocken in der Tür stehen, während Ronon an ihnen vorbei lief, sich über John beugte und ihn an der Schulter packte.  
„Sheppard?“ Erleichtert bemerkten sie, wie John leicht den Kopf drehte, aber noch immer nicht das Bewusstsein erlangte. „Verdammt, John, wach auf!“  
Nachdem Ronon ihm das beinahe ins Ohr gebrüllt hatte, schlug John die Augen auf und atmete tief durch.  
„Hey! Ich bin nicht taub!“ Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, zuckte dann aber zusammen. „Teufel, das tut weh. Ich wusste, dass die Aktion Spuren hinterlassen würde“ Er bemerkte die Anwesenheit seiner Teamkollegen und runzelte die Stirn. „Moment, was macht ihr denn hier?“  
Ronon richtet sich auf und auch Teyla und Rodney holte erleichtert tief Luft.  
„Scheinbar ist Victoria aus ihrer Lethargie erwacht“, erklärte Rodney. „Und da ich nichts Besseres zu tun habe, durfte ich deine Tür wieder entsperren. Da das ja nun geschehen ist, werde ich zu meiner wichtigen Arbeit zurückkehren.“ Womit er wirklich verschwand.  
John setzte sich auf dem Bett auf und verzog erneut das Gesicht.  
„Ich fühl mich, als hätte mich ein wildgewordener Orc verprügelt.“ Ronon und Teyla schauten sich verwundert an, da sie mit dem Begriff nichts anfangen konnten, was John auch ziemlich schnell merkte, weil er einfach nur abwinkte. „Ach, ist nicht so wichtig. Also, Victoria ist aufgewacht?“ Ronon nickte und John seufzte erleichtert auf. „Okay, dann sollte ich mich vielleicht mal bei ihr sehen lassen.“ Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, aber ihm knickten direkt die Beine wieder weg, daher schaute er Unterstützung suchend zu seinem Freund. „Ronon, ich glaub, ich brauch deine Hilfe.“  
Ronon nickte, legte sich Johns Arm um die Schultern und half ihm auf die Beine.  
„Na komm“, brummte er, „bringen wir dich zu deiner Lady.“

 

Jennifer und Victoria schauten auf, als John, noch immer von Ronon gestützt, die Krankenstation betrat.  
„Oh mein Gott, was ist denn mit Ihnen passiert?“  
John winkte grinsend ab. „Die Schmerzen sind nur psychischer Art. Nichts Dramatisches.“  
Jennifer schüttelte den Kopf. Irgendwann würde er sich wirklich noch ins Grab bringen. Aber als sie sah, wie seine Augen bei Victorias Anblick aufleuchteten, da glaubte sie daran, dass jetzt endlich mal alles gut werden würde.  
„Na gut. Aber passen Sie in Zukunft einfach besser auf sich auf.“  
John nickte und ließ sich von Ronon zu Victorias Bett führen. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf den Stuhl und nickte Ronon zu. „Danke Kumpel.“  
Ronon neigte den Kopf und zog sich langsam zurück während John nach Victorias Hand griff und lächelte.  
„Hallo Schönheit.“  
„Was hast du getan John?“, verlangte sie zu wissen. „Du siehst aus, als würde dir jeder Atemzug wehtun.“  
„Vielleicht sehe ich so aus, weil es auch so ist?“, meinte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Aber das war die Sache wert.“  
„Ach ja? Was für einen Unfug hast du jetzt schon wieder angestellt?“ Wenn sie beide Hände zur Verfügung gehabt hätte, hätte sie nun die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und ihn angefunkelt. Nun musste sie sich mit dem Blick genügen, der aber schon ausreichte, dass John unwohl den Kopf einzog.  
„Ich hab dich zurückgeholt“, erklärte er. „Zusammen mit Lani.“  
„Lani? Und wie zurückgeholt?“ Sie verstand nicht was er ihr sagen wollte und das gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht.  
„Nun ja“, setzte er zu einer Erklärung an. „Du lagst quasi im Koma. Und Doc Keller war der Ansicht, dass wir dich, zum Wohle unserer Tochter wieder zurückholen müssten. Allerdings hätte ich beinahe einen riesen Fehler gemacht und wurde in mein Zimmer verbannt. Dort versetzte ich mich dann in Trance und versuchte so Kontakt mit dir aufzunehmen. Was mir auch gelungen ist. Was ich im wachen Zustand nicht geschafft hatte, schaffte ich in Trance. Ich drang in deinen Geist ein und holte dich so zurück.“  
Er zuckte zusammen, als ihn die Erinnerung an den Schmerz durchfuhr.  
„Was hast du gesehen?“, fragte sie leise.  
„Zum einen habe ich gesehen, dass du World of Warcraft gespielt hast“, er grinste, als sie rot anlief. Es wusste so gut wie niemand, dass sie das MMORPG wirklich gerne gespielt hatte. Zumindest bis _Cataclysm_. „Orcs, Harpyien und Blutelfen mit Pfeil und Bogen. Das hast du zu deiner Verteidigung gegen mich ausgeschickt.“  
„Autsch.“  
„Das kannst du laut sagen. Aber ich hab's überstanden, mit Atlantis kommuniziert und erfahren, dass es unserer Tochter gut geht. Was wirklich das Wichtigste ist.“  
Victoria legte ihm eine Hand an die Wange und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Du hast dich schon wieder in unnötige Gefahr gebracht.“  
„Unnötig war es nicht! Ich hab es zum Wohle unserer Tochter getan. Außerdem hat es meinen Horizont insofern erweitert, dass ich jetzt vielleicht auch im wachen Zustand mit der Stadt kommunizieren kann, die ich übrigens kurzerhand Lani getauft habe“, Victoria kicherte los, sich vorstellen könnend, dass eine zehntausende Jahre alte Entität über diese Verniedlichung nicht ganz glücklich gewesen war. „Außerdem bin ich von Keller und Elizabeth beurlaubt worden. Ich darf nicht mehr auf Einsätze gehen.“ Die letzten beiden Sätze hatte er mit leichtem Trotz in der Stimme gesagt.  
„Wie bitte?“ Victoria setzte sich auf. „Die haben dich gefeuert?“  
„Nein.“ John schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube, sie wollen nur, dass ich warte bis Caitlín auf der Welt ist. Sie denken, dass dann die Verbindung zwischen uns wieder ein wenig schwächer wird. Immerhin spüre ich auch unsere Tochter. Und du spürst mich und das was sie empfindet. Deswegen haben sie schon Recht. Wenigstens bis nach der Geburt sollte ich warten und dann können wir ja weiter sehen.“  
Victoria nickte langsam, die Bedenken der beiden Frauen verstehend und ihnen recht gebend. Doch dann erschien ein verschlagenes Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht.  
„Hey, das heißt du kannst mir bei den Vorbereitungen für die Hochzeit helfen.“  
John stöhnte auf und ließ seinen Kopf auf das Bett sinken, während Victoria laut auflachte.

 

~.~

 

Elizabeth stand bereits einige Minuten in der Tür zu Victorias und Johns Zimmer und beobachtete die junge Frau mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie hatte Unmengen von Papieren um sich herum verteilt und ihr Kopf flog von einer Liste zur nächsten. Sie legte das typische Verhalten einer Braut an den Tag, die in den letzten Augenblicken noch scheinbar tausend Dinge zu erledigen hatte. Aber trotz der ganzen Hektik wirkte Victoria glücklich, zufrieden und in sich ruhend. Scheinbar vergessen waren all die Dinge die sie hatte erleiden müssen, seit sie nach Atlantis gekommen war. Elizabeth hoffte, dass dem wirklich so war. Sie beobachtete, wie sich Victoria aufrichtete, eine Hand auf den Bauch legte, die Augen schloss und tief Luft holte. Ein Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht der jüngeren und lautlos bewegte sie die Lippen. Offenbar sprach sie gerade wieder mit ihrer Tochter.  
Elizabeth trat weiter ins Apartment und sprach Victoria an. „Victoria? Haben Sie vielleicht einen Moment?“  
Victoria blickte auf und erhob sich dann langsam. „Natürlich, was ist denn?“  
„Nun, zum einen freut es mich Ihnen sagen zu können, dass John endlich seine Zustimmung zu einem Apartment gegeben hat.“ Victoria grinste. Schon seit Wochen suchten sie nach einem Apartment, dass groß genug war um ihre kleine Familie aufnehmen zu können. Aber an jedem das ihr gefiel, hatte John was auszusetzen. Entweder zu weit weg vom Geschehen, oder zu nah dran. Dann gefiel ihm die Aussicht nicht. Und so ging es immer weiter. „Mit dem Umzug können Sie nach der Hochzeit beginnen, da noch einiges geändert werden muss, damit es auch vollkommen seinen Ansprüchen genügt. Und dann ist da noch was.“  
„Was denn?“  
„Sie haben Besuch.“ Elizabeth grinste und trat dann einen Schritt zur Seite. Als Victoria sah wer ins Apartment trat, erhellte sich ihr Gesicht noch weiter.  
„Mom, Dad, Niño. Ihr seid schon da?” Sie lief auf ihre Eltern und ihren Cousin zu und umarmte sie der Reihe nach.  
„Wir dachten, wir kommen etwas früher und helfen dir bei den Vorbereitungen. Außerdem haben wir dir was mitgebracht.“ Ihre Mutter reichte ihr das, was sie die ganze Zeit gehalten hatte und als Victoria erkannte, was es war, traten ihr Tränen in die Augen.  
„Oh mein Gott. Ist das etwa das, was ich denke das es ist?“  
Ihre Mutter nickte und Elizabeth hielt es für einen guten Moment, sich zu verabschieden. „Wie ich sehe, sind Sie in guten Händen, Victoria. Und ich hab soeben vom SGC erfahren, dass auch die restliche Gästeliste abgesegnet wurde.“  
„Danke Elizabeth.“ Sie schaute ihrer Chefin nach und wandte sich dann an Niño. „Hast du deine Süße auch schon mitgebracht?“ Als ihr Vater los lachte, zog sie verwundert die Augenbraue hoch. „Was ist denn?“  
„Nun, als wir ankamen, stolperten wir quasi über Major Lorne, Teyla und Ronon. Und irgendwie war Julianna sehr angetan von Ronon.“  
„Aber nicht mehr lange“, knurrte Niño. „Dann hol ich sie mir zurück, das könnt ihr mir glauben.“  
Victoria lachte, dann wandte sie aber ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Kleidersack in ihrer Hand.  
„Wie seid ihr daran gekommen?“, fragte sie leise.  
Ihre Eltern schauten sich an und auch Niño wirkte mit einem Mal unbehaglich. „Es lief nicht ohne weitere Beschuldigungen und Drohungen ab. Tatsache ist, dass deine Hütte in El Remolino nicht mehr existiert und alles was da drin war zu deinen Eltern nach Washington gebracht wurde. Bei dieser Gelegenheit haben wir auch das Kleid geholt.“  
Mit vorsichtigen Händen öffnete Victoria den Kleidersack und strich dann über das Kleid, das sich darin befand. In diesem hatte bereits ihre Mutter geheiratet und es war von ihrer Urgroßmutter genäht worden. Schon immer hatte sie davon geträumt bei ihrer Hochzeit dieses Kleid zu tragen, auch wenn sie es zeitweilig vergessen beziehungsweise verdrängt hatte. Aber nun würde es bald so weit sein.  
„Ich glaube, wir lassen die zwei Damen mal alleine.“ Ihr Vater grinste Niño an und dieser nickte zustimmend. „Suchen wir meinen Schwiegersohn und versuchen ihn dazu zu bringen, uns alle Geheimnisse der Stadt zu zeigen.“ Schalk blitzte in den Augen ihres Vaters und gemeinsam gingen die Männer los.  
Nachdem die beiden das Apartment verlassen hatten, half ihre Mutter Victoria dabei das Kleid auszupacken. Ihr Blick wanderte vom Stoff zu ihrer Tochter und zurück. „Es könnte sein, dass wir es noch ein wenig ändern müssen. Immerhin hatte ich schon immer mehr auf den Hüften als du. Aber du bist größer als ich, das könnte ein Problem werden.“  
Victoria schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein“, sagte sie sicher, „es wird perfekt sein.“ Mit vorsichtigen Fingern strich sie über den Stoff. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so wichtig für mich sein würde. Aber es ist wichtig.“  
„Du vereinst damit so viel und so viele. Ihr setzt Zeichen“, erklärte ihre Mutter, die ahnte, was wirklich in ihrer Tochter vorging.  
„Das haben John und Teyla auch gesagt“, gab sie zu.  
„Dann wird es wohl stimmen. Also, wollen wir sehen, ob es dir passt?“ Victoria nickte und ließ sich, nachdem sie schnell Shirt und Hose ausgezogen hatte, von ihrer Mutter ins Kleid helfen. „Wir müssen gar nichts ändern. Unglaublich. Aber das liegt wohl an der Schwangerschaft. Victoria?“ Als ihre Tochter nicht reagierte schaute sie besorgt auf. „Was ist denn, Kleines?“  
Ehrfürchtig strich Victoria über den Stoff. Die klassische A-Linie schmeichelte ihrer Figur und der V-Ausschnitt zauberte ein traumhaftes Dekolleté. Es bestand nicht aus Seide, Taft oder einem anderen klassischen Stoff sondern aus traditionellen Quisiwammaterialien, in gleichem Maße waren Farbe und Muster traditioneller Art. „Ich habe mein Leben lang davon geträumt, dieses Kleid zu tragen und nun ist es wirklich bald soweit. Ich wünschte nur, Nonna könnte es sehen.“  
„Sie wird es sehen. Auch wenn ich nicht deine Fähigkeiten habe, so glaubte ich doch immer an die Traditionen und deswegen glaube ich auch, dass sie bei uns sein wird.“  
Victoria drehte sich zu ihrer Mutter um und schloss sie in die Arme. „Ich hab dich lieb, Mom.“  
„Ich dich auch, Kleines.“  
Als sie hörten, wie die Tür aufging, drehten sie den Kopf und Victoria reagierte instinktiv, als sie sich hinter ihrer Mutter versteckte. „John! Was machst du denn hier? Dad und Niño wollten dich doch aufsammeln.“  
„Ich hab sie nicht gesehen.“ John trat ins Zimmer und Victoria schrie auf.  
„Nein! Geh raus.“  
„Was ist denn los?“  
„John, geh raus!“  
Er verzog fragend das Gesicht, nicht wissend, was mit Victoria los war. Mrs de Lantis ergriff die Initiative und führte Victoria so, dass John sie nicht sehen konnte um die Ecke. Dann ging sie lächelnd zu John. „John, du solltest wirklich gehen und erst in ein paar Minuten wieder kommen.“  
„Was? Warum denn? Was ist mit Vica los? Ist was mit Caitlín?“  
Johns Gesicht wurde panisch und Victorias Mutter lachte auf. „Nichts ist los. Wir waren nur gerade bei der Anprobe.“  
„Ach so.“ John atmete erleichtert auf, dann erschien ein Feixen auf seinem Gesicht. „Und wie sieht sie aus?“  
„Lass dich überraschen“, antwortete Mrs de Lantis fröhlich.  
„Natürlich, natürlich. Ich werd dann mal Niño und den General suchen gehen.“ Er wandte sich zum Gehen, drehte sich dann aber wieder um. „Danke, dass Sie es auf sich genommen und das Kleid aus El Remolino geholt haben. Auch wenn Vica es bisher nicht gesagt hat, so war es für mich doch klar, dass es für sie wichtig war. Also danke noch mal Mrs de Lantis.“  
„Sag ruhig Ree. Nun wo wir bald eine Familie sein werden.“  
„Ree?“  
Sie lachte. „Ja, von Desiree.“  
John schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh man, diese Familie hat echt Probleme mit ihren Namen.“ Dann drehte er sich um und verließ das Apartment. Ree schüttelte den Kopf und ging dann, nachdem sie die Tür geschlossen hatte, zu Victoria zurück.  
„Er ist weg, du kannst rauskommen.“  
„Danke Mom.“ Die Erleichterung war Victoria wahrlich anzusehen, dass das Aussehen ihres Kleides noch weiterhin ein Geheimnis blieb.  
„Kein Problem. Also, das Kleid passt, nur deine Haare werden uns einige Probleme machen. Wir können sie auf keinen Fall in die Hochzeitsfrisur bringen.“  
Victoria senkte den Kopf und seufzte. Die traditionelle Hochzeitsfrisur der Quisiwam sah Unmengen von geflochtenen Zöpfchen, Federn, Perlen und Schnüren vor und es dauerte normalerweise mehrere Stunden, um auch nur annähernd fertig zu werden. Aber sie wusste, mit ihrer Haarlänge war das nicht zu machen. „Ich weiß. Ich musste sie ja abschneiden.“  
Ree schüttelte den Kopf. „Es sieht gut aus und ich verstehe deine Beweggründe. Wir müssen uns einfach nur was anderes überlegen.“  
Victoria strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Vielleicht weiß Teyla Rat.“  
Ree nickte und zusammen mit Victoria packte sie das Kleid, nachdem diese sich wieder umgezogen hatte, ein und lächelte sie dann an. „Ich werde das Kleid in Sicherheit bringen. Nicht das John noch auf die Idee kommt zu spionieren und es entdeckt.“  
„Wäre ihm durchaus zuzutrauen.“  
Lachend verließ Ree das Zimmer und Victoria vergrub sich wieder in ihren Plänen. Kurz darauf kam ihre Mutter wieder und nachdem sich auch Teyla und Julianna zu ihnen gesellt hatten, hatten sie eine kleine lantianische Variante eines Junggesellinnenabschieds, zu dem sich auch irgendwann Jennifer und Elizabeth gesellten.

 

 

Ronon hatte John Sheppard schon in vielen Situationen erlebt. Einige davon waren lebensgefährlich gewesen, andere eher weniger. Aber egal was es gewesen war, John Sheppard war niemals nervös. Aber nun, nun konnte man ihm die Nervosität regelrecht ansehen. Er trat immer wieder von einem Fuß auf den anderen, fuhr sich durchs Haar oder spielte mit seinem Hemdkragen.  
„Nervös?“, fragte Ronon mit einem breiten Grinsen.  
„Was?“ John drehte sich zu seinem Trauzeugen um und schaute ihn fragend an.  
„Scheinst ein wenig nervös zu sein, Sheppard.“  
„Ich heirate heute. Da darf man doch wohl ein wenig nervös sein.“ John schaute sich im, sich langsam füllenden, Gateraum um. So wie es schien ließ sich keiner der Expeditionsteilnehmer die Zeremonie entgehen, aber damit hatten Victoria und er bei der Planung bereits gerechnet. Was ein Grund für den Umstand war, dass sie hier und nicht auf der Erde hatten feiern wollen. Es gehörten einfach irgendwie alle dazu. Als er anfing mit seiner Krawatte zu spielen, schüttelte Ronon den Kopf. Er musste John wirklich ablenken, denn sonst würde er wenn die Trauung begann nicht mehr so ordentlich aussehen, wie zu dem Moment als Ronon ihn abgeholt hatte.  
„Und? Irgendeine Ahnung, was sie trägt?“  
„Mhm?“ John schaute seinen Freund verwirrt an.  
„Weißt du, wie Victorias Kleid aussieht?“  
„Nein, nur das ihre Mutter es bereits getragen hat, es von ihrer Urgroßmutter geschneidert wurde und zur Tradition der Quisiwam gehört.“  
„Also hat sie sich letzten Endes doch noch dafür entschieden?“  
„Ziemlich schnell sogar. Ich…“ John stoppte, als hinter ihm das Gate ansprang. Dies war das Zeichen, das es losging. In vierzig Minuten wäre er zum zweiten Mal verheiratet und diesmal mit der Frau die für immer bei ihm bleiben würde und die bereits sein Kind in sich trug.  
Er blickte Richtung Treppe zum Kontrollraum und wartete auf Victoria und ihren Vater. Niño war, als ihr Trauzeuge, bereits auf seinem Posten und hatte zwar Anzughose und Hemd an, trug aber auch einen Nemanwi über der Schulter. Seine Art die Verbindung zu feiern.  
Als Victoria am Kopfende der Treppe auftauchte, holte John zischend Luft. Sie sah einfach großartig aus. Die Grundfarbe des bodenlangen Kleides war hellbraun, was ihm eine Wildlederoptik verlieh, mit Verzierungen in unterschiedlichen braun, blau und grün Tönen. Ihre Haare waren in wilde Locken gelegt und auf dem Kopf hatte sie einen Kranz aus Wildblumen, deren Herkunft eindeutig das Festland und Neu-Athos waren.  
Victoria lächelte ihren Vater an als dieser sie an John übergab, beide waren in ihren Galauniformen eine imposante Erscheinung. Sie gab ihrem Vater einen Kuss auf die Wange und drehte sich dann zusammen mit John in Richtung Gate und Priester.

 

Julianna stand mit großen Augen auf dem Balkon vor dem Kontrollraum und schaute auf die Weite des Meeres hinaus. Sie drehte sich um als sie hörte, wie sich hinter ihr die Tür öffnete und wieder schloss.  
„Oh entschuldige, ich wollte nicht stören.“  
Sie lächelte der jungen Frau zu. „Du störst nicht, Victoria. Aber, solltest du nicht bei deinem Ehemann sein?“  
Victoria grinste, trat an die Brüstung und lehnte sich dagegen. „Sollte ich vielleicht. Aber ich brauchte einfach mal ein wenig frische Luft. Das Kleid sitzt an manchen Stellen doch ein wenig eng.“  
„Aber es sieht super aus“, lobte Julianna. „Ich bin fast ein bisschen neidisch. Mir würde so etwas niemals stehen.“  
Victoria betrachtete nachdenklich die junge Frau vor sich. Sie hatte dunkelrote Haare, haselnussbraune Augen und die typische blasse Haut Rothaariger. „Stimmt, aber nur wegen der Farben. Der Schnitt würde dir bestimmt auch stehen.“  
„Man wird’s sehen.“  
„Planen du und Niño etwa irgendwas, was ich nicht weiß?“ Neugierig beugte sich Victoria zur Seite und gespannt auf Informationen.  
Julianna schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber man darf doch wohl mal träumen, oder? Und Niño ist… Ich kann’s nicht genau erklären.“ Sie schmunzelte verträumt. „Aber wenn ich dich mit John sehe, dann sehe ich in euren Augen was ich auch für Niño empfinde. Die Frage ist nur, ob er ähnlich fühlt. Und das werde ich mit der Zeit herausfinden.“  
Victoria ergriff ihre Hand und drückte sie. „Das wirst du, dessen bin ich mir sicher.“  
Julianna blickte wieder auf den Ozean und seufzte. „Irgendwie ist es hier wunderschön. Kaum vorstellbar, dass es hier Feinde geben soll, die die Stadt vernichten wollen.“  
„Jeden Moment kann das Chaos wieder losbrechen“, gestand Victoria, froh darüber, dass der Tag bisher ohne Vorkommnisse abgelaufen war. „Deswegen bin ich irgendwie ganz froh, dass Keller und Elizabeth John von Einsätzen freigestellt haben bis Caitlín auf der Welt ist. Was danach geschieht, kann keiner sagen. Und besonders weil Michael immer noch da draußen ist.“ Ihr Blick wurde traurig, aber auch ein wenig wütend. „Wirklich ruhig wird es hier erst wieder werden, wenn wir sicher sein können, dass Michael besiegt ist. Aber bis es so weit ist, werden wir in ständiger Besorgnis sein.“  
Julianna nickte langsam und als die Tür erneut aufging, drehten sich die beiden Frauen um und grinsten sich dann an.  
„Na da kommen ja zwei Prachtexemplare“, feixte Victoria und ging dann zu John, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben.  
„Hey Vica. Bereit aufzubrechen?“  
Victoria nickte und drehte sich dann zu dem anderen Paar um. „Zeit sich zu verabschieden.“  
„Wieso? Was ist los?“, fragte Julianna erstaunt. Eigentlich hatte sie gedacht, dass sie noch etwas länger in der Stadt würde bleiben dürfen.  
John grinste. „Es geht in die ‚Flitterwochen‘. Nun ja, wenn man es so nennen mag.“  
„Wo geht’s hin?“, erkundigte sich Niño.  
„John hat ein Haus auf dem Festland und dort werden wir uns ein paar Tage Ruhe gönnen. Währenddessen können die anderen hier den Umzug abwickeln, so dass wir direkt ins neue Apartment können, wenn wir zurückkommen. Nun, wo sich John endlich entschieden hat.“  
„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Ich bin unmöglich“, meinte John mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Dann reichte er Niño die Hand. „Es hat mich gefreut und Elizabeth hat vom SGC die Erlaubnis erhalten, dass ihr noch ein paar Tage hierbleiben dürft, solange nichts passiert.“  
Niño und Julianna nickten, erpicht darauf sich möglichst viel von der Stadt zeigen zu lassen.  
Nachdem sich John und Victoria auch von allen anderen verabschiedet hatten, flogen sie mit einem Jumper zum Festland.

 

tbc...


	18. Chapter 18

 

 

Sie waren inzwischen beinahe zwei Wochen auf dem Festland, als sich Johns Funkgerät zum ersten Mal meldete. Da mit Elizabeth abgemacht war, dass sie sich nur im äußersten Notfall melden würde, sprang John sofort auf und antwortete. „Was ist denn los?“  
„Tut mir leid, wenn ich stören sollte, John“, war Elizabeth Stimme zu vernehmen. „Aber Lieutenant Cadman hat sich grade gemeldet. Anscheinend gibt es bei den Reisenden Probleme.“  
„Wir kommen sofort.“ Für ihn stand außer Frage, dass sie sofort in die Stadt zurückkehren würden.  
Victoria war mittlerweile auch schon von ihrer Matte aufgestanden und schaute ein wenig wehmütig übers Meer. „Scheint, als wäre die Ruhe vorbei.“  
„Scheint so“, meinte John nachdenklich. Auch während des ganzen Rückflugs war er still. Victoria ahnte was in ihm vorging. Wenn die Reisenden wirklich Probleme haben sollten, dann war es mit Sicherheit Michael und das bedeutet, dass es John wieder hinaus ziehen würde. Er würde sich die Chance nicht entgehen lassen Michael endlich und endgültig zu beseitigen. Aber andererseits bestand noch immer die Gefahr der zu starken Verbindung durch ihre Tochter. Victoria setzte mehrfach zum Sprechen an, ließ es dann aber bleiben. Sie wusste, sie würde ihn nicht aufhalten können, wenn er wirklich gehen wollte und sie würde es auch nicht machen. Die Bedrohung durch Michael musste beseitigt werden und wenn sich die Chance böte, dann durfte man auf niemanden Rücksicht nehmen. Auch nicht auf sie! Im Stillen nahm sie sich vor, sollte John sich entscheiden nicht zu gehen, solange mit ihm zu reden, bis er ginge. Denn mittlerweile glaubte sie, dass die Gefahr nicht mehr bestand. Sie war damals nur einfach physisch und psychisch am Ende gewesen, weil so vieles hinter einander geschehen war. Aber mittlerweile war sie ruhiger. Sie hatte sich mit allem abgefunden und würde dies auch weiterhin tun.

 

John stürmte in den Konferenzraum, in dem sich bereits die Anderen befanden und schaute sich fragend um. „Was ist passiert?“  
„Lieutenant Cadman war kaum zu verstehen gewesen“, erklärte Elizabeth. „Offenbar haben sich einige Reisende auf einen Planeten mit Stargate zurückziehen können. Unter ihnen sind auch Larrin und Lieutenant Cadman. Was ich verstehen konnte war, dass die Flotte der Reisenden überraschend von einigen Basisschiffen angegriffen wurde. Trotz der Schiffe der Aurora-Klasse die sie mittlerweile haben, war es ihnen nicht möglich sich effektiv zu verteidigen. Mit letzter Kraft haben sie einen mehr oder weniger kontrollierten Absturz inszeniert, so dass es für die Sensoren der Angreifer so ausgesehen haben muss als hätte niemand den Kampf überlebt.“  
„Und warum sind sie nicht durchs Gate zu uns gekommen? Wenn sie doch eine Verbindung aufbauen konnten?“ Victoria runzelte die Stirn.  
„Mit dem DHD hat etwas nicht gestimmt“, meldete sich jetzt Rodney zu Wort. „Es kam zu Stromschwankungen und die Verbindung drohte immer wieder zusammen zu brechen. Sowohl Cadman als auch Larrin hielten die Gefahr hindurch zu gehen für zu groß. Sie haben nach Verstärkung und einigen Jumpern gefragt, mit denen die Überlebenden in Sicherheit gebracht werden können.“  
„Und während wir hier reden kreisen ihre Angreifer noch immer über ihnen?“ John schaute fragend in die Runde.  
„Scheint so“, war Ronons ruhige, aber nicht so weniger angespannte Antwort.  
„Worauf wird dann noch gewartet? Major Lorne soll sich sofort bereit machen.“ Als Elizabeth nickte und Lorne verständigte, senkte John nachdenklich den Kopf. Er konnte es nicht riskieren seine Leute zu verlieren, aber andererseits war die Gefahr zu groß, dass Victoria und Caitlín etwas zustieß wenn er jetzt ginge. Victoria erkannte sein Dilemma und legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm.  
„Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?“ Er nickte und folgte ihr hinaus auf den Balkon.  
„Was ist los?“  
„Du musst Major Lorne begleiten“, stellte sie ruhig fest.  
„Wie bitte?“, John schaute sie fassungslos an. „Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage! Keller und Elizabeth haben gesagt…“  
„Ich weiß was sie gesagt haben“, unterbrach sie ihn. „Aber ich weiß auch, dass das was in der Vergangenheit mit mir passiert ist hauptsächlich auf meinen geschwächten Zustand zurück zu führen ist. Hör zu John, es geht mir besser und mit Caitlín ist auch alles in Ordnung. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du meine Schwangerschaft als Entschuldigung vorschiebst nicht auf eine Rettungsmission zu gehen und mir dann am Ende vielleicht sogar noch die Schuld gibst, falls etwas geschieht.“  
„Das würde ich niemals machen“, erklärte er vehement.  
„Vielleicht. Aber vielleicht auch nicht. Schnapp dir ein paar Piloten und flieg zu diesem Planeten. Ihr braucht ohnehin mehr als einen Jumper wenn ihr alle Überlebenden retten wollt. Ich werde dich im Auge behalten, aber nicht so stark das ich Gefahr laufe wieder ins Koma zu fallen.“  
John schaute ihr fest in die Augen und erkannte die Wahrheit in ihrer Aussage. „Okay, wenn du wirklich der Meinung bist, dass dir nichts passieren kann, dann werde ich gehen.“  
Sie legte ihm eine Hand an die Wange und lächelte. „Ich bin mir sicher. Und jetzt geh!“  
Er gab ihr einen tiefen Kuss und legte seine Stirn gegen ihre. „Ich gehe nicht gern, aber du hast Recht. Mal wieder. Aber versprich mir eins. Sei bitte vorsichtig.“  
„Das sollte ich eigentlich dir sagen.“ Sie küsste ihn leicht und gab ihm dann einen Klaps auf den Hintern. „Mach dich vom Acker“, sagte sie mit einem Lachen und schaute ihm dann lange hinterher. Erst als Lorne, John und Miller mit jeweils einem Jumper durch das Gate geflogen waren, drehte sie sich um und ließ ihren Blick über das Meer wandern.  
„Sei bloß vorsichtig und pass ja auf dich auf“, flüsterte sie in die Weite hinaus.

 

 

Cadman und Larrin ließen ihre Blicke über die Überlebenden der Reisenden schweifen. Einige von ihnen waren verletzt, andere einfach nur erschöpft, aber eines hatten sie alle gemein: ihre Blicke huschten immer wieder zum Himmel, voller Angst, dass Schiffe über ihnen auftauchen könnten um sie wieder anzugreifen. Auch Larrin und Cadman waren nicht frei von dieser Angst.  
„Was meinst du wie lang es dauert, bis wir Hilfe erwarten können.“ Larrin trat neben Cadman und schaute sie unsicher an. Über ihre Wange zog sich ein langer Kratzer, über den sie immer wieder fuhr.  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, gestand der Lieutenant. „Es kommt wohl darauf an. Wenn sie Colonel Sheppard dabei haben wollen, dann muss er erst noch vom Festland zur Stadt fliegen, dann müssen Teams aufgestellt werden und dann müssen sie herfliegen.“  
„Also kann es noch Stunden dauern?“ Unglauben war in Larrins Stimme zuhören, aber auch die Sorge um ihre Leute, die mehr oder weniger schutzlos waren, sollten sie erneut angegriffen werden.  
Cadman zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir sollten vielleicht drüber nachdenken Wachen für die Nacht einzuteilen. Zum Glück kann jeder deiner Leute mit einer Waffe umgehen.“ Sie fuhr sich über die Schulter, in die sich beim Gefecht kleine Splitter gebohrt hatten die zwar rausgezogen wurden, aber sie hatte das Gefühl das noch Spuren in der Wunde geblieben waren. „Es wird zwar nicht viel bringen, wenn sie mit Darts kommen, aber wenn wir gehen, dann mit einem Knall.“  
Larrin nickte, ging zu ihren Leuten und fing an sie in Gruppen einzuteilen. Währenddessen ließ Cadman ihren Blick über den Himmel wandern und hoffte, dass sie in den nächsten Stunden allerhöchstens das Geräusch von sich nähernden Jumpern hören würden. Die Ruhe konnten sie wirklich alle gebrauchen. Besonders die Verletzten.

 

Sie hatten die Verletzten unter den Bäumen verteilt und die einzigen Geräusche in der Nacht waren die Schritte der Wachen die ihre Runden um das provisorische Camp liefen. Cadman hatte sich unter die tiefhängenden Zweige eines tannenähnlichen Baumes zurückgezogen und versuchte sich ein wenig auszuruhen. Sie hatte seit Tagen nicht richtig geschlafen, erst wegen der Verhandlungen, dann wegen des Angriffs und nun wegen der Sorge ob sie es jemals von diesem Planeten herunterschaffen würden. Auch diesmal konnte sie nicht richtig schlafen, aber ihr Körper erforderte einfach eine Pause. Aber die Soldatin in ihr verweigerte den Schlaf, bis diese Situation vorbei war.  
Sie war gerade am weg nicken, als sie merkte wie sich die Zweige des Baumes bewegten und sofort war sie wieder hellwach. Sie sprang auf und riss ihre Waffe hoch.  
„Keine Panik. Ich bin‘s nur.“ Vor ihr stand Larrins Stellverstreter Talfryn und grinste sie an. „Larrin schickt mich. Dein Funkgerät hat sich aktiviert. Wir haben Nachricht von Atlantis erhalten.“  
Sie senkte die Waffe und nebeneinander gingen sie zu der Baumgruppe, wo sich Larrin niedergelassen hatte. Auf dem Weg dahin dachte Cadman über Talfryn nach. In der Zeit, die sie bei den Reisenden war hatte sie erkannt, dass er unheimlich loyal war, aber trotzdem nicht mit seiner Meinung hinterm Berg hielt wenn er glaubte, dass sein Gegenüber gerade vollkommen daneben lag. Auch er war aus den Kämpfen nicht ohne Verletzung hervor gegangen: seine linke Augenbraue war blutverkrustet und auch im Winkel des rechten Auges hatte er eine Wunde. Cadman war zwar keine Ärztin, aber sie ahnte, dass beide Wunden nicht ohne Narben zu hinterlassen heilen würden. Sie würden den großen Mann noch interessanter machen, als er so wie so schon war. Von der Statur her ähnelte er Ronon, aber seine sandfarbenen Haare waren militärisch kurz geschnitten und seine Cognacfarbenen Augen zeigten nicht selten ein schelmisches Funkeln, das sehr schnell einer bedingungslosen Härte Platz machen konnte. Sie seufzte lautlos. Seit sie in Atlantis war hatte sie nur einmal das gleiche Gefühl, dass sie auch jetzt in ihrem Inneren spürte. Damals hatte sie sich für Dr. Beckett interessiert, auch wenn ihre Beziehung von Anfang an unter einem schlechten Stern gestanden hatte. Immerhin hatte er den ersten Kuss durch McKay bekommen. Auch eine Beziehung mit Talfryn würde nicht gerade unter einem guten Stern stehen, sollte er überhaupt Interesse haben. Immerhin war er einer der Reisenden und die hielten es nicht lange am selben Ort aus.  
„Was hast du, Cadman?“ Talfryn hatte ihre Blicke gemerkt und schaute sie fest an.  
„Nichts“, sie beeilte sich den Kopf zu schütteln. „Alles in bester Ordnung.“  
„Du wirktest, als hättest du dir über etwas Gedanken gemacht.“ Noch so ein Punkt, der ihn ausmachte. Er besaß eine sehr ausgeprägte empathische Gabe, dass es beinahe unmöglich war ihm etwas vorzumachen. Daher suchte sie nach einer Erklärung die glaubhaft war, die Wahrheit aber verschleierte.  
„Ach nur über die allgemeine Situation.“  
Talfryn nickte langsam, glaubte ihr aber nicht wirklich. Sie hatte wie jemand gewirkt, der sich über so einiges Gedanken gemacht hatte, aber nicht über die Situation, in der sie sich augenblicklich befanden. Auch ohne sich auf seine Fähigkeit zu konzentrieren hatte er sie in den letzten Wochen gut genug kennen gelernt um zu wissen, dass sie ihm etwas verheimlichte, es aber nicht zugeben wollte. Also zuckte er nur mit den Schultern. Jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um darüber zu reden. Erstens hatten sie Larrin erreicht und zweitens klärte man so was, wenn man nicht gerade in Lebensgefahr schwebte.  
„Larrin?“  
Larrin hob den Kopf und lächelte. „Ah Lieutenant, ich habe gerade Nachricht von Sheppard erhalten. Es erschien ihnen sicherer, das nächst gelegene Stargate anzuwählen und dann mit den Jumpern herzufliegen.“  
„Sie haben echt Sheppard dabei?“, wunderte sich Cadman. „Ich dachte, er wäre von Einsätzen freigestellt?“  
„Offenbar hat seine Frau ihn dazu überredet.“  
Cadman nickte und blickte dann noch oben in den Himmel, auch wenn natürlich außer Sternen nichts zu sehen war. „Und wann können wir mit ihnen rechnen?“  
„Nun ein paar Stunden wird es wohl noch dauern“, erklärte Larrin. „Der nächste Planet mit einem Stargate war wohl doch ein bisschen weiter entfernt als gedacht.“  
„Und aus Sicherheitsgründen können sie sich nur im Tarnmodus nähern“, führte Cadman die Erklärung weiter, weil dies einfach der sicherste Weg war. „Nur das macht die Jumper auch ein wenig langsamer.“  
„Langsamer oder nicht“, Larrin fuhr sich erneut über den Schnitt an ihrer Wange, „sie kommen, das ist die Hauptsache.“  
Talfryn nickte, ein erwartungsvolles Funkeln in den Augen. Er konnte es nicht erwarten endlich die Stadt der Vorfahren zu sehen. „Dann sollten wir vielleicht mal die Truppen wecken.“  
Larrin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, die brauchen ihre Ruhe. Und wenn wir sie jetzt wecken, verbreiten wir nur Panik.“  
Cadman verstand das Argument, sah die Sache ja genauso. „Gut, ich dreh dann mal meine Runde. Bin sowieso viel zu unruhig um zu schlafen.“ Damit verließ sie die Baumreihe und Talfryn schaute ihr lange hinterher.  
„Na los mach schon.“  
„Was?“ Talfryn drehte sich zu Larrin um, die ihn feixend anblickte.  
„Ach komm schon, Tal. Du stehst auf den kleinen blonden Lieutenant. Gib’s zu.“  
„Was? Nein. Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle.“ Vehement schüttelte er den Kopf.  
Larrin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wer weiß. Vielleicht ja, vielleicht nein. Aber eine Sache ist sicher: sie sollte nicht allein ihre Runde drehen. Sie braucht bestimmt Unterstützung.“  
Talfryn schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast sie echt nicht mehr alle. Nur weil du…“, er stockte.  
„Nur weil ich was?“, fragte sie gefährlich leise.  
„Ach nichts“, Talfryn drehte sich um. „Ich bin dann mal weg.“  
Talfryn machte sich daran, Cadman einzuholen und hätte sich am liebsten selbst eine Kopfnuss verpasst. Fast hätte er Larrin auf ihre Gefühle für Sheppard angesprochen. Für ihn, der die junge Frau schon sein ganzes Leben lang kannte, war es immer klar gewesen, dass sie wirkliche Gefühle für Sheppard hatte. Ihr Verhalten dem Colonel gegenüber war einfach typisch für sie gewesen. Eine Art Schutzmechanismus um nicht verletzt zu werden, aber doch zu zeigen, dass sie interessiert war. Nun zu wissen, dass er eine Familie gründete machte die ganze Sache nicht einfacher. Aber in einem Punkt hatte sie recht gehabt: Er fand Cadman interessant. Sie war Larrin vom Charakter her sehr ähnlich. Willensstark, loyal ihren Leuten gegenüber und das sie mit Sprengstoffen umzugehen wusste, würzte die ganze Situation nur noch mehr. Er war aber realistisch genug um zu wissen, dass eine Beziehung mit ihr niemals eine Zukunft haben würde. Sie war einfach durch und durch Soldatin die sich mit Leib und Seele Atlantis verschrieben hatte. Sie würde die Stadt niemals verlassen, um mit ihm unter den Reisenden zu leben und eine Beziehung wenn die beiden Parteien durch das Stargate getrennt waren schien ihm auch nicht besonders aussichtsreich.  
Als er sie eingeholt hatte, schüttelte er die Gedanken ab. Vielleicht sollte er einfach noch die Zeit genießen, die ihnen miteinander blieb.  
„Etwas dagegen, wenn ich mich anschließe?“ Cadman schüttelte den Kopf und gemeinsam drehten sie ihre Runde um das Camp. „Was für eine Frau ist sie eigentlich?“  
„Wer?“, fragte Cadman stirnrunzelnd.  
„Na Sheppards Frau. Ich frage mich nur, wie eine Person sein muss, damit sie einen so willensstarken und dickköpfigen Mann wie John Sheppard zu etwas überreden kann.“  
Cadman dachte kurz nach. Wie sollte sie Victoria beschreiben, ohne etwas von ihrer Gabe zu erwähnen? Auch wenn sie Talfryn vertraute, so wusste sie nicht was die anderen Reisenden von dieser Tatsache halten würden.  
„Sie ist ein Mensch, der nicht leicht einzuschätzen ist. Vom Äußerlichen her würde man sie für schwach und zerbrechlich halten. Aber ich habe mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen wie sie ohne zu zögern fünf von Michaels Hybriden mit ihrem Schwert einen Kopf kürzer gemacht hat. Ich glaube, sie hat erst in Atlantis gelernt so willensstark zu sein. Sie weiß was sie will und sie ist bereit, alles dafür zu tun um dieses Ziel auch zu erreichen. Zusammen mit Colonel Sheppard ist sie unschlagbar und wenn dann auch noch Teyla und Ronon bei ihr sind, dann gibt es nichts und niemand der sie von ihrem Ziel abhalten könnte. Sie gibt mit ihren Fähigkeiten nicht an. Ich würde sie sogar fast als bescheiden bezeichnen.“  
Talfryn nickte langsam. „Klingt nach einer wirklich starken Frau.“  
„Das muss sie auch sein. Die Familie ihrer Mutter hat sie dafür, dass sie ihren Platz in Atlantis gefunden hat verstoßen. Was ein weiterer Punkt ist in dem sie und der Colonel sich ergänzen. Sie haben bis auf die Menschen in Atlantis keine wirkliche Familie mehr.“  
„Bereust du es, dass du nicht bei der Hochzeit dabei sein konntest? Und das als Einzige“, erkundigte er sich, da dieses Ereignis auch unter den Reisenden ein Thema gewesen war. Sie hatten sogar eine Kleinigkeit für das Paar durch das Tor geschickt.  
Cadman dachte kurz nach. „Ja, ein wenig schon. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es ne tolle Party war. Aber dieser Auftrag war wichtig und bis auf das Ende war er ja auch recht erfolgreich. Immerhin wissen wir jetzt, dass es Michael schon wieder geschafft hat zu überleben.“  
„Der will einfach nicht sterben, oder?“  
Cadman schüttelte wütend den Kopf. „In Atlantis haben wir sogar mittlerweile ein Kopfgeld auf ihn ausgesetzt. Derjenige von uns der Michael eine Kugel in den Kopf jagt und ihn damit endgültig zur Strecke bringt, bekommt ne riesen Belohnung.“  
„Und wie sieht die aus?“ Neugierig schaute er sie an.  
„Eine Woche Urlaub in Colonel Sheppards Strandhaus auf dem Festland und eine große Lieferung von allem Ess- oder Trinkbaren was er mit Hilfe der Daedalus von der Erde bestellen kann.“  
„Wow, das klingt echt bedeutend.“  
„Ist es auch, glaub mir“, lachte Cadman.  
„Und was macht ihr, wenn Michael von jemanden außerhalb Atlantis erledigt wird?“ Mittlerweile gab es in der Galaxie wahrlich genug Menschen, die bereit waren diesem Irren ein wenig rühmliches Ende zu bereiten.  
Cadman dachte kurz nach. „Ich glaube, dann wird’s ekelhaft. Ronon sprach mal davon, dass er den abgeschlagenen Kopf Michaels als Beweis haben will, sonst wird er es nicht glauben.“  
„Das ist wirklich widerlich.“ Talfryn schüttelte sich bei der Vorstellung. Da war ihm eine ausgeprägte Luftschlacht wirklich lieber.  
„Ich weiß“, gab Cadman zu. „Aber wir müssen einfach sicher sein.“  
„Natürlich, das versteh ich. Ich…“ Er stockte, weil er meinte etwas gehört zu haben. „Hast du das auch gehört?“ Sie blieben stehen und gemeinsam lauschten sie auf die Geräusche der Nacht. „Sind das Triebwerke?“ Cadman nickte. „Jumper oder Jäger?“  
„Ich kann es nicht genau sagen. Schaffen wir lieber alle in die Höhle, die wir gefunden haben, aber nicht nutzen wollten, weil es echt eng geworden wäre.“  
„Das wird’s jetzt auch.“  
„Ich weiß“, fuhr sie ihn an. „Aber unter den Bäumen sind wir ein zu leichtes Ziel.“  
Er nickte verstehend und sie rannten von Gruppe zu Gruppe und brachten die Leute in die Höhle. Anschließend standen Cadman, Larrin und Talfryn am Eingang und warteten ab was wohl passieren würde.

 

 

Gemeinsam mit JP, Jennifer, Rodney und Elizabeth saß Victoria im Konferenzraum und beobachtete die Mission. Die anderen waren bei ihr damit sie sofort ihre Konzentration unterbrechen konnten, sollte sie drohen zu weit abzudriften und sich so wieder in Gefahr zu bringen.  
„Bisher ist noch alles in Ordnung“, sagte sie leise. „Sie sind unbeobachtet durch das Gate gekommen und nähern sich nun im Tarnmodus dem Planeten.“  
„Ist es nicht echt praktisch, dass wir eine Liveübertragung zur Mission haben? Find ich echt super.“  
„Rodney“, wurde er von Elizabeth ermahnt leise zu sein. Jedes unnötige Geräusch konnte Victorias Konzentration stören. Aber sie gab ihm Recht. Es war wirklich praktisch, dass sie durch Victoria in der Lage waren direkt mitzubekommen was bei Colonel Sheppard passierte. So waren sie nicht mehr gezwungen im Ungewissen herum zu sitzen und sich Gedanken zu machen ob die Teams vielleicht Erfolg haben würden, oder nicht.  
„Sie sind am Planeten angekommen. Du meine Güte sind das viele Schiffe.“ Victoria runzelte die Stirn. „Wag es ja nicht!“ Auch wenn sie die Augen geschlossen hatte wusste sie doch, dass die anderen sie fragend anschauten. „John spielt mit dem Gedanken die Schiffe anzugreifen. Kluger Junge“, meinte sie lächelnd, als John den Gedanken sofort wieder fallen ließ und mit seinem Jumper weiter auf den Planeten zusteuerte. „Sie befinden sich jetzt im Landeanflug. Bisher sind sie noch nicht entdeckt worden. Sie sind sicher gelandet und fangen an, die Überlebenden auf die Jumper zu verteilen.“ Sie zog sich zurück und lächelte die anderen an. „Scheint noch mal alles gut zu gehen.“  
Elizabeth lächelte erleichtert. So reibungslos waren ihre Missionen bisher selten gewesen und auch diesmal hatte sie befürchtet, dass irgendwas passieren könnte. Aber mithilfe der Jumper waren alle gerettet worden und nun auf dem sicheren Weg nach Atlantis. Auch Rodney schien ganz und gar nicht unzufrieden mit dem Ausgang der Aktion. Er hatte sich zwar mittlerweile an die Kämpfe gewöhnt und wusste auch sich zu verteidigen, aber trotzdem verabscheute er sie.  
Victoria lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und lächelte ihren Vetter an, als sie plötzlich eine Erkenntnis durchfuhr. Ihr Gesicht wurde schmerzverzehrt und sie keuchte laut auf.  
„Verdammte Scheiße!“ Sie öffnete ihren Geist, damit John sie auch wirklich empfangen konnte und schickte ihm den Gedanken im gleichen Moment wie sie ihn heraus schrie. „Das war eine verdammt Falle! Der Mistkerl hat uns reingelegt! Atlantis wird angegriffen!!“  
„Was?“ Elizabeth und Rodney schauten ängstlich zu Victoria, die in sich zusammen gesunken da saß. JP sprang auf und kniete sich vor sie. „Vicky? Alles in Ordnung?“  
Sie nickte und schüttelte dann aber im gleichen Atemzug den Kopf. „Mit mir und Caitlín ist alles okay. Aber wir stecken in echten Schwierigkeiten. Die Schiffe über dem Planeten waren Attrappen. Der kleine Scheißer hatte das alles geplant! Er wusste, dass wir jemanden bei den Reisenden hatten und daher eine Rettungsmission starten würden. Er hat das DHD des Planeten manipuliert, damit wir auch ja Schiffe schicken und nicht einfach durchs Gate gehen. Er wusste, dass sie das nächstgelegene Gate nehmen würden, was zwar länger dauert, aber auch sicherer war. Wir haben genau das getan, was er erwartet hatte.“  
In diesem Moment schrillten die Alarmsirenen los. Die Sensoren der Stadt hatten die sich nähernden Schiffe bemerkt. Elizabeth lief zur Tür des Konferenzraums und rief zu Amelia rüber: „Sofort die Schilde hoch! Alle Sicherheitsteams verständigen und Alphastützpunkt anwählen! Bereit machen zur Notevakuierung!“  
„Schilde sind oben und die Teams verständigt. Allerdings…“, antwortete Amelia mit Blick auf die Konsolen.  
Die fünf aus dem Konferenzraum waren inzwischen am Kontrollstand angekommen.  
„Allerdings was?“, fragte Rodney.  
„Wir können nicht raus wählen. Irgendetwas blockiert das Gate“, berichtete die junge Frau.  
„Der Kerl ist echt gut.“ Sie drehten sich zu Rodney um und schauten ihn fragend an.  
„Wie meinen?“, fragte JP, dem das Funkel in den Augen des Wissenschaftlers absolut nicht zusagte.  
„Naja, zwei Gates. Das Problem hatten sie im SGC auch schon so manches Mal. Wenn ein zweites, ein aktiviertes Gate in die Nähe eines Planeten kommt, auf dem sich ein inaktives Gate befindet, so nimmt das Aktive den primären Platz ein. Und Pegasus-Gates überschreiben immer die Milchstraßen-Gates.“  
„Aber das hier ist das Atlantis-Gate sollte das nicht irgendwie zählen?!“ Victoria deutete auf das ruhende Gate hinter ihnen. Die Verzweiflung deutlich in ihrer Stimme zu hören.  
„Sollte es vielleicht, aber wir haben ja schon damals beim Replikatorensatellit gemerkt, dass es das nicht tut.“ Rodney zuckte mit den Schultern. Über unvermeidliches regte er sich schon lange nicht mehr auf. „Wir sitzen hier fest.“

 

tbc...


	19. Chapter 19

 

 

Als der Beschuss begann, schauten sie einander fragend an, bis schließlich JP das Wort ergriff: „Ist irgendjemand in der Stadt, der in der Lage ist, die Drohnen abzufeuern?“  
Rodney schüttelte den Kopf. „Sheppard, Lorne und Miller sind die ersten drei Personen auf der Liste. Ich würde es mir noch nicht mal im Entferntesten zutrauen und die einzigen anderen Personen, die bisher eine Drohne abgefeuert haben waren General O’Neill und Dr. Beckett.“  
„Der eine ist auf der Erde und der andere verstorben. Also keine wirklich gute Alternative“, seufzte Elizabeth.  
„Ich würde es gerne versuchen.“ Sie drehten sich geschockt zu Victoria um, die nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe herum kaute.  
„Was? Aber…“ Rodney schaute die junge Frau geschockt an. Das war einfach ein ungeheuerlicher Vorschlag.  
„Hört zu, ich kann jetzt zum Stuhl gehen, mich reinsetzen und hoffen, dass was passiert. Oder es passiert gar nichts, dann sind wir genauso weit wie jetzt. Tatsache ist, meine Tochter hat das Gen. Bisher sind wir davon ausgegangen, dass es von John stammen muss, weil ich nicht getestet wurde. Vielleicht haben wir Glück und der Stuhl reagiert ähnlich wie der Scan nach Genträgern. Dann wird er nur erkennen, dass jemand mit dem Gen darin sitzt.“  
JP schaute sie unglücklich an, nickte aber dann. „Sie hat recht.“  
„Ich weiß“, meinte Elizabeth leise. „Jennifer, Sie und Rodney werden Victoria begleiten. Und sollte es bei ihr nicht funktionieren, dann werden Sie sich auf diesen Stuhl setzen, Rodney.“  
„Aber… Was?“ Er schaute sie panisch an. „Das kann ich nicht! Vergessen Sie es! Ich schaff es ja noch nicht mal einen Jumper gerade aus zufliegen.“  
„Sie sollen ja auch nicht die Stadt fliegen, sondern uns nur diese verdammten Schiffe vom Hals halten. Rodney, das ist ein verdammter Befehl.“  
Er senkte den Kopf und ging Richtung Stuhlraum. Victoria schaute Elizabeth ernst an. „Danke.“  
„Danken Sie mir nicht. Wenn John zurück ist, wird das Donnerwetter noch heftig genug werden, das uns alle erwartet. Also warum jetzt schon damit anfangen.“  
Mit einem traurigen Lächeln gingen Jennifer und Victoria ebenfalls zum Stuhlraum. JP schaute seiner Kusine lange nach, stellte sich dann neben Elizabeth und drückte ihre Hand. „Es wird alles gut werden. Das weiß ich.“  
Elizabeth schaute auf ihre verbunden Hände und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. Das war wirklich nicht fair! Vollkommen Klischeemäßig hatten sie auf der Hochzeitsfeier zueinander gefunden, es bisher aber nicht so deutlich gezeigt. Sollte ihre gemeinsame Zeit nun wirklich schon vorbei sein? „Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher. Victoria setzt sich und ihre Tochter schon wieder einer unmöglichen Gefahr aus. John wird das absolut nicht gut heißen.“  
„Wenn es dazu führt, dass die Stadt gerettet wird, dann wird es ihm egal sein.“  
„Auch wenn es seiner Familie schadet?“ Der Zweifel war deutlich zu hören und eigentlich war sich JP auch nicht so sicher, dass John sie nicht alle einen Kopf kürzer machen würde. Er seufzte und gemeinsam warteten sie auf das Rumpeln, dass ihnen signalisieren würde, dass Atlantis mit der Verteidigung begonnen hatte.

 

Gerade als sie die letzten Personen auf die Jumper verteilt hatte, durchfuhr John ein stechender Schmerz. Er keuchte auf und hielt sich an der Seite des Jumpers fest, als seine Beine drohten unter ihm weg zu sacken.  
„Colonel? Alles in Ordnung?“ Cadman und Lorne kamen zu ihm und schauten ihn besorgt an.  
„Wir müssen sofort zurück“, stieß er zischend aus.  
„Was? Warum?“  
„Michael. Er greift Atlantis an. Die ganze Aktion hier war nur eine Finte! Sein eigentliches Ziel war Atlantis und er wollte uns aus dem Weg haben weil wir die einzigen sind, die die Drohnen kontrollieren können.“  
Cadman und Lorne schauten sich unsicher an. Das waren wirklich schlechte Nachrichten.  
„Also, was machen wir? Fliegen wir zu PL-554 und nutzen das Gate?“, fragte Lorne seinen CO.  
„Das würde zu lange dauern. Atlantis ist gerade ohne jegliche Verteidigung.“ John wurde immer verzweifelter. Diese Diskussion kostete nur Zeit.  
„Sie haben doch den Schild“, versuchte Cadman den Colonel zu beruhigen, der sie aber daraufhin nur wütend anfunkelte.  
„Der nur von 1 ½ ZPMs gespeist und nicht ewig halten wird! Außerdem hat Michael ein Gate über dem Planeten positioniert.“  
Lorne schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste genau, was das bedeutete. Schließlich war er damals in der Fliegerstaffel gewesen, die einen Asteroiden in die Schussbahn der Replikatorenwaffe schieben musste, damit Atlantis ohne Gefahr abheben konnte. „Also, was machen wir jetzt?“  
John dachte kurz nach. Dann hatte er eine Idee, die ihm nicht wirklich gefiel, da sie ihn wieder in Gefahr bringen würde. Eine Gefahr, die sich auch auf Victoria auswirken konnte.  
„Wir werden mit Hilfe von Jumper1 dieses Gate benutzen. Wir wählen Atlantis an.“  
„Aber, dann landen wir genau auf Michaels Schiff.“ Lorne und Cadman schauten sich an. Sie wussten, dass der Militärische Kommandant ab und an verrückte Ideen hatte, aber das war der absolute Wahnsinn.  
„Ich weiß.“ John richtete sich auf. Bereits entschlossen diesen Plan so durchzuführen.  
„Sir, das ist Selbstmord!“  
„Möglich, aber haben Sie eine bessere Idee, Lieutenant?“ Die hochgezogene Augenbraue kannten beide nur zu gut. Wäre einer von ihnen Rodney, dann würde John nun unter Garantie die ständig mitgeführte Zitrone aus ihrem Versteck hervorholen und ihm damit drohen.  
„Nicht wirklich“, beeilte sich Cadman zu erklären. „Ich wollte nur anmerken, dass Sie eine Familie haben, um die sich kümmern müssen. Sie sollten sich an diesem Einsatz nicht beteiligen. Sie sollten…“  
„Ich sollte vor allem bei meinen Leuten sein. Tatsache ist, keiner von Ihnen ist bisher einen Wraith-Jäger geflogen. Ich schon. Wir fliegen also durch das Gate. Tarnen sofort die Jumper und ich mach mich auf die Suche nach einem Hangar. Dann schnapp ich mir einen Jäger und sorg für ein bisschen Verwirrung. Lorne, in der Zwischenzeit schaffen Sie zusammen mit Miller die Leute in den zwei Jumpern vom Schiff runter und nach Atlantis.“ Genau solche Aussagen waren es, die John das bedingungslose Vertrauen aller in der Stadt verschafft hatte.  
„Das wird echt kuschelig“, unkte Cadman.  
„Ist nicht zu ändern“, meinte John schulterzuckend.  
„Doch das ist es.“ Die drei drehten sich um und vor ihnen standen Talfryn und Larrin, die sie mit ernstem Blick anschauten. „Woher habt ihr von dem Angriff erfahren?“, verlangte die junge Frau zu wissen.  
„Ist nicht wichtig“, erklärte John.  
„Doch das ist es! Wir als Verbündete sollten eigentlich keine Geheimnisse voreinander haben. Aber sich nun über das Warum und das Weshalb zu streiten bringt uns nicht weiter. Wichtig ist nur eines. Sind die Informationen vertrauenswürdig?“  
John nickte. „Ja sind sie.“  
„Gut.“ Larrin drehte sich zu Talfryn um. „Wir müssen ein paar Leute umverteilen. Schaff mir Naz, Nguya, Rika und Senno herbei. Sie werden genauso wie wir beide im Schiff des Colonels mit fliegen.“  
Talfryn nickte und machte sich daran die genannten Personen aus den Jumpern zu holen. Als sie vor John, Lorne und Cadman standen, zog John fragend die Augenbraue hoch.  
„Was soll das, Larrin?“  
„Tatsache ist, wir haben mit Wraith-Technologie, sagen wir mal herumgespielt“, sagte sie mit schiefem Grinsen. „Wir waren am überlegen, ob sich Wraith-Schiffe für unsere Zwecke gebrauchen lassen. Aber das Wraith-Interface ist noch schwerer umzuprogrammieren, als das der Antiker. Deswegen haben wir recht schnell davon abgelassen. Aber wir sechs sind die besten Jägerpiloten, die du auf dieser Seite der Galaxie finden wirst und die keine Wraith sind. Also, wenn dein Plan Erfolg haben soll, Sheppard, dann wirst du uns brauchen.“  
John schaute sie unsicher an und wollte schon ablehnen, als sich Lorne zu Wort meldete: „Sie hat recht, und das wissen Sie. Alleine haben Sie keine Chance.“  
„Ich weiß.“ Er seufzte. „Okay Larrin. Ihr seid dabei. Und jetzt ab in die Jumper. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass wir einen Moment erwischen, in dem Michaels Gate abgeschaltet ist und uns dieses hier nicht um die Ohren fliegt, ansonsten wird das ein verdammt kurzer Flug.“ Die anderen nickten und stiegen in die jeweiligen Jumper. Nachdem er sich hingesetzt hatte, schaute John zu Talfryn, der neben ihm Platz genommen hatte. „Nun heißt es Daumen drücken.“

 

Jennifer und Rodney standen an der Eingangstür zum Stuhlraum und beobachteten, wie Victoria sich langsam auf den Stuhl sinken ließ. Zwar sprang das neurale Interface nicht sofort an, wie es zum Beispiel bei John oder General O’Neill der Fall war, aber sehr viel länger dauerte es auch nicht.  
„Oh mein Gott.“ Rodney beobachtete die Aktion mit offenem Mund. „Ich glaub’s nicht, dass ich die ganze Sache vielleicht doch überlebe.“  
„Nur die Ruhe, noch ist nichts passiert.“  
„Verstehst du denn nicht, Jennifer? Victoria muss auch Genträgerin sein, oder es ist bei ihrer Tochter noch stärker ausgeprägt als bei Sheppard. Das ist absolut und total…“  
„Rodney“, klang Victorias Stimme zu ihnen herüber, die auf Grund der Anstrengung irgendwie flach klang, „wäre es vielleicht möglich, dass wir das Warum und Weshalb später klären? Wenn wir die ganze Sache hier auch wirklich überlebt haben sollten?“ Rodney schrak zusammen und tat dann so als würde er einen Reisverschluss vor seinem Mund zuziehen. Eine Handlung, die Jennifer mit einem Lächeln quittierte. Irgendwie war er ja manchmal doch ein Kindskopf. „Ich öffne jetzt die Luken.“ Als sie ein Rumpeln unter ihren Füßen merkte, wäre Jennifer Rodney am liebsten um den Hals gefallen, aber nun würde ihre Aufgabe beginnen. Ihre Aufgabe war es Victoria und vor allem Caitlín im Auge zu behalten. Vorsichtig schob sie die Scanner, die sie noch schnell geholt hatten, in Position, so dass sie die Lebenszeichen der beiden genauestens überwachen konnte. „Beginne nun mit dem Beschuss.“

 

Das Gate war ihnen nicht um die Ohren geflogen und so standen nun die drei Jumper nebeneinander auf Michaels Schiff. Gerade stiegen die letzten Leute aus Johns Jumper in die anderen um.  
„Wir haben wirklich Glück, dass Michael das Gate in einem Hangar untergebracht hat. So könnt ihr direkt durch das Hangarschott abhauen und müsst euch nicht noch einen Weg frei schießen.“  
„Und wir haben es nicht so weit zu den Jägern“, meinte Talfryn grinsend. „Hat doch auch was.“  
Als etwas das Schiff erschütterte, schauten sie sich fragend an.  
„Was war das?“, erkundigte sich Larrin.  
Kurz darauf folgten weitere kleinere Explosionen und John ahnte, was es zu bedeuten hatte.  
„Wen haben die auf den Stuhl gesetzt? Rodney oder was? Man kann auch mehr als eine Drohne abschießen.“  
„Seien Sie lieber froh, dass die Person es noch nicht getan hat“, rief Lorne seinem Vorgesetzten die Zerstörungskraft des Stuhls in Erinnerung. „Ansonsten wären wir jetzt ziemlich erledigt.“  
„Stimmt auch wieder. Okay, jeder sucht sich einen Jäger und dann nichts wie weg hier.“  
„Sir, was machen wir mit Jumper1?“  
John fuhr schon beinahe liebevoll über die Außenhülle des Schiffes und schaute dann zu Lorne, der diese Frage gestellt hatte. „Haben Sie C4 dabei Major?“  
„Sie wollen Ihren Jumper zerstören?“ Ungläubig schauten die beiden Atlantianer ihren Vorgesetzten an. Er konnte doch nicht…!  
„Ich werde ihn bestimmt nicht Michael überlassen. Also klatschen wir alles an C4 dran was wir dabei haben und sobald wir alle hier raus sind, jagen wir ihn hoch.“ Die anderen nickten und kurz darauf war der Jumper mit Sprengladungen gespickt. „So jetzt alle Funkgeräte her.“ Irgendwie war ihnen auch diesmal das Glück holt. Sie fanden genug Funkgeräte, dass jeder der Jägerpiloten eines erhielt. „Okay, wir gehen auf Frequenz zwei“, erklärte John mit entschiedener Stimme. „Sobald wir draußen sind schießen wir auf alles, was nicht von Atlantis stammt. Auch auf die großen Schiffe, vielleicht verwirrt sie das genug, damit sie aufeinander schießen. Und sollte es so aussehen, als hätten sie unseren Trick entdeckt, dann heißt es mit Vollspeed zum Planeten und Schutz innerhalb des Schildes suchen.“  
„Aber, dann sitzen wir ebenfalls fest.“ Sowohl Larrin als auch Talfryn fanden die Vorstellung nicht besonders prickelnd.  
„Nicht unbedingt. Erstens steht Jumper1 nah genug am Gate um es entweder zu zerstören, oder zumindest zu beschädigen. Außerdem werd ich, sobald wir unten sind denjenigen, wer auch immer es ist, vom Stuhl zerren und alles auf die Schiffe loslassen, was wir haben.“  
Die anderen nickten und machten sich daran ihre, nicht gerade leichte, Aufgabe zu erfüllen.

 

„Sieht so aus, als würde es funktionieren.“ JP schaute Elizabeth vorsichtig an, die ihren Blick starr auf den Bildschirm gerichtet hatte, welcher an die Tiefraumsensoren und die Sensoren der Stadt angeschlossen war.  
„Ja, scheint so. Aber, ich weiß nicht, ob es reichen wird. Wir müssten vielmehr Drohnen auf einmal abschießen, um wirklichen Schaden zu machen.“  
„Also wird es nicht reichen?“  
„Ich weiß nicht“, in dem Moment meldete sich ihr Funkgerät. „Ja?“  
„Hier Rodney. Ich soll euch von Victoria ausrichten, dass sie sich voll und ganz bewusst ist, dass sie mit immer nur einer Drohne nicht wirklich Schaden anrichten kann. Aber sie wollte unseren Leuten erst noch die Gelegenheit geben, das Schiff mit dem Gate zu verlassen, bevor sie es endgültig zerstört.“  
„Wie bitte? Wir hatten Leute an Bord? Wie das denn?“  
Elizabeth lächelte JP an. „John. Er ist mit den Jumpern durchs Gate geflogen. So konnten sie hier her kommen.“  
„Und nicht nur das“, meinte Ronon, der sich inzwischen zu ihnen gesellt hatte und auf den Bildschirm geblickt hatte. „Sieht so aus, als hätten sie ein paar Wraith-Jäger genommen und richten da oben ein ordentliches Chaos an.“  
Die anderen warfen ebenfalls einen Blick auf den Bildschirm und sahen, wie eine Gruppe von Jägern immer wieder die Schiffe angriffen und auch einen Jäger nach dem anderen, der gegen sie ausgesendet wurde, vernichtete.  
„Wir könnten es wirklich schaffen“, meinte Elizabeth nachdenklich.  
„Dr. Weir?“, meldete sich Chuck, der Amelia abgelöst hatte, da diese aufgrund ihrer Ausbildung befähigt war in solchen Situationen die Kontrollturmwachen zu unterstützen. „Lorne und Miller sind im Anflug.“  
„Hangardach öffnen und verständigen sie jemanden vom medizinischen Team. Wir sollten die Verletzten so schnell wie möglich versorgen.“ Chuck nickte und kam dem Befehl nach. „Ich bin oben“, damit lief Elizabeth die Treppe zur Jumperbucht nach oben und wartete gespannt auf die Landung der Schiffe.

 

Kurz darauf standen Miller, Lorne und Cadman vor ihr.  
„Willkommen zu Hause, Lieutenant“, meinte sie an Cadman gerichtet.  
„Wer weiß wie lange es das noch sein wird“, sagte diese schulterzuckend.  
„Das wird schon werden.“  
„Wer sitzt eigentlich auf dem Stuhl?“  
„Victoria“, sagte Elizabeth leise.  
„Wie bitte? Oh man, das wird Colonel Sheppard gar nicht freuen.“ Die drei Militärs schauten einander unbehaglich an. Das würde nicht gut gehen.  
„Mag sein, aber es war die einzige Option die wir hatten. Und wie macht sich unsere Luftabwehr?“  
Lorne schaute unsicher. „Ich weiß es nicht genau. Sheppard erwähnte mal, dass es nicht unbedingt erfreulich ist, einen Jäger zu steuern. Aber es hat uns die Zeit gegeben, die wir brauchten um von da oben zu verschwinden.“  
„Irgendein Zeichen von Michael?“, erkundigte sich Elizabeth.  
„Wir haben uns nicht unbedingt auf dem Schiff umgesehen. Wir wollten nur so schnell wie möglich da weg.“  
„Natürlich, natürlich. Also Major, da Colonel Sheppard gerade nicht in Atlantis ist und ich ihn daher nicht fragen kann. Sie sind nach ihm der Ranghöchste Militär. Was sollen wir tun?“  
Lorne schaute etwas unsicher, nickte dann aber langsam. „Ich vermute mal, dass die Sicherheitsteams verständigt und an den wichtigsten Punkten stationiert sind?“ Elizabeth nickte. „Gut. Dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass Cadman und ich unsere Teams holen und uns vor dem Stuhlraum positionieren. Sheppard wird schon wütend genug darüber sein, dass Victoria auf dem Stuhl saß und wenn ihr dann noch was passieren sollte, dann wird’s noch unschöner.“  
„Okay. Klingt gut.“  
Lorne nickte und schaute dann Miller an. „Sie werden sich bewaffnen und helfen den Kontrollraum zu schützen. Sollte der Plan des Colonels funktionieren und Michaels Gate wirklich Schaden nehmen, dann müssen wir sofort raus wählen und die Leute evakuieren. Dabei werden Sie helfen.“  
Miller nickte und machte sich zusammen mit Elizabeth auf den Weg in den Kontrollraum. Lorne und Cadman nickten einander noch kurz zu und gingen dann zu ihren jeweiligen Teams um sich anschließend wieder vor dem Stuhlraum zu treffen.

 

„Wie macht sie sich?“, fragte Lorne so leise, dass es nur Jennifer und Rodney verstanden.  
„Erstaunlich gut“, lächelte Jennifer. „Ihr und der Kleinen geht’s prima.“  
„Aber wir haben fast keine Drohnen mehr. Das heißt, wir haben fast keine Verteidigung mehr.“ Für Rodney war das Glas wohl immer mehr als halb leer.  
„Außer den Leute in der Stadt.“  
„Von denen auch bestimmt einige für die Erhaltung kämpfen werden, Major. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es diesmal reichen wird.“  
Unglücklich schauten sie zu Victoria, auf deren Stirn sich langsam einige Schweißtropfen bildeten.  
Gerade als die Alarmsirenen losgingen, richtete sie sich auf und stütze ihre Hände auf die Knie. Jennifer lief zu ihr und fühlte ihren Puls. „Alles in Ordnung?“  
„Ich bin nur total müde. Aber ansonsten geht’s mir gut.“  
„Warum haben Sie dann aufgehört?“, erkundigte sich die Ärztin.  
„Wir haben keine Munition mehr.“  
„Na prima“, meinte Rodney trocken. „Gerade im rechten Augenblick. Colonel Sheppard und die anderen Jäger kommen mit Vollspeed auf uns zu und sie werden von einer großen Masse verfolgt.“  
„Dafür gibt’s immer noch die Railguns“, sagte Lorne.  
„Die Railguns können aber nichts gegen die Basisschiffe ausrichten.“  
Auch wenn sie normalerweise etwas gegen Rodneys Pessimismus gesagt hätten, so mussten sie ihm diesmal Recht geben. Ihre Chancen standen mehr als schlecht. Aber wenigstens hatte die Explosion im inneren zusammen mit Victorias Drohnenbeschuss dafür gesorgt, dass es ein Basisschiff weniger war das über ihnen kreiste.

 

„Atlantis hier Sheppard. Wäre echt nett, wenn ihr unsere Verfolger aufhalten könntet.“  
„Sind schon dabei“, ertönte Chucks Stimme über Funk.  
„Und warum seh ich dann keine Drohnen?“  
„Weil wir keine mehr haben. Wir haben alles abgefeuert, was wir hatten. Aber das Dach zum Hangar steht offen und Radek hat eine kleine Lücke im Schild geschaffen, die wir schließen sobald Sie durch sind.“  
„Verstanden. Wer hat eigentlich auf dem Stuhl gesessen?“ Als ihm lange nicht geantwortet wurde, runzelte er die Stirn. „Hallo?“  
„Colonel, das klären wir, wenn Sie sicher unten sind.“  
John fragte sich, was zur Hölle damit eigentlich gemeint war, aber nun musste er sich erst einmal darauf konzentrieren, den Jäger durch die wirklich kleine Lücke zu steuern und ihn sicher zu landen.

 

Gefolgt von den anderen Jägerpiloten lief er in den Kontrollraum. Er sah die üblichen Verdächtigen und sogar JP war noch da, obwohl das Gate mittlerweile aktiviert war und immer mehr Leute evakuiert wurden.  
„Willkommen zu Hause, John.“  
Er schaute sich suchend um. „Also, wer hat den Stuhl benutzt?“  
Die Anderen schauten sich unsicher an und es schien, als wollte keiner so recht etwas sagen. Schließlich nickte JP Elizabeth zu und ging ein paar Schritte auf John zu.  
„Rodney traute es sich nicht zu. Und dann hat sich Victoria freiwillig gemeldet.“  
„Sie hat was?!“ Die Anwesenden zuckten leicht zusammen. Das war John im vollen Colonelmodus und in dieser Situation war nicht gut Kirschen essen mit ihm.  
„Sie hat auf dem Stuhl gesessen und die Drohnen abgeschossen. Und das am Anfang immer nur eine nach der anderen abgeschossen wurde, war ihre volle Absicht. Sie wusste, dass ihr an Bord seid und wollte euch genug Zeit verschaffen um das Basisschiff verlassen zu können.“  
„Dieses durchgeknallte Weibsstück. Hat sie sich also wieder mal unnötig in Gefahr gebracht“, presste John zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Und dabei ist es mir egal, ob die ganze Aktion dafür gesorgt hat, dass wir das Schiff verlassen konnten. Sie hätte sich niemals in den Stuhl setzen dürfen. Eher hätte sie Rodney mit vorgehaltener Waffe dazu zwingen sollen!“  
Larrin stand neben John und schaute ihn nachdenklich an. In seinen Augen stand die Sorge um seine Familie, die Wut über die Handlung, aber auch Liebe und Stolz dafür, was seine Frau geschafft hatte. Sie musste wohl endlich ehrlich zu sich sein. Diese Chance hatte sie verpasst.  
John schüttelte den Kopf, schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch und blickte sich dann angespannt um.  
„Okay. Ist ja nicht mehr zu ändern. Also, wo stehen wir?“  
„Ein Basisschiff sind wir los“, erstattete Elizabeth Bericht. „Aber da oben schwirren noch eine ganze Menge Jäger, Kreuzer und noch ein weiteres Basisschiff herum. Michael hat es anscheinend nicht für nötig gehalten, mehr Schiffe zu schicken.“  
„Und darüber sollten wir froh sein. Denn gegen den Beschuss von einem Basisschiff hält der Schild wenigstens eine Zeitlang stand.“  
„Mag sein, John, aber trotzdem. Ohne den Stuhl sind wir verdammt verletzlich.“  
„Ich weiß.“ Er stützte das Kinn auf eine Hand und dachte nach. Dann hatte er plötzlich eine Idee. Er wandte sich an Rodneys SiC der die Überwachung der Systeme übernommen hatte, solange sich Rodney im Schildraum aufhielt. „Radek, wie viele Jumper haben die Schildmodifikation?“  
„Abgesehen von Jumper1?“  
„Der aus dem Rennen ist.“  
„Dann noch fünf weitere“, gab der Tscheche Auskunft.  
„Mhm“, John schaute zu Elizabeth. „Wo befinden sich die Schiffe der Erde?“  
„Die Daedalus startet erst in einer Woche, die Odyssee ist am anderen Ende der Milchstraße, die General Hammond ist im Kampf gegen die Luzianer-Allianz gebunden und die Apollo sollte im Niemandsland an der Mittelstation angekommen sein.“  
„Also keine wirklichen Alternativen.“  
„Nicht wirklich“, meinte Elizabeth bedauernd.  
„Gut. Also trommeln wir jetzt jeden der das Antikergen hat und fliegen kann zusammen. Wir werden die paar Jumper mit der Modifikation als unsere Flugabwehr einsetzen. Und wir werden dieses Basisschiff verdammt noch mal runter holen.“  
„Und wir werden helfen“, meldete sich Larrin zu Wort. „Wir steigen wieder in die Jäger und werden den Mistkerlen zeigen, dass man uns nicht so einfach verarschen kann.“  
Elizabeth schaute sie dankbar an, wandte sich dann aber zur Seite. „John, ich weiß, dass Sie mit hoch wollen. Aber…“  
„Ich werd’s nicht tun“, wurde sie von ihm unterbrochen. „Ich werd mir meine Ausrüstung holen und mich zu meiner Frau begeben.“  
Elizabeth nickte erleichtert. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sich erneut in so große Gefahr begab, denn sie ahnte, was der Einsatz auf dem Stuhl Victoria an Kraft gekostet hatte und damit bestand wieder das Risiko, dass sie ins Koma fiel.  
Mittlerweile hatte sich John zu Larrin und den anderen Reisenden umgedreht und schaute sie ernst an. „Ich bin euch wirklich dankbar dafür, dass ihr das für uns tut.“  
„Ach was“, meinte Larrin abwinkend. „Ihr seid ja auch schon oft genug aufgetaucht um uns zu helfen. Nun ist einfach nur der Zeitpunkt gekommen, die Gefallen zurück zuzahlen.“  
„Aber passt trotzdem auf euch auf, okay?“  
Talfryn lachte. „Wir können nichts versprechen.“  
Inzwischen waren auch die Jumper-Piloten bei ihnen eingetroffen und John erklärte ihnen schnell noch ihren Auftrag, dann ging er Richtung Waffenkammer um sich seine Waffen und Weste zu holen.

 

tbc...


	20. Chapter 20

  

 

Als er die Waffenkammer betrat, sah er sofort Victorias Dolchgürtel und das Rückenholster mit den zwei Katanas, die neben seinen Waffen hingen. Kurz war er versucht, sie zu ignorieren, aber dann schüttelte er über diesen Gedanken den Kopf. Es war Tatsache, dass nichts Victoria dazu bringen würde die Stadt zu verlassen. Dieses ganze Quisaw-Ding. Also konnte er sie auch direkt mit den von ihr bevorzugten Waffen versorgen. Sie konnte zwar mittlerweile ganz passabel schießen, aber mit dem Schwert machte ihr so schnell keiner was vor. Also schnappte er sich im Vorbeigehen ihre Ausrüstung und machte sich auf den Weg zum Stuhlraum wo er Victoria noch immer vermutete.

 

Nachdem er den Stuhlraum betreten hatte, sah er Victoria zusammen gesunken auf dem kleinen Absatz vor der Stuhlplattform sitzen und Jennifer, die mit besorgtem Gesicht vor ihr kniete.  
Bei seinem Eintreten hoben sie alle den Kopf und Victoria atmete erleichtert auf.  
„Gott sei Dank. John, kannst du Jennifer bitte sagen, dass mit mir alles in Ordnung ist?“  
Er horchte kurz in sich hinein und empfing den klaren jungen Geist seiner Tochter und Victorias Geist, der ihm signalisierte, dass es ihr gut ging und sie eigentlich nur ein wenig müde war.  
„Doc, ihr geht’s wirklich gut.“  
„Nun ja. Wenn Sie das sagen.“ Jennifer erhob sich und schaute ihn unsicher an. „Wo stehen wir? Und keine Beschönigung bitte.“  
Er nickte und fasste kurz die Lage zusammen.  
„Also, realistisch gesehen stecken wir bis zum Hals in der Scheiße“, meinte Rodney.  
„So kann man es sehen. Aber das haben wir schon oft genug. Und wir haben uns irgendwie immer wieder daraus befreit.“  
Victoria hatte sich inzwischen erhoben und die Dolche und das Holster umgebunden. „Und was hast du jetzt genau vor?“  
„Tatsache ist, die Stadt wird evakuiert. Sollte es so aussehen, als würden wir die Sache verlieren, werden Elizabeth und ich die Selbstzerstörung aktivieren und als letzte durch das Gate gehen. Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass nichts in Atlantis zurück bleibt, was helfen könnte die Erde zu erreichen. Die Datenbank der Antiker wird durch einen Computervirus zerstört und wir werden auf der Alphabasis einen neuen Stützpunkt aufbauen.“  
„Aber soweit werden wir es nicht kommen lassen.“ Victoria schaute ihn unsicher an. „Oder?“  
Er nahm sie in den Arm, da er merkte, dass sie eigentlich den Tränen nahe war. Sie wollte nicht schon wieder ihre Heimat verlieren.  
„Ganz ehrlich, Vica? Ich weiß es nicht. Dies ist der erste Kampf, bei dem ich nicht mal erahnen kann, wie er ausgehen wird.“  
Jennifer und Rodney zogen sich ein wenig von dem Paar zurück und schauten einander nachdenklich an. Auch sie hatten viel zu verlieren. So wie eigentlich alle auf Atlantis. Rodney steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und wollte eigentlich gerade etwas sagen, als erneut die Alarmsirenen erklangen. Kurz darauf meldete sich Elizabeth über Funk.  
„John? Michael ist in der Stadt. Er ist irgendwie durch den Schild gekommen.“  
„Das heißt, es endet hier.“ Victoria griff an ihre Dolche und nickte grimmig. Dieses Mal würden sie dafür sorgen, dass Michael nicht davon kam. Aber dann wurde ihr die Bedeutung von Elizabeth Worten bewusst. „Woher kann Elizabeth eigentlich so genau wissen, dass es Michael ist?“  
Jennifer und Rodney verzogen gleichzeitig das Gesicht und als hätten sie miteinander gesprochen, beschlossen sie, dass es wohl besser wäre John mit Victoria alleine zu lassen, damit er ihr die ganze Sache mit Michael erklären konnte.

 

„Wie bitte? Ihr habt ihn erschaffen? Ihr seid Schuld daran, dass dieser Mistkerl uns terrorisiert und für den Tod von so vielen verantwortlich ist.“  
Bereits seit Minuten prasselte das Donnerwetter auf John nieder und er schaffte es einfach nicht, Victoria zu unterbrechen und auch was zu sagen. Denn eigentlich hatte sie mit allem, was sie sagte recht. Sie hatten damals aus einem normalen Wraith mit Hilfe von Becketts Gentherapie den Menschen Michael Kenmore geschaffen, aber die Wirkung des Serums hielt nur so lange an, solange man es nahm. Und nachdem er irgendwie an die Aufzeichnungen geraten war und die Wahrheit über sich erfahren hatte, war ihnen Michael zum ersten Mal entwicht. Er hatte sich wieder zurück entwickelt, dann hatten sie ihn erneut gefangen und wieder der Therapie ausgesetzt. Er war wieder entkommen und bei der Rückentwicklung im Hybridenstadium stecken geblieben. Nun hatte er eine immense Wut auf alle die ihm jemals Unrecht getan hatten. Mit Atlantis ganz oben auf seiner Liste.  
„Hör zu, Vica. Ich bin mir all der Dinge, die du mir an den Kopf geworfen hast voll und ganz bewusst und ich streite sie auch nicht ab. Aber Tatsache ist, Michael hat einen Sender implantiert bekommen, so wie alle, die auf Atlantis leben. Damit wir jeder Zeit in der Lage sind sie zu orten, wenn wir nur nah genug ran kommen. Das ist auch der Grund, warum wir so sicher sein können, dass Michael in Atlantis ist. Und wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass Caitlíns Vision richtig ist, dann müssen wir dich, Teyla und Torren so schnell wie möglich an einen sicheren Ort bringen. Da ich aber auch weiß, dass du die Stadt nicht verlassen wirst solange noch Leute von uns hier sind, schlage ich vor, dass wir uns zum Kontrollturm begeben und den solange verteidigen wie es geht.“ Er sah, dass sie noch etwas sagen wollte, also hob er die Hand und unterbrach sie damit direkt wieder. „Oder, wir können hier immer weiter diskutieren und so ganz leicht zu Opfern werden.“  
Sie wirkte, als ob sie was sagen wollte, schloss aber dann den Mund, holte tief Luft, seufzte laut und nickte dann.  
„Meinetwegen. Glaub aber nicht, dass diese Unterhaltung schon beendet ist.“  
Er lachte bitte auf und nahm sie in den Arm. „Hatte ich nicht eine Sekunde lang. Und du glaub ja nicht, dass ich die Tatsache vergessen habe, dass du auf dem Stuhl gesessen und Drohnen abgefeuert hast. Darüber werden wir uns bei Gelegenheit auch noch unterhalten.“  
Sie lächelte unsicher, wissend das diese Unterhaltung nicht gerade angenehm werden würde.

 

Sobald sie den Kontrollturm erreicht hatten, schaute sich Victoria suchend um. Sie entdeckte auch schnell Teyla und Torren, die sich bereits in den Turm zurück gezogen hatten. John stellte sich neben Chuck und schaute ihn fragend an. „Wie sieht’s aus? Wie macht sich unsere Flugabwehr?“  
„Bisher haben sie da oben ein ordentliches Chaos angerichtet. Larrin und die anderen Reisenden begeben sich sofort hinter einen der Jumper, sollte auf sie geschossen werden. Das beansprucht zwar die Schilde der Jumper über die Maßen, aber immer noch besser als wenn sie abgeschossen werden würden. Scheinbar haben sie auch schon einige Schäden am Basisschiff anrichten können, aber nichts, was zur Zerstörung führen könnte.“  
„Also sieht‘s nicht wirklich rosig für uns aus?“  
„Doch irgendwie schon. Nur wenn die Jumper nicht permanent Schutzschild spielen müssten, könnten sie ihre Drohnen wirkungsvoller einsetzen und auch mehr Schaden am Basisschiff anrichten.“  
John blickte nachdenklich auf den Bildschirm und spielte verschiedene Ideen durch, die alle zum selben Ergebnis führten: Er würde sich in Gefahr begeben und damit auch Victoria und Caitlín. Er wollte schon eine der Ideen mit Victoria besprechen, als Lorne neben ihm erschien.  
„Colonel, mit Ihrer Erlaubnis würde ich mich gerne freiwillig melden einen Jumper im Tarnmodus hoch zum Basisschiff zu fliegen, einen kurz vor der Überladung stehenden Naquadagenerator in einem Hangar zu platzieren und dann so schnell wie möglich von da zu verschwinden.“  
John schaute Lorne erstaunt an, genau die gleiche Idee hatte er wenige Sekunden zuvor gehabt. Er blickte an Lorne vorbei und sah Victoria in der Nähe stehen, die nachdenklich wirkte. Natürlich. Sie hatte seine Gedanken gelesen und den erst besten mit Antiker-Gen angesprochen und ihm von der Idee berichtet.  
„Major, Sie wissen schon, dass das eine Selbstmordmission werden könnte?“  
„Ich weiß. Aber sein wir doch mal ehrlich: Ich bin nach Ihnen der beste Pilot, der nicht gerade über der Stadt herumfliegt. Und ich besitze das Gen von Geburt an, was bedeutet, ich bin für so eine Mission besser geeignet, als jeder andere.“  
John dachte kurz nach und nickte dann. „Okay. Rodney!“ Dieser erhob sich von seinem Platz an einem der Kontrollpulte und kam auf die beiden Soldaten zu. „Schaffen Sie mir einen Naquadagenerator her. Er muss an einen der Jumper angebracht und so eingestellt werden, dass er kurz vor der Überladung steht. Richten Sie es so ein, dass er kurz nachdem ihn Lorne abgeworfen hat hochgeht.“  
„Aber, das dauert Stunden den Generator so zu kalibrieren, dass der Plan funktioniert.“  
„Sie haben zwanzig Minuten.“  
„Wie bitte?“ Rodney schaute ihn entsetzt an. „Das ist niemals zu schaffen!“  
„Warum stehen Sie dann noch hier rum? Machen Sie sich an die Arbeit.“ John drehte sich zu Lorne um. „Viel Glück, Major.“  
Dieser nickte und ging die Treppe zur Jumperbucht hoch und auch Rodney hatte sich inzwischen auf den Weg in sein Labor gemacht um sich um den Generator zu kümmern.  
Kaum waren die zwei weg, ging John zu Victoria und lehnte seinen Kopf an ihren.  
„Danke.“  
„Wofür?“, meinte sie mit einem traurigen Lächeln.  
„Dafür, dass du mir die Entscheidung abgenommen hast dich wieder in Gefahr zu bringen oder nicht alles zu versuchen, damit wir dieses Basisschiff loswerden.“  
„Das ist nichts, wofür du mir danken musst. Ich habe es mehr aus egoistischen Gründen getan. Ich wollte dich nicht verlieren und die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist groß, dass es derjenige der das Packet abliefert nicht rechtzeitig aus dem Schiff rausschafft. Ich werde es zwar bedauern, aber so hart es auch klingt, lieber verliere ich einen guten Freund wie Major Lorne, als meinen Mann und Quiwo.“  
Er nickte, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und nahm sie dann in den Arm. So umschlungen standen sie da, bis sie von Chuck unterbrochen wurden.  
„Colonel, wir haben Probleme.“  
Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Kontrollstand und schauten auf die Bildschirme.  
„Was ist los?“  
„Beim ersten Jumper fangen die Schilde an zu versagen. Lange können sie die Taktik nicht mehr weiter verfolgen und wir haben einen der Reisenden verloren.“  
„Wen?“, erkundigte sich Victoria.  
„Nguya. Er hat es nicht schnell genug hinter einen Jumper geschafft.“  
John nickte und aktivierte sein Headset. „Rodney, wie weit sind wir mit dem Generator?“  
„Ich bin nicht Superman. Ich arbeite schon so schnell wie möglich. Also nur keine Hektik.“  
„Rodney! Wir verlieren unsere Flugabwehr. Also muss der Generator so schnell wie möglich auf dieses verdammte Schiff!“  
„Davon geht’s auch nicht schneller.“  
„McKay!“  
„Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe arbeiten! Dann schaffen wir es vielleicht.“ Mit diesen Worten hatte er sein Headset deaktiviert und John atmete frustriert auf.  
„Wirklich. Irgendwann schmeiß ich ihn noch in einen Bottich voller Citrusfrüchte.“  
Victoria lachte leise. Natürlich hatte auch sie schon Bekanntschaft mit Rodneys panischer Angst und Allergie vor Citrusfrüchten gemacht. Aber das Lachen verging ihr, als sie eine Nachricht über Funk erhielten.  
„Atlantis, wir haben Jones und Senno verloren.“  
Sie schloss die Augen und seufzte. Damit hatten sie den ersten Verlust unter der Bevölkerung von Atlantis. Ein Gedanke durchzuckte sie. Sie legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch und drehte sich vom Bildschirm weg. „Holt sie zurück.“  
„Was? Aber warum?“  
„Lorne hebt gleich ab, die Jumper haben keine Schilde mehr und kaum noch Munition. Holt unsere Leute zurück. Sofort!“  
John erkannte an ihrem Tonfall, dass es ihr wirklich ernst war und gab sofort den Befehl an die Piloten weiter. Auf dem Bildschirm konnten sie erkennen, dass keiner der Piloten zögerte und sie sich sofort im Sturzflug auf den Weg zum Planeten machten. Natürlich versuchten ein paar Gegner sie einzuholen und auch durch die Lücke im Schild, die sie wieder für Wraith-Jäger geöffnet hatten, zu kommen. Diese paar wurden aber sofort von den Railguns, die überall auf Atlantis installiert waren, abgeschossen.  
„Es sind alle wieder da und Lorne ist unterwegs.“  
Victoria nickte und schaute wieder auf den Bildschirm. Gespannt beobachtet sie alle das einsame Funksignal, dass sich dem feindlichen Basisschiff näherte und schließlich mit dessen Signal verschwamm. Kurz darauf wurde der Bildschirm schwarz. Victoria schaute sich erstaunt um. „Hat er etwa alle erledigt?“  
Chuck schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ein explodierender Naquadagenerator ist wie eine Atombombe. Die Sensoren sind durch den EMP gestört. Wir können daher nicht sagen, ob er Erfolg hatte, oder nicht.“  
Plötzlich rauschte und knarzte der Sprechfunk los und mit permanenten Unterbrechungen vernahmen sie die Stimme von Major Lorne. „Atlantis…zerstört...Tarnmodus…Rückseite…“  
„Also entweder ist der Tarnmodus kaputt und er fliegt auf dem Kopf. Oder…“  
„Oder er wollte uns sagen, dass das Basisschiff zerstört ist und er versucht im Tarnmodus auf die Rückseite des Planeten zukommen um den Trümmern des Schiffes zu entkommen, die jeden Augenblick in die Atmosphäre eintreten können.“  
„Ich glaube, die zweite Variante ist wahrscheinlicher. Michaels Jäger werden schon wütend genug sein, dass wir das Basisschiff vernichtet haben. Da muss nicht auch noch ein einzelner Jumper in ihr Visier geraten.“ John drehte sich grinsend um. „Jetzt müssen wir uns nur noch um die Hybriden in der Stadt kümmern und dann können wir Feierabend machen.“

 

„Ich hasse das.“  
Teyla schaute zu Ronon, der neben ihr auf und ab ging und sich wie ein Tiger im Käfig benahm.  
„Was denn?“  
„Na dieses untätige Herumgesitze. Meiner Meinung nach sollten wir den Vorteil nutzen, dass wir die Stadt wie unsere Hosentasche kennen und Michael und seinen Leuten ordentlich einheizen. Wer weiß, was die anstellen, während wir uns hier wie ängstliche Kinder verstecken.“  
„Nun“, Teyla senkte nachdenklich den Kopf und strich dabei ihrem Sohn über die Haare, „du hast nicht ganz unrecht, aber…“  
„Ich weiß. Er will dich, deinen Sohn und Victorias Tochter.“  
Teyla nickte. „Genau. Deswegen werde ich dich zwar in deinem Anliegen unterstützen, wenn du es John und Elizabeth vortragen solltest. Aber ich werde euch nicht begleiten. Ich werde zusammen mit John, Victoria und ein paar Soldaten diesen Raum hier bewachen.“  
Ronon nickte und gemeinsam gingen sie zu Elizabeth und John um ihnen ihren Plan zu erläutern.

 

Gemeinsam hatten sie ziemlich schnell einen recht guten Plan entwickelt. Ein paar von ihnen würden in Jumper steigen, zur Unterwasserbucht, die seit einigen Jahren wieder benutzbar war, fliegen und so eine zweite Front bilden. Dadurch hofften sie Michaels Truppen aufzuspalten um die Übermacht zu erlangen.

 

Gespannt beobachteten die im Kontrollraum zurückgebliebenen auf dem großen Schirm, wie sich die Punkte ihrer Teams in der Stadt verteilten.  
„So weit so gut. Bisher verläuft alles nach Plan“, sagte John, aber die Anspannung war in seiner Stimme zu hören. Teyla warf ihrem Freund und Kommandeur einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. Sie wusste, dass er am liebsten bei den Teams wäre, um ebenfalls zu kämpfen. Aber die Liebe zu Victoria und seine Sorge über ihren Zustand war stärker. Und so würde er mit ihnen ausharren und warten.  
„Colonel?“ Chuck trat zu ihnen. „Die ersten Teams stoßen auf Widerstand. Aber so wie es scheint, ist er nicht so stark wie befürchtet. Offenbar haben sich viel weniger Hybriden in die Stadt geportet als erwartet.“  
Das waren wirklich gute Nachrichten. Vielleicht würde dieser Tag doch noch ein gutes Ende nehmen. Gespannt beobachteten sie, wie immer mehr Lebenszeichen auf dem Bildschirm erloschen. Da aber immer noch die Verbindung zu allen Teams bestand, konnten sie sich sicher sein, das die Lebenszeichen zu Hybriden gehörten.

 

Dann, etwa eine halbe Stunde nach Beginn ihrer Offensive hörten sie, wie sich das Hangar Dach öffnete.  
„Sir, einer der Jumper kommt zurück.“  
„Aber warum?“ John fuhr herum.  
„Vielleicht haben sie Verletzte an Bord?“, meinte Teyla vorsichtig.  
„Nein. Das hätten wir erfahren“, sagte John entschieden.  
„Verdammt“, entfuhr es Elizabeth. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er das wirklich gemacht hat.“  
„Was denn?“  
„Nun ja, Carson war damals am überlegen, ob es nicht gut wäre, das Retrovirus mit der ATA-Therapie zu verbinden. Aber wir waren zu keiner Übereinstimmung gekommen.“  
„Offenbar hat er sich dazu entschlossen es zu machen und das bedeutet…“  
„Das Michael die Antikertechnologie benutzen kann“, sagte John mit wütendem Blick. „Das macht uns nur aber mehr Probleme. Unser Plan wurde gerade gegen uns verwendet. Wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, dann wird uns Michael überrennen.“  
Victoria zog mit der linken Hand eines der Schwerter und in der rechten wog sie einen Dolch.  
„Na das wollen wir doch mal sehen.“ Mit entschlossenem Gesicht ging sie Richtung Treppe, die zur Jumperbucht führte. John schaute ihr sekundenlang hinterher und folgte ihr dann. Teyla zögerte nur einen Moment länger, drückte dann Elizabeth Torren in die Arme, nahm die P-90, die die ganze Zeit in ihrer Nähe gelegen hatte, und rannte dann ebenfalls die Treppe hoch. Ein paar Marines standen immer noch unschlüssig umher und erst als Elizabeth ihnen auffordernd zunickte setzten auch sie sich in Bewegung.

 

Vorsichtig setzte Victoria die Füße auf, um ja kein Geräusch zu machen, das sie verraten könnte. Als sie ein leichtes Ziepen in der linken Schläfe spürte, öffnete sie ihren Geist und sofort vernahm sie Johns mentale Stimme.  
_‚Vica, wo bist du?‘_  
_‚Fast schon in der Bucht. Bisher hab ich noch niemanden gesehen.‘_  
_‚Warte! Alleine hast du keine Chance und das weißt du. Teyla ist direkt hinter mir. Und wenn ich das Getrampel richtig interpretiere kommen da auch noch ein paar Marines. Warte auf uns! Das ist ein Befehl!‘_  
_‚Okay‘_ , gab sie ihm widerstrebend recht. Alles in ihr schrie danach weiter zu gehen und den Mann, nein das Wesen, dass ihr und ihrem Stamm was Böses wollte eigenhändig zu töten. Aber noch eine eigenmächtige Handlung ihrerseits und John würde vollkommen ausrasten. _‚Aber beeilt euch. Und sag deinen Jungs, dass sie gefälligst leiser sein sollen. Ich kann sie schon fast bis hier hin hören.‘_  
John stimmte ihr zu und zog sich dann aus der Unterhaltung zurück. Victoria lächelte leicht. Wie kompliziert wäre das alles, wenn sie und John sich über Funk unterhalten müssten? Was könnten sie alles nicht teilen, nicht sagen, weil andere es mitbekommen könnten? Kurz dachte sie an ihre Nonna und daran, was diese ihr über ihren Quiwo erzählt hatte. Wie sehr sie einander vertraut hatten, was sie alles miteinander geteilt und erlebt hatten. Aber erst jetzt, als sie John kampfbereit auf sich zukommen sah, konnte sie sie vollkommen verstehen.  
„Also? Hast du einen Plan? Oder wolltest du einfach auf gut Glück in die Jumperbucht springen?“  
„Ein bisschen was von letzterem“, gab Victoria ehrlich, aber auch widerwillig zu. „Tatsache ist, wenn Michael den Transporter erreicht, dann sind wir gekniffen. Dann kann er überall in der Stadt wieder auftauchen.“  
„Das dachte ich mir auch schon“, gab Teyla ehrlich zu. „Aber wir können Radek nicht bitten die Transporter abzustellen. Denn dann haben unsere Teams in der Stadt keine Chance mehr.“  
„Und wenn er nur den in der Bucht abstellt?“  
„Nein, Vica. Bei den Transportern heißt es alle oder keiner. Wir können uns nicht explizit einen aussuchen. Ich hab auch schon Lani gefragt und sie meinte, die Anpassung würde zu lange dauern und wäre mit Risiken behaftet. Es geht leider nicht.“  
„Also werden wir kämpfen müssen.“  
John seufzte ergeben, weil er genau wusste, dass eine Diskussion nichts bringen würde. Einfach aus dem Grund, weil Victoria Recht hatte und verdammt dickköpfig war.  
„Meinetwegen. Aber du“, er zeigte auf Victoria, „und du“, jetzt fixierte er Teyla. „Ihr beide bleibt in meiner Nähe und begebt euch nicht in unnötige Gefahr.“ Die beiden Frauen nickten ergeben. Sie waren schon froh darüber, dass er sie nicht wieder in den Kontrollraum zurück schickte. „Also gut. Dann mal los.“

 

Zusammen mit den Marines bildete John die erste Linie, Teyla und Victoria deckten ihnen den Rücken. Langsam rückten sie in den Raum vor, doch von Michael und seinen Hybriden war nichts zu sehen.  
_‚Haben wir uns vielleicht täuschen lassen?‘_ John schickte diesen Gedanken eher unbewusst in Victorias Richtung. Diese aktivierte ihre Fähigkeit und entdeckte noch mehr Lebenszeichen in dem Raum. Also waren sie nicht alleine. Aber wo genau sich die Hybriden aufhielten, konnte sie komischerweise nicht genau feststellen.  
_‚Wir sind nicht alleine. Also irgendwo hier verstecken sich die Mistkerle.‘_  
John nickte zur Bestätigung. Also hieß es für sie alles abzusuchen. Als sie an der Transportertür angekommen waren bedeutete John einem der Marines davor stehen zu bleiben. Dieser nickte und nahm seinen Posten ein. Die anderen gingen vorsichtig weiter. John und die Marines waren gerade an dem ersten Jumper vorbei gegangen, als Victoria eine Bewegung im Inneren bemerkte.  
Ihr blieb keine Zeit mehr John zu warnen. Stattdessen hob sie die rechte Hand und schleuderte den Dolch. Da sie den Hybriden aber nur Schemenhaft wahrgenommen hatte, verfehlte sie ihr eigentliches Ziel, den Kopf. Allerdings war der Wurf trotzdem tödlich. Der Dolch landete im Hals und durchtrennte ihm die Halsschlagader. Er fasste sich ungläubig an den Hals und zog den Dolch heraus. Victoria und Teyla beobachteten fasziniert und angeekelt zugleich, wie tief rotes Blut im Takt des Herzens aus der Wunde pulsierte. Wissend, dass von diesem Hybriden keine Gefahr mehr ausging, folgten die beiden Frauen, nachdem Victoria den Dolch aufgehoben und notdürftig an ihrer Hose abgewischt hatte, John und den Marines, die von dieser Begegnung nichts mitbekommen hatten. Auch wenn sie sonst noch niemanden gesehen hatten, war die Tatsache, dass sie einen Hybriden angetroffen hatten ein Beweis dafür, dass sich wirklich jemand in der der Jumperbucht aufhielt. Vorsichtig blickte ein Marine um die Ecke eines Jumpers und brach dann plötzlich zusammen. John kniete sich nieder und fühlte nach dem Puls des Mannes. Er nickte erleichtert.  
„Vom Stunner getroffen“, sagte er lautlos. Die anderen nickten beruhigt. Selbst wenn es einer der neuen Stunner gewesen sein sollte, würde dem Mann nichts fehlen. Dr. Keller würde ihm einfach ein Medikament geben, das die psychischen Eigenschaften des Stunners unterdrückte und verhinderte. Die P-90 im Anschlag linste John um das Heck des Jumpers und seine Augen weiteten sich. Da stand er, Michael, mit bestimmt zehn seiner Hybrid-Soldaten. Das würde verdammt hart werden. John zog den Kopf zurück und erklärte den anderen, was er eben gesehen hatte. Das einfachste wäre, wenn sie sich in zwei Gruppen aufteilten. Die eine würde um den Jumper herum gehen und in Michaels Rücken wieder auftauchen. Einen der Marines behielt er bei sich, ebenso wie Teyla und Victoria. Die restlichen Marines waren der Trupp, der Michael von hinten erwischen sollte. Als John von Victoria die Bestätigung erhielt, dass alle in Position waren, nickte er. „Okay, es geht los.“

 

Obwohl John sich immer für einen Menschen mit guten Reflexen gehalten hatte, war Victoria schneller als er. Immer noch den Dolch in der einen und das Schwert in der anderen Hand, tauchte sie hinter dem Jumper auf, duckte sich unter den Schüssen weg, kniete auf dem Boden und schleuderte aus dieser Position den Dolch. Bis John und Teyla reagieren konnten, hatte sie noch zwei weitere geworfen. Aber irgendwie fehlte ihren Würfen heute die normale Präzision. Der erste streifte nur das Bein eines Hybriden, Nummer Zwei steckte in einer Schulter und der Dritte verfehlte sein Ziel sogar ganz.  
„Verdammt“, fluchte Victoria, sprang auf und wollte schon auf die Gruppe zu rennen, als die anderen das Feuer eröffneten.  
Als Michael sah, dass er auch dieses Gefecht verlieren würde, wollte er sich davon schleichen, aber Victoria ahnte, was er vorhatte und setzte ihm nach.  
„Vica! Bleib hier!“ John rief ihr hinterher, aber er war zu sehr in ein Duell mit einem Hybrid verstrickt, als das er seiner Frau hätte hinterher laufen können.  
Victoria hörte zwar Johns Ruf, aber sie ignorierte ihn. Dieses Mal würde Michael nicht die Chance erhalten sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Wie sie schon früher am Tag gesagt hatte, es würde in Atlantis enden. Michael hatte mittlerweile mitbekommen, dass er verfolgt wurde und fing an zu rennen. Was er, im Gegensatz zu Victoria, nicht wusste war, dass für ihn kein Weg aus dem Hangar hinausführte. Es sei denn er bestieg einen Jumper, aber das würde sie unter allen Umständen verhindern. Im Laufen zog sie einen Dolch aus dem Gürtel. Sie wusste zwar immer noch nicht, woran es lag das sie heute nicht so wie sonst traf, aber auch ein zufälliger Treffer an irgendeiner Stelle von Michaels Körper würde ihn verlangsamen, wenn es ihn nicht sogar ganz aufhielt. Sie verlangsamte ein wenig ihre Schritte und warf dann den Dolch. Wie sie schon fast erwartet hatte, war auch dieser Wurf nicht tödlich. Stattdessen blieb die lange Klinge in Michaels Wade stecken, was ihn ins Straucheln brachte und ihn anhalten ließ. Er schaute nach unten und zog mit verzerrtem Gesicht den Dolch heraus. Das hervorquellende Blut wurde von ihm mit einem abschätzigen Blick quittiert. Dann hob er den Blick und richtete seine kalten Augen auf Victoria.  
„Irgendwie wusste ich, dass Sie mein Gegner sein würden. Sie mit Ihrer Gabe. Nun, man erzählt sich, Sie könnten auch ganz gut kämpfen. Aber das sind natürlich nur Gerüchte.“  
Victoria zog das zweite Katana aus dem Holster und verzog das Gesicht zu einem leichten Lächeln.  
„Sicher?“  
Michael betrachtete die Waffen, schlug seinen Mantel an einer Seite zurück und hatte plötzlich ebenfalls ein Schwert in der Hand.  
„Wie Sie sehen habe ich mich vorbereitet. Da ich mir sicher war, dass es diese Dummköpfe mit ihren Projektilwaffen niemals schaffen würden mich zu stellen, habe ich mich auf ein wirklich körperliches Duell eingestellt. Wie ich noch aus meiner Zeit in dieser wunderschönen Stadt weiß, hat diese Form des Kampfes eine lange Tradition auf Ihrer Welt.“  
Victoria trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, was Michael dazu veranlasste zurück zu weichen. „Ich wusste schon immer, dass du ein riesen Feigling bist, Michael. Du hast vielleicht ein Talent dafür zu fliehen, denn bei dir tendiert der Kampf- und Fluchtreflex eindeutig immer zur Flucht. Aber diesmal nicht.“ Sie verstärkte den Griff um ihre Schwerter. „Diesmal wirst du nicht hier wegkommen.“  
Und da sie eigentlich nur noch total müde war und endlich wieder in Ruhe schlafen wollte ging sie zum Angriff über.  
Innerhalb von Sekunden hagelten die Schläge auf Michael nieder und er verlor seinen überheblichen Gesichtsausdruck. Er hatte wie so viele andere Victoria auf Grund ihres Aussehens unterschätzt. Aber spätestens in dem Moment in dem ihre Schwertspitze seine Wange aufschlitzte wusste er, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Sie war trotz allem eine Kämpferin und zwar eine, die obwohl wütend, diese Wut kontrollieren und in die richtigen Bahnen lenken konnte. Und so hatte er es nun mit einer ausgewachsenen Furie zu tun.

 

Mit den zwei Katanas hatte Victoria eine größere Reichweite als Michael mit seinem Schwert, das stark an die römischen Kurzschwerter erinnerte. Allerdings hatte er immer noch den Wurfdolch in der Hand und dies war ein Faktor, den Victoria nicht einschätzen konnte. Wenige Augenblicke später hatte er ihr ein Katana aus der Hand geschlagen. Aber sie war deswegen nicht vollkommen unbewaffnet. Sie zog einen Dolch aus dem Gürtel und hielt ihn so, dass die Klinge parallel zu ihrem Unterarm war. Der Kampf wurde immer verbissener. Schläge prasselten nieder, Klingen klirrten aneinander, aber keiner gewann die Oberhand. Irgendwann schaffte es Michael mit dem Dolch auszuholen und sie am Oberarm ihrer Dolchhand zu verletzen. Sie blickte auf die Wunde und ihre grünen Augen wurden noch kälter. Sie rammte ihm den Dolch in den Arm und fasste das Katana mit beiden Händen. Die Schläge, die nun auf Michael niedergingen, wurden noch intensiver und er hatte große Mühe sich dagegen zu wehren. Trotzdem schaffte er es, Victoria noch einige, wenn auch kleinere, Schnitte zuzufügen. Aber letzten Endes konnte sie ihm das Kurzschwert abnehmen und so hatte er nur noch den Dolch. Diesen hob er, wissend, dass ihm das keinen Schutz bieten würde. Er wusste, dass dieser Kampf nun vorbei war. Sie lächelte kalt und hob das Schwert über die Schulter.  
„Tja, aus dieser Situation wirst du wohl nicht mehr rauskommen.“  
Dann schwang sie das Schwert in einem weiten Bogen und es fuhr komplett durch Michaels Körper. Erschöpft sank sie an der Wand zusammen. Dieser Kampf hatte mehr von ihr abverlangt als alle bisherigen.

 

Als John und die anderen bei ihr ankamen, blieben sie geschockt stehen. An der Wand saß Victoria, das blutige Schwert neben sich und mit zahlreichen Wunden. Dann lag da eine Leiche auf dem Boden. Michael war von der linken Schulter bis zur rechten Hüfte halbiert.  
„Damit würde ich sagen geht das Kopfgeld eindeutig an Victoria“, sagte einer der Marines trocken. John kniete sich vor Victoria und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Vica? Alles in Ordnung bei dir?“ Als sie nicht reagierte, befürchtete er, dass sie schon wieder weggetreten wäre. „Victoria?“ Immer noch nichts. „Verdammt noch mal, Victoria Sheppard! Sieh mich an!“  
Jetzt endlich hob sie den Kopf. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund. „Echt seltsam diesen Namen zu hören.“  
„Das ist aber dein Name und ich wusste nicht, wie ich dich sonst erreichen sollte. Geht’s dir gut?“  
Sie schaute auf ihre Wunden und nickte. „Ein paar Pflaster von Jennifer und ich bin wieder vollkommen fit.“  
„Das soll sie mir bestätigen. Und wenn hier alles geklärt ist und wir sicher sein können, dass sich keine Hybriden mehr in der Stadt sind, dann reden wir mal ein ernstes Wörtchen darüber das du schon wieder Befehle missachtet hast.“  
Sie verzog unangenehm das Gesicht und ließ sich dann von ihm aufhelfen. „Wenn es denn sein muss.“  
„Oh ja, muss es!“ Und mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, das schon fast als glücklich zu bewerten war, verließen sie die Jumperbucht und machten sich auf den Weg zur Krankenstation.

 

tbc...


	21. Epilog

 

 

„Wie geht es ihr?“  
John trat aus einem der Zimmer in der Krankenstation und schüttelte müde den Kopf.  
„Es ist noch nicht vorbei. Vica hat mir nur mal kurz gestattet rauszugehen und mir einen Kaffee zu holen.“  
„Ich mach das schon“, sagte Elizabeth und lief Richtung Transporter um in der Kantine direkt eine Kanne zu ordern.  
„Setz dich.“ Ronon drückte seinen Freund auf einen der Hocker. Das John das widerstandslos mit sich machen ließ, war ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, wie geschafft er war. Am Abend vorher hatten sie alle noch lange zusammen gesessen und sich unterhalten. Dann waren John und Victoria in ihr Apartment gegangen, dass schon für den Einzug der kleinen Caitlín eingerichtet war. Bis zum errechneten Geburtstermin waren es nur noch ein paar Tage und Victoria scherzte darüber, dass sie sich freuen würde endlich wieder ihre Füße zu sehen. Sie war vor John ins Bett gegangen, da sie die letzten Tage immer schnell müde war, während er noch einige Berichte hatte durchgehen wollen. Berichte, die die Sicherheit der Stadt betrafen. Ungefähr drei Stunden nach Victoria ging auch er ins Bett. Aber dann, es kam ihm so vor, als hätte er nur wenige Augenblicke geschlafen, wurde er durch irgendwas geweckt. Erst befürchtete er, dass es einen Alarm gegeben hätte, aber dem war nicht so. Dann merkte er, wie sich Victoria neben ihm verkrampfte. Er zögerte nicht lange, griff nach seinem Headset und rief Jennifer. Wenige Minuten später war sie da, untersuchte Victoria und ordnete an, dass sie in die Krankenstation gebracht wurde. Das war jetzt fast zwölf Stunden her und seit dem lag Victoria in den Wehen. Diese Situation nagte an ihnen allen. John war nicht von Victorias Seite gewichen. Er hielt ihre Hand und stand ihr bei. Und vor dem Zimmer wartete der Rest ihrer nächsten Familie. Johns Team, Elizabeth und JP belagerten die Krankenstation und sogar Niño würde in maximal zwei Stunden ankommen. Sobald sicher gewesen war, dass nun Caitlín auf die Welt kam, hatte man das SGC verständigt, die Niño bescheid gegeben hatten. Er hatte sich in den letzten Wochen selbst eine Quarantäne verschrieben, so dass der Zwischenstopp auf der Mittelstation entfallen würde. Aber auch wenn sie wussten, dass es noch lange dauern konnte, so wollte keiner gehen. Sie alle wollten auf Neuigkeiten warten. Als Elizabeth mit Kaffee für sie alle zurückkam, lächelte John sie dankbar an.  
„Das rettet mir echt das Leben.“  
„Und? Wie geht es ihr wirklich?“  
„Ich bin so verdammt froh kein Quisiw zu verstehen. Und auch kein Tschechisch, Mexikanisch, Italienisch oder Französisch. Man die Frau flucht in jeder Sprache die sie kann. Aber leider versteh ich ein bisschen Deutsch. Sehr blumige Wortwahl, wirklich.“  
Die anderen lachten über seinen leidenden Gesichtsausdruck. Dann fuhr er sich über die Haare, stürzte den Kaffee hinunter als wäre es Medizin, wobei die anderen das Gesicht verzogen bei der Vorstellung beinahe frisch gekochten Kaffee so hinunterzustürzen, und stand dann auf. „Ich sollte wohl wieder da rein.“ Damit ging er wieder zu seiner Frau.

 

„Bin ich zu spät?“  
Mit wehenden Haaren kam Niño in die Krankenstation gerannt und bremste gerade noch rechtzeitig ab, sonst wäre er mit Ronon zusammengestoßen. Die Anwesenden drehten sich um und lächelten ihn an.  
„Nein, wir warten noch. Aber es kann nicht mehr lange dauern.“  
„Wie lange sind sie schon da drin?“  
Rodney warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr und seufzte. „Seit beinahe siebzehn Stunden.“  
„Wow, das ist heftig.“  
Niño setzte sich auf eine der Liegen und bereitete sich auf eine lange Wartezeit vor. Aber so lange mussten sie nicht mehr warten. Bereits eine halbe Stunde später ging die Tür auf und Jennifer trat heraus.  
„Die Sheppards würden gerne die Paten sehen.“  
Ronon und Niño sprangen auf und liefen auf die Tür zu. Jennifer schaute ihnen lächelnd hinterher und lehnte ihren Kopf an Rodneys Schulter.  
„Das war heftig.“ Sie streifte die Handschuhe ab und warf sie Richtung Mülleimer. Erstaunt beobachtete sie, dass sie tatsächlich traf. Rodney legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss.  
„Wie geht es ihnen?“  
„Mutter und Tochter sind wohl auf. Aber wir müssen Caitlín unter Beobachtung halten. Wir wissen immer noch nicht, ob und wie ihr Michaels Stunner und Victorias Wachkoma geschadet haben. Aber das wird die Zukunft zeigen. Im Moment sollten sie einfach nur ihr Glück genießen.“  
Elizabeth nickte und sah dann, dass Jennifer kurz davor war einzuschlafen.  
„Gehen Sie ins Bett, Jennifer. Sie waren lange genug auf den Beinen.“  
Jennifer richtete sich auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich muss mich gleich nochmal um Victoria und Caitlín kümmern.“  
„Vergessen Sie es! Das kann auch Marie machen, oder Dr. Stevens. Sie gehen schlafen!“  
„Na gut. Vielleicht haben Sie recht. Aber das Gleiche gilt eigentlich für uns alle.“  
Elizabeth nickte langsam. Ja, sie alle waren die ganze Zeit wachgeblieben und hofften nun einen kleinen Blick auf den jüngsten Bewohner von Atlantis erhaschen zu können. Also würden sie noch ein wenig warten.

 

Victoria saß aufrecht auf dem Bett, John neben sich und ihre kleine Tochter im Arm. Als Ronon und Niño in der Tür auftauchten blickte John zum ersten Mal seit langem auf. Ab dem Moment, in dem er seine Tochter das erste Mal im Arm gehalten hatte, war er absolut vernarrt in sie. Caitlín hatte den Kopf voller schwarzer Haare und als sie ihn angesehen hatte, hatte ihn die ungewöhnliche Augenfarbe erstaunt. Die Farbe schien permanent zwischen blau und grün zu wechseln.  
„Hallo Jungs“, meinte Victoria mit einem Lächeln, „kommt und seht eure Patentochter.“  
Die beiden Männer traten ans Bett und lächelten die kleine Familie an.  
„Niño Martinez, Ronon Dex. Das ist Caitlín Esperanza Sheppard. Versprecht ihr sie zu beschützen, sollte uns als ihren Eltern etwas zustoßen? Ihr beizubringen, was sie zum Leben braucht und ihr die besten Freunde und Ratgeber zu sein, koste es was es wolle?“  
Die beiden Männer nickten und weil sie beide mit den Traditionen der Quisiwam aufgewachsen waren, wussten sie auch was die passende Antwort auf diese Fragen war. Sie legten jeder ihre rechte Hand an Caitlíns kleinen Kopf und sagten dann gleichzeitig:  
„Ich verspreche auf Caitlín Esperanza Sheppard aufzupassen, solange es mir möglich ist. Ich werde sie lehren was ich weiß und sie wird mit ihren Problemen immer zu mir kommen können. Und sollte ihren Eltern etwas zustoßen, dann wird sie bei mir ein zu Hause haben.“  
Victoria richtete sich auf und gab den beiden Männern einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„So sei es“, dann lehnte sie sich erschöpft zurück. „Jetzt schickt die Meute rein, damit sie auch endlich ins Bett können. Ich wette, die sind schon ganz gespannt.“

 

~.~

 

„Nonna? Ist alles in Ordnung?“  
Die alte Frau hob den Kopf und schaute ihre Urenkelin an, die mit großen, ängstlich geweiteten, grünen Augen vor ihr saß. Die Frau lächelte und strich ihr beruhigend über die schwarzen Haare.  
„Ja, Victoria. Es ist alles in Ordnung.“  
„Hast du was gesehen? Was war es?“  
Die Quisaw holte seufzend Luft. Sie durfte ihr nichts sagen. Victoria musste ihren eigenen Weg gehen, egal wie schwer und schmerzhaft er auch sein sollte.  
„Nichts Schlimmes. Nur ein kleiner Blick in deine Zukunft.“  
Aufgeregt rutschte das Mädchen auf ihrem Platz hin und her. „Und was war es? Was? Was?“  
„Victoria, jetzt lass deine Großmutter in Ruhe“, kam es mahnend von ihrer Mutter.  
„Och menno“, sagte die Kleine schmollend. „Ich will‘s aber wissen.“  
Die Quisaw lachte und nahm sie in den Arm. „Du wirst sehr glücklich sein und vielen Menschen Hoffnung geben.“  
„Wirklich?“  
Die Quisaw dachte an das, was sie gesehen hatte. An den Mann, den ihre Kleine irgendwann heiraten würde und an die gemeinsame Tochter, die sie gesehen hatte.  
„Ja, Victoria. Dessen bin ich mir ganz sicher.“  
Nachdem ihre Urenkelin im Bett war, setzte sich die Quisaw vor ihre Hütte und schaute in den Sternenübersäten Himmel. Dort irgendwo lag die neue Heimat ihrer Kleinen. Noch verborgen, aber in einigen Jahren würde sich vieles geändert haben. Einige Leute würden wissen, dass die Menschheit nicht alleine im Universum war. Sie würden täglich die Erde und ihre Kolonie gegen Invasoren verteidigen und ihre Kleine wäre einer von ihnen. Zusammen mit ihrem Quiwo und ihrer Tochter würde sie die Stadt der Vorfahren gegen jedweden Feind verteidigen. Die Quisaw erhob sich. Ihre Vision hatte ihr auch ganz deutlich gezeigt, was ihre Aufgabe in diesem Spiel war. Sie musste Victoria so viel wie möglich beibringen, damit sie ihre, vom Schicksal gestellte, Aufgabe erfüllen konnte.

 

**Ende**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, nun kann ich auch verraten, was der Titel bedeutet ;)  
> Wenn mich meine Recherchefähigkeiten (und Google) nicht betrogen haben, so lautet die Übersetzung "Alles steht geschrieben" (im Sinne von "Das Schicksal geht seinen vorgeschriebenen Weg"). Erschien mir passend. 
> 
> Und auch in Caitlíns Namen verbirgt sich ein kleines Wortspiel. Sie heißt Caitlín Esperanza Sheppard und Esperanza = Hoffnung
> 
> So, genug geredet. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet Spaß beim Lesen. Keine Ahnung was als nächstes kommt, einfach mal die Augen offen halten.


End file.
